Evelyn
by Balck Angel
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste quién toca el violín de fondo en las canciones de este delirante grupo?
1. Me presento

Disclaimer: Los personajes que en esta historia se presentan, excepto Eve B., no me pertenecen ni tengo intención de lucrar con ellos en este escrito. Los derechos de Gorillaz pertenecen a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.

* * *

Toca su violín en una melodía melancólica y ausente. Ignora la partitura, compone su propia música de dolor mientras recuerda lo que fue y es su vida.

Piensa que no puede quejarse, piensa en cualquier otra persona que haya pasado por mucho más que ella; pero no le importan los demás.

El arco en su fina mano se mueve como poseído, torturando y sacando gritos lastimeros de las cuerdas que invaden Kong con sus notas nostálgicas, sangrantes de nostalgia y recuerdos.

Es Evelyn Bann. Es Eve B. Es el miembro oculto de Gorillaz por más de ocho años. Es la del violín intruso en las canciones, es la del sombrero negro, la que le recuerda al grupo que existe otro lado no tan divertido de la psique humana, la sensatez a base de golpes. La que…

-¡¡Eve!!- se escucha del otro lado de la puerta mientras es azotada por un puño que parece martillo- ¡¡Son las dos de la mañana, maldita seas, deja de tocar esa cosa y déjanos dormir!!

-Sí, Murdoc.- responde ella sumisamente.

Es la que fue interrumpida en medio de su expresión artística.

Guarda cuidadosamente su instrumento en el estuche y deja su sombrero, el sombrero que antes había sido de su padre, en la mesa de luz. Se quita todo menos la ropa interior y toma una de las camisas de hombre que tiene en su armario, disponiéndose a acostarse.

El siguiente sería un día duro para la banda, tendrían ensayo para las canciones del próximo disco y ella no podía faltar.


	2. Había una vez

Evelyn jamás tuvo, lo que se dice, "la mejor de las suertes". Quizá un asomo de vez en cuando, pero no sabía cómo rayos hacer que se quedara con ella un rato más, disfrutarlo un poco.

Como dije, jamás pudo hacerlo.

Nació en Argentina, fruto de su madre, una prostituta de Buenos Aires, y su padre, el famoso dueño de una disquera en Essex. Él la amaba, se había enamorado de ella en aquel viaje de negocios, como decía cada vez que Eve se lo preguntaba. "¿Cómo la conociste?" inquiría ella, y él decía que cuando fuera más grande se lo diría.

A los cuatro años, su padre las llevó a ella y a su madre a su casa en Essex, donde los esperaba una no tan grata sorpresa.

"¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué las trajiste?" fueron las preguntas que las recibieron por parte de su nuevo hermano Exequiel, de trece años. Chico cerrado desde que su madre había muerto, odió a Evelyn con todo su corazón apenas la vio aparecer por aquella puerta. La otra mujer no era problema, solamente le tenía lástima por ser mucho menos agraciada e inteligente que su mamá. Pero la niña… ella se lo llevaría todo. Ya cuando llegaba a la casa su padre la justificaba y la bendecía, diciendo que serían muy felices los cuatro, que se calmara.

Pero como dije, Evelyn no sabía mantener a la suerte de su lado.

Un año más tarde de su llegada a Inglaterra, su madre se volvió a Argentina y jamás se supo nada más de ella. Lo único que dejó fue una carta escrita a las apuradas, con marcas de lágrimas mezcladas con el delineador barato y las palabras al final que no se veían porque la pluma se había gastado. La carta decía que no lo soportaba más; Exequiel la trataba como si no estuviese allí o sólo fuese un aparato para la decoración. Su trato glacial y terriblemente distante, ignorado por el patriarca Bann, la había vuelto loca finalmente y la hizo irse. Fue el primer golpe para Eve a sus cinco años, la primera vez que sintió su alma agrietarse.

Pero luego hubo más…

-¡Papá!- llamó Exequiel a gritos un día- ¡Papá, Evelyn está muerta!

-¡¿Cómo?!- el hombre dejó la grabación de lo que sin duda sería un trabajo exitoso y fue hacia donde estaba su hijo. Al llegar, Eve era como un juguete de trapo al cual habían dejado en el piso sin interés, sin siquiera respirar. Su padre se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su cuello para buscar su pulso.

-¿Está muerta, papá?- preguntó Exequiel sin disimular el deseo en su voz. El dueño de la disquera se giró para mirar a su hijo con enfado.

-No siento su pulso… ¿viste si le pasó algo antes de caer así al suelo?

-No, sólo… cayó y ya, no vi nada.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital.

-Sí, tener un cadáver en el suelo no le dará buena fama al negocio.- comentó el niño, que con eso se ganó un golpe de su padre.

Ya en el hospital, a los médicos les extrañó que una niña de cinco años cayera al suelo como muerta de la nada, sin dar ninguna muestra de vida luego, siquiera un latido de corazón, por lo que uno de los inexpertos sugirió algunos estudios para ver si por lo menos el cadáver era apto para donación de órganos. El doctor más experto le dio un golpe y mandó a Evelyn a electroencefalograma.

Es de decir que dio en el clavo, pues en la máquina se reflejaba actividad cerebral normal e incluso ondas que identificaban desesperación y angustia, cosa que dejó a Exequiel y al importante padre de la chica en una incertidumbre terrible. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Evelyn estaba muerta pero no muerta? ¿Se quedaría así para siempre? ¿Exequiel habría visto su sueño cumplido?

Por horas, esas preguntas rondaron en las cabezas de ambos hombres, mas fueron disipadas al llegar los resultados finales, que no eran tan alentadores como pensaban.

-Evelyn es cataléptica.- soltó el médico como si fuera una piedra que caía en la cabeza del empresario musical. Catalepsia… siempre había pensado que era la peor enfermedad conocida por el hombre, incluso peor que el cáncer, pero de ahí a que le pasara a su hijita…

Exequiel, en tanto, estaba en la duda de qué rayos sería esa enfermedad. Sabía que su media hermana era un fenómeno, vistiéndose con ropa grande y tocando música horrible con instrumentos de la disquera que no sabía utilizar, pero que fuera cataléptica… ¡quizá podría ir al circo, presentarla y pedir dinero para que vieran lo que hacía!

-¿Qué es eso, papá?- preguntó el chico con aquella brillante idea en la cabeza.

-Luego te explico, hijo.- contestó él, dirigiéndose al doctor- ¿Cómo pasó?

-Ah, desconocemos la causa.- dijo éste como si fuera algo realmente banal, casi al aire- Pero la catalepsia se produce por muchas cosas, especialmente por epilepsia, insania mental y estrés emocional, extremo estrés emocional. ¿Ha recibido… usted sabe… "golpes duros"?- inquirió esta vez seriamente y mirándolo con expectativa; sus ojos verdes parecían más de cuervo que de persona, y al mirarlos, el padre de Evelyn podía sentir la culpa apoderándose de él como si esas pupilas hurgaran dentro suyo, casi adivinando todo lo que a su hija le había pasado.

-Sí…- murmuró desviando la mirada- Ella ha sufrido mucho…

-Ya veo.- respondió el otro hombre apiadándose de la niña y del padre. No todos los días se veía a una pequeña cataléptica de cinco años y era obvio que sus familiares debían sufrir mucho aquella situación- Y tú, pequeño,- lo llamó arrodillándose frente al hermano- ¿cómo estás?

-¿Qué es la catalepsia?- preguntó éste sin hacer caso a lo que el doctor le había dicho; tenía curiosidad, ansias de saber, y ningún viejo alargado con ojos de pájaro le iba a joder su averiguación con preguntas sin sentido.

El neurólogo frente a él alzó las cejas con sorpresa, pero más allá de eso, su expresión era impasible.

-La catalepsia- comenzó con voz lúgubre- es una enfermedad en la que el afectado disminuye todos sus signos vitales al mínimo y queda como muerto sin poder moverse, aunque tenga la voluntad de hacerlo. Piénsalo chico,- le dijo acercándose- tu hermana está encerrada en un cuerpo inútil y está desesperada por salir, pero ni siquiera puede mover los ojos. ¿Cómo crees que es eso?

-Ella no es mi hermana, maldita sea.- declaró el niño endureciendo su mirada. Casi se podía decir que no tenía la edad que tenía- Y creo que es una mierda porque no podré venderla al circo.

-¡Exequiel!- exclamó su papá, escandalizado realmente- ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Vender a Evelyn, tu hermana!

-¡¡Ella no es mi hermana!!- gritó, haciendo que todos los pacientes allí se giraran a verlo- ¡¡Solamente es un maldito accidente que no debió suceder, y por tu culpa!!

Ambos hombres y todas las personas se quedaron de piedra, mientras que en la habitación, una lágrima resbalaba por la sien de Evelyn sin que pudiera controlarla.

* * *

-Papá, ¿por qué tengo que ir a aprender violín? No me gusta.- alegó la pequeña de ocho años llevando sin ganas el estuche con el pulcro instrumento que le había regalado su padre.

Corría el pelo castaño largo de su cara con fastidio; se había olvidado su hebilla favorita en la casa, maldición. Vestía una camiseta demasiado grande para ella con un astronauta jugando al golf en la luna y un pantalón corto; cualquiera que la viera la habría confundido con un niño de no ser por el cabello.

-Porque veo que tienes ganas de aprender a tocar algún instrumento de cuerdas y éste me pareció el indicado.

-¡Pero papá…! ¡Yo no quiero tocar esto! Yo quiero tocar el bajo como el tipo que va siempre a pedirte que grabes los demos de sus grupos; es genial.

-Te dije que no te vuelvas a acercar a ese hombre. No me gusta cómo es; se droga, bebe y demás cosas que sabrás cuando seas grande.

-Y también tiene sexo con prostitutas y es satanista.- dijo Evelyn de manera tan natural que sorprendió a su papá de sobremanera. Ella lo miró con curiosidad- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Y no me quiero imaginar cómo será eso que no me quieres decir.

-Se acabó, no volveré a aceptarlo en mi disquera.

-¡Pero si…!

-¡Que no!- rebatió el robusto hombre mientras entraban en la escuela de música. Las paredes de aquel edificio estaban cubiertas con cuadros de famosos músicos, compositores… hombres que marcaron generaciones en la historia de la música: Bach, Beethoven, Vivaldi, Mozart, Chopin, entre muchos otros. Evelyn miraba cada uno y se extrañaba por los rostros de aquellas personas.

-Míralos, hija,- le dijo su papá con complicidad- algún día quizá seas como ellos.

-Tienen caras de homosexuales.- comentó ella sin mucho interés. El empresario le dedicó una mirada escandalizada y ella muy tranquila respondió:- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra?- le preguntó muy enojado, cruzándose de brazos delante de ella.

-El hombre del bajo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que significa?

-Sí. Es cuando un hombre no parece hombre y parece más… mujer.

-Eso es lo que te dijo.

-Ajá. ¿Es otra cosa?- inquirió la niña con curiosidad. Su papá dudó un momento y frunció el ceño sin saber qué decirle. ¿Sería apropiado explicarle el significado de la palabra "homosexual" a una niña de ocho años en una escuela de música?

No, mejor no.

-Luego hablamos.- sentenció, reanudando el camino al aula- ¿De donde sacaste esa camiseta, Evelyn? Es muy original.- rió con verdadera gracia.

-Me la regaló él; me gustó mucho cuando se la vi y me la dio, dijo que no la necesitaba para tocar buenas canciones.- sonrió Eve mirándola con cierto cariño. Todo lo contrario al hombre al lado suyo, que de pronto la odiaba.

Entraron al salón y todos los alumnos de aquel curso miraron a Evelyn como si fuera un bicho raro. Hasta ella se sintió un bicho raro, con todos vestidos tan bonitos de camisa y corbata y toda la cosa, las niñas con sus vestiditos y zapatitos relucientes…

Tomó aire y les dio una segunda mirada, como el hombre del bajo lo haría. Rió para sus adentros. Sí, todos los niños allí parecían homosexuales…

-Bien, niños,- exclamó la profesora de marcada edad en el rostro y ropa de colores oscuros- démosle una cálida bienvenida a Evelyn Bann, nuestra nueva alumna.

-Parece un niño.- opinó un chico larguirucho desde el fondo mirándola con extrañeza.

-Y tú pareces una niña.- rebatió ella mirándolo fríamente. Se sentó sola en un rincón. Sacó su violín y se lo colocó en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro… pero al revés.

-Oh, no, cariño.- le dijo la maestra con dulzura, aunque un poco aprehensiva por la agresiva actitud de la chica- Esto se pone así, la parte de abajo va en el cuello. ¿Lo ves?

-Sí, gracias.- respondió ella con toda la cortesía que le fue posible. Escuchó unas risas desde los otros bancos y le pareció oír "es una estúpida, no sabe ni sostenerlo" y algún que otro "no tiene idea de nada". Dirigió sus ojos a su papá, que la miraba desde la puerta como si fuera su más grande orgullo. Para él lo era, sí, pero a ella le costaba tanto soportar todo aquello por él…

Sacó también el arco del estuche y lo tomó de lo que parecía ser el mango. Eso no había sido tan difícil, la cosa ahora era cómo tocar aquella cosa con cuerdas. Más risas, sentía que le taladraban los tímpanos y las ganas de gritarles que se fueran al carajo le hacían un nudo en la garganta.

Pero no podía, no podía ser así allí. Luego se lo contaría al hombre del bajo y le preguntaría qué hacer en esas situaciones.

Miró nuevamente a su padre como pidiéndole que la sacara de allí, que si no lo hacía él lo haría ella misma y no sería agradable, pero su papá sólo sonrió y se fue de allí, diciéndole que la iría a buscar a la hora que habían dicho que tendría que ir a buscarla.

Bien, serían dos horas muy largas…


	3. El chico del pelo azul

Cuatro años.

Cuatro años de aquellas horrorosas clases habían pasado, y cada día detestaba más a sus compañeros, esos estúpidos que seguían diciéndole que parecía niño y que se fuera a otro lado a tocar al revés, que seguro la recibirían con gusto. Fue por eso que cada vez que entraba buscaba el sitio más apartado del aula para no toparse con sus moñitos bien apretados al cuello y vestiditos almidonados con pinta de muñequita.

Con lo que sí se había encariñado era el violín. Se había equivocado terriblemente al decir que no quería aprender a tocar tan maravilloso instrumento, pero ahora podía retractarse. Ahora practicaba un poco cada día y se fascinaba descubriendo nuevas notas, matices, melodías y, especialmente, todo lo que podía hacer.

Sorprendía a su maestra y a sus compañeros, aunque éstos lo disimularan. Cada vez que raspaba las cuerdas con el arco, se podía escuchar cualquier cosa que ella deseara expresar. A veces eran lastimeros lamentos; otras veces era una gran euforia, pero lo cierto es que, cuando agarraba su violín, Evelyn Bann estremecía las cuerdas y a quien la escuchara a sus escasos doce años.

Lo malo era que siempre tocaba melodías tristes en su clase; música sombría y deprimente que chirriaba como una puerta muy vieja en los oídos de cualquiera la oyese. No se podía decir que con eso se ganaba el cariño de los niños…

-¡Párela! ¡Nos vamos a quedar sordos!- gritó una niña, de las más exageradas, por encima de la suave sinfonía que estaba tocando Eve.

No necesitó que le dijeran nada. Paró la música y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en la pared con aire taciturno. Había cambiado mucho desde su primera clase, desde que había dejado de ver al hombre del bajo. Era como si le faltara algo en el alma, como si solamente fuera un zombie caminando por los silenciosos pasillos.

Aterrador, ¿no lo creen?

Ya no insultaba, no se atrevía a decir casi nada desde aquel día en el que lo único parecido a un amigo se había apartado de ella…

* * *

_-Le he dicho que no, usted ya no puede venir aquí a grabar con sus grupos de tercera.- sentenció el señor Bann desde el teléfono con real fastidio._

_-Vamos, solamente déjeme grabar uno más…_

_-No, señor. Sus discos no me dan ganancias y son gran gastadero de dinero.- rebatió el empresario, empezando a perder la paciencia con aquel tipo que tan mal le caía- Además, es usted una muy mala influencia para mi hija._

_En ese momento, Evelyn precisaba hacer una llamada a una compañera para que le ayudara con una tarea, por lo que, sin meditarlo mucho, levantó el tubo y…_

_-Papá, necesito llamar a…_

_-¿Esa niña?- decía el hombre del bajo casi con asco- ¿Usted piensa que me interesa? Solamente es para pasar el rato hasta que los otros imbéciles que van a esa mugrosa disquera terminan con su basura. Realmente su hija no es una pérdida, créame._

_¡Pero qué descarado!_

_-¡Hijo de puta, insolente! ¿Cómo puede decir algo así de…?_

_-Ja, ja, ja, debería enseñarle a insultar así a ella; es bastante insulsa su niña. Con eso de tocar el violín;- se burlaba como si fuera lo más estúpido del mundo- mándela a aprender cosas verdaderas._

_-Cosas verdaderas,- repitió Bann con infinito desdén- ya veo… para que termine como usted, ¿verdad?_

_-Ah, no tendrá tanta suerte._

_-Se… Señor…- llamó Eve desde el otro lado con profundo dolor, como si le hubieran clavado una tremenda estaca astillada en el corazón. No se permitía llorar, no aún._

_-Hola, nena.- la saludó el hombre impunemente, como si ella no hubiera escuchado todo lo que había dicho- ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Yo… yo…_

_-Estábamos hablando de ti con tu papá._

_-L-lo sé…_

_-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó con fingida sorpresa, pero real sorna- No habrás estado escuchando, ¿verdad, amor?_

_-No le diga así.- reclamó su padre, indignado._

_-Shh, señor, estoy hablando con su hija, no sea descortés. ¿Escuchaste, linda?_

_-Sí._

_Tras el tubo del teléfono, Murdoc Niccals sonrió malignamente. A ver hasta dónde podía llegar…_

_-¿Y qué piensas de eso?_

_-Evelyn, no le…_

_-Le dije que se callara.- ordenó el bajista con impaciencia. Volvió su atención a la pequeña- ¿Y bien?_

_-Pienso que…- empezó sin saber muy bien qué decir- que…- hizo una pausa en la que la expectativa de ambos hombres creció considerablemente, pero finalmente tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y dejó libre algo que tenía encadenado dentro desde hacía ya muchos años._

_La gota que derramó el vaso, fue esa._

_-__**¡¡Pienso que sos un grandísimo hijo de puta!!**__- gritó con toda su furia contenida. Padre y cliente se asustaron desde sus lugares, pero oh, ella tenía más:- __**No entiendo cómo carajo pude creerte alguna palabra de tu inmunda boca, ¡bastardo mal parido! ¡Deberías volver a la mismísima concha de tu desgraciada madre, infeliz de mierda!**_

_-¿Qué está diciendo?- inquirió el hombre del bajo realmente sorprendido pero sin entender una palabra. Él no entendía el español, y menos ése raro en el que Evelyn gritaba._

_-Usted no quiere saberlo.- respondió con satisfacción el señor Bann- Está insultándolo en argentino. Es un estilo muy particular el de allá._

_-No entiendo nada._

_-¿Necesita hacerlo?_

_-__**Mi violín no es basura, imbécil, es más arte que tus soniditos a los que llamás "buena música".**__**Deberías pegarte un buen tiro en la cabeza, malnacido del orto, no merecés vivir. ¡Ni siquiera merecés que yo te esté hablando, energúmeno del demonio!**__- soltó, sacando de sí toda la rabia que no sabía que tenía contenida. Sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su cara como si fueran ríos, pero no se molestaba en secarlos; ahora estaba muy ocupada- Y una cosa más…- dijo ahora en inglés nuevamente- Jamás… jamás quiero volver a verlo. Ni en la disquera ni en mi vida, solamente ha sido un error conocerlo. No se atreva a volver por aquí._

_-Concedido.- aseguró el bajista como si nada hubiese pasado. Cortó el teléfono inmediatamente y, al oírlo, Eve se permitió echarse a llorar como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía._

_Ira era lo único que sentía. Ira por su madre, por su hermano, por sus compañeros, por el hombre del bajo, por sus frustraciones… por todo. Le pesaba inusualmente en las lágrimas que caían lentamente a las sábanas de su cama, que eran recibidas casi cariñosamente por la tela acolchada._

_Ya no le quedaba nada…_

* * *

-¡Cuidado!- oyó de repente mientras caminaba lenta y distraídamente hacia la salida del colegio. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que un joven larguirucho iba hacia ella con un carro cargado de órganos eléctricos. Fue capaz de quedarse parada en su lugar cuando él frenaba el carrito como podía con la no mucha fuerza que tenía.

Ambos quedaron helados mirándose a los ojos con los órganos en medio, ella impactada por lo sorpresivo de su llegada y él realmente asustado de que la carga cayera, mas cuando eso no pasó, se permitió suspirar con alivio y acercarse a la niña.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó amablemente mientras se arrodillaba en frente suyo. Evelyn lo miró atentamente, y pudo deducir que aquel chico tendría más o menos la edad de Exequiel. Era alto y muy flaco, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tuviera el cabello de color azul.

-S-sí, estoy… bien…- balbuceó mirando aún aquel rasgo tan raro. Tenía también profundas ojeras, como si hubiera dormido muy poco, aunque su sonrisa era de verdad adorable. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada y sonrojarse un poco por lo atrevida que había sido al observarlo tanto rato- Lo siento, señor…

-Naa, ¿por qué? ¿Por esto?- le dijo señalando los órganos- No es nada; no se rompieron y eso es suficiente para que no me despidan.- comentó restándole importancia al asunto. Volvió sus ojos a la chica, pero al ver que seguía sin mirarlo, tomó su mentón y lo levantó para que le devolviera la mirada. Le sonrió- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-E… Evelyn, señor.

-Ah, no me digas "señor"; eso es para gente que merece respeto. Yo sólo trabajo en la tienda de mi tío y eso no me parece muy respetable.

-Mi papá me dijo que a todas las personas hay que hablarles así porque son dignas de algo de respeto, señor.

El chico ladeó un poco la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad, hasta que algo a un lado de la niña llamó su atención.

-¿Tocas el violín, Evelyn?- inquirió señalando el estuche del instrumento. Ella asintió- Eso sí es respetable, bonita.

-Gra-gracias, señor.

-No me digas "señor",- repitió viendo que la mano de la niña tenía un golpe que ya se había puesto morado- dime Stuart. O Stu-pot, así todos me dicen.- rió. Eve asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Está bien, Stu.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí?- le preguntó, para luego tomar su mano, que era diminuta en comparación con la suya, y mirar atentamente el golpe que se había dado- ¿Te golpeaste contra algo?

-Sí.- mintió ella. Al ver aquella marca, recordó cómo se la había ganado queriendo tomar uno de los libros de Exequiel; pero claro, a sus reglas había que acotarlas a rajatabla o eso era lo que pasaba- Yo me… me pegué contra la mesa de luz mientras dormía… hace un par de días.

-Ya veo…- murmuró Stuart, y dirigió sus ojos otra vez a su mano, acariciándola suavemente- Yo tengo de éstos por todo el cuerpo, pero tú debes tener cuidado, ¿sabes?- la niña frente a él asintió con timidez. Era raro, ella ya no quería tener amistades con adultos luego de lo que le había pasado con el bajista de la cruz al revés, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, charlando con un simpático joven de pelo azul. Al parecer tenía un imán para los hombres extraños.

Stu se levantó y Evelyn se dio cuenta realmente de cuán alto era. Bueno, comparado con ella, él era un titán. El joven le regaló una sonrisa y volvió a tomar el carro con los teclados.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Evelyn.- le dijo, y le guiñó el ojo- ¿Algún día tocarás algo para mí?

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió ella alegre y entusiastamente, cosa que hizo reír al chico que ya empezaba a andar hacia el salón de instrumentos.

-¡Adiós, bonita!- la saludó desde lejos y sacudiendo la mano- ¡Te veré cuando se descomponga algún órgano!

* * *

Desde ese día y durante todo un año, Evelyn descompuso cada órgano del colegio a escondidas para volver a ver a Stu, que ya era para ella lo más parecido a un mejor amigo que había tenido. Se emocionaba cada vez que lo veía llegar con el instrumento reparado, con cara de no saber por qué se rompían tanto y tan rápido. Mas, el verla allí, esperándolo, también lo hacía feliz a él.

Compartieron mucho juntos en aquel tiempo de conocerse: Stuart la había "curado" de todas las malas palabras que había oído de Murdoc, aunque él mismo también las decía a veces, pero siempre iban seguidas del clásico "tú nunca las digas, está mal". Eve casi lo sentía como lo que deseaba en un hermano mayor, incluso tenía la misma edad de Exequiel, lo cual lo hacía aún mejor; tenían un lugar secreto sólo para ellos en la escuela al cual iban luego de sus clases; ¿qué más podría pedir?

Le contaba siempre cómo era su hermano con ella, pero que, a pesar de que la despreciaba y decía que la odiaba, lo admiraba porque había conseguido llegar a ser un gran contador. Siempre andaba hablando sobre lo importante que era tomarse en serio las cosas y le creía, tomaba aquello como una dogma, su cruz, por eso se proponía mejorar cada día un poco más con el violín, que era lo que mejor le salía. Allí, en aquel salón abandonado bajando muchas escaleras, entre el polvo y las telarañas se escondían sus secretos y anécdotas compartidas.

Al joven de cabello azul le daba la impresión de que era más madura de lo que debía ser una niña de trece años, pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando le dijo lo que hacía para seguir viéndolo. Se había quedado helado; ¿qué había hecho qué?

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!- repitió, pensando que había sido muy estúpido de su parte el no haberlo adivinado. ¡Pero claro! Aquellos órganos duraban muy poco tiempo, ¿cómo podía ser? ¡Si la tienda de su tío era una de las mejores! ¡Alguien había metido mano, no quedaba otra posibilidad!- Oh, Evelyn…- se lamentó ocultando su rostro detrás de una de sus manos- Mi tío me matará por esto…

-Pero…- murmuró ella con una terrible sensación de culpa dentro de su pecho. Lo único que quería era estar con él, solamente así se sentía bien, se sentía más querida por aquel chico de ojos grandes y pelo azul que con su padre, su hermano y cualquier de las personas que había conocido jamás. El verlo allí, tan apesadumbrado la hacía sentir horrible; ¿qué hacer ahora?- Tu tío no tiene por qué saberlo, Stu. Y si lo sabe… di que fui yo y listo.

-Sí, claro.- dijo entre sarcástico y resignado mientras apoyaba la cabeza a una de sus manos- Quedaría como que no quiero hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades. Culpar a una niña… Eso sería…

-Justo. Y no soy una niña.- se quejó ella con los brazos cruzados, poniéndose en frente suyo y frunciendo el ceño- El mes pasado tuve mi periodo, así que ya no soy ninguna niña.

El chico abrió grandes sus ojos, sorprendido; no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho con tal naturalidad cuando todas las chicas que había conocido se ponían coloradas y hablaban bajo cuando querían decir algo como aquello. Finalmente sonrió con ternura, ese valor sólo lo tenía alguien con agallas o alguien que no supiera nada sobre lo que estaba hablando, y al ser una niña de trece años, prefirió inclinarse por la segunda opción.

-Bien,- aceptó, sonriendo aún- no podría culpar a una _señorita_; no sería apropiado.

-¡Pero sería lo correcto!

-Te digo que no.- insistió él- Déjamelo a mí, ya veré qué hacer.

Luego de esa discusión que no dio muchos frutos, ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella mirándolo a él y él mirando las puntas de sus zapatos. Tenía pies bastante grandes, ahora que lo veía.

En un momento, y de la nada, Evelyn sacó su violín del estuche, harta de tanto silencio. Se lo colocó al cuello como sabía que debía hacerlo y comenzó a tocar una dulce y etérea melodía para animar un poco a su amigo. Se esforzaba en que cada nota contuviera algo de alegría, un toque de paz y mucha armonía para llenar sus oídos. Quería equilibrar con su música todo lo que le habían dicho los demás, eso de que era un inútil, bueno para nada y estúpido; deseaba que se convenciera de que todo aquello era mentira con aquella sinfonía que tocaba sólo para él.

Stuart escuchó con atención la cadencia de aquella suave música y se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y acompasando la respiración, como cuando se está en presencia de algo maravillosamente relajante. Era exquisito como pocas cosas que había escuchado, aunque él no era tan fanático de la música clásica, pero pensó que luego de eso, la escucharía mucho más seguido.

Continuó deleitándose con lo que su amiga le regalaba, disfrutaba cada nota, cada pausa que sale de aquel instrumento. Eve movía el arco sobre las cuerdas con la misma naturalidad con la que había dicho que ya era una adolescente, y era realmente impresionante.

Pero como todo lo bueno, pensó el joven, tan pronto y sorpresivamente como llegó, se fue. El repentino silencio lo sacó de su trance y sintió como si recién despertara de una larga noche de sueño, una sensación confortante con la que disfrutaba de cada respiración profunda.

-Hace un año me pediste que te tocara algo,- murmuró la chica de pelo castaño- y estuve practicando mucho esta pieza de Chopin para ti.

-Es preciosa.- susurró el joven lleno de paz. Se había olvidado de cualquier problema que tenía, incluso del de los teclados que constantemente se rompían; ¿qué era eso? No lo sabía.

-Qué bueno que te gustara.- dijo ella sonriendo sinceramente. Guardó nuevamente el violín y se acercó a su amigo, que tenía todavía los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Ya no quería verla o algo así?

Con ese pensamiento, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y, con los pulgares, trató de levantar un poco sus párpados cerrados. Stuart volvió su atención a ella y se sintió intrigado por aquella acción.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Evelyn; parecía afligida- ¿Ya no quieres verme?

-Oh, no es eso, linda. Ven aquí.- la consoló el peliazul, tomándola entre sus largos brazos y sentándola en su regazo. De pronto sintió algo dentro de él que no supo definir. Quizá ternura, quizá piedad, no lo sabía, pero tuvo muchas ganas de tenerla cerca- Me encantó lo que tocaste y creo que… me relajé demasiado.- rió frotándose la nuca. A Evelyn le encantaba que hiciera eso, no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba. Se permitió regalarle a Stu un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Tocaré todas las piezas que quieras si me prometes una cosa.- levantó el dedo índice marcando que sólo sería una, pero que era muy importante.

-Dime, pues.- aceptó él sonriente luego de aquel beso.

-Prométeme que serás mi mejor amigo hasta que… no sé…

-¿Me golpee la cabeza, me dé una contusión y quede en coma?- bromeó Stu-Pot para terminar su oración, pero a su pequeña amiga no le hizo mucha gracia- Bueno, bueno, sólo fue una broma. Mmmh… Seremos amigos hasta que la ciencia encuentre una forma de clonar animales, que a este paso, creo que será dentro de mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?- antes de que respondiera, pellizcó su costado para hacerle cosquillas y se vio satisfecho cuando la oyó reír; su risa le parecía la música más linda que podía interpretar.

-Sí, así está bien.- rió ella tomando su mano para que no le hiciera más cosquillas. Uno nunca podía estar seguro sobre cómo avanzaba la ciencia, pero hasta esa fecha, por el momento estaría bien. No quiso preguntar qué pasaría ese día, ni qué pasaría si dejaban de ser amigos antes, sólo se quedó mirando la mano del chico de los teclados entre las suyas.

Había una gran diferencia de tamaños, sus manitas eran muy pequeñas comparadas con las suyas, pero él encontraba aquello muy dulce. Depositó un beso en su frente cubierta de pelo castaño y tomó su mentón para que lo mirara.

-No llegará pronto, créeme.- aseguró muy convencido de lo que decía- Seremos amigos durante mucho tiempo.

Evelyn, así de repente, lo abrazó. No era algo que hiciera muchas veces, pero Stuart le daba muchas ganas de hacerlo. ¡Rayos! ¡Era el primer amigo real que tenía! Merecía la pena.

El joven, sin salir de la sorpresa, la envolvió con sus largos brazos para poder sentir un poco más aquel extraño calor que estaba sintiendo; ¿qué sería? Ni idea, pero no le interesaba saber mientras pudiera seguir sintiéndolo.

-Creo que ya es tarde;- susurró, renuente a soltarla. Pero una parte de él sabía que debía dejarla ir y tenía razón- mejor ve a casa o ya tendrás algo por lo que realmente culparme.- rió, aflojando su agarre. Miró sus ojos verdes, brillosos por la decepción de tener que irse, y no pudo evitar sonreír. De verdad que se había encariñado con ella…

-¿Me acompañas?- preguntó la aprendiz de violinista poniéndose de pie. Se le quedó viendo a su compañero atentamente esperando que le dijera que sí, que esa sonrisa durara un poco más como para decirle que sí.

Y duró.

-Claro, bonita.- aceptó mientras se paraba él también. En la puerta, ambos le dieron una última ojeada a su lugar secreto antes de irse; nunca sabían cuándo podría ser su última visita y más valía guardar el más esencial recuerdo para, por lo menos, despedirse con un agradable sabor de boca.

Finalmente, la polvorienta puerta se cerró creando una gran nube de polvo ante el impacto. Tomados de la mano, íntimos amigos caminaban por el pasillo sin saber que, aquella vez, había estado muy bien memorizar cada momento y lugar en el que habían estado.


	4. Insensibilización

Bueno, quienes hayan estado leyendo esto recordarán que Evelyn Bann no puede mantener a la suerte consigo mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Ahora les tengo más para demostrarlo.

Apenas un par de días después de que Eve y Stuart Pot se hubieran prometido una amistad muy duradera, llegó el diario matutino con una portada escalofriante, pero Evelyn no pudo saberlo hasta que lo agarró, muy feliz, del frente de la puerta.

Se permitió leer un poco cómo iba ese mundo tan escandaloso antes de dárselo a su padre, que tomaba café tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina como cada mañana. Estiró el papel y se apoyó sobre una pared para poder leer más cómoda.

-¿Llegó el diario, hija?- preguntó el hombre desde lejos.

-Sí, ahora te lo llevo, papá.- contestó ella fijándose en los encabezados. Vio uno que decía "Trágico atentado a una tienda de instrumentos", con una foto de un automóvil descuidado que había roto el vidrio del negocio. Toda la escena estaba cercada por cintas de advertencia y había una señora a un lado que tenía a su perro defecando justo cuando tomaban la foto.

"Esto es muy bizarro" pensó frunciendo el ceño, y abrió las páginas que le manchaban los dedos por la tinta que aún estaba fresca, pero a ella no le importaba, tenía ganas de leer y algunas manchas de negro no la iban a detener.

Pasó algunas páginas; moda, moda, y más moda… no sabía a quién carajo le podría interesar tanto papel desperdiciado para eso. Sociedad, encuestas, economía, opinión, chistes, crucigramas, publicidad, más publicidad, policiales, policiales, policiales. ¡Vaya! Si algo abundaba en aquel periódico eran las cosas inútiles para cabeza-huecas y los crímenes. No se entretuvo mucho con la delincuencia, sólo pasó las páginas distraídamente ojeando si había algo que le interesara.

Hasta que vio algo, algo que le llamó muchísimo la atención: el título era el de la portada, "Trágico atentado a una tienda de órganos eléctricos con un herido de gravedad" decía, y no pude creer lo que vio en la fotografía. No podía ser, ¡tenía que ser un error!

Leyó aquellas líneas desesperadamente mientras sentía a cada palabra a su respiración dificultarse y cómo un nudo se le armaba en la garganta; impotencia… eso era.

Se llevó una mano a la boca cuando leyó el final de la primera columna que rezaba:

"Stuart Pot, empleado de la tienda, resultó gravemente herido cuando el parachoques del auto se incrustó en su ojo y le provocó una fractura de pupila. Ahora se encuentra en un coma profundo en el Hospital de Essex, a cargo de…"

-No…- susurró dejando caer el diario matutino al suelo- ¡¡Nooo!!- gritó sin poder controlarse. Subió lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto y el brusco golpe de la puerta hizo que su hermano se cortara mientras se afeitaba por el susto.

-¡Deja de hacer escándalo, estúpida!- exclamó Exequiel desde el baño. Perfecto, ahora tendría que ir al trabajo con un enorme corte en la mejilla por la culpa de esta pendeja…

-¿Exequiel?- preguntó su padre desde el piso de abajo, extrañado porque su periódico no llegaba y su hija gritaba; ¿qué habría visto para que hiciera aquello?- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé.- respondió el contador de malhumor limpiándose la sangre- Tu hija de repente se pudo a gritar y a golpear las puertas; enséñale a no ser tan caprichosa, ¿quieres?

-Cállate, ella no es así. ¿Evelyn?- la llamó al pie de las escaleras- Evelyn, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal?

De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de subir para ver qué le pasaba, notó lo que había tirado en el suelo. Ah, con que allí dejaba el periódico, ¿no? Qué chica desordenada…

Suspiró con resignación. Lo levantó y vio que estaba abierto en una página que relataba un accidente, pero no sabía qué tenía que ver eso con los gritos de su niña; pero todo se le aclaró cuando vio la foto del artículo, que mostraba a un joven de pelo azul que le parecía muy conocido con la cabeza medio caída hacia un costado, la boca entreabierta y los ojos mirando hacia ninguna parte, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que uno de ellos estuviera completamente negro. ¿Qué rayos…?

Luego lo leyó y lo pudo entender, pero una frase al principio de la segunda columna obtuvo toda su atención:

"… a cargo de Murdoc Niccals, quien provocó el choque contra la vidriera del negocio. Niccals será responsable de él durante…"

Tragó saliva al ver el nombre de su ex cliente en la página de policiales, temía mucho que eso le afectara a la disquera, pero lo que más temía era que fuese eso lo que hubiera alterado así a Evelyn. No sabía de qué manera, pero para ella había sido una pérdida muy grande, quizá fueran los recuerdos.

Subió las escaleras con esa preocupación en el pecho y vio cómo su hijo salía del baño acomodándose la corbata con esa soberbia plasmada en sus ojos marrones.

-Tal vez sean cosas de la menstruación.- le sugirió a su padre haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar la puerta de su media hermana, sonriendo maliciosamente- Ya me voy, llegaré tarde hoy.

-Bien, cuídate.- le dijo secamente el empresario a su primogénito; sólo tenía ojos para ver lo que le pasaba a su hija, y eso iba a averiguar. Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y tocó un par de veces, pero al no obtener respuesta y comprobar que no estaba cerrada con llave, entró suavemente.

El sonido de la perilla girar y el portal cerrarse le hicieron saber a Eve que alguien había entrado a ver su deplorable estado mientras lloraba todo lo que podía contra la almohada y apretaba contra sí un mono de peluche. Su padre se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello; había pasado por tanto…

-Hija… Evelyn…- la llamó casi en un susurro, y ella lo miró con los ojos aún anegados de lágrimas- ¿Qué sucede?

La treceañera se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama para ver bien a su papá; se limpió del rostro los rastros de sus lágrimas y le miró fijamente, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo y echarse a llorar nuevamente en sus brazos. Pero no podía, tenía que responder a su pregunta.

-Él…- comenzó, sorbiendo los mocos y sollozando levemente todavía- Stu… él era mi mejor amigo… ¡y viene un maldito loco y me lo quita!- exclamó con una angustia inmensa en su voz. Esta vez no aguantó más y se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre, que la recibió como si hubiera esperado aquello desde siempre, apretándola muy fuerte contra su pecho mientras oía los sollozos ahogados de su niña.

Había pasado por tanto…

-¿Por qué, papá?- preguntó la niña en un momento, cuando dejó de llorar por unos segundos- ¿Por qué siempre que parece que puedo ser feliz, que puedo tener algo real, algo malo pasa y termina arrancándome lo poco que me queda de las manos?

Aquellas palabras casi rompieron el corazón del hombre, que no atinó sino a abrazar a su hija para poder darle algo de apoyo. Sabía que no sería suficiente, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Ahora recordaba dónde lo había visto antes: era el chico que la había dejado en su casa hacía un par de días.

-No sé, Evelyn, no sé…- murmuró para después besar su cabello- Pero todo estará bien, ya lo verás.- aseguró, aunque no estaba tan convencido como lo había estado Stuart al prometer aquella amistad- Ya lo verás.

Eve continuó llorando en el pecho de su padre por largo rato, mientras que en el diario que estaba tirado en el piso de abajo, justo en la página de al lado de la noticia de Stuart, había otro artículo que hablaba sobre la primera oveja clonada.

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde el accidente de Stu-Pot, y nuestra amiga estaba que trataba de trepar por las paredes de ese pozo sin fondo en el que caía más y más, pero siempre se resbalaba el doble de lo que había avanzado.

No había podido ir a visitar a su amigo, ya que el responsable de su estado se lo había llevado para "cumplir su responsabilidad", según quisieron llamarlo, pero la verdad aquel hombre era lo menos indicado para llamar "responsable". Seguramente la próxima vez que fueran a ver al joven de pelo azul, éste no llegaría completo al hospital.

Así y todo, ella siguió yendo a su clase de violín y no creyó que fuera posible, pero llegó a odiarlas. Supo por sus compañeros que su relación con Stu no era tan íntima como ambos creían, y eso quedó demostrado en cómo esos estúpidos niños la molestaban con burlas y dibujos mediocres en los que ambos se besaban.

-¿Con nueve años de diferencia?- preguntaba ella desganadamente, casi sin vida ya, cuando le mandaban ese tipo de cosas.

-Por algo se iban a ese salón vacío dos pisos abajo, ¿no?- rebatía un pendejo que no soportaba.

-¿O es que iban allá para hacer otras cosas?- a esa idiota tampoco la aguantaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás soportó a ninguno de sus compañeros; pero la reventaba cuando, luego de toda esa payasada, había un grupete de tontas que se impresionaban por todo y hacían "¡Oooooh…!" perfectamente como si fueran el Coro Kennedy. Y peor era en aquel momento que reían todas como imbéciles "Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji". Las odiaba, realmente las odiaba.

-¡Sí!- desbordó Evelyn un día, cuando la clase todavía no empezaba- ¡Sí, íbamos allá a hacer otras cosas! Nos contábamos secretos y hablábamos de cosas que ustedes, montón de cabezas-huecas, ¡jamás podrán entender!

-Aaaah, ¿qué era? ¿Los nombres para sus hijitos?- seguía jodiendo esa chica. Veía que la paciencia de Evelyn no daría para mucho más, que no podría seguir ocultándose en la indiferencia, y tenía muchas ganas de humillarla allí, en frente de todo el alumnado, haciéndola llorar por su tonto amiguito el larguirucho de los teclados- No es muy difícil, ¿sabes? Serían "Tonto", "Tontín" y "Tontona", todos con pelo azul y tocando el violín al revés; ¿no sería una linda familia?

-Te lo ganaste.- gruñó Eve. Alcanzó rápidamente el arco de su estuche y sometió a esa lerda torciéndole el brazo y tirándola al suelo. Se puso encima de ella y dejó salir toda su furia, toda su rabia y angustia golpeando su débil espalda con el arco de fina madera, que le rompía la tela del vestido y hacía sangrar sus heridas. Algunos alumnos habrían podido decir que los ojos de la chica, entre lágrimas de rabia, estaban casi rojos.

Lo disfrutaba, lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Te gusta, estúpida? ¡¿Eh?!- le gritaba, y seguía dándole de "arcazos", escuchaba como si fuera la más bella música los gritos de aquel malnacido error de la naturaleza, y le dieron ganas de probar la sangre que manaba de su carne para saber, y sólo para saber, a qué sabía la vida, porque para ella ya no quedaba nada de eso.

Dio un último, pero no más suave latigazo con el palo de madera y vio con regocijo su trabajo. Vio con regocijo y satisfacción que ya había aprendido la lección; nadie más volvería a meterse con ella.

Jamás.

-Ahora escúchame bien, lacra:- murmuró con la respiración entrecortada y dándole la vuelta a su compañera de clase para enfrentarla. Escrutó sus ojitos celestes, hinchados de tanto llorar, y se dio cuenta de que su nariz estaba sangrando, quizá por el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo- como vuelvas a burlarte de mí o de Stuart, no tendrás tanta suerte como hoy.

Se levantó lentamente sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los celestes, y cuando se fijó en su arco, notó que estaba roto y muy astillado.

Rió. Con algo de suerte unas cuantas astillas se le habían clavado a esa tonta en la carne.

No necesitó decirle nada al resto de sus compañeros; suponía que después de aquella muestra quedaba claro que ya no quería burlas ni bromas de parte de nadie más.

-¡Señorita Bann!- exclamó escandalizada una voz ya madura desde la puerta. Alzó la mirada indiferente y se dio cuenta de que era la profesora junto con el pendejito que insinuaba que Stu y ella hacían cosas impropias en el salón abandonado.

Lo mataría a él también.

-Por favor, Bann, vaya a la oficina del Director. Y usted también.- agregó llamando a la niña que estaba tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse. Tuvieron que llevarla cargando porque no podía caminar, y eso a Evelyn la hacía sonreír de felicidad para sus adentros- Tendrá muchos problemas.- le advirtió la maestra con severidad mientras salía del aula con la otra chica en brazos, la sangre no paraba de brotar de los cortes.

A Eve no le importaban ya los problemas; por primera vez en su vida, había disfrutado algo realmente…

Y se sentía muy bien.

* * *

-¡¿Te expulsaron?!- preguntó Exequiel en la hora de la cena, riendo tanto que parecía que iba a explotar- ¡Al fin se dieron cuenta de que no les convenía tenerte allí dentro!

-Exequiel…- le advirtió la voz de su papá mirándolo de mala manera- Seguramente tuvo alguna razón para atacar a uno de los alumnos, ella no pudo…

-Ya deja de justificarla por todo.- reclamó el hermano mayor mientras cortaba el pollo- Es una maldita amenaza y punto, ¡enfréntalo!

-Tiene razón.- susurró Eve mirando su plato de comida aún intacto- A mí me gustó golpearla, sentí que… que se lo merecía por burlarse de mí y de Stu… soy una amenaza.

-No, hija, no digas eso. Tú sólo… quisiste mantener la memoria de tu amigo en…

-Él no está muerto, papá.- le corrigió ella- Sólo está en coma y en manos del loco que lo chocó con el auto.

-Y es bueno, ¿no lo crees? ¡Todavía puede salvarse!

-No le des falsas esperanzas.- murmuró el contador de la familia Bann comiendo de la ensalada al costado del plato casi vacío ya- Tú y yo sabemos que ese fenómeno no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

-Disculpen.- dijo de repente Evelyn; se levantó de la mesa sin tocar su comida y comenzó su camino hacia la escalera- No tengo hambre, creo que iré a dormir.

-¿Ves lo que haces?- le recriminó el patriarca Bann a su hijo mayor, el cual ni se inmutó por la reacción de su media hermana. Si se quería ir, que se fuera, no era su maldito problema lo que le pasara a ese intento de persona.

El padre de Evelyn se levantó también y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hija, donde la encontró acostada en su cama boca arriba mirando al techo. Se le notaba, a simple vista, relajada y sin ninguna tensión, casi inmóvil. El hombre se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado en su cama como lo había hecho un mes atrás, pero su niña permaneció impasible, mirando al techo de blanco.

-Evelyn…- la llamó él titubeando- No… no creas lo que dice tu hermano; Stuart va a estar bien y tú…

-Yo sigo siendo una amenaza.- sentenció la niña con voz sombría. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a la pared- ¿Qué voy a hacer el día en el que no estés tú para defenderme?

-Tendrás que defenderte tú sola, que por lo que supe… lo haces bastante bien.- rió el mayor, y se alegró inmensamente cuando vio a Eve sonreír levemente.

Se quitó su sombrero tanguero negro, que llevaba siempre porque decía que le daba buena suerte, y se lo puso a su hija. Ella lo miró intrigada, pero después ya no lo pudo mirar porque el sombrero le cayó hasta taparle los ojos. Su padre rió; le quedaba algo grande.

-El día en que yo no esté,- le dijo pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros- tú llevarás a la disquera adelante con ese sombrero en la cabeza, porque da mucha suerte y te ayudará en todo.

-Espero que ese día no llegue pronto.- respondió la chica quitándose el amuleto de su papá y tendiéndoselo para que lo tomara de vuelta, pero se sorprendió al ver que se lo rechazaba.

-No.- se negó, y movió la cabeza negativamente- Ahora es tuyo. Lo necesitas más que yo.

Ella iba a agradecerle inmensamente aquel tesoro, pero simplemente no pudo reaccionar y se quedó mirando el sombrero en sus manos; era amplio y tenía una banda blanca arriba del ala, pero luego de eso nada más. Sin embargo, sintió que aquello era lo más preciado que tendría jamás…

El hombre, enternecido, besó la frente de su hija y se levantó de su cama para irse de allí y dejarla descansar. Había sido un largo día.

-Hija,- le dijo una última vez mientras abría la puerta- ¿te tomaste la medicina ya?

-Sí.- contestó ella solamente. No le quería quitar los ojos de encima a lo que le había regalado su papá, era como si se le fuera a escapar de las manos cuando dejara de verlo, sentía de repente que era lo más valioso del mundo…

-Eso es bueno.- comentó por último el empresario, y salió de la habitación- Buenas noches, Evelyn.

-Buenas noches, papá.- correspondió, y se calzó el sombrero en la cabeza nuevamente. Se le cayó hasta taparle los ojos; sí que le quedaba grande.

Luego de eso, se lo quitó y lo dejó en la mesa de luz, muy cerca de ella para que no se fuera a escapar.

Tomó la decisión de que lo usaría todos los días para irse acostumbrando a él, empezando por mañana, que iría a comprar un arco nuevo.

Pero oh, conservaría su antiguo arco recuerdo de su gloria, de su momentánea ambrosía.

El testigo de que su inocencia había perdido una parte más de sí…


	5. Adiós

Todo el mundo dice que la vida sigue. A pesar de los fracasos, de las derrotas, de las tristezas, de que te expulsan del colegio o que se te rompió el arco de tu violín; la vida sigue.

Evelyn sólo obedeció lo del arco y fue a comprarse uno nuevo con su flamante sombrero negro puesto para ir a la tienda. Se llevó uno mejor que lo que había sido el anterior: éste tenía una madera más resistente y la crin del caballo sonaba cuando uno la hacía vibrar con la uña. Era perfecto. Era para ella.

En cuanto a la escuela, ella hizo de su propia maestra de música, aunque nunca descuidó la escuela normal: jamás bajaba del ocho y eso era suficiente para decirse buena alumna, ¿o no?

Bueno, a ella le habría valido lo mismo si hubiesen contestado que sí o que no, sólo sabía que como su propia profesora le iba de diez. Se ponía a interpretar obras de grandes músicos clásicos para exigirse siempre más, ella era así, y cada vez que encontraba alguna nota nueva, algo que ella jamás hubiera aprendido, se ponía a practicarlo a sol y a sombra hasta que podía dominarlo e incorporarlo a su técnica.

Era como en Pokémon, cuando los pibes les jodían las pelotas a los bichos hasta que se resignaban y se dejaban agarrar, así era ella; meta y meta tocar el violín hasta que le salía. Y Evelyn, a diferencia de los pokémons, jamás se resignaba.

Cada tanto daba "conciertos" a su padre y hermano para que vieran todo lo que había aprendido sola y el aplauso de su papá hacía que todo valiera la pena. Sin embargo, Exequiel siempre esperaba al final para decir "Ahora que ya terminamos de oír lo único que sabes hacer, ¿podemos cenar?", y todo su esfuerzo para ella se iba al carajo por eso.

Una molestia, así la hacía sentir su hermano. Pero Eve sabía, muy dentro de sí, que… no sabía si fuera correcto decirlo en voz alta…

Ella era mejor que él.

¡Sí! Eso la ayudaba a continuar, no podía dejarse amargar como él. Si bien ella aún estaba triste por Stu, tenía que seguir, la vida sigue, él habría dicho lo mismo.

La vida sigue…

* * *

El dueño de la disquera Bann estaba, como todas las mañanas, leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba su café negro, como cualquier día, como ayer y anteayer, pero ese día le sorprendía de sobremanera la delincuencia en las calles. ¡Por Dios! Ya no se podía caminar sin mirar atrás por si alguien lo seguía a uno o si andaba con la capucha tapándole los ojos para atacarlo y robarle. ¡Inaudito!

-¡Cómo están las cosas hoy en día!- exclamó, dejando su taza en la mesa y girándose a Evelyn- Ya no se puede andar seguro por ningún lado, quizá deberías ir a aprender defensa personal, hija.

-¿Por qué crees que puede aprender algo más que esa mierda que hace ya?- cuestionó su hijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata y agarraba el maletín lleno de libros-diarios y balances de la empresa en la que trabajaba- Nos harán un favor si la secuestran o algo así.

-Mi música no es una mierda.- se defendió Evelyn. Levantó el ala del sombrero para poder seguir hablando con la mirada en su hermano- Es mejor que tus papelitos con rayas de colores. ¿Qué tiene de emocionante eso que no tenga mi violín?

El contador iba a rebatir; más que rebatir, iba a lanzársele encima y a partirle su todavía frágil cabeza con el maletín. ¿Cómo se atrevía a discutirle su trabajo y a compararlo con esa estupidez de las notas sin sentido y sonidos infernales? ¡Maldita mocosa, ya vería lo que…!

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por una mirada de advertencia de su padre, y decidió desistir. Una de sus miradas despectivas bastaría, aunque ese gusano inservible no se las mereciera.

-Quizá algún día, si maduras y te buscas algo de verdad, sepas la importancia de un trabajo por sobre las idioteces para niños.- argumentó muy diplomático- Ya me voy.

Nadie dijo nada ante eso último, ya no había ganas de nada. Cuando se cerró la puerta de calle, Evelyn se permitió suspirar, aliviada.

-Él te quiere, estoy seguro, es sólo que… hace como todos los hermanos: no se quiere mostrar "débil".- dijo su papá para tranquilizarla, pero ella no le creyó. No se chupaba el dedo, sabía muy bien que su hermano la odiaba con toda el alma, pero no iba a rebatir, no a su padre.

Le dio una media sonrisa a modo de respuesta y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de leche con chocolate. Aún faltaba media hora para que llegara el autobús del colegio, así que podía estar tranquila.

-Bueno, hija,- dijo finalmente el dueño de la disquera levantándose- me voy a trabajar yo también. No pierdas el autobús como te pasó el otro día.

-No, papá.- rió ella. Recordó el día en el que se había quedado dormida por acostarse muy tarde la noche anterior y no pudo despertar a la mañana siguiente. Su padre le perdonó eso porque se había quedando haciendo un trabajo que tendría que haber sido hecho en grupo, pero no, sus compañeros no quisieron hacer nada y ella tuvo que "comerse el garrón", como se dice en Argentina.

Lo que son los chicos hoy en día…

Levantó el ala del sombrero negro, que nuevamente le había tapado los ojos, y besó su frente antes de irse por la puerta de madera, como todos los días.

Lo malo es que no todos los días se cruza uno con unos ladrones en moto mientras va por la calle, ¿verdad?

En el momento en el que Bann se disponía a pasar a la otra vereda, dos motocicletas pasaron justo en frente de él a gran velocidad. Sólo fue un segundo, casi sintió que aquello no había pasado, que sólo había sido una alucinación. Pero fue tan real… pudo sentir la ráfaga que provocaban las motos y incluso pudo oír las risas de los hombres en ellas al escapar de un patrullero que los perseguía.

"_Por cierto_," pensó girando un poco la cara hacia un costado, en medio de la calle _"¿no es ése el patrullero que los viene persiguiendo?"_

Allí, a unos metros de él, se acercaba un coche de policía con el acelerador trabado o algo, porque se venía como un caballo embravecido galopando a más no poder hacia donde estaba el empresario.

Eso no era bueno.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, luego de que su padre se hubiera ido, Evelyn estudiaba lo último para su examen de Biología, que sería cuando llegara al colegio. Estaba tranquila, adoraba esos momentos en los que podía sentarse en el sillón de la sala de estar y ponerse a leer, aunque fuera para la escuela, sin que nadie la molestara.

De repente, un terrible estruendo en la calle hizo que tirara su libro y gimiera de la pura impresión. El sombrero se le descolocó por el brinco que había dado. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Fue como si tiraran una bolsa de papas desde un quinto piso en una chapa de metal.

Sí, ella siempre fue así de gráfica.

Salió a ver y se encontró con un sangriento espectáculo: el patrullero tenía el capó totalmente abollado y el vidrio roto lleno de sangre, los policías dentro luchaban por liberarse de las bolsas de aire que se habían inflado y los ahogaban.

Sin poder evitarlo, se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio la fuente de la sangre en el vidrio destrozado.

-¡¡No, papá!!- gritó mientras corría hacia su padre, encima del capó, terriblemente lastimado y con algunos cristales incrustados en el cuerpo. Sangraba, sangraba mucho y apenas respiraba, como si le costara toda la energía del mundo para hacerlo. Evelyn dejó escapar gritos desesperados, lágrimas de desconsuelo rodaban por sus mejillas y tiró su sombrero al suelo porque se había hartado de que le tapara los ojos; no tenía tiempo para eso en aquel instante.

-Papá, papi…- sollozó, tratando de dar vuelta su cuerpo para que la mirara, para que le hablara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que sólo… que sólo eran algunos golpes, aunque ella misma supiera que no era así, pero el que él se lo dijera la convencería. No pudo girarlo, era demasiado pesado para ella- papá… háblame, por favor…

-E… Evelyn…- la llamó él apenas en un susurro. Le costaba horrores decir nada, pero su hija estaba allí, tenía que vivir un poco más- ¿dónde… don… e-estás?

-Aquí, papá, aquí estoy.- le dijo desesperada. Entrelazó sus dedos ensangrentados con los suyos propios para que la sintiera- ¿Lo ves? Aquí estoy, y no pasará nada porque… porque yo voy a… a…

-No, hija.- murmuró. Con mucha dificultad, el hombre giró la cabeza para mirar a su niña de ya catorce años. No podía creer cuánto había crecido, podía ver a su pequeña señorita a través de la cortina de sangre que teñía su visión.

Sonrió muy débilmente; quizá hubiera crecido mucho, pero lamentaba que fuera a despedirse de ella a tan temprana edad.

-No, no llores, nena…- le pidió en un susurro. Quiso secar sus lágrimas, de veras que quiso; quiso darle un último abrazo y un último beso como lo había hecho antes de salir de casa, de veras que quiso, pero…- todo estará bien…

-Papá, no te vayas…- le suplicó Eve. No le importó nada más de su alrededor, tenía que hacer que su padre se quedara con ella, que la defendiera de Exequiel, que siguiera enseñándole cómo llevar adelante a la disquera y siguiera diciéndole que valía algo, que tenía para dar. Sus palabras, a pesar de lo mucho que había esperado escucharlas de su boca, no le habían servido de nada- no me dejes…

Su papá sólo sonrió una vez más.

-Te amo, Evelyn.- dijo, y cerró los ojos. Todo se volvió negro, pero en sus párpados quedaba aún plasmada la imagen de su niña, de su pequeña señorita. Así, moriría feliz, realizado, ya no sentía dolor, sólo sus dedos entrelazados todavía con los de Eve.

Y su último suspiro supo a gloria…

* * *

Luego de ese momento, todo lo que pasó a la joven violinista se le pasó como si hubiesen sido flashes, flashes desgarradores en los que veía de repente una ambulancia, de repente más policías, de repente personas que trataban de ayudarla pero que ella rechazaba… era como ver cada una de las imágenes de una cinta de película, sólo fotografías congeladas para ella, que nada más podía sentir dentro de sí, como su alma volvía a partirse.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez? Ya no lo recordaba.

Su mirada era un auténtico vacío mientras recordaba el adiós de su padre, de la persona más importante que le había sido arrebatada. No sabía si estaría bien pensarlo siquiera, pero podría haber vivido sin el hombre del bajo, Stu y sus compañeros de clase.

Especialmente sin sus compañeros de clase.

Pero su padre estaba por encima de todos ellos; era su fuerza, era el único que creía que podía hacer algo además de estorbar en el camino. ¿Qué haría sin él? ¿Qué haría con la disquera? Ella sola no podría manejarla. Se sentía tan perdida…

Tan incompleta…

No se había dado cuenta de que seguía en la calle y que la gente iba y venía. Que policías arrestando policías, que médicos intentando técnicas de resucitación, que las personas alrededor especulado y murmurando sobre lo que había pasado. Algunas viejas chusmas decían que su papá se había puesto frente al auto con la intención de suicidarse; otros decían que era uno de los ladrones que los oficiales decían perseguir; algunos sin más imaginación preguntaban a las viejas o a los otros y empezaban a correr la voz. A nadie se le había cruzado por la vacía cabeza que hubiera sido un accidente.

De pronto, un enfermero tropezó con ella y la increpó.

-Córrete, niña, ese hombre necesita ayuda.- le dijo él de mala manera y se fue a la ambulancia.

Evelyn no lo aguantó más.

-¡Yo soy su hija, imbécil!- le gritó con todo lo que pudo. Nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos verdes- Y él ya no necesita ayuda…- dijo más para sí que para aquel inepto desconsiderado.

La gente siguió hablando, más todavía cuando se supo que ella era la hija del fallecido hombre. Creyó escuchar a alguien que sugería que ella misma fuera la causa del suicidio; ¡con esa boca, ese aspecto! ¿Quién no querría escapar de su propia hija?

Pero a ella ya no le interesaba.

Ya nada podía interesarle.

Se dio vuelta con la mirada gacha y levantó su sombrero negro del piso. Tenía partes grises por el polvo, el cual sacudió con mucho cuidado.

Lo miró con cariño; aquello era lo único que le quedaba de su papá ahora…

Cuando de lo puso, sintió que ahora sí le iba perfectamente y era como si ya no pudiera caérsele hacia adelante. Ya no más.

Con la mirada fría y sin brillo, se encaminó a su casa sin ver a nada ni nadie más; ya no sería el estorbo, la piedra en el camino de los enfermeros idiotas ni el objeto de los rumores.

Entró de tal manera que cualquiera hubiera pensado que nada pasaba, sólo la delataban sus manos con sangre y sus ojos sin vida, pero nadie se fijaría en eso, ¿no?

Caminó hacia el teléfono y marcó el número del trabajo de su hermano. El tono de llamada jamás se le había hecho tan largo.

-¿Hola?- atendió Exequiel del otro lado. Tenía voz de "¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado ahora".

-Exequiel,- contestó Evelyn con voz inexpresiva. No quiso perder tiempo, él debía saber que era ella. De una manera u otra, siempre la reconocía y bufaba con desprecio- ¿recuerdas que papá estaba apurado por escribir su testamento?


	6. La trampa

Un par de días después, Exequiel y Evelyn estaban en la oficina del hombre que había escrito el testamento de Bann y que le daría a cada uno lo que le correspondiera, aunque no se podía satisfacer a todo el mundo cuando te vas a otro mundo…

-¡¿Cómo que ella se quedará con la disquera?!- bramó el primogénito del occiso con real furia y consternación- Maldita sea, ¡yo soy mayor y podré llevarla mejor!

-Lo siento, señor Bann.- respondió lúgubremente un hombre de ceñido traje negro y rostro de "ya nada vale la pena, váyanse todos al diablo; y los acompaño". Le echó una mirada al papel que tenía escrito lo que el empresario le había dejado a sus hijos y se acomodó los anteojos cuadrados- Pero usted será poseedor de la tabacalera de su padre y todas sus casas.

-¿Papá tenía una tabacalera?- preguntó Eve desganadamente con los brazos apoyados en el escritorio, como si se estuviese durmiendo.

-Doy gracias porque no te la dejó a ti, parásito.- gruñó Exequiel. Se levantó de su silla y daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos o romper la pared a golpes. No podía creer que esa pequeña idiota se hubiera llevado el negocio que tanto ambicionaba tener… ¡jamás había tenido tantas ganas de matarla como en aquel momento!- ¿Cómo carajo pudo ser que se lo diera a _ella_?

-Te dejó más a ti, tranquilo.- comentó la chica irónicamente. Pero era verdad, ella tenía, para su futuro, el "negocio familiar" y dos pequeñas casas: una en Essex y otra en Amatciems; su padre creyó que su niña se desenvolvería muy bien cuando fuera mayor y podría conseguir mucho más, todo lo que quisiera, por lo que le dejó sólo lo necesario.

Contrario a Exequiel, que le había pedido una y mil veces cambiar su testamento porque, según decía, "él se merecía mucho más que ese accidente ambulante".

Por supuesto que Bann le dio lo que quería. ¿No era "mucho más" lo que le había dicho? Ahí lo tenía, pues.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- le espetó el mayor a su media hermana con rencor; ella seguía impasible- ¿No hay ninguna manera de cambiar eso?

-Bueno,- comenzó el hombre de traje negro, y a Exequiel le brillaron los ojos por un momento- si Evelyn muriera o desapareciera, todos sus bienes otorgados pasarían a ser suyos.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en si Evelyn reaccionaba con miedo o tristeza o lo que fuera, solamente hablaban como si ella no estuviese allí, como si fuera sólo un fantasma o algo del decorado. No era que hubiera mucho que ver, la verdad; la muchacha estaba perdida en su propio mundo y no prestaba atención a lo que decían.

-¿Si… muriera?

Y al contador de repente le dieron los números.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Evelyn estaba sola en su cuarto leyendo un extenso libro que le habían regalado pero jamás había tocado, así que lo tomó para ver qué tal.

Hasta el momento no iba mal, pero muchas veces tenía que leer lo mismo varias veces para entenderlo y procesarlo. "Mujeres que corren con los lobos" no era algo fácil de digerir, pero era un libro realmente interesante.

Sin que se lo esperara, la puerta se abrió y dejó entrever a su hermano con un frasco en la mano.

-No olvides tomarte tu remedio.- le dijo, y le arrojó el frasco en su cama.

-Luego lo haré.- respondió ella, extrañada porque Exequiel se preocupara por si tomaba o no su medicina. Algo había de raro, pero no negaba que tenía que hacerlo.

Sin embargo no tenía ganas. Con todo lo que había pasado, lo último que quería hacer era tomarse la pastilla con la que casi siempre se ahogaba porque era enorme. ¡Qué fastidio!

-Te va a dar un ataque si no lo tomas ahora.- repitió, y esta vez su voz pareció adoptar un tinte de preocupación. ¿Podría ser…?

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ya algo irritada. No podía bajar la guardia con él, no podía dejarse engañar- ¿No crees que sí lo haga?

-Sólo digo que…- estaba a punto de decir "no quiero a un cadáver en MI casa, así que tómate la maldita medicación", pero pensó que debía seguir el plan costase lo que costase. Sólo así funcionaría- Sólo digo que ahora estamos tú y yo y tengo que cuidarte, por eso te digo que te tomes la pastilla.

-Ya;- respondió Evelyn irónicamente, dejando el libro a un lado y mirando a su hermano con escepticismo- después de todo el tiempo que me aclaraste que me odiabas, ahora me quieres cuidar. ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

"Sí".

-No.- dijo el contador, callando a sus pensamientos para poder hablar- Sólo no quiero que te pase nada.

La muchacha se quedó callada por un momento. Desconfiaba, algo en su interior le decía que debía desconfiar, pero esa amabilidad… ¿cómo negarla después de tantos años de que la había pedido, casi rogado?

-Luego… luego la tomaré.- terminó diciendo. Estaba schockeada y confundida por ver a su hermano actuar de aquella manera, pero pensó que tal vez había sido la muerte de su padre lo que le habría movido el piso y quizá… sólo quizá... sería diferente.

-No lo olvides, ¿sí?- agregó antes de cerrar la puerta e irse. Se sintió demasiado asqueado como para darle un estúpido beso de buenas noches; era mejor irse antes de que se infectara o algo.

Evelyn, mientras, se debatía entre lo que hacer y lo que pensar. Hombre, después de eso, ya ni se acordaba de la jodida catalepsia ni del medicamento; ¿qué sucedía?

Se sentía aturdida: primero la pérdida de Stuart; después la muerte de su padre y ahora Exequiel quería cuidarla. Era como el caracol del acertijo que quería salir de un pozo pero caía dos metros y subía uno; ¿qué más tendría que pasar para que pudiera salir finalmente del pozo?

Una parte más indulgente susurró que todo cambiaría si le daba una oportunidad a Exequiel. "Son tiempos muy duros;" le decía "y sabes que necesitas a alguien en quien sostenerte".

La niña decidió esperar y ver lo que pasaba luego, no podía sacar conclusiones tan prematuramente. Por eso fue que fijó la vista en el frasco de pastillas que tenía que tomar, pero… ¿de verdad debía tomarlas? Eran amarguísimas y siempre se ahogaba con ellas. Mejor luego.

Sacó su violín de su pulcro estuche y, disponiéndose a tocar alguna melodía suave, se acomodó en su cama para quedar sentada como indio; así le salía mejor que medio acostada.

La medicina allí quedó a su lado. "Para después" se había dicho, pero ese momento no llegó. Estaba demasiado entretenida tocando, pensando, recordando, haciendo muchas cosas hasta que Morfeo la sorprendió sin que le diera tiempo para hacer aquello tan importante:

Salvarse de su trampa.

* * *

Al día siguiente se permitió levantarse un poco más tarde al ser sábado, pero no fue mucho más de las nueve de la mañana porque el maldito reloj despertador jodía dale que dale cada quince minutos. A veces le daban ganas de tirarlo por la ventana o romperlo con un martillo como lo hacían en las caricaturas.

Bajando las escaleras un olor a quemado llenó su nariz y su curiosidad, parecía venir de la cocina. Fue rápido hacia allá esperando que no fuera nada malo lo que pasara; ¡a ver si todavía se había quemado el microondas o alguno de esos aparatos!

Pero no, no se había quemado nada de eso. Por lo menos ningún electrodoméstico. Lo que se quemaba era algo que Evelyn Bann jamás habría esperado ver de no ser porque ya lo estaba haciendo:

Lo que se quemaba era el desayuno que su propio hermano estaba haciendo.

¡No podía creerlo! Ahí estaba Exequiel tratando de quitar el humo que salía de la sartén de tocino, maldiciendo porque se le habían volcado los jugos y porque el pan tostado se había quedado trabado en la tostadora. Era un espectáculo que, en parte, le daba ternura y la extrañaba de sobremanera.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó mientras se ataba el pelo castaño descuidadamente.

-¿No es muy obvio?- respondió el contador con irritación. "Adiós a la amabilidad de anoche" pensó Eve, pero lo dejó pasar por la situación. Es decir, ¿quién no se pone de mal humor en semejante desastre?

Ella tranquilamente fue hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor para apagar el gas de la hornalla que cocinaba el tocino; destrabar la palanca del tostador y, estrujando el trapo que había usado para limpiar el jugo, apagó el fuego de la sartén que tanto humo despedía.

-Deberías tomarlo con más calma.- le sugirió al hombre que la miraba perplejo.

-¿Lo haces muy seguido?

-Sólo cuando no sabía hacer el desayuno.- contestó recordando aquellos fatídicos días en los que los tres se tenían que ir sin haber desayunado porque algo pasaba con los huevos fritos. A propósito…- ¿Dónde están los huevos?

Con un gesto breve de cabeza Exequiel le indicó a Evelyn que lo que buscaba se encontraba desparramado a un costado de ella. La joven no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Traeré el trapo.

-¡No!- la paró su hermano antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos- Déjalo, yo lo haré. Trata… trata de hacer algo mejor de lo que yo hice.

Y con eso se fue al baño a buscar el dichoso trapo mientras la castaña se quedaba en una pieza; ¿qué demonios había sido aquello? ¿Una buena relación sería posible aún?

Como la noche anterior, prefirió dejar aquellas cosas al tiempo, que luego todo se vería, para poder preparar un desayuno decente. Tomó un par de huevos del refrigerador y los puso a freír mientras servía jugo otra vez. Tomaría un rato, pero podrían comer en paz.

Exequiel consiguió el trapo y limpió el piso hasta que lo dejó como si nada hubiese pasado por allí, y así con el resto del piso de la cocina; ¡Eve no podía creerlo! Y pudo creerlo menos cuando él le pidió que le dijera cómo hacer tocino sin quemar la sartén. La joven pensó en preguntarle qué rayos había hecho con su hermano, pero seguramente no se lo diría.

El desayuno transcurrió en paz, una paz a la que Evelyn no estaba acostumbrada, pero que agradecía después de todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, era demasiada tranquilidad: ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Era bastante incómodo, el silencio era denso como para ser cortado con el cuchillo de la manteca, y cada uno pensaba en lo suyo. A ella, al no tener mucho en lo qué pensar, se le vino a la cabeza que los periodistas de varios diarios de la ciudad querrían entrevistas suyas y de su medio hermano para seguir con el morbo de la noticia que siempre rinde: la muerte de alguien que no conocían.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró y dejó el tenedor en el plato casi intacto de huevos con pan tostado. Pensar que hacía menos de una semana su padre estaba allí, con ellos, comiendo la misma comida y en el mismo plato que ella estaba usando. Era muy duro…

-Oye,- le dijo Exequiel de repente, otra vez usando ese tono preocupado de la noche anterior- ¿estás bien?

-Sí.- contestó ella en un susurro apagado que casi ni se oyó. Jugaba desganadamente con su comida tratando de pensar en algo más alegre- Sólo pensaba… ¿no te han dicho a ti lo de la entrevista para el diario?

-Sí,- asintió el contador- es para hoy.

-¿Irás?- inquirió tomando un poco de jugo.

-No.- comentó de lo más natural, casi como si fuese obvio- Tengo ganas de ir al parque; hace mucho que no voy.

"¡Pffff…!" se escuchó, y Evelyn pudo ver a su hermano bañado en el jugo de naranja que había escupido. El hombre limpió sus párpados lentamente con cierto asco y tomó una servilleta para proseguir con todo su rostro; ¿por qué había hecho aquello esa niña?

-Tú _odias_ el parque- rebatió luego de limpiarse la boca. Fue más que evidente el énfasis de la chica en la palabra "odias", pero era verdad: desde pequeño que Exequiel decía no querer ir a jugar allí porque, en sí, el aire libre no era lo suyo, o alguna otra excusa que se inventara para zafar.

-¿Tú quieres ir?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces vístete o los periodistas nos alcanzarán.- avisó él con una sonrisa que hizo a su media hermana salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Y mientras Evelyn se vestía, ni se fijó en que el frasco de su medicamento estaba intacto sobre la cama.

* * *

"Rara", "extraña", "surrealista"; ninguna de esas palabras abarcaba lo que había sido aquella semana junto a su hermano. La verdad no parecía él, era como si un buen tipo se hubiera metido en la piel de Exequiel Bann para alivianar el peso que tenía en su espalda por la muerte de su padre. O alguna pesadilla lo había hecho cagarse en las patas hasta hacerlo una mejor persona, ¿quién sabe?

Lo único que sabía era que aquella habçia sido, con creces, la mejor semana de su vida: habían ido al parque de diversiones, a comprar libros —en lo que se entretuvieron varias horas; ambos eran fervientes lectores—, a reponer los instrumentos de la disquera —no sin antes probarlos ellos mismos— y entrevistaron personalmente a los grupos musicales a los que les iban a grabar lo que quizá fuera su primer éxito. Un tal Haines se les había presentado con buena música y Evelyn sabía que llegaría lejos si los oídos de la gente se lo permitían.

Sin embargo, como todo lo bueno en algún momento se acaba, ya era la hora de dormir, y ella no podía desobedecer eso aunque lo quisiera.

-¿Qué haremos mañana?- preguntaba todas las noches con entusiasmo a su hermano. Él siempre decía que no sabía, que lo que fuera, simplemente sería, pero ella quería saber.

-Mañana…- respondió Exequiel, pensando en qué podrían hacer- mañana vamos a ir a ver los estudios embrujados de Essex; ¿quieres?

-¡Sí!- dijo la niña, que ya esperaba al día siguiente con muchas ansias. Había escuchado hablar mucho sobre ese misterioso lugar: decían que había zombies, fantasmas y muchas cosas tétricas; de seguro sería genial.

El contador rió y le revolvió el pelo a su media hermana, quien en ese momento dejaba a un costado su sombrero negro.

-Descansa, Evelyn.- se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Tú también, hasta mañana.- sonrió ella, y se acostó rápidamente. Tal vez si se dormía rápido, el mañana tardaría menos. Se sentía feliz, creía que nada podía salir mal, incluso sentía menos dolor por su padre, por Stu y por cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado; su hermano lo compensaba todo.

Tal vez se había equivocado en decir que ella era mejor persona que él. Ahora que la trataba así, pensaba que era el mejor hermano del mundo.

* * *

La mañana había llegado rápido como esperaba. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Irían a ver los famosos estudios abandonados Kong! Ya no podía esperar a que Exequiel se levantara y le dijera que se preparara, que en un rato ya estarían yéndose. Pero antes tenía que vestirse, por supuesto.

Quiso levantarse, enderezarse en la cama o por lo menos mover un dedo de su mano, pero se aterrorizó al ver que no podía, que su cuerpo no la obedecía. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole?

Estaba ahí, quieta cual si estuviera muerta boca arriba, la mirada fija en el techo cuando recordó que hacía ya una semana que no tomaba su medicamento contra la catalepsia. ¡Una semana! Había sabido de gente que la descuidaba dos días y que era enterrada así nomás, viva. La sola idea la llenaba de pánico, pero nada en su cuerpo ni en sus ojos podía demostrarlo.

Ni podía hablar, sollozar, ni siquiera gritar; ¿cómo se suponía que alguien sabría de su estado de esa forma? Podría quedarse tirada en su cama todo lo que restaba del día y ya, nadie lo notaría.

Estaba perdida.

Pero, ¡oh, por Dios! De pronto escuchó a la puerta del cuarto abrirse y vio a Exequiel que entraba. ¡Gracias al Cie…! Un minuto… ¿qué hacía con los dos grandulones de vigilancia?

-Buenos días, hermanita.- la saludó Exequiel con voz melosa. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le sonrió de una manera que a Eve no le agradó para nada- ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te tomaste tu medicina? Muy mal; yo que te creía tan responsable…

Chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado, pero en sus ojos Evelyn pudo notar un atisbo de sádico regocijo. En lo más profundo de su ser se debatía entre desear borrarle la sonrisita de una patada o dar por sentado que el mundo ya se acabó, porque si su propio hermano conspiraba contra ella, definitivamente no tenía nada.

Seguía en esa lucha interna cuando sintió la mano varonil en su mejilla, acariciándola casi con cariño.

-¿Te gustó todo lo que hicimos en la semana, Evelyn?- inquirió. Cruelmente, y cual si fuera sólo un juguete, la tomó del pelo y tiró de él para que asintiera- Qué bueno, por lo menos tus últimos recuerdos serán muy bonitos.

Pudo ver que Exequiel le hacía una seña a los dos grandulones que estaban parados en la puerta y en un par de segundos estaba siendo cargada hacia la puerta de calle; vestida sólo con pijama, sus brazos colgaban, inertes, y habían bajado sus párpados para que pareciese dormida o desmayada hasta que la metieran en el auto como si fuera un costal de papas en el asiento trasero. Nadie podía verlos, y menos a ella, si querían que el plan resultara.

El auto arrancó con la mayor normalidad posible; todo muy lindo con el acelerador, el freno de mano y nadie se había girado para ver que casi se llevaba puesto un buzón de correo. "Los nervios, quizá tiene una mala mañana" seguro pensaban todos.

Nadie cruzó palabra en todo el viaje. Eve dudaba de que alguno de esos orangutanes que su hermano tenía por ayudantes pudiera hablar, ¿pero nadie le iba a decir qué era lo que sucedía, por qué sentía que aquello terminaría muy, muy mal?

-Bueno, aquí te bajas, hermanita.- dijo de repente Exequiel luego de una hora de viaje. No podía moverse, no sabía dónde estaban y lo más frustrante de todo era que ni siquiera podía abrir los párpados para ver.

Pero, ¡oh, milagro! Alguien la sacaba del auto y le abría los ojos para que pudiera ver que se encontraban en los estudios embrujados de Essex, justo al lado de lo que parecía ser el basurero de toda Inglaterra, pues se juntaban montañas y montañas de basura que abarcaba chatarra, desechos comestibles, no tan comestibles y demás cosas que la joven violinista no quería imaginar.

-¿No cumplí con mi promesa?- preguntó Exequiel a su lado; parecía ser que él era quien la sostenía de pie frente al tétrico lugar- No sólo vinimos de visita, nena, te quedarás aquí; ¿no es fantástico?

¡Dios, el hedor era insoportable! El contador tuvo que taparse el rostro con un pañuelo para no marearse.

Por otro lado, se permitió sonreír debajo de la tela. Era perfecto, con tremenda intoxicación y contaminación, su "hermanita querida" moriría incluso antes de que pudiera salir de su ataque; no podía fallar.

Lo único que Evelyn podía hacer era maldecir, insultar mentalmente a su hermano como jamás lo haría en toda su vida por eso que estaba haciendo. ¿Dejarla en un basurero? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué quería? No lo sabía, pero qué bronca sentía por no poder preguntárselo.

Maldita fuera también su enfermedad; mira que no podía tocarle sólo una estúpida alergia a los espárragos, tenía que ser catalepsia.

Exequiel la levantó en brazos con muy poco esfuerzo; ella comía bastante poco y no pesaría más que un maniquí, seguramente. Caminó con sus gorilas por detrás durante largo rato hasta encontrar un buen lugar en donde tirar el supuesto cadáver sin que lo fuera a encontrar ningún curioso.

¡Ah, justo en frente tenían un gran lugar! Bien apartado de todo, de todos y junto a un montón de piedras. Con algo de suerte se cayeran y aplastaran el cuerpo.

Sí, le gustaría ver eso.

-Hasta nunca, Evelyn.- le dijo como si fuera una grata despedida cuando la dejó en el suelo, inmóvil como si estuviera muerta. "Ojalá lo estuviera" pensó, pero ya pronto, ya pronto. Tiró a su lado el sombrero negro que, quizá, si su padre estuviese vivo conservaría, pero ahora que era de ella, correspondía que fuera tirado como el desperdicio que era.

Y así, sin mucha más ceremonia, los tres hombres volvieron al auto sin la chica, la cual se quedó viendo al cielo mientras respiraba sin poder evitarlo el olor nauseabundo de aquel lugar tóxico. Seguía sin poder mover ni los párpados, y en ese momento solamente esperaba dejar de respirar para no tener que sentir tan horrible hedor en su nariz; era inaguantable.

No sólo era el aire imposible de respirar; era el dolor, la traición y la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma al haber caído en una trampa tan simple, tan azarosa y tan perfecta como lo era distraerla para que no tomara su medicamento. Tenía que maldecirse a ella misma por eso, por lo menos en el tiempo que le quedaba hasta que las emanaciones de la basura llenaran sus pulmones por completo.

Mas parecía ser que ella no debía morir intoxicada aún, pues luego de varios minutos que ella no supo contar se le apareció en frente suyo el rostro de un ángel. Bastante raro su ángel, con ojos completamente negros y pelo azul.

Un momento… ¿pelo azul? ¡Era él, el chico de los teclados!

¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué la rescataba ahí y no antes, cuando también lo había necesitado? ¿Por qué… por qué tenía los ojos negros?

-¡Eh, Muds!- exclamó él- ¡Encontré algo!

-¿Ah, sí?- respondió una voz rasposa, con fastidio. Se hizo presente entonces un hombre de piel verdosa que Eve también pudo reconocer, y que también le parecía imposible que estuviera allí.

Un ángel y un demonio; el chico de los teclados y el hombre del bajo. Simplemente surrealista.

-Un niño.- dijo el hombre del bajo como si estuviera viendo algo muy común ante él.

-Creo que es una niña.- le corrigió Stu, que en ese momento descorría algunos mechones castaños del rostro de ella.

-Una niña muerta.

-No, no creo que esté muerta.

-¿Vas a contradecirme en todo lo que diga?

-No, es sólo que…

-Genial, entonces deja a la niña-no-muerta en su lugar y vámonos de aquí; siento que me pudro.

-No, Murdoc; ¿qué tal si está viva pero no puede moverse?- sugirió 2D. Eve entretanto rogaba en su mente porque Murdoc aceptara ayudarla- ¿Qué tal si…?

-¡Bien, bien, está bien!- gritó el bajista, impaciente- Maldición, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con los zombies… oye, éste es un lindo sombrero.- comentó. Levantó del suelo el sombrero negro y se lo probó; le quedaba algo chico, pero le gustaba de todas formas- Pero tú la cargas, Face-ache.


	7. Estas vueltas de la vida

A pesar de que el dicho original es "todo lo que sube tiene que bajar", para Evelyn estaba siendo muy diferente: luego de una gran caída, era levantada nuevamente por la persona que menos esperaba, pero que más quería.

Sin embargo, su estado era deplorable: ahora estaba en una cama, con olor a baño químico y sin poder moverse; casi sentía vergüenza de sí misma cada vez que Stuart iba a fijarse cómo estaba y la miraba con algo de decepción. Era como si entrara a la habitación con alegría en sus ojos, como un niño, esperando verla moverse de repente, y luego viera la imagen deprimente de la chica quieta, un zombie sin gracia.

Así que sólo se acercaba para acomodarle las sábanas y cambiarla de posición, ya que una vez había oído que estar en una misma postura durante mucho tiempo hacía mal, o más bien porque le gustaba hacer de cuenta que ella dormía plácidamente; odiaba el pensar que quizá estuviera abrigando un cadáver reciente.

Un día entero ya había pasado desde que le había dado su ataque a Evelyn y pensaba que ya venía siendo hora de que pudiera moverse, nunca pasaba más de veinticuatro horas inmóvil. Pero bueno, luego de haber esperado tanto, ¿por qué no un poquito más? No haría daño seguramente.

Y en eso pensaba cuando le empezó a dar comezón en la espalda. ¡Demonios, cómo odiaba cuando le pasaban esas cosas y no podía moverse! Dios era malo con ella… pero qué remedio, como si fuera un impulso solamente, movió una mano hacia atrás y se rascó. Así estaba mejor.

Oh, momento, ¡podía moverse!

"Ya era hora" pensó; ahora que se daba cuenta, tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño.

Se fue enderezando lentamente para sentarse en la cama. Se sentía mareada, todo su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio a pesar de que ni siquiera se había movido, y ni hablar del dolor de cabeza que tenía. Maldita fuera la catalepsia…

Lo bueno era que con todo y su malestar podía escuchar que alguien venía caminando por los pasillos, por lo que levantó la mirada para ver quién era. Quería ver la cara de susto que ponía cuando viera que la niña supuestamente muerta se levantaba de su letargo. ¿Sería Stu? ¡Ojalá que sí!

Pero no, a veces lo que se espera no termina siendo como lo esperamos y nos toca algo totalmente distinto, como le pasó a Evelyn que en vez de encontrarse con Stuart Pot, se encontraba con Murdoc Niccals. Mismo que venía caminando lo más pancho por los corredores fumando un cigarrillo y su sombrero en la cabeza.

Ella lo miró. Él la miró. Ella gritó y él casi se tragó el cigarrillo, ¡pero eso sí! Después gritó.

-¡Oye!- le dijo Eve deteniendo abruptamente el griterío- ¡Ese sombrero es mío!

-¿Eh?- preguntó Murdoc confundido. No podía creer que alguien que recién volviera de la muerte se preocupara por el sombrero que había encontrado en el basurero.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, la chica se levantó de la cama muy decidida y le arrebató lo que en realidad era suyo, para luego colocárselo en la cabeza; en los ojos se le veía un brillo de recelo por su querido sombrero negro.

Si no fuera porque estaba ante una especie de muerta viva, al satanista le hubiera dado gracia aquella acción un tanto infantil. De todos modos le hizo gracia, pero no pudo reírse; tal vez por el desconcierto, tal vez porque su cigarro había quedado en el suelo y eso no era bueno.

O tal vez porque esa niña se le hacía muy conocida de alguna parte.

Murdoc no era ningún tonto, y difícilmente olvidaba un rostro. ¿Sería ella quien pensaba que era? No había vuelto a saber de esa niña, mas no era imposible que de pronto se le apareciera una vez más en frente luego de varios años. Poco probable, sí, ilógico, ¡claro! Pero no imposible.

-¿No te conozco de algún lado?- inquirió él suspicaz, alzando una de sus ocultas cejas y llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Conoces a muchas chicas en el basurero de junto?- dijo Eve mordaz, a modo de respuesta. Niccals se permitió reír esa vez y descartó la idea de que aquella jovencita fuera esa Evelyn de la disquera. Siempre había sido una mosquita muerta, y seguro se moriría de miedo si lo viera después de todo lo que le había dicho por teléfono.

La verdad era que Eve sí tenía miedo muy en el fondo de su pecho, porque sabía que si descubría quién era, se armaba la podrida. Era una de esas veces en las que uno hace algo sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por lo que siente dentro, y no mide lo que pueda pasar luego, como volver a ver a la persona a la que mandaste a la mierda cuando habías perdido tu anillo de bodas, o al chico al que le confesaste tu amor estando borracha hasta la médula.

Así le estaba pasando a la violinista en ese momento.

-Eres lista.- le comentó el demonio de Stoke-on-Trent con su típica sonrisa torcida- ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

A esta pregunta Evelyn se quedó sin habla. Tendría que inventarse un nombre rápido, tal vez si lo dejaba esperando demasiado sospecharía y todo al carajo. Pero cuando abrió la boca para responder:

-¡Ah, miren quién despertó al fin!- exclamó Stu muy contento entrando al cuarto. La pequeña violinista sonrió como si hubiera pasado toda una eternidad sin verlo, y él sonrió como si hubiera pasado una eternidad esperándola también. Murdoc torció los labios con impaciencia- Eres la viva imagen de la Bella Durmiente, ¿lo sabes?

Bromeó el joven de los ojos negros antes de cargarla en sus brazos. Ella reía, pero él se impresionaba de lo delgada que estaba. Esperaba que no fuera una de esas chicas que se veían gordas aunque estuvieran perfectas y se les diera por vomitar o matarse de hambre.

-Wow, creo que había basura de hace mucho tiempo en el tiradero.- dijo el chico de pelo azul poniendo una cara de asco ante el olor en la ropa de Evelyn, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza; de seguro apestaba a pesar de haber estado sólo algunos minutos allí tirada- Será mejor que te des un baño antes de que vengan las moscas.

Y así fue. Stuart la llevó al baño, que resultó estar más lejos de lo que creía, y dejó a Murdoc con la pregunta sin responder. No le quedó más remedio que irse a otro lado maldiciendo al tonto de buena voz que le serviría como cantante; sólo por eso no lo echaba también al basurero.

* * *

-No es necesario que me cargues todo el camino.- aclaró la joven aún en brazos de su viejo amigo.

-Es fácil hacerlo,- contestó Stu- y se te ve que estás cansada.

-¡Pero puedo caminar!

-No importa, seguro no podrías caminar si te bajara ahora.

-Me ofendes.

-No es eso.- rebatió él, un toque de ternura teñía su voz destartalada- Yo lo sé: cuando desperté del coma no podía dar dos pasos sin llevarme algo por delante. El sombrero más raro que he tenido fue un florero con rosas marchitas.

Evelyn rió haciéndose a la idea del chico de los teclados con un florero en la cabeza; ¡imposible no reírse!

-¿Por qué estuviste en coma?- preguntó, pues si podía acordarse de eso, probablemente se acordaría de ella. ¿Se imaginan si lo hiciera? Sería una de esas tremendas cursilerías de las telenovelas como cuando los dos amantes se encuentran y los padres les tapan los ojos a sus niños para que no vean cómo se "abrazan". Porque en la tele hay mucho cariño, vio.

-¿Sabes? La verdad no lo recuerdo. Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo antes de eso.- contestó. Pudo ver algo de desilusión en los ojos de la niña en sus brazos, pero no entendió por qué era- Algo que no recuerdo es que me hayas dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo Ev…- Evelyn se cortó en la mitad de la oración, pues no podía decirle a Stu su verdadero nombre: el bajista la reconocería enseguida y al diablo todo. ¿Qué hacer?

-¿Ev…?- cuestionó él, extrañado.

-Evette.- respondió rápidamente, casi sin pensar.

-¿Evette?

-Sí.

-Nunca lo había oído.

-Sí, bueno… mis padres nunca me dijeron de dónde lo sacaron.

-¡Oh, tus padres!- exclamó el joven de repente- Hay que llamarlos para que vengan.

-No hay a quien llamar.- rebatió Eve, y dejó caer, desganada, su cabeza en el hombro de Stuart. Él no supo qué decir, solamente se reprochó internamente por haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¡Y con lo que eran sus piernas, eso era mucho decir!

-Bien, aquí llegamos al baño- anunció. Por fin la dejó en el suelo para que pudiera ver bien lo que era más un baño público, de estudio, que una simple ducha y un inodoro.

Claro que no, había cuatro cubículos —no muy higiénicos, a decir verdad—, cada uno con un número correspondiente. La misma cantidad de lavabos se veía debajo de un gran espejo lleno de inscripciones con aerosol rojo y negro, y muy, muy por detrás, estaban las duchas.

-Por ahí hay un armario con toallas.- le dijo el vocalista como si no tuviera nada más interesante para comentar. La verdad era que no se avergonzaba por cómo estaba aquel baño, pero al ver cómo miraba "Evette" todo aquello, se sentía un poco intimidado. De seguro les haría a Murdoc y a él limpiar; ¡demonios! No soportaba eso.

-Y… ¿con qué me visto?- preguntó ella, porque era obvio que no podía ponerse la misma ropa, y menos tratándose de su pijama.

-Ah, pues… tal vez pueda prestarte algo de ropa.- sugirió. Una parte de su estropeada cabeza le dijo que no fuera idiota, que su ropa seguro le podría servir como sábana, pero no para vestir- Algo pequeño debo tener.- rió.

-¡Genial!- sonrió Evelyn- ¿Y qué de la ropa interior?

-Te presto también.

La cara que puso ella cuando escuchó eso, les juro que no la puedo describir. Fue una mezcla de "tiene que ser una joda" y "andáte a la mierda" con una pizca de "dame de lo que fumaste". Supongo que con eso se puede uno dar una idea.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Stu; no sabía qué había de malo en prestarle algunas cosas.

-No pienso usar tu ropa interior.

-Pero si el que no se lava es Murdoc.- agregó como excusa, pero pareció ser peor, ya que le causó a la niña un escalofrío.

-Déjalo, ya veré cómo me arreglo. Gracias de todos modos, Stu.- terminó diciendo antes de comenzar a quitarse, sin pudor alguno, la ropa sucia.

El tecladista se dispuso a irse para buscar algunas de sus cosas cuando escuchó a "Evette" pronunciar su nombre. No recordaba habérselo dicho; ¿Sería que ahora tenía problemas de memoria? ¡Malditas fueran sus migrañas!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le preguntó, una mano en la puerta y sus ojos negros en la chica, quien se había congelado en el momento de tirar hacia arriba de los bordes de su camiseta.

-Emmh…- murmuró ella; su cabeza maquinaba una y mil explicaciones inútiles dignas de ser tiradas a los no tan higiénicos retretes de aquel baño, hasta que una especie de luz la iluminó:- yo… se lo escuché decir a Murdoc.

-Ah...- contestó él, satisfecho con la respuesta- enseguida vuelvo, voy a ver qué encuentro para ti.

Evelyn sonrió: era casi igual a antes del accidente, ingenuo y alegre.

Terminó de desvestirse y abrió las canillas hasta encontrar la temperatura indicada para el agua; ya que estaría debajo de ella un buen rato, tendría que venirle bien.

Dejó que las gotas cayeran sobre su cabeza intentando que éstas se llevaran todos los pensamientos que zumbaban en su mente: preguntas, imágenes, maldiciones y demás se comprimían como la masa del Universo en una mota de polvo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para que su hermano la odiara de tal manera? ¿Heredar la disquera? ¿Eso era? Qué infantil de su parte.

El lado positivo era que ahora compartía su sentimiento. ¡Qué irreal e impresionante le resultaba! Antes le era casi imposible odiar a alguien y ya odiaba a su hermano junto con todos sus compañeros en la clase de violín a la que antes iba.

Sintió que dos largas cortinas de formaban a los lados de su cara y supo que su cabello ya estaba muy mojado, el agua hacía más presente el olor del basural, revolviéndole el estómago.

Pudo ver que a un lado de la ducha había un par de sobres de muestra de shampoo como ésos que se dan en los centros comerciales y los que se encuentran en las revistas debajo de una mujer con el pelo hecho una maravilla. Sin esperar un segundo más, abrió uno y prácticamente lo estrujó sobre su cabeza: algo le decía que necesitaría más que eso para quitarse el olor.

Mientras esparcía la crema y masajeaba lentamente su cabello, a Evelyn se le vino a la cabeza pensar en lo que hubiera dicho su padre si hubiera sabido lo que Exequiel había hecho. ¿Estaría buscándola, si viviera?

"Claro que no, ¿a un adefesio como tú?" le dijo desde algún rincón de su mente la voz despectiva de Exequiel. Aún le resonaba como un eco incontrolable en las paredes de su cráneo.

-Sí, a un adefesio como yo.- le respondió en un susurro más bajo que el impacto del agua contra las baldosas sucias- Porque valgo más la pena que un bonito enfermo como tú.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Stuart; sus grandes zapatos resonaban en todo el baño al igual que la voz teñida de ingenuidad y destartalo.

-No, no dije nada.- afirmó Evelyn, que levantó la cabeza en un movimiento que le hizo sentir un latigazo en la nuca, como los que da uno cuando de repente pasa de un ensueño a la realidad.

-Bien, te traje la ropa.- anunció. En sus manos llevaba en pantalón corto negro, una playera sin mangas verde y unos zapatos de hacía años, cuando todavía no le habían crecido tanto los pies. ¡Qué irónico resultaba cuando uno veía sus fotos de niños, con sus zapatitos negros, y ahora con zapatillas talle treinta y ocho!

-Gracias, Stu, qué amable eres.- sonrió ella mientras tomaba la ropa que antes llevaba puesta para lavarla en la ducha. Al salir un par de segundos, el vocalista de pelo azul contuvo la risa al ver que el rostro de "Evette" estaba casi totalmente cubierto por la cortina de pelo mojado; le hizo acordar a la chica de la película ése de la que no recordaba el nombre, una de un pozo, no sabía.

-¿Evette?

-¿Sí?- contestó rápidamente, pues debería acostumbrarse a que la llamaran así.

-¿Por qué estabas tirada en el basurero?- cuestionó Stu, Evelyn se quedó callada unos momentos. ¿Qué decirle? ¿"Estaba jugando y de repente me quedé tiesa"? ¿"Mi hermano va a venir a buscarme dentro de un rato porque me dejó aquí y se fue"? Más allá de que su compañero fuera ingenuo, no significaba que se fuera a tragar cualquier estupidez.

-Soy cataléptica.- soltó; más valía empezar por el principio.

-Oh…- murmuró él- ¿y eso qué es?

-Es una enfermedad,- comenzó- en la que de pronto uno se queda totalmente quieto, como si se hubiera muerto, y no puede moverse por más que lo quiera, pero sí puede sentir, ver y escuchar todo lo que pasa alrededor.

-Wow… no parece muy lindo.

-No se lo deseo a nadie.- secundó Evelyn al tiempo que restregaba con fuerza la tela de sus prendas, íntimas y no tanto, para que las manchas de la basura salieran de una buena vez. ¡No quería siquiera imaginar de qué estaría manchada su pijama, con la cantidad de olores tóxicos mezclados ahí, podía ser de todo!

-Pero todavía no me dices qué hacías en el Landfill.- apuntó el joven; tal vez se hubiera distraído, pero seguía con su duda. Apoyado contra la pared húmeda de vapor, esperaba la respuesta.

-¿Sabes? En realidad no lo sé.- mintió como la mejor; cualquiera hubiera dicho que de veras no sabía- A veces, en mis ataques, me pierdo algunas cosas que pasan y no las recuerdo. Podría decir que hoy me pasó eso.

-Ya veo…- respondió nada más, y Evelyn pudo percibir que no estaba del todo convencido, pero él no sabía qué cuestionarle para que le dijese todo.

Como media hora más pasaron hablando de nimiedades e importancias mientras ella seguía lavando su ropa y bañándose; le dolía la fuerza con la que frotaba el jabón y le daba la impresión de que se despellejaría sólo tratando de quitarse el olor y la mugre del basurero, pero se entretenía escuchando a su viejo amigo hablando de por qué su apodo era "2D". Resultaba difícil creer que se hubiera fracturado las dos pupilas, pero después de haber sido engañada por su medio hermano, ¿qué más te parece imposible?

-¡Ya está!- anunció la joven violinista; Stu oyó cómo la canilla se cerraba y las últimas gotitas se encontraban con los hongos del suelo.

-Parece que vaciaste el mar en unos minutos.- rió él, y se ganó una mirada de reproche de parte de Evelyn, que en aquel instante envolvía su cuerpo delgado con una toalla percudida.

-Tú también lo harías si cayeras ahí.- respondió mientras estrujaba, en uno de los lavabos, su pijama y su ropa interior, especialmente ésta última, porque si era necesario, se la podría allí mismo, húmeda y todo. No entendía a esas mujeres que iban por la vida sin nada puesto debajo de la ropa, ¿acaso no les incomodaba? ¡A ella la sola idea le daba asco!- ¿No tienes un secador de pelo o algo así?

-¿Para qué?

Un tanto impaciente, la chica alzó con sus dedos la prenda blanca, algo pesada por estar recién lavada. El chico de pelo azul se le quedó mirando.

-Cuélgala afuera un rato, seguro se seca enseguida.- sugirió encogiéndose de hombros. Procuró apartar los ojos negros y vacíos de la prenda, pues si algo sabía de mujeres, y no era que supiera mucho, era que les incomodaba que alguien viera su ropa íntima.

Por otro lado, Evelyn estaba encantada de saber que su amigo seguía siendo tan respetuoso como antes. Sin embargo, cuando separó los labios para responder algo, la puerta del baño se abrió violentamente. Y como no podía ser nadie más, apareció Murdoc Niccals vociferando a los cuatro vientos como si en el baño no hubiera eco suficiente.

-¡2D, se nos hace tarde, tenemos que ir a buscar a ese tipo que…!- pero no le salió el resto de la oración cuando sus ojos se posaron en la tela clara que se balanceaba en los dedos de Eve. ¡Por Satán, estaban llegando tarde, una aparición así era lo que menos necesitaba con tan poco tiempo!- ¿Tuyas?- preguntó a la joven.

-Sí.- dijo ella, e hizo una pronunciada mueca de asco antes de empezar a ponerse las bragas; prefería, una y mil veces, sentirlas mojadas antes que dejar que un pervertido como él las viera por ahí. Tomó la ropa que Stuart le había llevado y se dirigió a otra de las duchas para poder cambiarse tranquila.

-¿A quién tenemos que ir a buscar?- inquirió el vocalista dándole una palmada en el brazo a Murdoc.

Por dentro a él le molestó de sobremanera, y al mismo tiempo le dio gusto que no pudiera ver el ligero morbo que le había causado el saber sobre la ropa interior de aquella niña.

-Al tipo ése de las baterías, ¿te acuerdas? Conseguí la dirección de su local.

-¡Genial! ¿Crees que aceptará unirse?

-Tendrá que hacerlo.- murmuró el bajista con un tono amenazador que hasta la araña en la punta derecha del espejo sucio pudo notar. ¡Imagínense!

-¿Unirse a qué?- se oyó a Evelyn preguntar, y también se la escuchaba pelearse por adivinar el hueco de la cabeza en la playera.

-A mi banda, claro.- respondió muy orgulloso Murdoc- Si eres buena en algo, puedo ver en dónde puedo meterte… eeh…

-Evette.- completó 2D- Se llama Evette.

-Mira, no sabía que existía eso.

-Sí, sí, entonces están formando una banda.- repitió ella como urgida por cambiar el tema de su conversación- ¿Qué piensan tocar?

En su mente malpensada, el satanista pudo haber dado mil respuestas fuera de lugar para contestar esa pregunta, pero siendo que se trataba de una niña, que perfectamente podía ir con la policía y alegar que había hecho alguna de esas cosas, prefirió guardarse las fantasías hasta que pudiera hacerlas realidad. ¡Ah, esa maravillosa frase de los cuentos de hadas…!

-Ni idea, lo que salga.- dijo Stu- No hemos definido un género.

-¡No lo tendremos!- secundó Murdoc- Esas bandas de pacotilla se quedan estancadas en un solo género siempre, por eso las olvidan. Nosotros haremos una mezcla de lo mejor, ¡el mundo será nuestro!

-Qué prometedor suena.- rió Evelyn. Ya vestida, salió de la ducha y apoyó su costado, con los brazos cruzados, en la pared que tenía a un lado. El cantante de pelo azul y despeinado tuvo una especie de déjà vu al ver a la chica de pelo castaño ataviada con ropa que le quedaba varias tallas más grande, mas lo ignoró; no debía ser otra cosa que una tontería suya.

-Sí que lo es, pero para eso debemos ir a ver a un baterista que dicen que es el mejor de Nueva York o alguna de esas estupideces, ¡y para eso tenemos que irnos ya, idiota, levántate de una vez!- volvió a vociferar el hombre de la cruz invertida. Tomó a 2D de uno de sus delgados brazos y tiró de él, haciéndolo trastabillar en el complicado intento por ponerse de pie. Lo consiguió, claro, casi se dio la cabeza contra el suelo pero lo pudo hacer.

-¡Adiós, Evette!- exclamó sonriendo y agitando su mano a pesar de estar siendo arrastrado por su compañero- ¡Kong es grande, diviértete!- ella apenas alcanzó a devolverle el saludo con la mano antes de que desapareciera de su vista. Y así y todo, sonrió.

¿Sería que ahora sí podría tener a la suerte un rato más de su lado?


	8. Dos más en el juego

Más allá de que aquél fuera su nuevo hogar, Evelyn tenía que admitir que, por donde lo viera, el edificio era terriblemente tenebroso estando ella sola recorriéndolo. En algún momento estaba segura de que algún demonio había visto y escuchaba ruidos extraños, como quejidos, en las habitaciones abandonadas con consolas de sonido polvorientas o instrumentos viejos, tal vez desafinados. No quería dar un paso porque el ruido que hacían sus zapatos la hacía pegar saltos del puro susto.

Prefirió quedarse en un mismo lugar a esperar que volvieran Murdoc y 2D; ella misma había pasado como dos horas investigando los Estudios Kong, ¿qué tanto más podrían tardar?

En lo que esperaba, siguió dándole vueltas al asunto de Exequiel mientras veía a la gente pasar por la calle a través de la ventana. Había personas muy peculiares en Essex: en diez minutos que había estado allí había visto un tipo con sombrero de copa y traje de mendigo; un perro con zapatos que le quedaban grandes junto con su dueña, una flaca esquelética de vestido estampado con árboles de Navidad; y otra mujer bastante curiosa, joven y bonita, salvo porque tenía trenzas bajo los brazos.

Claro que había personajes iguales e incluso más sorprendentes, pero ella no se inmutaba: sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba su casa. Extrañaba su violín, editar música con su padre cuando no tenía nada que hacer, extrañaba a su padre…

De pronto se le vino la imagen de su habitación a la cabeza. Recordaba cada detalle, cada recoveco de su pequeño refugio; todas las manchas, las frases que tenía colgadas en las paredes de color crema. Recordaba con nostalgia lo fácil que lograba mancharlas, aunque no lo quisiera, y cómo luchaba por cubrir esas marcas colgando sus peluches. A veces su papá le preguntaba por qué era que los muñecos estaban esparcidos por las paredes de aquella forma; ella le decía que era una artista excéntrica. Él sólo sonreía.

Media hora más pasó metida en su mente, recorriendo su cuarto y balanceándose en la silla con un aire distraído. Ya había visto otra vez la lámpara de techo con forma de globo aerostático; el armario prácticamente cubierto por fotos y adhesivos; las cortinas a cuadros levemente comidas por las polillas; y la cama, la cama que seguramente aún conservaba su aroma y en donde se sentía segura hasta en las peores pesadillas, cuando escuchas un sonido extraño en el pasillo y te cubres hasta la cabeza con las sábanas pensando que eso te protegerá de lo que sea. Evelyn sentía que sus sábanas azules de flores blancas, sí la protegerían de lo que fuera.

Había pasado ya una hora sentada frente a la ventana y ahora analizaba los detalles en su mesita de luz cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había encima de ella, algo que jamás faltaba y que se había vuelto parte del paisaje por estar allí.

El frasco de su medicina.

Descubrió que se estaba quedando dormida y no había dejado de balancearse en la silla, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando, por el sobresalto de su descubrimiento, cayó hacia atrás con todo y su asiento. ¡La medicina! ¿Cómo rayos había logrado estar tan tranquila ignorando que no las tenía?

Su cabeza empezó a echar humo tratando de maquinar qué hacer, no tenía mucho más tiempo hasta que le diera otro ataque si dejaba de tomarlas, tenía que hacer algo rápido… ¿pero qué?

No tenía la receta, ni dinero, y ahora mucho menos tenía identidad; no podía ir a la farmacia para comprar más sin receta ni dinero, y tampoco podía ir a conseguir otra receta sin identidad… ni dinero. Por supuesto.

Lo único que se le ocurría era volver a su casa y recuperar el bendito papel. ¿Pero cómo? Estaba sola y acorralada, no podía salir porque seguramente la atraparían y la llevarían de vuelta con Exequiel, a quien sin duda no le temblaría el pulso en un segundo intento para sacarla del camino.

-¿Por qué mierda se me tiene que complicar todo ahora?- se preguntó chocando la frente contra el borde de la ventana una y otra vez. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la convenció de detenerse antes de que Stuart la viera intentando partirse la cabeza.

-Qué las… qué lástima que… que no hubiera aceptado… ¿eh, Murdoc?- comentó el joven de pelos azules, jadeante por la cantidad de escalones que habían tenido que subir colina arriba. Al bajista, en cambio, se le notaba más la rabia que el cansancio en la cara.

-Ya verás… en al… en algún momento tendrá que hacerlo…- respondió entre jadeos y los dientes apretados; a Evelyn le costó un poco entenderlo por eso. Sin embargo, al verlos a los dos dejándose caer en uno de los sofás, se le ocurrió que tal vez podría pedirles ayuda a ellos con su problema, pero lo desechó cuando se acordó de que para eso tendría que decirle a Murdoc quién era en realidad y eso la dejaría aun peor que como estaba en aquel momento. Con un suspiro volvió a darse la frente contra la pared.

-No deberías hacer eso.- le dijo 2D; tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá, pero con tan sólo ladearla un poco podía verla en su asunto y con la silla tirada a un lado.

-Es verdad.- secundó Niccals- Podrías quedar como él- rió apuntando con un dedo a su compañero; su risa sonó áspera y pasmosa, fue sólo por eso que Evelyn no pudo ignorarla.

-Es que…- no se le ocurrió qué decir para justificar lo que hacía, y pensó que eso de golpearse le había hecho daño ya- sigo tratando de recordar cómo llegué aquí.- contestó; usó la angustia de su situación para hacer más creíble su respuesta.

-Ya te acordarás, no te preocupes.- la consoló su amigo de ojos negros sonriendo de lado, tal vez porque el agotamiento no lo dejaba sonreír más, tal vez porque sabía que con eso le alcanzaba a la niña de cabellos castaños. Ella, no muy convencida, le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-Lo traeremos aquí mañana.- sentenció Murdoc de repente, como si hubieran estado hablando todo el rato de lo que él estaba pensando, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando 2D lo miró desconcertado- A Hobbs, lo traeremos aquí mañana.- aclaró, pero el cantante seguía con la misma mirada.

-Pero si dijo que no quería unirse a la banda.

-Y yo dije que sí lo haría. Necesitamos un baterista, ¿o no?

-Sí, pero no podemos traerlo hasta aquí.- rebatió Stuart- No tocará con nosotros si lo traemos obligado. Además, ¿has pensado en lo que costará traerlo hasta aquí, subirlo por las escaleras?

-¡Con todo lo que ganaremos podremos ponernos columnas vertebrales de cristal!- alegó Murdoc, entusiasmado como si el cansancio se le hubiera ido de pronto.

-No lo sé…

-Oye, yo vi cómo mirabas a esa chica Paula, la de las guitarras.- comentó el satanista, su sonrisa de dientes de tiburón se debatía entre la complicidad y la malicia- ¿No te gustaría que la trajéramos a ella también de paso?- le propuso guiñándole un ojo al joven que ahora se deshacía en nervios y vergüenza. Desde donde estaba, Eve pudo verlo sonrojarse apenas.

-Pues…

-¿Quién es Paula?- preguntó la violinista. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al oírla hablar: con todo el rato que había estado callada, casi habían olvidado que seguía allí.

-Es la novia del Face-ache.- contestó el bajista de pelo negro antes de que su compañero pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. ¡Odiaba cuando se le daba por avergonzarlo de esa forma!

-¡Oye!- le reclamó de inmediato- No es mi novia.- "todavía" había estado a punto de decir, pero prefirió no joderse a sí mismo- Es una chica que estaba como ayudante de Russel Hobbs en su negocio de instrumentos.

-¿Y te gusta?- volvió a preguntar ella; de pronto sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, no supo cómo identificarla.

-Era linda.

-Claro que le gusta.- afirmó el otro. La extraña sensación se hizo más fuerte- La miraba como si se le quisiera tirar encima.

-¡No es cierto!

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¡Que no!

-Que sí.

-Vete al diablo.- concluyó Stu. Se levantó del sofá y se perdió en el pasillo con pasos largos y temblorosos; seguramente le dolían las piernas. Murdoc no hizo más que sonreír.

-Parece una niña.

-Sí, gracias.- murmuró la violinista.

-Tú pareces niño.

-Vete al diablo.- repitió ella como su amigo, aun más molesta, lo cual hizo reír al hombre sentado en el sofá.

-Créeme, ya he estado ahí.- terminó por decir. Se puso de pie y, antes de irse por el mismo camino que 2D, le dio un suave golpe al sombrero de Evelyn para que éste cayera hasta tapar sus ojos. Él le sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura justo antes de que ella se volviera a acomodar su sombrero.

Sola en la sala otra vez, Evelyn se preguntó si ganándose otro poco de ese cariño Murdoc aceptaría ayudarla.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y sin que "Evette" se enterara, Murdoc y Stuart salieron de nuevo rumbo a la tienda de Russel Hobbs, repasando una vez más los pasos del improvisado plan: entrar, intentar dormirlo con cloroformo —o en su defecto, golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente—, atarlo, llevarlo hasta el descuidado jeep de Murdoc y volver a Kong. Lo mismo con Paula. Pero de eso se encargaba Stuart.

El plan no resultó tan fácil como el bajista creyó que sería: Russel era demasiado grande y resistirse se le hacía algo muy fácil, especialmente tratándose de ellos dos que no eran precisamente los más musculosos de Essex; en un momento Murdoc desesperadamente le echó la mitad de la botella de cloroformo a la cara porque se le había caído el maldito pañuelo. Lo importante era que había logrado tirarlo.

2D, por su lado, hizo la suya y se llevó a Paula Cracker solamente con decir "te invito una cerveza". Pero Murdoc, para asegurarse, la durmió a ella también con lo que quedaba de éter.

Al despertar, Evelyn se encontró con sus dos conocidos junto con dos desconocidos tirados en el suelo, casi babeando, sin contar que aquel gran hombre negro roncaba como mastodonte congestionado.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar, con las cejas alzadas.

-Que necesito una columna vertebral de cristal…- murmuró el satanista encorvado y con el dolor plasmado en el rostro. Al intentar enderezarse, se escuchó un horrible tronido de su espalda y un grito de sus labios- ¡Que sea de mármol!- agregó, sentía como si le atravesaran unos… no sé, seis caños de metal por el abdomen y lo hicieran caminar con ellos chocándose a cada paso.

Stu no tenía una expresión muy distinta, pero sin duda la había pasado mejor tomando en cuenta que había cargado en brazos a una mujer. A que las escaleras se les hacen más llevaderas con una flaca encima, ¿eh?

OK, no.

-Él…- comenzó a hablar 2D apuntando al hombre negro- es Russel… Hobbs.- terminó; le costaba respirar y verlo inclinado sobre sus rodillas le dio a Eve la sensación de pequeñez. El cantante se enderezó e hizo un último esfuerzo para levantar a la mujer y llevarla hasta el sillón, donde la dejó como si fuera un saco de papas- Y ésta es Paula Cracker.

-Ah, es un placer conocerlos.- contestó Evelyn, sonriendo gentilmente. Tomó las manos de ambos y las estrechó sin mucho cuidado- Están un poco idos, ¿no creen?

-Mira, si quieres hacer algo útil por la humanidad, trae dos baldes con agua.- gruñó Murdoc encorvado aún y sentado a lado de Paula. La joven violinista no supo para qué querrían dos baldes con agua hasta que los llevó y vio cómo se los tiraban a los "huéspedes" a la cara. Fue divertido ver a 2D deshaciéndose en disculpas con la mujer, considerablemente delgada ahora que Evelyn la veía bien.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién…?- fue lo primero que dijo Russel levantándose de golpe. Se escandalizó todavía más cuando no encontró los instrumentos a su alrededor, como solía hacerlo cuando de repente se quedaba dormido y despertaba en el mostrador- ¡Nos robaron!

-Nadie te robó, negro.- comentó el futuro bajista de la banda en un vano intento por tranquilizar a la masa de hombre. Sin embargo, pudo ver lo estúpido de su intento cuando se le acercó furibundo y casi aplastando su rostro mojado contra el suyo- Bueno, en cierto sentido nosotros _los robamos_…

-Yo sabía que no te traías nada bueno desde que te vi y me dijiste esa estupidez de la banda.- dijo el afroamericano casi en un susurro, pero cualquiera pudo haber notado las ganas que tenía de romper lo que quedaba de la espalda de Niccals.

-¡Hey! La idea es buena, no sé por qué no quisiste aceptar. Y también dije que volvería, ¿verdad?

-Y yo te dije que te fueras al diablo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese lugar que todos me lo recomiendan?- se preguntó como si nadie estuviera a punto de matarlo.

¡Y por supuesto que sí! El gran Hobbs estaba dispuesto a romperle la nariz por enésima vez cuando 2D saltó en su defensa, más porque no quería presenciar un asesinato que por ayudar a Murdoc.

-R-Russ, espera, ¡espera!- exclamó, temeroso de su mirada igual de vacía que la suya, sólo que completamente blanca- Lamentamos haberlos secuestrado, en serio, pero necesitábamos un baterista y todos dicen que no hay nadie mejor que tú.

Paulatinamente, la furia del gigante comenzó a menguar, y todos sintieron un gran alivio al verlo distender de a poco su puño.

-Emmh… conocemos a algunas personas que pueden ayudarnos con la música.- continuó hablando el chico de pelo azul- Así que… tal vez logremos algo bueno, y si quiere, Paula también puede unirse como guitarrista.- sugirió con ojitos ilusionados; en cambio, Evelyn la miró con todo menos con ojitos ilusionados- ¿Qué dices?

-A mí me gusta la idea.- comentó Cracker por primera vez. A la violinista le pareció que tenía una voz horrible y cruzó los brazos; la otra mujer ni siquiera notó aquel gesto.

-Muy bien.- concluyó Russel. Bruscamente soltó al satanista y éste sintió que ya no podría volver a caminar- Pero tengo condiciones.

-¡Lo que quieras!- sonrió 2D.

-Primero, me dejarán traer la Máquina de la Batería.

-¿Y eso qué es?- cuestionó "Evette". Recién ahí se dieron cuenta de que seguía allí, le resultaba bastante fácil pasar desapercibida cuando se quedaba callada.

-El mayor instrumento de percusión del mundo, niña.- respondió Paula, y Evelyn se giró a mirarla como diciendo "no te lo preguntaba a ti", pero no hizo caso- Russel la inventó.

-Eso,- continuó el baterista- y que permitan a Del participar.

-¿Y él quién es?- volvió a cuestionar Eve, pero esta vez nadie le respondió, sino que ambos nuevos huéspedes se fueron a recorrer el lugar. La chica del sombrero miró a Stu en busca de respuestas, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros. Pensó que Murdoc sí sabría algo, pero obtuvo el mismo gesto como si dijera "¿qué importa? Ya está dentro".

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, Evelyn seguía pensando cómo demonios iba a resolver su problema, mas no podía llegar a nada con aquella mujer cerca. Sentía que rompía el equilibrio, a donde fuera llevaba caos al ambiente, aunque por momentos pensaba que debía aflojar con esas teorías ya que nadie más parecía notarlo.

Lo que peor le caía era que Stu estaba siendo de lo más tierno para conquistarla y ella se mantenía indiferente. ¿No le interesaba, acaso? ¿Era estúpida como para no notarlo? ¿O le gustaba Murdoc?

Rió para sí con aquel pensamiento azaroso; era imposible que a cualquier chica le gustara Murdoc Niccals. Debía de ser estúpida, sólo eso.

Era de tarde y estaban los cinco en la sala de estar, sentados en los sillones frente a la televisión, que parecía tener una capa de tierra en la pantalla por lo mal que se veía. Russel sugería comprar una nueva si era que llegaban a tener algo de dinero con lo de la banda, y ninguno sabía si ilusionarse con la tele nueva o con el dinero.

Murdoc era el único ajeno al ambiente de ligero aburrimiento y concentración para ver qué decían los títulos del noticiero, mientras hablaba por teléfono con entusiasmo.

-Sí, Damon, ya está la banda completa; podemos empezar a grabar cuando quieras. Sí, será sensacional, ya lo verás.- decía una y mil veces, parecía ser que no se cansaba de esas frases de ánimo. Un momento después terminó la llamada y se unió a sus compañeros- ¿Qué pasó de interesante?

-Astillaron a Pinocho.- respondió Stuart con los ojos entrecerrados para ver mejor.

-No, dice que arrestaron a Pinochet.- le corrigió Evelyn mirando la tele de la misma manera.

-Estuve cerca, ¿no?- rió Stu; Paula asintió con una sonrisa no muy natural.

-Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.- anunció la chica de pelo castaño, pero nadie se inmutó mucho por ello, así que sólo se puso de pie y se fue.

-¿Qué te dijo Damon?- preguntó el baterista de repente, como para sacar un tema de conversación porque ninguno allí sabía quién era Augusto Pinochet.

-Me dijo que me comprara otras botas.- gruñó Niccals antes de abrir una lata de cerveza- Y dijo que antes de grabar un CD, tenemos que mostrarle alguna canción nuestra.

-Suena lógico.

-Cállate.- le ordenó Murdoc de mal humor, pues ahí recién se daba cuenta de que no tenían canción.

Pero de repente algo le llamó la atención por sobre la música: era un hombre vestido de traje en la televisión, con anteojos y pinta de dolido; pero no era eso lo que le interesaba, sino que conocía a aquel tipo.

-'D, súbele el volumen.- le dijo ansioso. 2D así lo hizo y le prestó un poco más de atención a la noticia: debía ser importante como para que a su compañero le diera curiosidad.

El hombre en medio de muchos micrófonos era Exequiel Bann, quien ahora lucía su mejor expresión de tristeza y entrecortaba su discurso con suspiros y amagos de llanto.

-_"Hace apenas dos semanas perdí a mi padre y ahora he perdido a mi hermana menor. Ella es lo único que me queda desde la muerte de nuestro padre, y aunque admito que no nos llevábamos de lo mejor, no puedo vivir sin su presencia. Les pido que, si llegan a encontrarla, me informen lo antes posible, porque la disquera que heredamos es un negocio familiar y no podré seguir adelante sin Evelyn."_

-¡Ja!- rió el bajista luego de beber un trago de cerveza- Yo sabía que algo se ganaría ese gordo por no haber grabado mis discos. Se lo tiene merecido.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El tipo está muerto y su hija desaparecida.- le recriminó Russel con el entrecejo fruncido en disgusto por aquella actitud tan fría.

-Pues verás, ese tipo…- estaba a punto de contar la historia que había tenido con Sebastian Bann cuando volvieron a ver a la reportera que cubría la noticia.

-_"Evelyn Bann está desaparecida hace aproximadamente cuatro días y no se llevó sus pertenencias al salir de casa. Tiene alrededor de catorce años y aquí ponemos una imagen suya. Si usted la ve en su zona, llame al número…"_

Murdoc no escuchó más la voz nasal de la mujer. Se había quedado helado ante la fotografía de la niña de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y figura delgada oculta bajo la ropa grande, sonriendo a la cámara con ojitos chispeantes.

-Oye…- dijo Stuart; no se había dado cuenta de que el satanista parecía hiperventilar- ¿ésa no es Evette?

-No es Evette.- murmuró casi haciendo rechinar sus dientes- Es Evelyn.

* * *

Mientras tanto, y ajena a todo lo que sucedía fuera, la violinista estaba secándose las manos mojadas con una toalla de papel. Silbaba distraídamente la tonada de una canción que había escuchado hace poco.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al oír golpes en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó desde adentro luego de tirar el papel a la basura.

-¡Sal de ahí ahora!- escuchó gritar a Murdoc entre fuertes golpes a la madera.

-Cierra las piernas, ahora salgo.- respondió ella restándole importancia. Pero el demonio de Stoke-on-Trent no era muy paciente, así que pateó la puerta y entró como un toro embravecido, caminando con pasos largos y presurosos hacia Evelyn, quien no pudo hacer más que retroceder; sintió el miedo crecer dentro de ella al ver su mirada de locura en rojo y negro- ¿Qué… qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué sucede?- repitió él con una voz que parecía salir del mismo Satanás- Ya sabía yo que me resultabas conocida de algún lado, pequeña zorra. ¡Ven aquí!

Ella se hizo a un lado antes de que el bajista, descontrolado, se le abalanzara con las manos formando garras. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo en su persecución y fue tras ella cuando intentó esconderse en uno de los cubículos de los baños.

-¡No sé de lo que estás hablando!- soltó Evelyn asustada justo antes de cerrar la puerta en frente de Murdoc.

-¡Ah, claro que sabes, _Evelyn Bann_! ¿No es ése tu nombre, bonita?- se mofaba él, intentando abrir la puerta del cubículo con el costado de su cuerpo. La recién descubierta violinista soltó un gemido, aterrada, y apoyó su propio cuerpo contra la madera para no dejarlo pasar- ¡Sal de ahí, maldita seas!

-No lo hice por maldad, Murdoc, lo siento…- sollozaba ella; abrazaba su sombrero contra su pecho sintiendo los fuertes empujones contra su espalda, que lastimaban todo su abdomen. Se le hacía muy difícil respirar entre los golpes y el llanto, pero eso no parecía importarle al colérico bajista- No tuve otra opción, en verdad lo siento…

-Te enseñaré que de mí nadie se burla, puta; ¡te digo que salgas!

Con ese último grito también dio un último empujón que sí abrió la puerta. No sólo abrió la puerta, sino que mandó a Evelyn de lleno contra el inodoro, quitándole el aliento; pero el dolor de la chica siguió sin importarle cuando la agarró del cuello de la camiseta y la atrajo hacia él. Ella soltó un pequeño grito y se aferró al retrete, mas decidió soltarlo al ver que el cuello de su ropa le quitaba la respiración.

Russel, Paula y Stuart habían escuchado los golpes y gritos, y hacía unos pocos instantes habían llegado para ver la escena. Ninguno sabía qué hacer, ninguno sabía lo que Murdoc podría hacer estando así, hasta que Stuart no aguantó más y decidió meterse. Intentar hacer algo, al menos.

-¡Murdoc, basta, déjala ya!- exclamó, o más bien le pidió. Se acercó y trató de separarlo de ella, pero el otro lo sacó con un golpe que lo tiró al piso. Eve gritaba y lloraba angustiosamente queriendo soltarse- ¡Suéltala! ¿Qué te hizo tan terrible?

-Se burló de nosotros queriendo quedarse aquí.- respondió; aún sostenía fuertemente sus ropas y disfrutaba de ese miedo desesperado que la joven destilaba por los poros.

-Eso no te justifica.- rebatió 2D, y en otro intento por alejar a Niccals, terminó otra vez en el piso.

-Nos mintió sobre quién era.- añadió; dio un fuerte tirón a la playera de Evelyn y la acercó a él.

-¡Eso tampoco te justifica!

-Hace tiempo me insultó y jamás recibió su castigo. ¡Quédate quieta, mierda!- le gritó a Evelyn de tal forma que hizo temblar el baño entero. Ella dejó de moverse, aunque seguía sollozando en silencio- Así está mejor.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?- cuestionó el joven de pelo azul, invadido por una horrible impotencia. Sabía que no podía ser nada bueno al ver que Murdoc la giraba boca arriba y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella, tomándola del pelo. Paula no decía nada, pero cualquiera hubiera dicho que disfrutaba todo aquello juzgando por su mirada.

-Lo que se merece.- contestó solamente. Levantó su mano libre, como tomando impulso, y Evelyn ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos. Pero eso que esperaba, no llegó.

El bajista de repente no pudo mover el brazo, no porque no quisiera, claro, pero algo se lo impedía. Giró la cabeza un poco y pudo ver que una mano casi el doble de grande que la suya sostenía su brazo como si de un grillete se tratara.

-Mira, Niccals,- comenzó la voz gruesa e inexpresiva de Russel- desde que te vi me caíste mal. Muy mal.- sus dedos apretaron su agarre- Cuando nos secuestraste, me caíste peor aun. Y con esto que estás haciendo no tienes muchas opciones de darme una mejor impresión; así que, si no quieres que te deje como calcomanía para la pared, aléjate de ella.

Simple y claro. Era muy raro escuchar a Russel hablando así, tan lacónico. A él lo conocían por ser un hombre tranquilo y paciente, sólo se lo veía de aquella forma cuando en verdad se salía de sus casillas o algo le molestaba de sobremanera, como en aquel momento.

Murdoc no tuvo más opción que ponerse de pie y alejarse de Eve, siendo siempre controlado por el nuevo baterista. Vio con frustración a 2D abrazándola y susurrándole cursis palabras de consuelo mientras la mecía de adelante hacia atrás. Ella no dejaba de llorar y él de repente se sentía como en una escena de ésas en las que el policía detiene al delincuente a punto de matar a alguien y ese alguien termina a salvo y se hace justicia y todos contentos. Detestaba esas escenas, le parecían tan poco reales…

-Ya está, ya me alejé. ¿Me puedes soltar?- preguntó Murdoc desganadamente a quien vendría a ser el policía, quien lo soltó aún desconfiando de lo que pudiera hacer. Murdoc sólo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y gruñó, fastidiado.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- cuestionó Stu en un susurro, pero a Evelyn le costaba hablar y entrecortaba todo lo que decía. Era más el miedo que el dolor físico lo que la ponía así, había sentido un terror similar a cuando Exequiel la había dejado en el basurero y pensaba que no dejaría de sentirlo por la noche.

-Tal vez el baño no sea el mejor lugar para hablar.- comentó Hobbs, esta vez con su habitual voz gentil- Mejor volvamos a la sala.

Y así fue. Los primeros en salir fueron Eve y 2D, luego Russel y al final quedaron Paula y Murdoc solos.

Él caminaba desganado, era tremenda la insatisfacción que tenía por el castigo no terminado, peor que cuando no puedes llegar al orgasmo teniendo la mejor noche de tu vida. De pura casualidad vio a Paula antes de llevársela puesta al estar apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que tienes razón.- le dijo ella de repente. Él se giró, apenas demostraba su sorpresa al mirarla.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió, escéptico porque tal vez estuviera haciéndole una broma.

-Claro.- sonrió Cracker- Nunca debes dejar que nadie te pase por encima, y menos una niñita malcriada.- agregó con una sonrisa arrogante. Murdoc sintió que una parte de su disgusto se iba y una mueca perversa se extendía en su rostro; quizá no había estado tan mal la idea de secuestrarla a ella también.


	9. Operación Recuperar

Después del incidente en el baño, Evelyn no tuvo otra opción que contar su historia para convencer a todos que no la devolvieran con su medio hermano. La frustraba terriblemente el hecho de que su farsa hubiera durado tan poco tiempo, pero otra parte de su razón le decía que así era mejor, porque si hubiera durado más, se habría hecho como una bola de nieve rodando colina abajo y hubiera sido muchísimo más complicado hablar sobre sus motivos.

Un par de horas habían pasado entre todo el cuento y las preguntas que éste había generado, porque realmente parecía el invento de algún mitómano algo tan dramático; ¡cualquiera pensaría que Dios odiaba a aquella chica!

-Y es por eso que les mentí para quedarme aquí.- finalizó Evelyn. En una larga historia les había contado a todos el por qué de su nombre falso, cómo había llegado al basurero y todo lo necesario para llenar baches. Incluso había tenido que retroceder hasta contar que era hija de una prostituta argentina para explicar el odio de Exequiel.

-En parte es bueno.- dijo Murdoc en un momento- Podré decirte "hija de perra" sin remordimientos.

Russel no pudo decir nada en contra de ello, pues técnicamente estaba en lo cierto. Evelyn, por su lado, suspiró, ya que esperaba un comentario así.

-Te acuerdas de por qué te insulté hace años, ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella- Creo que estaba en mi derecho.

-Pudiste haberlo hecho en inglés; ¿tienes idea de lo que me costó traducir todo eso?

-No lo había pensado.- admitió, aunque luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto- ¿Sigues odiándome?

-Depende de cómo te portes, nena.- respondió con una sonrisa extraña. Ella prefirió no pensar en su significado, ya que viniendo de Murdoc podía ser cualquier cosa.

-Claro que no te odia.- intervino el nuevo baterista- Es entendible si piensas en todo lo que pasaste, pero no era necesario mentir.

-Créeme,- rió la violinista- si lo hubiera dicho antes, no habría sobrevivido hasta hoy.

-Pues a mí todo esto me alivia en cierto modo.- opinó Paula, medio recostada en su sillón.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó 2D.

-Porque yo pensaba que era su hija.

2D soltó una carcajada por la ocurrencia, al igual que Evelyn y Russel, pero a Murdoc lo incomodó visiblemente esta idea. Bien sabido era que detestaba a los homosexuales y lo que menos quería era ser tomado por uno de ellos.

-¿Qué insinúas?- le espetó él a la guitarrista. Ella lo miró como si tuviera un signo de interrogación en la cara.

-Es sólo un chiste, Muds, sabes que no es nuestra hija.- le dijo Stuart, aún riendo, para tranquilizarlo. Por su parte, y sin saberlo, Paula Cracker se había ganado un punto en contra con el bajista.

-Oigan, tengo hambre.- comentó Russel cuando el ruido de su estómago vacío se escuchó por toda la sala- ¿Qué les parece si pedimos algo de comer?

-¡Perfecto!- secundó Stu antes de ponerse de pie- Por algún lado tenemos el número de una pizzería excelente.

-Genial, ya se me estaba antojando algo de pepperoni.- admitió Paula frotándose las manos antes de levantarse también para seguir a sus dos compañeros. Al final, los únicos que quedaron en la sala fueron Evelyn y Murdoc, pero antes de que él pudiera ir a la cocina con los otros, Eve lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!- le dijo- Tengo que pedirte algo.

Niccals la miró con una ceja alzada, a pesar de que éstas estuvieran escondidas detrás de su corte de pelo. ¿Qué querría pedirle después de haberle "perdonado la vida"?

-¿Qué quieres?- escupió, impaciente; le gustó verla nerviosa al tragar saliva antes de hablar.

-Seguramente recuerdas que soy cataléptica.- asumió con la mirada gacha. Él, desde lo alto, no respondió- Y que… necesito una medicina especial para no tener un ataque como el del basurero.

-¿Tengo que felicitarte por eso?

-No.

-¿Quieres que te la compre?

-No, para eso necesito la receta.

-¿Entonces qué rayos quieres que haga?- siguió preguntando; la poca paciencia que tenía se acababa fácilmente y era aun peor cuando no le decían las cosas directamente. Ella se encogió en su lugar, pero el satanista ya no disfrutaba tanto de ese miedo.

-Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar la receta.

Se hizo un silencio de muerte entre los dos músicos. Uno repasaba en su mente varias veces eso que había dicho la otra mientras ella lo miraba expectante. ¿Ayudarla? ¡Estaba loca! Ya había hecho suficiente dejándola quedarse en Kong; no pensaba hacer nada más.

-Ni lo sueñes.- concluyó. Dio un par de pasos para ir hacia la cocina, pero no alcanzó a dar el tercero cuando sintió que algo retenía la manga de su camiseta. No le sorprendió ver que eso que lo agarraba eran las pequeñas manos de la joven- Te dije que no.- gruñó; no le afectaban los ojitos brillosos que ella ponía para convencerlo.

-¡Por favor!- insistió ella- Lo necesito, es muy importante para mí.

-No.

-Por favor, Murdoc, te daré lo que quieras.- dijo sin pensar, necesitaba tanto su medicina que estaría dispuesta a ofrecer lo que fuera que tuviera.

Él se quedó callado, parecía estar pensándoselo. Esa urgencia, esos ruegos, ese ofrecimiento tan arriesgado y estúpido, lo seducían terriblemente. ¿Pero qué hacer con una niña de catorce años sin nada encima más que un sombrero y talento para un violín que no tenía?

-¿Dónde está ese papel?

Ya vería qué hacer.

Evelyn sonrió a más no poder y soltó la ropa de su compañero.

-Está en mi casa.- respondió, y antes de que a él se le ocurriera preguntar algo, levantó las manos pidiendo silencio- Ya he pensado cómo hacerlo; te lo diré después de la cena.

Murdoc no hizo más que torcer un poco los labios y asentir. Le estaba dando hambre también, así que retomó su camino a la cocina. Pero otra vez no pudo seguir caminando cuando un par de delgados brazos se enroscó en su cintura.

-Gracias.- escuchó murmurar a la niña detrás suyo, y el que tragó saliva esta vez fue él, no supo decir si por la sorpresa o la extraña sacudida que el repentino abrazo le había provocado en el estómago.

No respondió, sólo se zafó del agarre y salió prácticamente corriendo a donde los demás estaban discutiendo qué pizza pedir. Tal vez pensando en tomates se olvidaría de aquel "malestar".

Así y todo, Evelyn no dejó de sonreír.

* * *

Ambos habían acordado que el plan se llevaría a cabo esa misma mañana para no perder más tiempo. Para Eve cada día era un riesgo permanente y no quería seguir perdiéndolos por detalles tontos.

Parecía simple lo que debían hacer: Murdoc debía hacer un escándalo en la disquera Bann para llamar la atención de los guardias y Exequiel mientras Evelyn entraba a la casa y tomaba su receta. Tenía planeado sacar algunas cosas suyas también, lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir a futuro en la mansión. Luego debían salir cagando de vuelta en el jeep. Fácil, ¿no?

Ahora la cosa era hacer todo eso.

Murdoc ya tenía una idea para causar revuelo, pero no quiso decírselo a la violinista. Ella no insistió en saberlo, estaba muy nerviosa para eso.

Tuvo que ir y explicarle el plan a 2D para que él le prestara algo de su ropa: pensaba sacarle algo de provecho a eso de parecer un niño. Era indispensable una gorra para esconder su pelo largo y dejaría en casa el sombrero de su padre; alguna camiseta y pantalones completarían el atuendo junto con unas de sus zapatillas gastadas.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó dudoso el bajista desde el auto al verla con aquel disfraz. Él, en cambio, no dejaba ver nada debajo de una gabardina de color claro.

-Lista.- afirmó ella una vez se hubo subido a la parte de atrás del jeep. Respiró profundo antes de que su "cómplice" arrancara. "Aquí vamos" pensó.

Sus nervios crecían y crecían en el camino a su casa, y el modo de manejar de Murdoc no ayudaba en nada: saliendo apenas del estacionamiento, se había pasado tres luces rojas y por poco había atropellado a una mujer en medio de la calle de no ser por una maniobra maestra con el volante. No supo por qué, pero Eve pensó que su idea para agitar la disquera sería genial.

El viaje había sido realmente rápido; ella recordaba que el viaje desde su casa a los estudios había durado más o menos una hora, allí habían llegado en diez minutos. Al frenar, el impulso casi hizo que ambos se rompieran los dientes con lo que tuvieran en frente.

-Aquí es.- anunció él estacionando en frente del gran edificio que contenía la música detrás de sus puertas de vidrio. En la cuadra de en frente estaba la residencia Bann, justo como Evelyn la recordaba- ¿Nos vemos aquí en…?

-Cuando nos veamos.- cortó ella mirando la casa- Siempre que había disturbios, llamaban a mi papá; no creo que hayan cambiado ese método. Riñe un poco con Exequiel, si quieres.

-Lo que digas, muñeca.- sonrió Murdoc, complacido por aquella orden. Ambos bajaron del auto, cada uno tomó su camino y se miraron una última vez como deseándose suerte sin hablar ni herir su orgullo por ello.

Evelyn llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y pisó el tapete azul frente a ella. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer con él, pero la nostalgia la invadió al recordar todos esos días en los que llegaba de la escuela y lo pisaba sin darse cuenta de lo importante que se haría en aquel momento. Ella sabía lo descuidado que era su medio hermano con las llaves, y sabía también que debajo de la alfombrita ocultaba una llave de repuesto para cuando se olvidaba el juego en casa, por lo que lo levantó y ahí encontró la figurita de metal brillante.

Ambos abrieron las puertas; ella en silencio, él bruscamente, y no supieron más del otro.

-¡Óiganme todos, ineptos!- gritó Murdoc al entrar a la disquera; todos se giraron a verlo esperando encontrarse con algún maniático con ropas extravagantes, pero él caminaba muy tranquilo y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina- Tengo un disco para grabar, ¿acaso ninguno de ustedes va a venir?

-¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?- preguntó cortésmente una voz cerca del satanista; volteó para ver quién le hablaba y encontró a un hombre de traje gris con pinta de obsesivo compulsivo por lo arreglado de su corbata.

Mientras, Evelyn recorría la casa con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido por si había alguien dentro. El aroma tan particular de su hogar inundó sus pulmones y otra vez le trajo recuerdos, gratos y no tanto, con su padre, Exequiel, e incluso alguna borrosa imagen con su madre.

Agradeció que su medio hermano no hubiera cambiado nada en ella todavía, aunque no dudaba que lo hiciera algún día; si no lo había hecho hasta aquel momento era porque solamente habían pasado algunos días desde su desaparición y no encajaría muy bien ver a un hombre reformando la casa mientras su hermana estaba desaparecida, quizá muerta, en alguna parte de Essex.

En la cocina los platos sucios rebasaban el lavadero, y el recuerdo de lavarlos poco a poco pensando en sueños inverosímiles le taladró un hueco en el pecho. ¿Cómo extrañas lavar los platos? Cuando estás lejos de casa y debes entrar en ella como si fueras un ladrón, extrañas hasta trapear el piso.

Subiendo las escaleras la violinista escuchó ruidos lejanos, pero que la ponían alerta con cada paso que daba. Con cada escalón se oían más claros, parecían quejidos. Otro escalón y eran gruñidos. Un escalón más la hizo abrir los ojos al máximo cuando escuchó jadeos, y al último casi se asqueó al distinguir gemidos en la habitación al fondo del pasillo. No podía creer que Exequiel descuidara el negocio familiar por algo tan vulgar.

-Sí, puede ayudarme.- respondía Murdoc pulcramente mientras tanto. Recorría la recepción atestada de gente con la mirada- Como dije, tengo un disco para grabar, pero no puedo encontrar un buen nombre.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?

-Murdoc Faust Niccals.

-Pues, podría ponerle alguno de sus dos nombres.- sugirió el hombre de traje- Los artistas más famosos lo hacen para ahorrarse el trabajo del título.- agregó, pero Murdoc no le prestó atención. Por el contrario, había empezado a caminar examinando el lugar.

-Eso es muy poco original, me ofende.- respondió; cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría dicho que era algún famoso músico con un gusto muy refinado.

De repente divisó a dos grandes hombres con caras de idiotas, según él, parados juntos e inmóviles. Sin dudarlo fue hacia ellos y se les paró en frente, como si estuviera escrutándolos a ellos también.

-"Gorilas" se me ocurre.- comentó luego de mirar un rato a los dos guardaespaldas. Porque sí, con esos uniformes y esa postura, sólo podían ser guardaespaldas, posiblemente del dueño de la empresa. Pero con todo y traje, le inspiraban la imagen de gorilas.

-¿Es una banda?

-No.

-Entonces no se lo recomiendo, señor.- dijo el hombre de traje haciendo a Murdoc torcer los labios.

-Qué lástima, era un buen nombre.- murmuró. Como si no pasara nada, y ante la atenta mirada del hombre que lo acompañaba, se alejó de los esbirros y se subió al escritorio de la recepcionista para comenzar a deshacer el nudo en el cinto de su abrigo. Allí, parado en lo alto y mirándolos a todos hacia abajo, se sintió una especie de dios- ¿Sabe qué otro buen nombre se me ocurre?

El otro negó, y sus ojos se fijaron en las manos que tomaban los bordes de la gabardina.

-"Música… ¡al desnudo!"- exclamó, y de un segundo a otro sus manos abrieron el sobretodo.

Por su parte, Evelyn abría la puerta de su habitación lo más silenciosamente posible, aunque creía que con los enérgicos gemidos de aquella mujer sería suficiente para tapar cualquier ruido que hiciera. Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado y sintió alivio por dejar de escuchar aquella horrible sinfonía.

Su cuarto estaba tal y como lo había dejado el día en que habían intentado matarla. Qué cruento sonaba eso.

Lo examinó unos instantes antes de comenzar a buscar la receta y sus medicamentos; la agobiaba pensar que aquella podía ser la última vez que vería su habitación tal y como era, pues tenía en claro que Exequiel sacaría todo lo que le recordara a ella una vez el duelo falso hubiera terminado.

Acarició su cama con la punta de los dedos al igual que los peluches y las paredes. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar esa sensación tan familiar, esa esencia exquisita que sólo sus cosas poseían.

Pero un desagradable grito de placer rompió su propio éxtasis. Era un grito de hombre, y eso la perturbó todavía más; le costaba imaginarse a su medio hermano en una situación así. Le daba arcadas.

No tuvo otra opción que seguir con lo que había comenzado. De debajo de su cama tomó un bolso negro que siempre usaba para viajes o todo lo que incluyera transportar ropa y demás. En él metió varias prendas suyas: íntimas, de vestir, pijamas, todas las que fuera a necesitar; un par de zapatillas, unas sandalias, y justo cuando estaba por ir a la mesita de luz para buscar sus medicinas escuchó que un teléfono sonaba. Se quedó helada en su lugar.

-Demonios… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Exequiel al atender su teléfono. Parecía molesto, aunque no lo culpaba; de verdad debía ser horrible que alguien interrumpiera una… "actividad" como la que había estado haciendo- ¿Cómo que un…? ¿Quién? ¡No! No, ya voy para allá.- finalizó, a lo lejos Evelyn pudo oírlo cortar la llamada.

-¿Quién era?- murmuró una voz femenina.

-El idiota del gerente, dice que hay un tipo bailando desnudo en la recepción. No sé para qué mierda sigue ahí si nunca se hizo cargo de nada.- escupió enojado. Se vistió a las apuradas y ni siquiera se despidió de la mujer. Volvería, de todos modos, ¿para qué despedirse?

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo acomodándose la corbata, pudo oír un sonido, como una risa leve, en el cuarto que solía ser de su media hermana. Pensó que serían los niños de la calle, pero se había oído demasiado cerca, y no había niños jugando en su calle.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, examinando con cuidado todo lo que quedaba a la vista. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado, pero sentía algo extraño, algo que no podía describir.

Entró. Miró todo el cuarto de cerca, no había nada movido, todo estaba en su lugar. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello, perdía tiempo y exponía los ojos de sus empleados a dañarse con el baile del lunático en su edificio.

Se fijó en la cama, donde ese sentimiento desconocido de hacía más fuerte. ¿Qué había allí? Él no veía nada extraño, pero esa presencia…

Despacio, como si quisiera sorprender a alguien, rodeó la litera, pero no encontró nada. Debajo de ella tampoco había nada más que las pantuflas de Evelyn, ahora obsoletas, por supuesto. Eran demasiado pequeñas para su novia, así que de nada servían.

¿Era impresión suya o el placard estaba medio abierto? Tenía que ver por qué era eso, el viento no podía mover las puertas corredizas.

Estaba a punto de fijarse en el armario cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar; lo atendió y colgó de la misma manera que antes lo había hecho. Pero esa sensación no se iba.

"Cosas mías." Pensó, y se encogió de hombros "Es difícil creer que ya se fue y me dejó libre de una buena vez."

Miró una vez más el armario y salió, ni siquiera se preocupó por cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación infecta, pero se aseguró de darle un buen portazo a la puerta de entrada.

El cuarto quedó vacío otra vez. Pasaron algunos segundos luego de que Exequiel se hubo ido de la casa, lo suficiente para que la mujer cayera dormida y los goznes del portal comenzaran a moverse.

Desde atrás de la puerta salió Evelyn liberando todo el aire que había contenido mientras su medio hermano escudriñaba sus cosas. Abrazaba con fuerza el estuche que contenía su violín y pensaba que su padre, donde estuviera, la había ayudado a esconderse. Por lo menos ahora que sabía que pensar en Murdoc bailando sin ropa la hacía reír, no lo haría en "misiones secretas".

No quiso perder más tiempo ni volver a pasar por un riesgo así, por lo que tomó de una buena vez el frasco de pastillas y la receta de uno de los cajones del buró. Se permitió llevarse también una foto suya con su papá y sus partituras.

Salió de la casa lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban y devolvió la llave de repuesto a su lugar. Cruzó la calle intentando esconder el estuche del violín detrás del bolso e inmediatamente se subió al jeep, ocultando ambas cosas bajo los asientos.

-¡Pero no me digas que no es un buen título! Todo el mundo bailaría así y recordaría para siempre mi disco.- reía Niccals sin parar de menearse sobre el escritorio. Se divertía viendo la reacción de las mujeres allí al ver sus calzoncillos: algunas que se tapaban la boca, otras que se tapaban los ojos, pero que sin duda querían seguir viendo. De seguro las que se tapaban la boca estaban ocultando una sonrisa perversa.

-¡Bájese de ahí, llamaré a la policía! ¡Por respeto a mi padre!- exclamaba Exequiel enfurecido, una y otra vez. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle a él respeto por su padre? ¡Si cuando era pequeño veía cómo lo insultaba a diestra y siniestra para vender su música de cuarta!

El recién consagrado bailarín desnudista Murdoc Niccals se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, tener loco al hijo del hombre que había retrasado su carrera musical era genial; pero supo que nada duraba para siempre cuando vio a su compañera sentada en el asiento trasero del auto, esperándolo.

-¿Saben qué? Ya dejó de gustarme ese título.- dijo de repente. Detuvo su baile y se complació al escuchar algunos suspiros decepcionados- Qué pésima atención la suya, ¡mira que no poder ayudarme a encontrar un buen nombre para mi disco! Me voy con mi música a otra parte.- concluyó muy orgulloso mientras se cerraba el abrigo y de un salto se bajaba del escritorio- ¡Ya se arrepentirán cuando venda éxitos!

-Sí, ya, largo de aquí.- lo despidió Exequiel; ya tenía ganas de partirle la cara a alguien con todo lo que le había pasado sólo en una tarde, así que era mejor para ese tipo que no se quedara en la disquera por más tiempo.

Murdoc se subió al auto como si no hubiera pasado nada dentro del edificio. Es más, lucía de lo más satisfecho, no como ésos a los que se les da por bailar desnudos delante de todos y luego lucen como si el mundo se les estuviera cayendo encima por la culpa o la vergüenza. Bajo la visera de la gorra Evelyn pudo ver esa expresión y le causó gracia esa perversión desmedida, le pareció muy curiosa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el jeep arrancó a toda velocidad como al salir. Ella se giró para ver cómo se alejaban rápidamente y él vio el edificio hacerse cada vez más pequeño en su espejo retrovisor.

Una vez estuvieron lo bastante lejos, soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pudiste verme?- preguntó Murdoc sin parar de reír.

-Sólo al final.- contestó Eve; se apoyó en uno de los asientos delanteros y se quitó la gorra, dejando que su cabello castaño volara por todas partes con el viento.

-¡El final fue lo mejor!- volvieron a reír; él tal vez de verdad sintiera la alegría para hacerlo, Evelyn lo hacía para distender la tensión que aún hacía a su corazón pararse y acelerarse. Pero luego de todo lo que había pasado, realmente merecía y necesitaba reírse un poco, especialmente habiendo visto a su medio hermano avergonzado en frente de todo el personal y tal vez clientes. Sin embargo, lo que quedaría para siempre en la historia sería el bizarro baile de su compañero- ¿Pudiste conseguir la receta?

-Eso y más, mira.- la joven sacó de debajo de los asientos el estuche de su violín y se lo mostró a Niccals con la alegría en los ojos- Y alcancé a traer algo de ropa.

-Genial, no te va bien la del Face-ache.- comentó él. No sabía si de verdad estaba en condiciones de decir lo que le quedaría mejor puesto, pero la ropa de un larguirucho no era una opción.

-¿Debería imitarte y andar sólo con un abrigo?

-Claro que no, tú no harás lo que yo.

-¡Pero eso sería como enseñarme groserías y no dejarme decirlas!- protestó. Murdoc extendió una sonrisa torcida y acarició distraídamente el rostro de Evelyn mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-Sólo digo que no sería original.- dijo como si fuera un consuelo. Ella sintió que no quería escuchar aquello, pues le gustaba pensar que quería protegerla. Evidentemente le había quedado un severo trauma con las ilusiones paternales…

-Gracias por haberme ayudado.- dijo Eve luego de un momento en silencio. Pensaba en lo curioso, en lo bipolar de la situación, ya que apenas la noche anterior la había perseguido para hacer Dios sabe qué con ella; y en aquel instante no había más que una agradable complicidad, tal vez porque no tenían otra elección siendo que habían tenido que robar una casa.

Murdoc chasqueó la lengua como si ya estuviera cansado de que Evelyn le agradeciera.

-Fue divertido.- admitió- Pero ahora agárrate, amor: ¡nos vamos a casa!

El sonido de la palanca de velocidad cortó cualquier respuesta posible. Salieron prácticamente volando por la carretera cuando el alocado conductor piso a fondo el acelerador, soltando así ese grito de alegría que le provocaba pasarse todos los altos.

La joven atrás tuvo que aferrarse al asiento de adelante porque casi había salido volando literalmente, pero lo imitó.

A él no le molestó.

Ambos se sintieron libres.


	10. Curiosa

Cualquiera pensaría que después de haber tenido que ponerse de acuerdo para llevar a cabo un robo, dos personas se tendrían un determinado porcentaje más de confianza entre ellas. ¿O no? Ustedes piensan lo mismo, ¿verdad? ¡Tiene lógica!

Pero si algo faltaba en el mundo de esta singular banda que todavía se estaba formando, era lógica.

Era por eso que Murdoc y Evelyn ahora se hablaban sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario. Nadie entendía por qué; sabido era que Russel desaprobaba lo que habían hecho, pero pensó que tal vez los ayudaría a relacionarse mejor. Sin embargo, había una especie de temor por acercarse, como si les fuera dar una corriente eléctrica si estaban a una distancia muy corta.

La verdad era que toda esa frialdad era porque hace unos pocos días el satanista le había hecho saber a Evelyn lo que quería a cambio de su complicidad.

Era simple, nada que no pudiera hacer: él quería su respeto. Pero no del que se recibe de otra persona cuando hiciste algo muy bueno, sino del que se recibe cuando esa persona está destinada a estar de acuerdo con todo lo que uno diga. Una especie de esclavitud, casi, una forma de asegurarse de que no se revelaría contra él.

A ella le había dolido especialmente ese pedido, no sólo por lo que representaba en sí, sino también por la forma en que lo había dicho.

La había abordado en uno de los pasillos de la mansión de forma sorpresiva, agresiva, sus manos pegadas a la pared y a los lados de su cabeza le dieron una sensación de encierro terrible. Se preguntó cómo había mujeres a las que les gustaba aquello.

-Creo que ya sé con qué quiero que me pagues.- murmuró él muy cerca de su rostro. Evelyn no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a su boca, más precisamente a sus filosos dientes que parecían estar ya verdes por el descuido. Se quedó sin aliento y las palabras resbalaron de vuelta por su garganta; ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que el desgraciado no tocaba la pasta dental?

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, un extraño brillo en ellos la hizo pensar que no le había causado ninguna gracia aquella falta de atención.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó hoscamente. ¿Qué se creía la mocosa ésa? No fuera a resultar que en el fondo le gustaba y por eso lo miraba tanto.

Pero no, no era así. Ella solamente analizaba a esa amenaza en frente como quien intenta dominar su pánico mediante la poca frialdad que podía mantener, porque en realidad se estaba cagando en las patas.

-Sí…- respondió casi en un susurro tembloroso. A Murdoc le encantó ver el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerle la mirada, por un momento creyó que sería suficiente fuerza como para mover los montes de basura que rodeaban a los estudios Kong. Tenía miedo, siempre tenía miedo esa chiquilla cobarde, ¡como si fuera a hacerle tanto daño!

-Ya sé con qué quiero que pagues mi ayuda.- repitió, por las dudas.

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó Eve a la espera de algo terrible, como ser su esclava y tener que lavar su ropa. Aaaah, qué inocencia la suya.

-Que me respetes.- masculló como con rabia entre dientes. Eso sorprendió mucho a la joven violinista, quien alzó las cejas en un interrogante mudo.

-¿Cómo?

-Que me respetes, ¿acaso estás sorda? Porque así no me sirves en la banda.

-No… no lo entiendo.- dijo para sí, bajando la cabeza como si millones de pensamientos contradictorios estuvieran desplegando una batalla campal en su mente- Me ayudaste, yo ya te respeto.

-Ya veo que no entiendes.- replicó él con una sonrisa perversa tensando sus labios- Con eso sólo se conforman los idiotas. Yo quiero que te calles, que no me discutas, porque ya veo que eso te gusta mucho.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Ya lo estás haciendo mal, carajo! ¡Cierra la maldita boca!- bramó dándole un golpe a la pared, el puño cayendo con furia cerca de su cabeza la hizo encogerse en su lugar y cubrir su rostro con sus manos a la espera de algo peor- Odio que me lleven la contra, de verdad me molesta…

Evelyn asintió débilmente en señal de que sí, lo había notado, pero no dijo nada detrás de sus deditos tensos. Sin embargo, ese pequeño refugio no duró mucho cuando Murdoc tomó bruscamente de una de sus muñecas y apartó la mano para que lo mirara: poco le faltó para poder escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón como si estuvieran sonando a todo volumen de fondo, la respiración entrecortada de la joven se lo hacía ver. Podía saborear ese dulce miedo cual si lo tuviera debajo de la lengua en aquel momento.

-¿Sabes qué pasará si lo haces?- cuestionó suavemente, la rabia de unos segundos atrás había desaparecido.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Con su mano libre limpió un poco sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, y no supo si lo hacía para verlo bien o para que no se burlara porque era una niña débil. Pero él no hizo nada de eso, sólo siguió sonriendo.

-Puedo llamar a tu hermanito para que venga a buscarte.- le dijo muy tranquilo. La violinista soltó un leve gemido entre el temor y la sorpresa, que el satanista deseó poder encerrar en un frasquito sólo para él- ¿Te gustaría, Evelyn? Debe extrañarte mucho por lo que nos contaste.

-¡No!- saltó Eve como si estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo justo allí, en frente de ella. Estaba más que dispuesto, ¿pero qué gracia tendría sin la extorsión?- Por favor, no lo hagas…

-¿No quieres ver otra vez a tu hermano?

-No.

-Entonces no me discutirás, harás lo que te diga y lo harás bien; nada de hacerlo mal para molestarme porque será peor para ti.- dictó, frío, como si fueran órdenes del ejército- Si no lo haces, llamaré al empresario éste de segunda para que termine contigo, volverás a ser basura…- se interrumpió para mirarla de arriba abajo, desdeñoso, y continuó:- sigues siendo basura, en realidad.

La joven ya no pudo contener más un sollozo. Miedo, impotencia, odio; ésos eran sólo algunos de los sentimientos que llenaban su pecho. Pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar esa esclavitud.

-Está bien.- susurró con la cabeza gacha al final.

-¿Lo entendiste?

-Sí.

-Qué buena chica.- concedió Niccals, que pareció juntar toda la hipocresía del mundo en esas tres palabritas. No tardó en alejarse e irse, a cualquier parte de Kong, para disfrutar esa victoria sobre la rebelde argentina.

Sola nuevamente, Evelyn respiraba con dificultad, apoyada contra la pared. No lloró, a pesar de que ganas no le faltaban, y no pensaba decírselo a Russel o a Stuart por miedo a lo que pasaría después.

Lo único que hizo fue quitarse el sombrero y abrazarlo contra sí: eso siempre le daba un poquito de fuerza para aguantar lo que fuera.

* * *

Todavía trataba de asimilarlo, ni siquiera sabía por cuánto tiempo tendría que ser una tumba en presencia de Murdoc. ¿Un año, tal vez? ¿Hasta que la banda se separara? Si así era, no sabía si tenerle miedo o desear ese momento.

Mientras, el tiempo pasaba, Paula le caía cada vez peor ahora que coqueteaba con 2D, y a él no parecía disgustarle. Al contrario: con todo y esa pinta suya de chico ingenuo, muchas veces amenazaba con comerle la boca de lo cerca que estaban.

A ella le daba entre asco y coraje. Russel decía que estaba celosa porque Stuart era su amigo y creía que con Paula allí le prestaría menos atención, y así seguía el discurso. Lo había escuchado tantas veces que ya se lo sabía, en su mente repasaba las líneas conforme el baterista las recitaba.

Le encantaba que hubiera alguien que se preocupara por ella, claro que sí, pero no eran celos, solamente sabía que a Stu no le convenía salir con una zorra como lo era la nueva guitarrista. Con mirarla era suficiente para darse cuenta, siempre tenía puestos esos pantalones ajustados que le marcaban hasta el alma y unas blusas que tampoco daban muy buena impresión.

"Si la quiere…" se decía siempre, pero eso no la satisfacía. No podía evitar ese ardorcito en el pecho que le provocaba el rencor.

El tiempo siguió pasando sin muchas cosas nuevas. La primera canción que pretendía estar en el disco de la banda sin nombre había salido de un ensayo casual, pura improvisación de Murdoc y Paula. Gran cosa, había empezado con un reto de él, que decía que ella no sabía tocar el bajo.

-Claro que sé.- se había quejado la delgada morocha en respuesta.

-No es lo mismo que la guitarra, amor.- replicó el satanista como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño testarudo. No tardó en tomar uno de los bajos en el cuarto de grabación y sentarse en alguna silla de por allí cerca.

-Te digo que sí sé, ¿me quieres probar?- cuestionó molesta. Murdoc sonrió.

-Me encantaría.- contestó sin dejar de sonreír con malicia, para luego tenderle otro instrumento.

2D, que había estado del otro lado del vidrio que los separaba del estudio de grabación, seguro no notó nada extraño en esa pequeña charla. Sólo siguió escuchando el ritmo que se debatía entre deprimente e hipnotizante mientras Evelyn recopilaba esas notas moviendo controles y apretando botones.

Tanta nostalgia le dio el estar haciendo aquello como en la disquera de su padre que hasta se olvidó de que ella sí había notado un dejo insinuante en las voces de sus compañeros. "Cosas que pasan" pensó.

No podía evitar pensar que a esa "canción", si así se le podía decir, le faltaba algo, no sabía qué exactamente. Murdoc pensaba lo mismo. A los demás les _daba_ lo mismo: bastante ya con que era lo primero que habían hecho, ¿verdad? Con todo el tiempo perdido…

-Tal vez ya deberíamos llamar a Damon.- sugería Stuart cada tanto. O cuando su colega bajista se quejaba de que el primer sencillo de la banda no estaba completo, y de que no sabía cómo darle ese "toque" que necesitaba.

-Claro que no.- rebatía él siempre- Dos como mínimo, dice el chico bonito ése.

-Pero dile que no tenemos dos; si la que ya está fue una improvisación, tal vez la que vayamos a hacer sea una basura porque no tuvimos otra opción y había que llenar el hueco.- explicó Paula una vez que se hubo hartado de aquella discusión sin sentido. Demonios, 2D sabía la respuesta que obtendría, ¿para qué seguía jodiendo? Era lindo y todo, pero a veces no podía evitar pesar que era un poco estúpido.

"Creo que es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con ella" pensó Evelyn, que nada más miraba todo como si estuviera apartada en alguna otra parte del cosmos infinito y un vidrio verde oliva le impidiera intervenir.

-Hay gente a la que le gusta escuchar basura.- argumentó Russel como para suavizar la discusión.

-A nadie le gusta escuchar ni oler basura, tenemos que hacer algo bueno.- respondió Murdoc antes de encender un cigarrillo ante los ojos severos de Hobbs.

-¿Y a ti se te ocurre buena mierda para escribir?- cuestionó Eve con desgano, pero se calló cuando una mirada de advertencia del bajista pareció aplastarle la cabeza.

-No digas malas palabras.- murmuró él nada más. 2D alzó un poco las cejas por el comentario tan seco y lleno de ironía. Algo le dio la impresión de que hubiera querido decir alguna otra cosa en lugar de eso.

-Pero tiene razón: si no tenemos un tema sobre el que escribir, no hay canción.- concluyó Russ encogiéndose de hombros cual si dijera "es obvio, hay que ser tú para no verlo".

Niccals no dijo nada esta vez. Lo único que hizo fue exhalar el humo del tabaco con una expresión pensativa para aparentar que estaba intentando idear alguna solución, pero no se le ocurría nada bueno.

-Ya saldrá algo.- dijo al final. Era de esperar que esa respuesta no dejara a nadie satisfecho, ¿pero qué se le iba a hacer? Cuando el satanista de la banda no quería hablar, era mejor no forzar las cosas. Sino, que le preguntaran al pobre chico en McDonald's que le preguntó más de tres veces cuál iba a ser su pedido cuando todavía no se había decidido.

¡Dios, eso fue épico!

Pero no les voy a contar, me iría de tema.

Volviendo al debate, todos terminaron yéndose con la idea fija de que había que escribir una canción antes que nada. El futuro de la banda sin nombre dependía de ello y no podían distraerse.

De todos modos, las distracciones aparecían tan fáciles que casi las podían prever; pero hasta que llegaran, pasarían un buen rato escribiendo y componiendo.

* * *

Como dije, puede haber un gran abanico de cosas capaces de desviar la atención de uno de lo que tiene que hacer, y es mucho peor cuando ese uno está en pareja o conoce a alguien que le revienta la cabeza. Es normal, no se lo puede negar, pero un caso más raro es que otra persona haga a un lado su deber por el primer caso. No sé si me explico.

Si no se entendió, el ejemplo de Evelyn Bann encaja perfectamente para hacerles ver mi punto. Varias veces se la podía ver sentada en el piso, algún sillón, en la cama de su cuarto o el balcón con una libreta llena de hojas de color "blanco frustrante"; mas cualquier atención que pudiera prestarle a las líneas vacías se esfumaba en el aire cuando su amigo de pelo azul entraba en escena luchando con la lengua de Paula Cracker, su nueva novia ya declarada.

No sabía si sentir asco, enojo porque estaban usurpando su lugar, nostalgia por recordar los momentos en los que ella no estaba… realmente estaba bastante confundida con sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, ¡bajo ninguna circunstancia serían celos!

Lo bueno era que siempre tenía a la mano una bola de papel para sacarlos de su mundo.

-Yo tampoco los aguanto.- le dijo Murdoc un día, sentándose a su lado, cuando ambos se hubieron ido. Como siempre, habían ignorado el improvisado misil- El Face-ache es insoportable cuando se pone así de cursi.

-Lo que me molesta es que estén todo el tiempo como si estuvieran tratando de comerse, me asquea.- se quejó ella arrugando la nariz, un gesto que hizo reír levemente al demonio de Stoke-on-Trent.

-No es tan desagradable como crees, tú lo dices porque no estás acostumbrada.

-Se ve desagradable, Murdoc.- opinó antes de torcer los labios por un momento.

Su comentario hizo que el bajista se girara a mirarla casi escandalizado; ¿cómo podía decir una cosa así si todas las niñas de su edad siempre se ponían histéricas pensando en cómo sería su primer beso y toda esa pendejada?

-¿Me dices que nunca lo has probado?- cuestionó, pero como respuesta sólo recibió el seño fruncido de la muchacha castaña.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que si nunca has besado a nadie.

-Claro que no.- replicó la joven, seguida de una mueca extraña, mezcla entre aversión y alguno que otro sentimiento negativo que Niccals no pudo definir- Mira si te toca alguien que no se lava los dientes, debe ser horrible.

-No seas estúpida, te das cuenta a kilómetros cuando alguien no se lava los dientes.- protestó él. "Ya lo creo" pensó Evelyn, pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

-Aún así, me da náuseas.- concluyó la violinista, como una última salida para dar por zanjada aquella conversación. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba hablando con quien la había reprimido mediante amenazas durante un tiempo indefinido. El sólo recordarlo volvía a darle escalofríos.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que Murdoc había captado el mensaje de "no quiero discutir, lárgate de una vez", pues ahora se ponía de pie chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia y desgano.

-Hasta en eso pareces niño.- murmuró antes de irse. Porque claro, parecía ser que el vestir como niña no cambiaba en nada su apariencia y seguía viéndose como un chico de pelo largo medio aputosado.

Eve esperó a que se fuera para levantarle el dedo medio con rencor. ¡Él era el que debería verse en un espejo! Pareciera ser que llevaba la misma maldita ropa desde su nacimiento.

Por otro lado, consideró la opción de que no se estaba refiriendo a su vestimenta sino a su actitud. ¿Los niños pensaban así? ¿También les daba asco besar? Algo sabía de su miedo, algunos de sus compañeros en la clase de violín decían que besar era para maricas. Pero si lo vas a hacer con una chica, ¿qué tiene eso de marica?

Tal vez no era repulsión en realidad. Quizá era que no entendía realmente lo que ese gesto representaba. Ella no le veía nada de especial, por ejemplo, pues conocía los besos de mejilla y pensaba que con eso era más que suficiente.

Pero… si su amigo se desvivía por ellos, algo debían tener. Tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

Y los meses pasaron sin que los integrantes de la futura banda se dieran cuenta de ello. Todavía estaban con eso de escribir una canción para presentarle a Damon Albarn, pero simplemente no tenían idea de qué escribir. En todo ese tiempo que había pasado parecía que iban a hacer su propio Landfill dentro de la mansión por todas las bolas de papel que contenían los intentos fallidos de canciones: amor, odio, dolores y placeres con un toque de pimienta en letras desprolijas habían sido desechados, uno tras otro, como si de una procesión contra el reciclaje se tratase.

Stuart era tal vez el que tenía la mente más en blanco. Siempre que lo veían estaba mirando sus hojas con esos ojos vacíos y negros que tenía; resultaba irónico pensar que alguien podía hundirse en esos pozos infinitos, mientras que él ahora caía en aquel abismo en blanco, pidiendo auxilio en un suspiro de resignación.

Russel escribía bastante, había recurrido a diversos diccionarios de rimas y constantemente estaba haciendo una especie de percusión improvisada con las mesas o donde se le ocurriera. Era evidente que tenía planeado entrar con algún rap fresco y elaborado, aunque todas las ilusiones se iban nuevamente a la basura cuando se lo escuchaba bufar como un toro y sumar otro bollo a las enormes pilas.

Murdoc se había encerrado en su habitación a escuchar todos sus discos seguidos. Nadie sabía si era para inspirarse o porque había caído tan bajo como para pensar en plagiar alguno de esos temas que tanto oía. Lo que fuera tampoco le estaba funcionando a él, ya que, si bien era buenísimo componiendo música y experimentando con los sonidos, la lírica no era lo suyo.

Paula sólo escribía frases. Miles de ellas, una debajo, a un lado, encima de la otra; lo importante era escribirlas. Luego vería cuáles eran las mejores y las combinaría todas en una sola letra.

Evelyn por su parte miraba por la ventana. Sí, miraba por la ventana. La gente de Essex era muy particular, por lo menos cerca de donde ellos estaban, y le daba muchas ideas para temáticas sociales. Lo malo era que quedaban expresiones demasiado obvias, y eso no le llegaba a nadie. Maldición.

Además, ella no tenía la cabeza puesta realmente en escribir canciones. Seguía dándole vueltas al tema de los besos y lo que el satanista le había dicho el otro día.

¿Sería verdad? ¿O lo había dicho nada más para molestarla?

Como fuera, ahora que ya le había picado la curiosidad necesitaba resolver esa duda que tenía. ¿Pero cómo lo haría? No podía hacerlo sola, precisaba de alguien con quien experimentar.

Rió ligeramente por cómo se escuchaba, parecía una especie de científica loca dispuesta a cumplir con su meta como fuera. Cual doctora experta en análisis fue estudiando y descartando a cada uno de sus compañeros para ver quién podría ser apropiado para una experiencia así.

Stuart estaba con Paula; por esa sola razón lo podía descartar. O dejarlo para después.

Russel era demasiado ético y jamás le aceptaría algo como lo que ella quería. Descartado.

Murdoc… ni siquiera se molestaría en hacer una lista de contras. Descartado.

Y a Paula Cracker definitivamente no la iba a contar, descarte elevado a la millonésima potencia dividida por el límite de uno sobre ene. Un poco exagerado, pero es para que se puedan dar cuenta de lo que pensaba.

No creía que ir a buscar a algún chico desconocido en la calle, o peor, alguno de sus antiguos compañeros, fuera una opción tampoco; por lo que solamente quedaba una elección viable.

* * *

Ya casi era medianoche en Kong, pero no todos sus habitantes dormían como lo estaba haciendo todo el resto de la ciudad.

O por lo menos los que no habían salido de fiesta y estuvieran echando griterío en la calle: ésos ya no entendían la definición de "sueño", más allá de que estuvieran demasiado chupados para poder hablarles.

En fin, vamos a dejarlos de lado porque no es lo que estuviera pasando con ellos lo que nos importa. Lo que nos interesa es ese ruido que se escuchaba resonar en las paredes de los pasillos, algo aplastando la madera de los pisos en un intento vano por hacer silencio y no llamar la atención.

A veces ni siquiera caminar con los pies descalzos lo podía salvar a uno de esas tablas que rechinan con apenas tocarlas.

Evelyn las odiaba, pensaba que con cada sonido, por más leve que fuera, haría que el mundo se detuviera y se girara a mirarla con un gesto interrogante. No le gustaba que la miraran así, pues no se le daban bien las respuestas rápidas ni las mentiras "express", por lo que intentaba ser lo más disimulada posible aunque no hubiera nadie allí.

Ahora bajaba las escaleras, heladas al contacto con la plata de sus pies, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad para no tropezar con los escalones o algún demonio al que se le ocurriera pasar por allí. Si algo así ocurriera, de seguro pegaría el grito de su vida y al carajo su plan.

Llegó al estacionamiento dando gracias al de arriba porque nada había pasado en el camino. Y claro, se permitió guardarse una pequeña queja para sí sobre el frío del que un ligero pijama no lograba protegerla.

Dejó de lado los escalofríos y la piel de gallina cuando escuchó una estruendosa carcajada desde alguna parte que no pudo identificar. Casi se volvió de piedra en su lugar, su corazón latía de una forma imposible por la tensión; ¿de dónde había venido aquello? ¿Sería por ella?

-¡Ni borracha escucharía algo así!- oyó decir a una voz femenina con la misma fuerza que la risa de hacía unos instantes.

-¡Suerte que lo estás y lo estás escuchando!- secundó, esta vez, un hombre, y ambos explotaron en risotadas destartaladas e irregulares. Suspiró, ahora se acordaba de que Paula y Murdoc se reunirían aquella noche para ver si podían escribir algo bueno entre los dos, ya que se vivían quejando de que solos no conseguirían idear nada.

Evidentemente lo estaban pasando mucho mejor de lo que lo habían planeado.

Eve le restó importancia al asunto cuando el susto se le hubo pasado y siguió adelante ignorando el escándalo de los dos miembros de la banda.

Por su parte, 2D sólo tenía atención para su película de zombies, una que ya había visto tantas veces que podría decir dónde caía cada gota de sangre falsa e imitar las muecas de pánico de los protagonistas, pero no podría acordarse de los nombres por una migraña que lo estaba matando.

Detestaba esos malditos dolores de cabeza. Eran como… dolores de cabeza… ¡pero en el trasero! ¡Eso eran! Hemorroides de cabeza.

Es decir, este… dolores de trasero.

Como fuera, solamente su dosis de analgésicos podía calmar esa tortura, por lo que a tientas tomó el blíster de las pastillas en la mesa de luz, junto con una botella de agua que siempre ponía a un lado de su cama; no fuera que por accidente agarrara alguna de cerveza y adiós cantante.

Se permitió sonreír ligeramente con la idea de que seguramente Murdoc querría matarlo de nuevo en su ataúd.

Hizo resbalar la pastilla por su garganta con un pequeño sorbo de agua. Había hecho aquello tantas veces, desde tan joven, que creía que ya ni siquiera necesitaba líquido. Pero claro, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que la píldora se pegara a las paredes de la faringe y se ahogara.

Y adiós cantante.

Se giró extrañado a la puerta cuando oyó un sonido, una especie de golpe sordo, sólo uno. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez había sido su imaginación o el viento, incluso el fantasma que merodeaba por el edificio en busca de algo para beber. Honestamente, había veces en que estar allí lo hacía temblar.

Del otro lado del portal Evelyn estaba indecisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando en si de verdad debería estar haciendo aquello. Al principio la idea se le hacía algo parecido al incesto por la íntima amistad que tenían, aunque otra parte de su mente le decía que justamente por eso debería sentirse más cómoda con Stu. Había una tercera y más interesante parte que le hacía sentir un morbo terrible por todo lo anterior.

Además, demonios, ¡después de haber besado a la guitarrista con boca de pescado, ella de seguro estaría mucho mejor!

Eran bastantes los factores que había que balancear antes de decidirse a tocar otra vez la puerta. Una lástima que, sin darse cuenta, lo hubiera hecho. Y con bastante fuerza, pareciera ser, porque al instante se encontró con Stuart Pot en frente de ella.

-¡Evelyn!- dijo él sorprendido cuando la vio, cosa que la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué haces aquí, pasó algo?

-Ah, pues… sólo bajé.- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. De repente, un temblor la recorrió de arriba abajo poniéndole la piel de gallina bajo la tela del pijama, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el vocalista, quien recién ahí se dio cuenta de que tenía el pecho descubierto y empezaba a sentir lo mismo.

-Mejor pasa, no quiero que te enfermes.- sonrió él casi pegándola a su cuerpo al entrar al cuarto y cerrar la entrada. La violinista no supo bien qué sentir, y no pudo evitar removerse un poco bajo el brazo de su amigo.

Claro, un movimiento así cualquiera lo tomaría como un "che, estoy incómoda acá" más obvio que si lo dijera en voz alta; por lo que 2D decidió alejarse con la excusa de buscar alguna playera que pudiera ponerse. Estaba toda su ropa vergonzosamente tirada por ahí, algo tenía que haber.

-Deberías tener una frase tuya enmarcada en la pared.-sugirió Evelyn en un momento, dejando a su compañero desconcertado. Su mirada estaba detenida con curiosidad en la escabrosa escena de la película congelada en pausa.

-¿Qué frase?

-"George Romero vale más la pena que ordenar mi habitación".- contestó ella. Stu rió al tiempo que levantaba del suelo una remera azul que se veía limpia.

-Es bastante cierto.- concedió él, su voz quedó algo amortiguada por la tela de la prenda mientras se vestía- Además tengo jaqueca, no me daban ganas de hacer la cama ni nada de eso.

"Algo que no sepa…" pensó la joven fijándose en las sábanas tiradas hacia un costado, luciendo todo tipo de manchas. Prefirió no preguntar de qué eran.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Acabo de tomar una píldora, ya pasará. Estoy acostumbrado.- aseguró Stuart encogiéndose de hombros. De la forma en que Evelyn lo miraba pudo ver que no le creía, y no pudo hacer nada más que rascarse la nuca, algo incómodo.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo, Stu.- sonrió Eve con ternura- Te delatan tus ojeras.

-Sí, pero estoy bien, créeme.- pidió casi con un dejo de súplica para zanjar el tema. Sabía que si decía eso, ella no insistiría y aceptaría cambiar de tema aunque eso fuera las desagradables manchas de las sábanas, de las cuales ni siquiera 2D estaba seguro de qué eran- No me dijiste para qué bajaste, ¿pasó algo malo?

-Bueno…- comenzó la violinista, y se sentó en el borde del colchón con desgana- sólo quería terminar bien el día ahora que todavía le quedan unos minutos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él confundido. No le veía la necesidad a querer terminar el día bajando hasta su habitación hecha un caos, un caos frío para colmo, y arriesgarse a su posible malhumor por el dolor de cabeza. Así y todo se atrevió a acercarse a ella en busca de respuestas.

-Hablo de que no se los dije,- respondió. Levantó la mirada y se aseguró de lograr en sus pupilas ese brillito conquistador de corazones que las niñas siempre tienen, que nunca falla- pero hoy fue mi cumpleaños.

"Y el premio a la manipuladora más desgraciada de la década es para: ¡Evelyn Bann, señores!" se dijo la chica en su fuero interno al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su compañero. Por supuesto que no se lo había dicho a nadie, había aprendido de su hermano a planear hasta el más insignificante detalle para lograr cualquier cosa que quisiera, aunque eso implicara pasar por alto su efeméride.

-¡Pero lo hubieras dicho antes, no pudimos hacerte ninguna fiesta! ¿Cuántos cumples?- cuestionó 2D repentinamente ansioso. De un momento a otro estaba sentado al lado de Evelyn y de seguro hizo algunas preguntas más, pero el nudo que ella sentía en el estómago la distrajo de escuchar.

-Cumplí quince.- alcanzó a decir como restándole importancia- No quise molestarlos con eso de que ahora estamos tan ocupados con lo de las canciones. Imagínate, si estuvimos desde principio de año hasta ahora en septiembre sin sacar casi nada…

-Pero festejamos los cumpleaños de todos, incluso cuando no tuvimos mucho tiempo. Las guirnaldas en la "fiesta" de Russel fueron calcetines negros amarrados unos con otros porque me había olvidado de ir a comprar guirnaldas góticas.- se quejó Stu haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos, parecía imitar la técnica para atar los extremos de las medias. Ella sólo reía.

-Todavía no sé para qué querían esas cosas.

-Bueno, pensé que iría bien con eso de que está poseído por fantasmas, queríamos algo que diera miedo.- explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Era obvio que no habían estado ni cerca de asustar con la decoración: Murdoc se había esforzado en dibujar pequeñas tumbas de papel para pegar en los vasos, pero como ese tipo de arte no era su fuerte, le habían quedado todas disparejas con un "Q.E.D." casi inentendible; Paula sostenía que para causar mayor impacto había que combinar el negro con detalles en rojo, por lo que consiguió un mantel rojo sangre de bordes negros que parecían de encaje. Russel no pudo evitar preguntarle si pretendía hacerse un baby-doll con él luego, y a 2D no le pareció una mala idea, pero que estuviera hecho con un mantel lo des-erotizaba completamente.

-Lo que vale es la intención.- respondió Eve a modo de consuelo.

-Sí, pero como a ti no te pudimos hacer una fiesta, ¿qué te gustaría que te regaláramos?

La violinista bajó la cabeza con esa pregunta. Eso al joven de pelo azul le extrañó, pero no tanto como el rubor que se le subió a las mejillas luego.

-Bueno… hay algo que me da curiosidad, pero dármelo te traerá problemas.

-¡No tengo un perro!

-¿Eh?

-Ah, ¿no quieres una mascota?- inquirió el vocalista, algo avergonzado por haber saltado tan pronto sin saber lo que Evelyn iba a decir. Una mascota era lo único que se le ocurría que podría traerle problemas.

-No, verás… a mí nunca me han besado, Stu.- dijo ella casi con pena. Pensó que tal vez debería aclarar que no quería que le diera un chico con correa, la forma en que su compañero ataba cabos era siempre muy particular- Me gustaría saber cómo se siente.

Una especie de ola de calor intenso sacudió a 2D con ese comentario. Percibió un mareo y que la migraña se hacía un poco más fuerte, rogaba que fuera por el dolor de cabeza que había malentendido aquel deseo.

-¿Que quieres que haga qué?- preguntó sin importar cuán tonto pareciera. Claro, cualquiera de ustedes querría verificar un pedido que fuera simplemente una locura, aunque no serviría de mucho porque así y todo seguirían sin creerlo.

-Te pido que me des un beso como regalo de cumpleaños.

-¡Estás loca!

-Sí, eso es algo que resulta obvio desde muchos puntos de vista, pero me gustaría saber el tuyo.

-Tengo novia, no quiero engañar a Paula.

-Pero si no te dije "cállate y bésame, puerco",- ironizó la violinista- me puedes decir que no.

Stuart miró a su compañera sin poder evitar morder la uña de su dedo pulgar con nerviosismo. Ella sólo lo miraba esperando la respuesta, sus ojos se veían casi indiferentes y le hacían al joven preguntarse si de verdad lo querría o era una broma muy pesada. En todo caso preferiría que saltara de repente diciendo "¡Día de los inocentes!" para que pudiera respirar tranquilo; con lo drogado que se sentía, pudieron haberle dicho que era Navidad y él habría salido vestido a la calle como un bizarro Papá Noel.

Pero cuando el silencio se extendió por varios tensos segundos, se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría.

Lo empezó a considerar, ¿por qué no? Era sólo una niña, y era sólo un beso, ni que fuera a cambiar el eje de la Tierra. Sólo un regalo de cumpleaños que debería ser guardado bien en secreto porque sino Russel y Murdoc lo dejarían peor que un muñeco de trapo.

-Eso sí cambiaría un poco el eje de la Tierra…- murmuró él sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Evelyn con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

2D la miró preguntándose lo mismo. ¿Había dicho algo?

-Que a ti no se te puede decir que no.- sonrió al final, a nadie le interesaba si había dicho algo antes, así como tampoco importaría lo que pasara en su cuarto- Ven aquí.

La violinista no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción y una pizca de nerviosismo. Era increíble que hubiera conseguido convencer a su amigo y ahora estuviera ayudándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Tuvo que ponerse a horcajadas, eso sí, pues enfrentarlo estando de lado era muy incómodo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- cuestionó antes de que él se acercara. En lugar de responderle, tomó sus manos pequeñas (y heladas, carajo) y las colocó sobre sus hombros, para luego posar las suyas en su cintura.

-Sígueme.- dijo nada más. Evelyn se descubrió ya con el corazón acelerado viendo que tenía los labios de su amigo a un par de centímetros de distancia; pero cuando los sintió sobre los suyos, ¡Dios! Empezó a latir tan rápido que rezó por que no se le saliera por la boca justo cuando la tenía ocupada.

Stu se quedó así un momento y luego se separó apenas para ver con ternura las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con los labios un poco separados, y ella lo imitó. Pudo notar un saltito de sorpresa cuando su lengua comenzó a buscar la suya, y eso lo hizo sonreír levemente porque de todos modos se estaba esforzando para dar la impresión de que sabía qué hacer.

Siguieron así por un rato, ni les interesó el tiempo cuando se acostumbraron a respirar por la nariz. Evelyn comenzaba a entender por qué la gente se emocionaba tanto por los besos, Stuart lo estaba disfrutando mucho también. Se sorprendió al ver que le gustaba sentir aquellos bracitos delgados abrazándolo con fuerza y que no estaba pensando en Paula.

Tal vez era porque no _sabía_ igual, a veces le molestaba el sabor a cigarrillo y tragos inventados con lo primero a la mano; era como besar a Murdoc, pero lo aguantaba porque la amaba. Todas las sensaciones que lo invadían ahora no se comparaban con las que su novia le daba: éstas eran puras y llenas de curiosidad, ya no era el alumno o el esclavo sino el maestro, y le encantaba.

No sabía exactamente por qué se ponía a pensar en esas cosas justo en aquel momento, así que lo ignoró y una vez más se dejó llevar.

Parecía ser muy bueno en eso, porque minutos después se descubrió acariciando la espalda de su compañera y casi metiendo las manos por debajo de su pijama. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para no escuchar sus jadeos o notar que de repente se quedaba paralizada?

-¡No, no, espera!- exclamó separándose al instante de la joven. Sin querer se puso de pie y la tiró al suelo- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no debí hacerlo…

-No te preocupes, no dolió tanto.- respondió la violinista recostada y despatarrada, pero con una cara terrible de "no te me acerques, puedo hacerte mi experimento también". Era obvio que todo el mundo le daba vueltas y las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos en su cabeza.

-Sabía que era una mala idea y me convenciste, no debí… ¡Rayos!

-Hey, no fue tan grave.- dijo ella de lo más relajada y enderezándose un poco- Sólo fue un regalo de cumpleaños poco común, los chicos no tienen por qué saberlo.

-Pues sí… pero ya pasan de las doce, y-yo creo que tu cumpleaños ya pasó y es… es hora de que te vayas a d-dormir.- finalizó él en un intento por ser tajante, pero la voz y las manos le temblaban como una gelatina. Mejor como una partícula de agua siendo perturbada por una fuerza exterior, porque lo de la gelatina está muy usado ya.

La cosa es que temblaba y Evelyn lo podía notar, así que decidió pararse y emprender la retirada antes de que la sacara a patadas. Obviamente ustedes dirán "Ay, cómo se te ocurre, es 2D", pero eso sería subestimarlo, porque Eve tenía bien clara la carga que le estaba dejando con haber engañado a Paula, y una persona con esos nervios puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada y tenía una rendija por donde entraba una cruel brisa fría, le pareció muy raro porque creyó haberla visto impenetrable cuando su amigo la invitó a pasar en un principio.

-¡Vete, no quiero que te vea!- exigió Stu muy alterado, y le dio un empujón que casi le hizo llevarse la puerta como un elegante parachoques.

-¡Está bien, tranquilo, me estoy yendo!- contestó. Cruzó el umbral rápidamente y un escalofrío la recorrió entera con aquella diferencia de temperaturas. Soltó un suspiro de resignación fijándose en la cochera y pensando en el camino de vuelta a su habitación, pero antes de comenzar a caminar se giró a ver a su amigo- Gracias, Stu.

-Sí, lo sé, feliz cumpleaños y todo eso. No la ves, ¿cierto?

-Hiciste que valiera la pena recordar qué día era hoy.- dijo con una sonrisa tierna que hizo a 2D quedársele viendo, mordiéndose los labios como si no supiera qué responder. En efecto no lo hizo, pero Evelyn no siguió con esa expectativa y dio los primeros pasos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, luchando contra el frío.

-¡Eve, espera!- gritó el chico de pelo azul. El eco resonó en el lugar cual si se hubiera tocado mal una flauta dulce y la joven se detuvo en seco, casi aguantaba la respiración esperando lo que fuera a pasar.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una especie de capa muy suave que cubría sus hombros y todo su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que no era una capa sino una frazada, pero antes de poder decir nada un beso cálido cayó sobre su cabello.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir así de desabrigada.- comentó el cantante en un intento de chiste que le salió fatal, pero eso a ella no le importó- ¡Anda, vete, ya debe estar por llegar!

Eve reanudó su camino. Sin parar de correr, se envolvió más con la manta y volteó para ver a su compañero una última vez: había hecho mucho daño y se daba cuenta, pero en ese momento sólo podía correr a su cuarto. Tal vez los ojos que vigilaban la escena, escondidos detrás de una columna, le hicieran pagar ese daño los días siguientes.


	11. No tan inocente

Cuando en una novela alguien le es infiel a su pareja con su mejor amigo, o se descubre que el asesino está entre la familia, uno piensa que la tensión en el ambiente no puede ser peor. Yo lo pensaría.

Así y todo, la gente puede encontrar maneras de cagarla más todavía, y en contra suya para colmo, como lo hizo Evelyn con su regalo de cumpleaños. El hecho de no llevarse bien con Murdoc Niccals a cualquiera le parecería suficiente mala leche, ¿pero que 2D te evite? ¡No jodas!

La violinista se preguntaba ahora cómo había podido un beso, algo tan placentero, romper esa comodidad que antes sentía cuando estaba con su amigo. No lo soportaba, verlo alejarse cada vez que ella llegaba le dolía y le recordaba al odio de Exequiel, aunque tampoco podía culparlo: de seguro nunca querría volver a ser su hermano mayor luego de la locura que le había pedido. Demasiada confianza, Evelyn.

Stuart tampoco se sentía bien en aquella situación, se le hacía casi imposible mirar a Paula a los ojos sin acordarse de su otra compañera de banda. Las sensaciones, las imágenes estaban impresas en su mente cual si hubieran sucedido la noche anterior cuando ya habían pasado dos semanas, y eso lo volvía loco. Entre jaquecas incurables y pesadillas sentía su alma condenada a la culpa, ¿cómo rayos iba a librarse de esa tortura sin decírselo a nadie?

-Russel me meterá en un coma otra vez…- se decía con pesadumbre al pensar en lo que pasaría si lo descubrieran.

-¿Stu?

-¡Sí, fui yo, lo siento!- gritó histéricamente al escuchar esa voz de la nada. Cayó torpemente del sillón en donde estaba sentado y siguió balbuceando incoherencias en su defensa, pero con sus brazos ocultándolo no podía ver quién le hablaba.

-Stuart, tranquilo…

-¡Sólo pasó una vez! ¡Lo juro, lo…!- continuaba alegando, hasta que ese nuevo llamado le hizo entender que no era Murdoc queriendo partirle los dientes- ¿Eve?

-Estás un poco alterado, amigo.- le sonrió ella con dulzura mientras se sentaba en el suelo para estar a su altura. Le hubiera ayudado a levantarse, pero la joven percibió cierta repulsión de parte de él cuando le tendió una mano.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó el cantante, sarcástico- Tal vez es porque engañé a mi novia contigo y los chicos me matarán si lo saben.

-Sí, lo siento…- respondió la chica bajando apenada la mirada.

-Ni siquiera puedo hacerte a ti mi novia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-Debo haber escuchado mal.- comentó ella al final, pues no sabía cómo justificar eso que había oído.

-Tú también estás algo alterada.- rió 2D, y se acomodó en su lugar para acercarse a su amiga, la extrañaba después de tantos días de evitarla.

-Pero tú lo estás más por mi culpa.- señaló Evelyn con tristeza en su voz. Una vez más enderezó la cabeza para mirarlo- Venía a pedirte perdón por eso, de verdad no creí que terminaría así.

Al joven de pelo azul de repente lo invadió una ternura que plantó una sonrisa en su rostro. No supo por qué, el saber que no era el único perseguido lo hizo sentirse mejor, acompañado; habría odiado a Evelyn si se hubiera ido muy tranquila dejándolo con todo el peso en los hombros.

-Vale la pena si te gustó tu regalo.- sonrió tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Adoró el suave rubor que le pintó las mejillas.

-Claro que sí, me gustó mucho.- contestó, no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos pero ambos sabían que era verdad. Se permitieron disfrutar ese silencio íntimo que tanta falta les había hecho durante dos semanas mientras sus dedos se hacían lentas caricias entre sí, y la violinista se preguntó para qué besos si aquel tacto tan sencillo podía expresar amor más allá del deseo.

-Evelyn…- pronunció Stu dudoso, no sabía si quería arruinar ese momento con lo que quería decir.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué conmigo?

Eve no entendió la pregunta al principio. Por cómo lo miraba, 2D creyó que estaba pensando la respuesta y temió que en realidad lo hubiera elegido porque sí, que en el fondo no había tenido ningún significado; pero luego de un par de segundos ella parpadeó y volvió a sonreír.

-Porque en ti confío.- dijo finalmente, muy segura. Él se quedo sin palabras y con la mirada vacía clavada en sus ojos verdes. Sin embargo, el agarre de su mano haciéndose más fuerte fue suficiente contestación para ella.

* * *

A pesar de ese pequeño momento de liberación, 2D tenía que seguir intentando disimular con Paula, y no se la estaba haciendo nada fácil. La guitarrista estaba siempre controlando sus movimientos y vigilando continuamente que no se alejara más de lo necesario, pero más que traerle sospechas, esta repentina paranoia amorosa sólo aumentaba el sentimiento de culpa que el cantante ya sufría.

A falta de un hombro o un oído amigo (ya no podía estar con Eve tampoco, su novia parecía querer matarla con la mirada y ni en sueños lo dejaba acercarse a ella), volcó esa tensión en una canción. Todos esas pesadillas en las que miles de fantasmas con garras sucias de sangre seca iban a buscar su alma, todas esas veces en que sintió que su pecado merecía el peor de los castigos, cayeron en el papel; su mano convulsionaba al escribir, vomitaba letras y llegó un momento en que dolía seguir escribiendo, pero le gustaba.

-Hermano, está genial.- opinó Russel cuando se la mostró una vez terminada, sentados los dos a la mesa de la cocina- ¿Ya pensaste en la música?

-No, en realidad no… todo lo que se me ocurría, no pegaba.- se lamentó Stuart mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano que sostenía su cigarrillo aún sin encender- Pero creo que le iría bien un rap en alguna parte. ¿Te gustaría hacérselo?

-Claro que sí, cuando la grabemos veremos cuándo le queda mejor. Quizá ni sea necesario.- sugirió, y dejó el papel en la mesa para que el otro lo agarrara una vez más, pero sólo lo dejó ahí.

-Lo será, necesito algo que la "levante", me deprime leerla.- comentó con pesadumbre al borde del hastío, antes de prender el cigarro. Totalmente concentrado en la tarea, se guardó para sí el hecho de que tal vez la letra fuera deprimente y escabrosa, pero reflejaba perfectamente cómo se sentía.

-¿Qué te deprime, Stu?- preguntó la violinista del grupo que justo entraba para sacar unas aspirinas y su medicina de la heladera.

-Una canción.- respondió él, automático como un robot. Se había prometido mantener distancia con la joven hasta que la obsesión de su novia se calmara.

-Una canción que él escribió.- añadió el baterista sonriendo entusiasmado, en su interior los fantasmas de sus amigos ya se habían puesto a elaborar distintas melodías y eso nunca hacía más que inspirarlo, más ahora que estaría encargado del rap.

-¿En serio?- se asombró ella, también sonreía por la idea de que por fin podrían llamar a Damon Albarn y empezar el primer álbum- A ver, déjame verla.- prácticamente tiró los medicamentos a un lado y se apoyó en la espalda de 2D para tomar la hoja de papel. Él se sorprendió al ver que no se alejaba, parecía ser que se había propuesto hacerle todo más difícil- Está increíble, Stu, ¿cómo se llama?

-"Ghost Train".- respondió dándole una calada al cigarrillo y expulsando el humo lejos de su rostro.

-Pues sí deprime un poco,- admitió- pero lo arreglaremos. Le tengo que llevar una aspirina a Murdoc, si quieres se la muestro.

-¿Tiene resaca?- preguntó Russel con la voz de un condenado a muerte que consulta, resignado, si ya es hora de su ejecución. Estaba acostumbrado a las borracheras de Niccals, pero saber que de nuevo había estado bebiendo ya se hacía un burdo cliché.

-Sí, está muy mal.- dijo Evelyn antes de abrir la nevera y sacar una botella grande de agua. Aún tenía la canción en la mano y tenía que hacer malabares para llevar las medicinas, el papel y la botella, mientras caminaba de vuelta al cuarto del bajista- Me pidió que lo ayudara, así que…

-Qué paciencia.- se limitó a responder Hobbs. Aunque no dijeran nada, a él y a su compañero les parecía raro que Murdoc pidiera ayuda a Eve.

-No le puedes decir que no…- murmuró la joven para sí, y comenzó su camino de regreso por los pasillos hasta el estacionamiento.

-No le dije que pudiera llevársela.- declaró 2D una vez que la chica se hubo ido, sin necesidad de aclarar de qué estaba hablando, con una expresión que el baterista no pudo descifrar. Oscilaba entre el resentimiento y la tristeza.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- cuestionó fijándose en lo lento que su compañero fumaba.

-Que no sé si quiero mostrarla.

* * *

A veces no conviene estar caminando por los recovecos más oscuros y solitarios de Kong Studios intentando leer los componentes de un medicamento. Primero porque no se puede ver un carajo, y segundo porque nunca se sabe cuándo un demonio o alguna criatura amorfa va a saltarle a uno en la cara.

O como le pasó a Evelyn, que una sombra bastante violenta la acorralara contra la pared haciéndola tirar todo lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

-¡Me lleva la c…!- insultó al aire de sólo pensar que tendría que volver a juntar todo e inventar una nueva manera de que se mantuviera lejos del suelo- _¿Y a vos qué mierda te pasa?_- exclamó, tenía la esperanza de que fuera uno de esos diablillos que cada tanto cruzaban el edificio y lo hacían a uno estampar la cara contra el suelo en su corrida, pero entendían todos los idiomas. Eso era muy conveniente, no era necesario saber inglés para putearlos.

-Conmigo nada de malas palabras en español, zorra.- le contestó una voz rasposa, fría, de mujer. Evelyn abrió los ojos como dos huevos (la otra no pudo verla en las penumbras) cuando se dio cuenta de que era Paula Cracker quien le hablaba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar bufar con impaciencia.

-Mira, tengo que llevarle algo a Murdoc y ya sabes que no le gusta esperar. Así que hazlo rápido, ¿quieres?- a la guitarrista le sorprendió tal indiferencia, aunque no hizo más que aumentar su ira.

-De mí no te escapas, idiota, seguro sabes por qué vengo.- siseó amenazante. Tenía las manos pegadas a la pared, a los lados del rostro de la violinista, y tuvo que agacharse levemente para enfrentarla, sus narices casi tocándose. La joven de pelo castaño arrugó la suya con asco al sentir el hedor de cigarrillo contaminando el aire que respiraba. La presencia de aquella mujer le resultaba repugnante.

-No, no lo sé.- respondió, impasible. Tal vez con un poco más de luz, Paula hubiera podido ver la chispa de desafío en sus pupilas.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Cracker fingiendo sorpresa- Bueno, solamente quería saludarte y decirte que te alejes de mi novio, putita.

-¿Qué te hace pensar…?

-¡Los vi besándose la otra noche en su cuarto!- explotó, prácticamente se lo escupió en la cara.

-¿… que todavía es tu novio?- continuó Eve como si nada hubiera pasado. A pesar de que no le caía bien, conocía a Paula, y sabía que hacerla sentir vulnerable era su mejor arma para hacerla caer.

Carajo, Exequiel de verdad le había afectado.

Pero ahora Exequiel no importaba. Ahora lo que importaba era que la chica estaba disfrutando tremendamente la expresión de incredulidad de la otra. Podía imaginársela, al menos, y eso la hizo sonreír ligeramente.

-Él _es_ mi novio.- remarcó, intentando disimular la duda en su voz- No sé a qué te refieres.

-Me refiero a que no lo vi sufriendo mientras nos besábamos.- explicó suavemente, cual si se lo dijera a un pequeño, para que lo pudiera entender bien- Lo estaba disfrutando, ¿sabes? Parecía estar pensando en todo menos en ti.

-Eso no es…

-Oh, claro que lo es.- dijo dulcemente. Incluso antes de que terminara de hablar sabía que se pondría a discutir sobre lo imposible del asunto. Pero Evelyn se sentía tan deliciosamente malvada, de repente ella estaba en el lugar de Murdoc mientras la amenazaba hacía más o menos un año: saboreaba el miedo, saboreaba la duda y quería más- Me da lástima por Stuart, sintió tanta culpa después de eso… luego me puse a pensar que tal vez si hubiera estado pensando en ti no estaría así, porque de todos modos te habría sido fiel. Él no puede ser tu novio, porque ya no te ama.

Paula boqueó. Intentó rebatir, intentó pensar rápido, pero nada bueno salió de su boca. Era hora de pasar a lo más divertido y que de seguro le cerraría el hocico a la zorra ésa.

En una fracción de segundo logró recuperarse de esa lucha dispareja y azotó el cuerpo delgado de la chica contra la pared. El sonido de su cabeza golpeando contra el cemento le hizo desear rompérsela como un huevo, asegurarse de que nadie jamás pudiera arreglársela. El sombrero había caído. Así y todo, una sonrisa ladeada tensaba sus labios sin que Cracker pudiera verla.

-Ahora escúchame, basura con pies:- murmuró llena de rabia. La tomó bruscamente del pelo y encontró su mirada en medio de la oscuridad- si te vuelves a acercar a 2D, juro que no pasarás otro día aquí.

-¿Ah, no?- la toreó Evelyn- ¿Me vas a matar?

-No, haré algo mejor.- sonrió. Eve alzó una ceja- Llamaré a tu hermano para…

-¡Oh, vamos!- se quejó la violinista rodando los ojos de una manera que Paula pudo haber visto incluso estando tapada con una frazada. La frustraba su poca originalidad, mira que podía agarrar su violín, su sombrero y amenazar con destruirlos. Su medicina para la catalepsia estaba en el suelo, ¿no podía decirle que si no hacía lo que le dictaba, la tiraría por la ventana?- Ya echaste a perder el suspenso. ¿No tienes nada mejor?

La guitarrista se enderezó, mirándola sorprendida. Se preguntaba cómo no le asustaba el hecho de volver a ver a su hermano, que había querido matarla por su herencia, que la odiaba con el alma y con cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo; que era descripto por ella misma como un desequilibrado y que de seguro disfrutaría torturarla si la volviera a encontrar.

-Bueno, si tanto quieres regresar a casa…- siguió diciendo, extrañada aún, pero pensaba que tal vez tenía una oportunidad de tomar otra vez el control de la situación

-Ésta es mi casa, remedo de aspirante a mafiosa.- declaró con firmeza- Lo que digo es que te busques una mejor intimidación, porque lo de llamar a Exequiel ya lo usó Murdoc.- con un gesto brusco, impaciente, Evelyn se liberó de su encierro y empezó a juntar las cosas que se le habían caído. Resolvió doblar la canción de 2D y llevarla en el borde del pantalón, así no tendría problemas con los medicamentos y la botella de agua. Por último, se acomodó el sombrero casi con arrogancia- Y para ser honesta, lo hizo mucho mejor que tú.

Dispuesta a tener la última palabra, la joven de pelo castaño reanudó su camino con pasos largos, aunque sin ningún apuro. Le hubiera encantado poder ver la cara de Paula, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la verdadera amenaza era ella. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, tenía miedo de que Murdoc le dijera algo por haber tardado tanto. Con algo de suerte podrían reírse un rato si le contaba este episodio de "Cracker gánster".

Por su parte, la guitarrista de la banda se había quedado en su sitio, repasando las palabras que ponían en duda su relación con Stuart. ¿Sería verdad o solamente una broma sádica de una niña estúpida?

* * *

Si bien los malabares de Evelyn no eran tan costosos una vez hubo guardado el papel de la canción en su ropa, abrir la puerta de la Winnebago era un desafío que no había contado. Tocó una vez esperando que su compañero la ayudara, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Otro intento; lo mismo. Tendría que arreglárselas para entrar.

Los frascos de medicinas eran grandes y delicados, por lo que con sumo cuidado los pasó, junto con el agua, a una de sus manos, mientras con la otra giraba el picaporte. Por un segundo creyó que uno de los envases de vidrio se le caía, y decidió entrar rápido para no correr más riesgos.

Una especie de niebla gris ascendía al techo de la casa rodante oscureciendo las pocas luces encendidas. Eve siempre le recordaba a Niccals que debía ventilar el humo de cigarrillo o terminaría con un cáncer pulmonar o cualquier enfermedad grave que produjera el tabaco.

_-Te lo digo, Muds, limpia este lugar. Vives casi en condiciones insalubres, va a terminar muy mal._

_-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado._

_-Ése es tu problema. Yo hablo de que terminará muy mal para mí._

-¿Murdoc?- llamó con un atisbo de duda en su voz- Murdoc, traje tus aspirinas.- avisó. Lo único que oyó como respuesta fue un sonido gutural y la cadena del inodoro siendo jalada dos veces. Ella suspiró, resignada, y llevó los remedios al cuarto del satanista antes de ir al baño. Tenía en sus manos la botella de agua.

Como sospechaba, estaba arrodillado "rezándole" al retrete con fervor, podría decir que le dolía. Se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando su espalda, tratando de calmar los espasmos violentos que tenía al vomitar. ¿Cómo podía aguantar aquello cada vez que bebía? No tenía idea.

Había descubierto que acompañándolo así, dejándolo hacer y diciéndole palabras suaves, lentamente se tranquilizaba. A duras penas había aprendido que la agitación, el dolor de todo ese acto le daban al bajista un inusual miedo, cosa que lo ponía más agresivo que de costumbre, cosa que a su vez le hacía la tarea más difícil a ella. Un poco de delicadeza podía ayudar mucho.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al final, seguía acariciando su espalda por sobre la ropa. Él asintió débilmente y escupió una última vez antes de enderezarse con lentitud. Ver lo que había quedado en el fondo del sanitario le provocó una mueca de profunda repugnancia, y Evelyn se apresuró a tirar de la cadena para hacerlo desaparecer- Ten,- le dijo ofreciéndole la botella- bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor.

Niccals la miró, al verlo tan cansado la joven sólo atinó a sonreírle. Con un ligero temblor, Murdoc agarró lo que la violinista le tendía y se puso de pie. Bebió un pequeño sorbo de agua y se apoyó en el lavamanos, donde luego escupió el líquido esperando que el horrible sabor se fuera. No lo haría tan fácil y lo sabía, así que sólo se limitó a tomarse casi la mitad del envase de una sola vez.

-Gracias.- murmuró con la voz muy baja, cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que sólo movía los labios. Le devolvió a Eve la botella de agua y se quedó ahí, reclinado sobre el lavabo, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

-Te espero en el cuarto.- avisó ella para luego salir del baño. Siempre le daba unos momentos para que hiciera en paz lo que quisiera hacer. ¡Diablos! Había estado allí tantas veces, había asistido a tantas resacas como ésa, que podría escribir un manual de instrucciones perfectamente detallado sobre lo que se debía y no se debía hacer en su presencia.

Casi como en un acto-reflejo, Murdoc tomó el abandonado cepillo de dientes, el dentífrico y lo exprimió para dejar una buena cantidad de pasta sobre las cerdas. Comenzó a tallar furiosamente sus dientes afilados sin preocuparse por cómo se estaba lastimando las encías; saboreando la menta barata mezclada con su propia sangre pensaba que prefería aquello antes que el gusto a vómito. Lo detestaba, era lo que más odiaba del malestar al día siguiente.

Le llevó dos o tres lavados intensos como el primero para quitárselo por completo, pero al final lo consiguió. Se miró en el espejo, quitó algunos mechones de pelo desordenados que le tapaban los ojos y se dirigió a su habitación, donde Evelyn juntaba su ropa sucia, amontonándola a un lado para llevársela luego. No entendía por qué lo hacía sin que se lo pidiera, aunque tampoco se quejaba de ello.

-¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?- preguntó la joven mientras se sentaba, o más bien se dejaba caer en el colchón junto con los frascos de pastillas.

-No te imaginas.- gruñó. No sabía en qué momento había tomado otra vez la botella de agua, pero la tenía en la mano. La dejó en medio de los dos cuando se sentó también, procuraba moverse despacio para no marearse: ya le había pasado eso de estar yendo de aquí para allá y llevarse todo por delante. De seguro se vería como un idiota, mas lo que de verdad le molestaba era que moviéndose así se sentía una marioneta rota; muchos malos recuerdos.

Ciegamente agarró un frasco y lo abrió, tenía la intención (o la costumbre) de tomar pastillas cual si fueran caramelos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llevárselas a la boca, un fuerte agarre lo detuvo.

-Ésas son las mías, Muds.- advirtió Eve. Recién ahí se dio cuenta de que el frasco era más grande de lo normal.

-Haberlo dicho antes…- murmuró, y se lo devolvió para agarrar las verdaderas aspirinas. Dejó caer en su lengua dos comprimidos, rápidamente bebió un importante sorbo de agua y se permitió disfrutar de cómo los medicamentos resbalaban por su garganta.

No duró mucho ese instante, pues un extraño sonido y una tos sonora le llamaron la atención. Se giró y se encontró con Eve, roja su cara por la falta de aire, sobre la palma de su mano había escupido una pastilla a medio disolver por su saliva. Habló con una mueca de asco por el sabor amargo.

-No me salió como ayer.- se quejó, avergonzada, devolviéndole la mirada al satanista. Verlo a él tan "experimentado" a veces la hacía sentir inferior, y era mucho peor siendo algo así como su esclava.

-Porque estás mal sentada, ponte derecha.- le indicó él, colocó una mano en su espalda y empujó apenas para hacer que se enderezara en su lugar. Ella, sumisa, hizo caso y así se quedó- Trata de despejar la garganta, ábrela varias veces, así.- siguió diciendo. Alzó la cabeza y, con los labios entreabiertos, dejó ver cómo su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba cada vez que movía la epiglotis. La joven lo imitó como pudo hasta lograr hacerlo igual- Ahora tómatela.

Evelyn volvió a meterse el comprimido en la boca. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, bebió de la botella un largo trago de agua hasta que sintió, por fin, que pasaba la pastilla. Fue un alivio tremendo, empezaría a usar esos pequeños trucos más seguido.

-Gracias.- jadeó dejando el agua a un lado.

-No es nada.- respondió Murdoc, que se le había quedado mirando fijamente. Algo extraño le había hecho quedarse así, por alguna razón sentía que descubría a una desconocida a su lado. Sería la ropa o que estaba más alta, pero veía un cambio grande, muy favorable, por cierto. Se sintió atraído, quería ver qué era.

Esa mirada le incomodaba un poco a la joven de cabello castaño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él acercó una mano a su rostro para tomarlo con inesperada suavidad.

Cualquier cosa que Evelyn estuviera a punto de preguntar se la tragó cuando su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar sus labios, muy lentamente, de izquierda a derecha; no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y eso mandaba constantes descargas eléctricas a su espina.

Sin embargo, la magia del momento se disolvió por completo al descubrir que solamente quería limpiar una gota de agua que había quedado en la comisura de su boca.

-¿Hiciste todo ese teatro para limpiarme?- suspiró, Murdoc hubiera jurado que estaba desilusionada.

-A ti no pareció molestarte.- apuntó con una sonrisa torcida. Sus dedos ahora sostenían la barbilla de Evelyn, ella no se quejaba.

-No puedo decirte que no, ¿recuerdas?- dijo alzando una ceja. Esa resignación hizo a Niccals sonreír aún más, de repente miles de ideas con las que podría divertirse aprovechándola empezaron a saltar en su mente. Pero estaba muy pequeña todavía.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Quince.- sí, estaba muy pequeña- ¿Por qué?

-Porque viéndote de cerca ya no pareces niño.- respondió él. Le quitó el sombrero de un solo movimiento rápido y se quedó sosteniéndolo en el aire, lejos de sus manitas que ya estaban intentando recuperar la valiosa herencia.

-¡Murdoc, era de mi papá! ¡Ya dev…!

-Tsk, tsk, quieta ahí.- dijo el bajista chasqueando la lengua un par de veces, aún sostenía el mentón de la chica con la fuerza necesaria para atraer su mirada. A ella no le quedó más opción que obedecer y quedarse inmóvil mientras Niccals hacía lo que parecía un análisis, fijándose en los ángulos de su rostro una y otra vez. No le interesaba lo que hiciera si le devolvía su tesoro.

"Una bonita niña." pensó Murdoc sonriendo sin darse cuenta. "Esperar hasta los dieciocho tal vez valga la pena."

-Te ves mejor sin sombrero.- opinó él luego de soltarla. Se ve que había quedado absorto en sus propios pensamientos, pues en el mismo segundo en que la liberó, aprovechó para tomar otra vez lo que era suyo.

-Prefiero seguir viéndome como chico.- sentenció ella, y se acomodó el sombrero con orgullo, aunque en el fondo esperaba poder ocultar bajo el ala negra el sonrojo que el bajista le había provocado- Ah, casi lo olvido…

Esa frase siempre lograba llamarle la atención a su compañero, por eso se aseguró de que viera bien el papel que estaba sacando de su ropa. El que estuviera doblado y arrugado le dio aún más curiosidad, porque para mencionar una hoja descuidada debía ser importante.

-Stu escribió una canción.- informó tendiéndosela.

-¿De veras? ¿Él solo?- preguntó Murdoc con filoso sarcasmo a la vez que se ponía a leer la letra. Gracias que podía entenderla lo suficiente.

-Sí,- respondió Evelyn pacientemente, para luego recostarse un poco hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos- se llama "Ghost Train".

-Me di cuenta.- comentó por lo bajo él- Me gusta, qué sorpresa viniendo del Face-ache.

-No le digas así…

-Sabes que lo es. Ya se me ocurre una tonada, fíjate.- anunció y empezó a cantar los primeros versos. Eve pensó que si no tuviera esa voz rasposa y practicara más, Murdoc Niccals podría ser un gran cantante.

-Suena bien, deberías enseñársela para empezar a grabarla.

-Estás loca, yo cantaré esta canción.- protestó el bajista frunciendo el ceño bajo el pelo negro.

-Mira, no digo que seas malo,- comenzó a hablar ella. Se acercó y le dio un par de palmadas en la rodilla, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. Al final levantó la mirada y dijo:- pero por algo es él el vocalista. Ve y enséñale la melodía.


	12. El crack de Paula

-Algo le falta…

-Para ti a todo siempre le falta algo. ¿Qué quieres, otro solo de guitarra, tocar tu estúpido violín?

-No, le falta una entrada. Una entrada que dé la sensación de un tren fantasma.

-¿Una locomotora en marcha?

-Eso podría servir.

Aquella discusión entre todos los miembros de la banda se había repetido luego de cada ensayo de su primera canción. La grabación, la composición e inclusive dejar a un lado las diferencias que pudieran tener había sido mucho más fácil que resolver cuál sería "la frutilla del postre", el detalle que le daría el toque distintivo a la música.

-Puedo conseguirlo.- aseguró el bajista- Una vez conocí a un tipo, animador o algo así, que tenía cualquier sonido loco en su computadora.

-¿Lo volviste a ver?- preguntó Russel.

-No,- respondió Niccals encogiéndose de hombros- pero "se le cayó" la billetera y resultó ser que tenía su teléfono y hasta dónde vivía.

La severa mirada de Hobbs no lo hizo arrepentirse. Lo único que le importaba ahora era encontrar al animador y así poder terminar el primer tema de su grupo musical, el que quizá sería todo un éxito si conseguía el sonido adecuado.

Fue increíble cómo, luego de tener una idea del ritmo, 2D había captado lo que quería. ¡Podía decir que lo había mejorado! Y más allá de que no quisiera admitirlo, sus demás compañeros no se habían quedado atrás: la ola de inspiración y entusiasmo alcanzó incluso a Evelyn, que no había hecho más que grabar la canción y editarla como en la disquera de su padre. Por unos segundos en los ensayos hasta se olvidaba de los problemas que pudiera tener con Paula.

-Trata de conseguir un tren que suene embrujado, no sólo una locomotora.- le indicó la joven al bajista, a lo que él respondió moviendo la cabeza.

Desde un punto apartado del estudio Cracker torcía los labios, disgustada por las órdenes de aquella niña que tanto se creía. La detestaba, ¡Dios, cómo la detestaba! Desde el momento en que la confrontó y muy tranquila le dijo "sí, besé a tu novio, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Ninguno de los dos te extrañó!". Mira que antes trataba de ignorarla porque ni valía la pena reparar en su presencia, pero aquél había sido el punto en que empezó a sentir asco, repulsión, odio hacia la violinista. No entendía cómo Russel podía siquiera acercarse a ella, o cómo Murdoc aceptaba sus estúpidas órdenes sin decir nada (de seguro acabaría cagando el trabajo, ya lo podía prever).

¡Y qué decir de 2D! A él, que siempre que la chica aparecía se le "iluminaban" los ojos. Que cuando Evelyn comentaba algo, tenía la necesidad de responder nada más para llamar su atención. A él, que debía alejarlo, llevarlo a otra lejana parte en el edificio para que notara su presencia y la tratara como lo que era, su novia. Estaba harta de eso, Paula Cracker no se merecía ese desprecio y mucho menos que una niña idiota quisiera reemplazarla.

Debía hacer algo. E iba a hacerlo, claro que sí.

* * *

El ensayo había acabado y todos estaban saliendo del estudio, satisfechos con el esfuerzo y ansiosos por el resultado final. Todos excepto Paula, cuya sonrisa no era provocada por la música sino porque había quedado sola con Niccals. Él, siempre tan exigente, había alegado que una nota no le salía bien y prefirió quedarse un poco más para practicar.

La guitarrista salió última justo cuando el satanista tomó su bajo. Abrió la puerta y, haciéndose la distraída, soltó:

-Me decepcionó un poco verte tan dominado hoy, Murdoc. Parece que eso del líder de la banda es puro cuento.- caminó lentamente a la salida. No conocía tanto a aquel hombre, pero sabía muy bien que siempre respondía a las provocaciones.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó él mirándola, los dientes apretados. Ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa orgullosa le tensara los labios y se alejó de la puerta.

-Bueno, me llamó la atención que dejaras a una niñita darte órdenes, no me lo esperaba de ti.

-Por lo menos colabora.- murmuró el bajista- Además, ¿cómo te resistes a una mocosa que heredó una disquera?

-Y que se da por muerta.- agregó Paula- No te sirve que un cadáver buscado con una disquera te mande.

-¿Quieres que la saque de la banda?- preguntó Murdoc mientras rasguñaba descuidadamente algunas cuerdas del bajo al azar. Cracker se sobresaltó, ¿sería aquella una sugerencia, una proposición? ¿Él la detestaría de la misma forma?

-¿Lo harías?

-Claro que no,- respondió, cortante- pero sé lo mal que te cae y lo que tramas.

-Yo no tramo nada.

-¿Me crees idiota? Se ve a leguas la cara que pones cuando 2D se va con Evelyn, la odias.

-¡Ah, seguro también se ve a leguas que esa pequeña puta me lo quiere quitar! ¿No?- exclamó la guitarrista, su temple había cruzado la puerta de salida sin ella.

-Aunque lo quisiera, él no se atrevería: ya sabes cómo es de cobarde.

-¿En serio?- replicó, escéptica- No lo vi muy tímido la noche que la besó.

Al oír eso, la nota que a Murdoc le salía mal salió mil veces peor, por poco cortó la cuerda con las uñas. Alzó la vista hacia Paula y no supo ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos, era algo imposible de creer lo que aquella mujer estaba diciendo, sus celos le estarían provocando visiones.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hablo de que hace un par de semanas los vi besándose en su cuarto. Te lo juro, un minuto más y se habrían puesto a coger ahí mismo.- contestó furibunda la guitarrista, sentía que la sangre le empezaba a hervir de sólo recordar la escena.

Niccals calló unos segundos. Estaba impactado por la noticia, y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo parecía ser verdad.

¿Pero de dónde carajo venía ese disgusto? Demonios, si la niña no le interesaba más que como su esclava, podía hacer lo que se le antojara mientras supiera obedecerle. De todos modos, se puso a pensar, no podía negarse a nada, así que lo que hiciera con Stu podría hacerlo mil veces mejor con él sólo ordenándoselo.

-Ése es tu problema, muñeca.- concluyó luego de su evaluación mental- No voy a echar a Evelyn por tus tonterías.

Paula bufó decepcionada. Se quedó en un lugar contrario a lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona: irse arrastrando los pies, degustando el amargo sabor de la derrota, murmurando barbaridades y promesas de otro elaborado plan de venganza que seguramente también saldría mal. Ella no era así.

En parte resignada, se quedó viendo cómo Murdoc volvía a su práctica. Le sorprendía y encantaba el contraste entre la concentración de aquel momento y la actitud relajada, autosuficiente que siempre tenía en público. Cuando tomaba su bajo a solas era un hombre completamente diferente.

Recordó el día que lo vio en Soho, en la tienda de Russel: desde el principio le llamó la atención su porte descuidado y supo de inmediato que estaba destinado a ser una estrella de rock. Antes de fijarse en Stuart se había permitido imaginarse que era _su_ estrella de rock. Nadie le había dicho lo difícil que sería.

¡Tan endemoniadamente difícil e irresistible! Muchas veces tenía que recordarse que estaba con 2D para no caer en su fantasía. De verdad quería al cantante de pelo azul, lo quería muchísimo, pero no podía evitar derretirse de deseo cuando Niccals parecía seducirla con indirectas, e incluso también los momentos en que vilmente la rechazaba. ¡Si alguien le hubiera dicho lo difícil que sería…!

Sin embargo, quizá, y sólo quizá, era ella quien lo hacía así.

Paula salió de su trance y se acercó al bajista suavemente, cual si no quisiera ser oída. Estaba sentado, la cabeza baja, por lo que tuvo que inclinarse para alcanzar su oído y decirle:

-Me gusta cuando no te dejas convencer. Mucho mejor que cuando te dejas mandar por una pequeña mentecata.- Murdoc la miró por el rabillo de su ojo rojo y reprimió un jadeo. Alzó la cara con la intención de aclararle, una vez más, que no era ningún dominado, y el roce accidental de sus labios le dio la impresión de que habían salido chispas por la leve fricción. Pudo sentirlo, eran los dos igual de infames.

No supo cuándo pasaron de hablar sobre Evelyn a aquella seducción muda. Se miraron unos segundos, se analizaron cuidadosamente antes de empezar a devorarse las bocas, furiosos, con odio no sabían a qué. Sería a lo insípido y húmedo de aquella traición, a lo miserable que resultaba confundir el deseo con la venganza, a los brazos de él enredándose en su cintura, a lo inesperado y querido, _al calor_.

Había muchas cosas que podían odiar, pero no podían evitar disfrutarlas.

* * *

Qué molesto es no tener nada para hacer, o peor, haber hecho todo lo que quedaba. Así estaba Russel. Vagaba por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo, ni siquiera la idea de leer algún libro le atraía y cada uno de sus compañeros estaba en su propio mundo. Lo tentaban a interrumpirlos para preguntarles cómo diablos habían hecho.

Sólo caminando sin tener idea llegó de vuelta hasta el estudio de grabación. Había pasado un rato desde que el ensayo había terminado, tal vez su colega aún siguiera allí tocando.

Creyó oír un ruido amortiguado y abrió la puerta buscando la fuente, pero no había nadie. Russel inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada (no había muchos lugares para esconderse) y sólo encontró a su bajo, "El Diablo", tirado en el piso de una manera que le pareció un sacrilegio. Decepcionado, lo acomodó en su lugar y salió de la habitación, todavía preguntándose qué habría producido aquel ruido. Quizá su propia imaginación.

Continuó su camino. El silencio que inundaba los pasillos, cubría las paredes como un bosque virgen, era corrompido sólo por sus pasos y el sonido, el del estudio, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaba a los baños. Eso no podía estar imaginándoselo.

Empujó cuidadosamente la pesada puerta del sanitario. No quería ser descubierto, esperaba que fuera uno de esos diablillos destructores para poder atraparlo por sorpresa y deshacerse de él, estaba harto de siempre encontrar objetos rotos por doquier.

Se hacía más y más fuerte en el cubículo tres. El ruido era constante y hasta ritmo tenía, combinado con lo que parecía ser una respiración acelerada. No podía reconocer de quién era, pero podía deducir que el cuarto se le había hecho demasiado lejano.

-¿Russ?- lo llamó una voz interrogante a sus espaldas, él pegó un salto por la sorpresa y los golpes rítmicos del baño se detuvieron bruscamente- ¿Qué estás hac—

-¡Shhh!- respondió el baterista- Ahora no puedo, Eve, sal un momento.

-Pero quiero…

-¡Hazlo, Evelyn! Hay algo aquí dentro.

-Te dije que debíamos aguantar hasta llegar a mi habitación.- murmuró Paula entre jadeos, tan bajo que sólo Murdoc pudo escucharla. Era una lástima que en aquella posición le interesara tan poco su reproche.

-Cállate, seguro si no escuchan nada perderán el interés y se irán.

Para desgracia del satanista no fue así, pues un segundo más tarde Hobbs le dio un golpe violento a la puerta y dejó encerrada a la pareja entre ésta y la pared. Ambos se quejaron y Murdoc cayó de culo sobre el inodoro con la guitarrista encima, fuertemente abrazada a él.

-¡Pero qué forma de interrumpir, justo en lo mejor!- exclamó aturdido.

-Explícame qué es "lo mejor": estar teniendo sexo con la novia de tu compañero o hacerlo en el baño que tapaste el otro día.- gruñó el baterista, a Evelyn casi le dio un escalofrío por lo duro y severo de su voz- No me lo esperaba de ti, Paula.

-¿Ah, no…?- murmuró para sí la violinista desviando la mirada. Murdoc se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que estaba aburrida.- comentó como si nada- Pongámosle que nuestro compañero… no le presta la atención que se merece.- agregó, y miró a Eve de soslayo. Ella, extrañada, alzó una ceja, ¿qué habría querido decir?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- espetó Russel para después girarse hacia Cracker- Parece que te confundiste, es con 2D con quien tienes que hablar, no este imbécil.

-"Este imbécil" ya te lo dijo,- contestó la joven- él no me presta atención.

-Oye, cuidado con las palabritas.

-¡Es increíble que seas tan cobarde y encima te justifiques!- explotó el hombre de ojos blancos, pero que en ese momento parecían estar tornándose de fuego por la indignación- Me da vergüenza verte, Paula, tú no eras así. Te quiero fuera de Kong ahora mismo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Me vas a quitar a este bomboncito?- rió el demonio de Stroke-on-Trent amasando el trasero de su compañera en sus palmas- ¡Al menos deja que me corra!

Sabía que Hobbs estaba prácticamente echando humo por la nariz, pero lo creía incapaz de hacer una locura con lo bueno que era. De seguro terminaría cerrando la puerta y yéndose como lo creyó al principio, ya que si valían tan poco la pena, menos la valdría querer "castigarlos".

Una vez más se equivocó. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar Paula se había alejado de él y el corpulento baterista se abalanzaba en su busca. Tomó su camisa, la arrugó cruelmente y cuando quiso quejarse un puño de hierro impactó de lleno en su cara. Había sentido muchos sabores, muchas veces en su vida, pero allí estaba ése tan familiar: su propia sangre.

Abominable, el dolor lo invadió con el segundo golpe, y el tercero, y el cuarto hasta que no pudo llevar más la cuenta. Cuando reparó en que no podía moverse (el peso de Russel encima de él se lo impedía), no le quedó otra que tragarse los puñetazos, el sufrimiento, su orgullo y la sangre que salía de su nariz, todo junto.

Al otro hacía rato que se le habían acabado los insultos y ahora simplemente soltaba gritos coléricos. Las dos jóvenes no sabían qué hacer, aún no podían procesar lo que estaban viendo, algo que jamás habían imaginado. Temían que de repente quisieran interrumpir la pelea y salieran lastimadas ellas también, ¡su amigo, tan tranquilo que lo conocían, parecía un toro enfurecido!

-¿En qué carajo estabas pensando?- le escupió Evelyn a Paula, quien la miró sin emoción en el rostro- ¡Mira lo que causas con tu estupidez! Y con lo perra que eres tampoco te has puesto a pensar en cómo quedará Stu con esto, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, quizá yo no,- respondió Cracker con un atisbo de sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la ropa- pero tú tendrás algo para pensar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no debes tocar lo que no te pertenece.- siseó.

-Yo nunca…

-Sí, hazte la tonta.- la cortó- Sólo acuérdate de que por culpa de tu caprichito 2D perdió su oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Deliras, Paula.- replicó Bann queriendo desacreditar sus palabras. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le dijo que no serviría.

-Ojalá hubiera sido un delirio verlos besándose, me dieron ganas de vomitar.- gruñó Paula, ponzoñosa. La violinista dejó el orgullo a un lado y la miró con los ojos como platos, no podía creer que los hubiera descubierto y no hubiera hecho una dramática escena de celos. Por lo menos eso habría hecho cualquier novia "normal".

Pero repito, ¿qué podía haber de normal en aquella banda?

-¿Aún crees que yo soy la perra traicionera?- se mofó, era muy difícil contener la risa viendo la cara de esa niña idiota. ¡No tenía precio!

-¡Estabas cogiendo con Murdoc en el baño, por supuesto que lo creo!- exclamó ella en respuesta. Sabía bien lo hipócrita de su indignación, le dolía darse cuenta de su falta y todo lo que había causado, pero seguiría discutiendo ya no por ella, sino por su mejor amigo.

-Yo amo a 2D, él lo sabe.- rebatió Cracker, predecía el final de la pelea pronto- Pero me traicionó y tenía que pagarle con la misma moneda.

-¿Y te parece que podría ser feliz con alguien que piensa así?- preguntó Eve, sin ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su desdén.

-¿Más que contigo? Claro.- dijo la otra muy relajada. La joven de sombrero pudo escucharla incluso con las súplicas y gritos de ambos hombres como música de fondo; no pudo evitar tensarse toda y apretar los dientes- Lástima que ya no lo sabremos. Ojalá puedan conseguir otra guitarrista.- comentó antes de irse a guardar todas sus cosas.

Al verla salir Evelyn se dio cuenta del frágil hilo del que pendía la banda, era una locura prescindir de uno de los miembros justo en aquel momento en que ni siquiera habían "nacido". No sólo eso, también tendrían que lidiar con la depresión de Stuart, la ira de Russel y la nariz rota de Murdoc, todo por su culpa. Sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago y esa niebla cegadora que causa el remordimiento. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo iban a salir de aquel dramático quilombo?

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido cerrar bien la puerta?

Vio apesadumbrada el último golpe de Hobbs, a quien ya le dolían los nudillos y no quería seguir manchándose con la sangre oscura de esa lacra. Russel se puso de pie y vio su obra, la sombra de quien se hacía llamar Murdoc Niccals.

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado la próxima vez, infeliz, porque si no lo haces juro que no dejaré nada de ti.- le advirtió. El otro no respondió. Russel no esperaba que lo hiciera (no creía que pudiera, tampoco), así que sólo lo escupió en la cara y se fue, esquivando a Eve, quien se había quedado helada mirando al bajista destruido. Sintió una pena extraña, quizá porque él no había tenido nada que ver, porque había sido un instrumento, un chivo expiatorio. Jamás creyó verlo como la marioneta cuando siempre era el titiritero.

Se sobresaltó cuando se movió. Lento, torpe, se llevó una mano al rostro y se limpió la saliva en la mejilla, acaso también un poco de su sangre. Soltó un quejido al notar su nariz rota nuevamente en una, dos… ah, cinco partes.

Intentó levantarse, pero Evelyn se lo impidió.

-Quién…

-Shhh, quédate quieto.- susurró la joven mientras lo volvía recostar en el piso- Si tienes algo fracturado, además de la nariz, y te mueves, dolerá mucho más.

El bajista sonrió vagamente, sus dientes puntiagudos y cubiertos de sangre jamás se habían parecido tanto a los de un tiburón.

-Evelyn,- murmuró. Con los ojos entrecerrados la vio sentada a su lado y dejó descansar un brazo dolorido sobre sus piernas- estoy bien.

-Mejor que nunca.- ironizó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. Él rió y del bolsillo sacó la billetera de Paula.

-Sí, mejor que nunca.- agregó orgulloso. Hizo un segundo intento por enderezarse y la violinista lo ayudó esta vez. Se sintió aliviada porque no se hubiera roto una costilla. Murdoc escupió a un lado el líquido carmesí, sabía que no lograría quitarse el intenso sabor metálico de la boca, pero lo haría más suave- Ayúdame a ir a la Winnie.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes caminar?

-Claro que sí.- contestó Niccals, ofendido por la pregunta. ¿Acaso pensaba que era un flaco debilucho o qué rayos? Aunque no pudiera caminar lo haría de todas formas, ni muerto se quedaría allí lloriqueando, haciéndose la víctima.

Se apoyó en una pared y se puso de pie con esfuerzos, Eve tuvo que sostenerlo, culpa del piso resbaloso. No se puso a caminar de inmediato, antes alejó a la chica queriendo acomodarse bien el pantalón: apenas había tenido unos segundos para ocultar su miembro dentro de su ropa interior cuando Russel se lanzó hacia él.

-Por cierto, te vi.- comentó la argentina, de lo más natural- Es verdad que superas a Gene Simmons.

Murdoc subió el cierre de la bragueta y la miró tratando de disimular la sorpresa.

-Bueno, yo hablaba de mi lengua,- respondió. Pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros- pero ¿sabes una cosa? Cualquiera podría "superar" a Gene Simmons.

Evelyn rió por lo bajo y juntos dieron los primeros pasos camino al estacionamiento.


	13. Los milagros llegan por correo

-En serio, Murdoc, deberías ir al hospital.

-Ya he pasado por esto mil veces, estaré bien.

-¡Te la partió en cinco partes!

-¿Y un mediocre doctorcito lo cambiará? Déjame, sola sanará.

Evelyn bufó (una vez más) y siguió limpiando las heridas del bajista: los rastros de sangre le habían marcado hasta el cuello y las manchas de la camiseta habían traspasado la tela para pintar alegremente la piel de su pecho. La prenda se había unido al montón de la ropa sucia que adornaba el piso de la Winnebago y ahora la chica quitaba la suciedad de los cortes con una gasa húmeda.

Aún se preguntaba cómo rayos se había cortado tanto.

No podía creer la necedad de su compañero, lo veía echar hacia atrás la cabeza y sostenerse la nariz en un rictus de dolor, pero no quería entender que las fracturas no se curaban solas.

-Pero si no sana irás a un doctor, ¿verdad?

-¿Dejarás de molestarme si lo hago?

-No es por mí, Muds. Piénsalo, ¿a las fans les gustaría que su ídolo tuviera la nariz estropeada al estilo Picasso?- comentó la joven con toda impunidad mientras se acercaba a su rostro para quitar las manchas rojas del mentón hacia abajo. Sonrió al ver la mueca de desagrado de su compañero.

-Ellas me adorarán de todas formas.- replicó él muy confiado, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello a merced de la gasa y la violinista.

-No lo dudo.- murmuró la joven de una manera que al bajista le pareció irónica, pero ella sabía que lo decía en serio.

-Preocúpate más por ti, te metiste en un terrible rollo con lo de Paula.- apuntó Niccals- Imagínate cuando se entere Face-ache, más vale que le quites todos los objetos filosos cuando se lo digas.

-Dios, no puedo decirle.- reflexionó Evelyn dejando caer sus hombros pesadamente. Era obvio que su amigo notaría la ausencia de su novia y sería muy pronto, por lo mucho que la amaba. O por la culpa que sentía- Se siente peor él que yo por haberla engañado.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría no recibir más palizas después de ésta, así que trata de quitarme de en medio de la historia.

-Debería decirle a Russel.- continuó la joven Bann, su mirada perdida al tiempo que seguía frotando la tela. A Murdoc ya le estaba empezando a arder el cuello por la fricción, pero ignoró el dolor y la miró terriblemente indignado.

-¿Estás escuchándome?

-Claro, quiero hablar con Russel por ti.- contestó ella aun con los ojos puestos en otro lado. El satanista alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-¿Y eso cómo es?

-¿En serio temes que Stuart te golpee? A veces pienso que él y yo pesamos lo mismo. Si alguien te puede partir hasta el alma, otra vez, es Russ.

-No lo haría de nuevo.

-Yo creo que sí.- opinó la chica- Con lo enojado que está contigo sólo tendrías que hablarle para que quiera matarte. Voy a hablar con él para que sepa que no tuviste la culpa, no ahora.

-Eso… suena lógico- musitó Niccals. Prefirió no decir nada más, no sólo porque el tema en sí era muy incómodo, sino porque Eve ya parecía tener todo planeado en un par de segundos.

Al tiempo que tomaba una bandita adhesiva y la acomodaba sobre su nariz maltrecha sonrió de medio lado: sin duda eso lo había aprendido de él.

* * *

-¿Pero cómo que… en serio?

-Sí, en serio…

-Rayos… ¿pero en qué estabas pensando?- preguntó Hobbs, los ojos blancos abiertos como platos mientras regañaba a la violinista, quien se encogía en su lado del sillón y no quitaba la vista del suelo. Él no cabía en su incredulidad (algo esperable) y hacía una y otra vez la misma pregunta esperando recibir una respuesta diferente, alentadora.

-De verdad lo siento, Russ.- musitó la joven sin atreverse a mirar al baterista- No sabía que terminaría así.

-Nadie lo sabía.

-¿No?

-Ése no es el punto.

El tono seco de su compañero le quitó toda la confianza y si en algún momento levantó la cabeza, automáticamente volvió a bajarla. Si hubiera podido la habría escondido cual tortuga.

-Sé que lo quieres mucho, Eve. Se te nota, a veces creo que te enamoraste de él,- ahí estaba de nuevo esa tonta teoría. La chica frunció el ceño en disgusto sin que el otro lo notara, escondiendo sus gestos se contenía de aclararle las cosas entre insultos- pero 2D era feliz con Paula y debiste respetárselo.

-¿Quién dice que no se lo respetaba?- protestó ella- Esa… esa… _mujer_ no quería respetarnos a nosotros, quería que Stuart se olvidara de mí.

-¿Y lo hizo?

La violinista sintió su respuesta más punzante evaporarse en el aire con su aliento. La rabia que le daba recordar a su ex compañera se desvaneció igual y volvió a quedarse en silencio, en blanco.

Pensó en todas aquellas veces en que su amigo aparecía justo donde Evelyn estaba, junto con su novia, y aunque la guitarrista lo quisiera, no podía evitar que él fuera a abrazarla. Pensó, con regocijo, en la cara de odio e impotencia que ponía al verlos tan cercanos, como preguntándose por qué Stuart no podía ser así con ella, por qué una maldita niña salida de un basurero tenía que estar primero.

-No, no se olvidó de mí…- dijo en un suspiro melancólico.

-Nunca lo haría, pequeña, imagina si tú estuvieras con alguien, ¿crees que 2D haría lo mismo que tú?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabe que siempre estará antes que nadie.- respondió Bann por lo bajo y casi mecánicamente, no le gustaba tener que decir lo que debió haber recordado mucho tiempo atrás, antes de cometer una locura.

-Exacto.- sonrió Russel, al menos ahora sabía que el problema no se iba a repetir- Acuérdate de eso la próxima vez que 2D encuentre novia. Y no uses tu cumpleaños como excusa.

"No te prometo nada" pensó ella mirando hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, entre todo el despelote de emociones no se le ocurrió preguntarse por qué su amigo de pelo azul había concedido su deseo en vez de negarse y serle fiel a su novia. La verdad, por más que alguien quiera como amiga a otra persona hasta Paternal y más allá, jamás en su sano juicio sacrificaría una relación amorosa por un capricho que esa persona tuviera; en una de ésas, si Evelyn se lo hubiera preguntado, habría notado algo sospechoso.

-Pero todavía tengo que arreglar esto y no tengo idea de cómo.- se lamentó la joven argentina- Tampoco sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Stu.

-Claro que no se lo vas a decir.- comentó Hobbs haciendo que Evelyn lo mirara sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Que no se lo vas a decir. Sabemos lo sensible qué es y cómo quiere a Paula, no podría aguantarlo.- explicó muy centrado. La violinista estaba confundida, pensaba que Russel la mandaría de una patada a hablar con su amigo, a decirle la verdad. Era lo que esperaba que hiciera, confesarle aquello al afroamericano era como hacerlo con un sacerdote, incluso mejor; pero cuando le propuso que mintiera esa sensación se disolvió al instante.

En realidad él tampoco se sentía bien con la situación. Odiaba tener que pensar en aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de 2D, no había excusa que valiera para él. Peor aún, a pesar de no conocerlo tanto y verle pinta de cabeza hueca, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que él mismo descubriera las mentiras.

-¿Qué puedo decirle?- preguntó Eve. No quería hablar en plural, pues si alguien tenía que hacerse responsable y cargar con la culpa era ella.

-Cualquier cosa menos lo de Murdoc.- respondió Russel encogiéndose de hombros- No sé por qué se iría, siento que ya no la conozco.

-De todos modos queda claro que Murdoc no tuvo la culpa, ¿verdad?

-Aún quiero partirle hasta el alma de nuevo.

-Pero no lo harás.

-Pues no, fue Paula la que lo metió e hizo el escándalo.

-Algo de razón tuvo…- murmuró la chica y se mordió los labios. Luego de unos segundos de silencio entre los dos, miró a su compañero y le dijo:- Creo que tengo una idea.

* * *

-Así que… ¿por eso se fue?- preguntó Stuart con la voz casi quebrada.

-Sí,- respondió Evelyn- esta otra banda está teniendo mucho éxito. Ella no quiso decirlo, pero como estamos tardando mucho con el primer disco ya no pudo aguantar y ésta era una oportunidad muy buena.

-Sí, tienes razón…- musitó Stu, sus ojos se veían más oscuros que de costumbre- Supongo que si es feliz así, debo dejarla irse.

Escucharlo decir aquello con esa voz de amante resignado hizo que la violinista se sintiera la peor basura del mundo por mentirle. Tuvo ganas de decirle que había sido su culpa, pedirle perdón y darle la razón cuando le dijera que no, aguantarse que le diera la espalda por el resto de su vida. Incluso un golpe en el rostro, de ésos que deforman de tanto odio, se habría sentido mejor que mentirle.

Pero no podía deshacer todo lo que había dicho, por lo que tomó una de sus manos con fuerza y se acercó más: quería que supiera que a pesar de todo estaba ahí para acompañarlo.

-Paula te ama, Stu, de veras que le dolió dejarte.- agregó la joven, y sintió que fue lo único verdadero que había dicho hasta aquel momento.

-Lo sé, es sólo que… ya sabes, me hubiera gustado que me lo dijera antes de irse con otra banda.- suspiró el cantante de pelo azul. Apenas se fijó en los dedos que envolvían su mano en un intento de consuelo, aunque tampoco los ignoró. La manera mecánica en que los dedos de él acariciaban su mano hizo a Evelyn querer salir corriendo de allí.

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Durante los silenciosos minutos siguientes se arrepentiría de ello, mas su remordimiento la tenía atascada junto a 2D como una gran ancla y en ese momento no creyó merecer otra cosa.

* * *

Los días pasaron como gotas de miel a través del ojo de una aguja, así sucedía luego de un conflicto muy grande. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Al tiempo no se lo para.

Russel y Evelyn se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que Stuart ahora tenía una nueva forma de desahogarse: escribirle cartas a su novia y enviarlas a la peculiar dirección de "La casa de tu nueva banda". No es que fueran a revisar la casilla de correo todos los días (las escaleras parecían dirigir al infierno en lugar de a la calle), sino que fue el cartero el que les avisó de este extraño remitente y de la cantidad de sobres que rezaban la misma locura. A Eve se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la pena y decidió que contestaría las cartas como si fuera Paula para darle al dolido vocalista un falso consuelo, un placebo.

Obvio que fue difícil copiar su letra, casi tanto como encontrar alguna cosa que ella hubiera escrito. Descubrió con rabia que la guitarrista tenía mejor caligrafía que la suya y le dio más asco aun hacer aquello, no soportaba que la superara. Sin embargo, debía olvidarse de su rencor por su amigo, quien luego recibiría las cartas con una alegría incontenible. Las leería durante todo el día, en la comida cuando todos estuvieran reunidos a la mesa, en su cuarto, mientras veía películas de zombies para sentirse más acompañado; las leería en voz alta hasta que Murdoc rechinara harto sus dientes y los otros dos compañeros lo miraran con una mezcla de ternura y pena.

El tiempo siguió pasando, las cartas siguieron llegando hasta que Evelyn se acostumbró a la letra de Paula: de no ser porque la chica tenía la costumbre de escribir rápido e inclinar un poco las letras hacia la derecha, nadie habría podido distinguir cuál era la verdadera autora.

A Stuart se le estampaba una sonrisa imborrable cuando leía sobre el éxito de la banda imaginaria de su novia. Siempre pensaba que podría ir a alguno de sus conciertos, pero la violinista se encargaba de aniquilar ese deseo mandando al grupo de gira a cualquier país lejano, usaba la excusa de que ningún otro integrante más que Cracker era de Inglaterra y no iban a dejar de visitar sus hogares. El vocalista sólo se encogía de hombros y decía lo de siempre: "Algún día tal vez".

Murdoc en cambio, nunca dijo una palabra sobre las cartas. Desde el primer momento supo que eran falsas porque él mismo se había encargado de buscar a Paula y meterla en un psiquiátrico (diagnóstico: histeria, paranoia, bipolaridad y un potencial gusto por la música pop). Está bien, quizá hubiera sido suficiente con advertirle que se quedara calladita o habría horribles consecuencias, pero eso era muy aburrido. Prefería pasar a las consecuencias.

Luego de unos meses Russel le sugirió a Eve que escribiera a 2D alguna carta para Navidad y Año Nuevo, ahora que se venía el nuevo siglo no estaba demás una cursilería de nuevas metas, buenos deseos y esas cosas que todo el mundo dice para quedar bien en las fiestas. Evelyn se sorprendió, ¿a dónde se habían ido los meses que ya era casi Navidad? ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a regalarles a los chicos!

-Tal vez una tarjeta,- se dijo- ahora que me he vuelto bastante buena escribiendo.

En efecto, trató de imprimir en el papel todo el cariño que le tenía a su amigo pero firmando diferente. Eso, recién ahí se dio cuenta, se sentía casi tan extraño como escribir "te amo" al final sin sentirlo.

-"Sin sentirlo…"- repitió en un susurro para sí, y tachó una de las ideas que tenía para el regalo de Stu en una lista que había hecho y que revisaba una y otra vez. Sus tres compañeros tenían una lista igual- ¿Notará que no es ella por que yo no lo siento cuando lo escribo?

Una pregunta estúpida sin duda. De seguro si uno pudiera sentir lo que el autor de una carta siente cuando escribe, se llevaría terribles desilusiones. Es genial tener que guiarse sólo por las palabras.

La epístola llegó a las manos de Stuart Pot el día antes de Nochebuena justo antes de que todos empezaran a cerrar con candados y seguros reforzados las puertas y ventanas de Kong Studios, ya que la noche anterior Murdoc había escuchado zombies tratando de entrar al edificio. Incluso Russel y Evelyn, que dormían en el piso más alto de Kong, pudieron escuchar como a las cuatro de la mañana los disparos y maldiciones de Niccals, mientras les volaba la cabeza a los muertos vivos. Nadie supo qué estaba haciendo despierto a las cuatro de la mañana o cómo logró arreglar la ventana antes de que saliera el sol.

-¿Creen que querría venir a pasar Navidad aquí?- preguntó Stu de repente sin dejar de atornillar un seguro de titanio aparentemente muy resistente a la puerta trasera.

-¿Quién, Paula?- cuestionó Russel, quien tapiaba las ventanas más "fáciles de alcanzar" con pesadas tablas de madera- ¿No dijiste estaba en Ucrania o algo así?

-Pues sí, pero quizá quiera venir a visitarnos.

-No sé, 'D, está muy lejos y seguro va a pasar las fiestas con su banda. Pásame esos clavos de allá, Eve.

-Pero…

-Además mira todo esto, Stu:- secundó la chica, y le alcanzó la caja de clavos a Hobbs antes de seguir ella poniéndoles candados y gruesas cadenas de acero a otras puertas- a nadie le gustaría pasar Navidad en un lugar lleno de zombies y demonios. Ya sabes cómo se ponen de jodidos los demonios aquí en Nochebuena, uno quiso comerme la oreja mientras dormía.

-Sí… puede que tengas razón.- suspiró el delgado joven resignado, y siguió con su tarea. Por más que lo hubiera hecho millones de veces, Evelyn no se acostumbraba a mentirle a su amigo y le seguía doliendo que aceptara las excusas sin más. Tan dócil, tan ingenuo- Se me acabaron los tornillos.

-Hay más en la mesa de allá.- indicó Russel apuntando a lo que parecía ser un escritorio casi al final del pasillo. Cuando llegó, Stuart encontró que había miles de cajas, pequeñas y grandes, desde tuercas hasta pegamento industrial en latas enormes; una de ellas estaba abierta, desprendía un olor fortísimo y penetrante. ¿De verdad necesitarían tanto?

Luego de un rato de búsqueda encontró los preciados tornillos. Conociéndose, y ya conforme porque no había tenido ningún accidente, se alejó un poco de la mesa e intentó abrir la cajita. Se sorprendió cuando no logró hacerlo, se suponía que esas cosas debían abrirse fácil, ¿no?

Imprimió más fuerza sin ver, claro, la cinta adhesiva que pegaba la tapa al cartón. En un descuido 2D hizo demasiada fuerza y rompió no sólo la tapa, sino también uno de los lados de la caja, dejando a los tornillos caer alegremente a la lata abierta de pegamento.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó frustrado, tiró al suelo y pisó el cartón roto. No lo pensó mucho, y eso Evelyn lo pudo notar cuando lo vio meter la mano en el pegamento para sacar un pegajoso puñado de piecitas metálicas. Justo cuando alzó la mano, totalmente embadurnada con el engrudo amarillento, se preguntó si aquélla había sido una buena idea.

-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?- gritó Murdoc. Llegaba desde otro pasillo donde había estado sellando puertas con cola, y Stu tenía que admitir que las manchas amarillas en su ropa y pelo no le quitaban razones para cagarse de miedo.

-¡No, es-espera, fue u-un accidente!- balbuceó levantando las manos y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¡Eso cuesta un puto huevo y tú te pones a jugar al carpintero!- rugió colérico el satanista. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir maldiciendo al tecladista, éste logró tirarle el puñado de pegamento a la boca con impresionante puntería y salió corriendo por otro pasillo. Tuvo algunos segundos de ventaja en lo que Niccals salía de su sorpresa y escupía el adhesivo a un lado, pero eso no impidió que lo alcanzara y lo moliera a golpes. Lo peor es que ni siquiera había tenido pensado golpearlo.

-Se va a intoxicar si se traga eso.- comentó el afroamericano como si nada, entre golpes del martillo.

-Ah, Murdoc se ha tragado cosas peores.- desestimó Eve, y pensó que si las excusas no lograban que Stu se olvidara de Paula, el bajista de Stroke-on-Trent lo haría.

* * *

Al final, la banda pasó Navidad y Año Nuevo en un ambiente similar a una base militar de película de terror, abandonada y oscura. Intentaron verle el lado positivo pensando que así el árbol navideño brillaría más.

Todos tenían un regalo para cada uno, incluso Eve, que hacía unos días estaba tan preocupada porque creía que no conseguiría lo que quería para su "familia".

Descubrió que los negocios no estaban llenos como había creído, y que la mayoría en Essex se había ido de vacaciones a Latinoamérica, donde no hacía tanto frío. Se le ocurrió que Exequiel, si también se había ido, habría tachado y arrancado a República Argentina del mapa.

Estaba muy satisfecha: había conseguido un masajeador de cabeza para 2D, un CD de Black Sabbath para Murdoc y una novela del escritor favorito de Russel que de seguro le encantaría; tal vez se la pediría para leerla también.

Fuera del edificio se podían escuchar a los zombies golpeando todo lo que encontraran para entrar, balbuceando lamentos hambrientos sin palabras ni coherencia. Era sorprendente la fuerza que tenían, pero no era suficiente para traspasar las puertas prácticamente cubiertas de acero y las ventanas blindadas. A los chicos les gustaba pensar que desde afuera los veían y envidiaban porque a pesar de todo seguían celebrando. Casi a oscuras, con regalos humildes y un satanista al que sólo le interesaban los presentes, pero seguían celebrando.

-¿De dónde sacaste dinero para esto?- preguntó Murdoc admirando la edición especial del último disco de Black Sabbath que Evelyn le había regalado.

-Pues de la caja fuerte.- respondió ella muy tranquila antes de ponerse todos juntos sus obsequios: un chaleco negro de parte de Murdoc, unos lentes oscuros que le quedaban un poco grandes de parte de Russel y unas botas militares de parte de 2D. Todo eso y encima el sombrero negro daba la impresión de que era alguien a quien le faltaba buen gusto, pero no estilo.

-¿Cómo, de la caja fuerte?- exclamó el bajista al borde de un paro cardíaco, ¡ese dinero era para comprar equipos e instrumentos nuevos! Estuvo a punto de comenzar a perseguirla como a 2D un par de días atrás, pero volvió a mirar el disco de su banda favorita y decidió calmarse- Bueno… al menos valió la pena.

Para Fin de Año los zombies habían vuelto al bosque al lado del cementerio y los cuatro subieron a la terraza para disfrutar los fuegos artificiales y botellas de champagne que anunciaban el comienzo del año 2000, de un nuevo siglo. Su siglo, sin duda.

Dos días más tarde (porque el primero de enero el mundo se detiene) Murdoc se puso los pantalones como líder de la banda y decidió que debía buscar un nuevo guitarrista para empezar de una buena vez a hacer música. Habían escrito un par de canciones, sí, pero les hacía falta una guitarra poderosa para darles vida, así que fue y puso un aviso en el diario.

¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que iba a hacer un casting? Así no trabaja Murdoc Niccals.

Eso sí, se aseguró de que fuera jugoso y tentador para todos aquellos músicos frustrados que quizá tuvieran algo para dar pero hubieran sido derrotados por el cruel sistema. O simplemente para reírse de los que creyeran ser buenos para la música pero estuvieran lejos de poder tocar una méndiga flauta dulce.

Claro que nada de eso pasó, ya que nadie se presentó. Sólo un repartidor de FedEx un par de días después con una caja enorme.

Fue Evelyn quien abrió la puerta al tremendo y misterioso paquete porque todos los demás estaban concentrados en lo suyo. De todos modos, con su creciente paranoia de que cualquiera podría descubrirla, Evelyn optó por dejar esperando al repartidor para cambiarse y maquillarse un poco, aunque cinco minutos más tarde o más temprano no habrían cambiado la cara de nada del joven de FedEx.

-Tiene un paquete, señor.- dijo mecánicamente él, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo siguió:- Firme aquí por favor, señor.- y así, le tendió a la joven un papel y una lapicera tan bruscamente que casi le golpearon la cara.

-Ah, pero yo no tengo dieci—

-Debe firmar donde está la cruz.- indicó, señalando (o intentando señalar) la cruz negra con un dedo. Si del lugar que ese dedo mostraba hubiera dependido, Evelyn habría firmado en el título del documento.

-Pero no soy mayor, deja que llam—

-Debe firmar donde está la cruz.

-¿Acaso me estás escuchando?

-Debe firmar donde está la cruz.

-Tienes el mismo acné que el culo de tu madre.- soltó la chica con la paciencia al límite, pero el otro no se inmutó.

-Debe firmar donde está la cruz.- la joven Bann bufó, ya había tenido suficiente de esa maldita frase que se repetía cual disco rayado, así que garabateó el papel y se lo devolvió al repartidor- Gracias por elegir FedEx como su compañía de envíos, señor, que tenga buen día.

Acto seguido, el chico dejó la caja en el lobby y se fue. La violinista alzó una ceja entre sorprendida y extrañada, creyó que su firma improvisada no iba a ser válida porque bueno… no existía.

Lo importante era que el paquete ya estaba dentro y no podía abrirlo sola, por lo menos alguno de sus compañeros tenía que ayudarla.

-¡Oye, Murdoc!- gritó, sabía que el bajista estaba en la cocina y podría escucharla desde allí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Trae la barra de metal, llegó un paquete muy grande!

-¿Cómo que un paquete? ¿De quién?

-No sé, no tiene nombre.- para cuando dijo eso Murdoc ya había llegado y traía consigo la barra de metal. Eve prefirió no preguntar de dónde la había sacado si sabía que estaba en la Winnie, en el estacionamiento; a veces era mejor no saber algunas cosas.

El hombre de pelo negro examinó la caja con una mirada de desconfianza en sus ojos desiguales y luego miró a Evelyn.

-El tipo que lo trajo no me dijo qué era.- se excusó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que no, a los de FedEx no les puedes preguntar nada. Te dije que les lavaban la cabeza.

-Ah, cierto…

-Llama a Russel y al Face-ache, y aléjate de la caja: si sale algo malo, por lo menos los atacará a ellos primero.- explicó él, la sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios se le contagió a la chica sin quererlo.

2D y Russel llegaron llenos de curiosidad por lo que habían recibido. ¿Sería tal vez de parte de Damon y Jamie? ¿Sería algún fan prematuro que los escuchó grabando y decidió que les mandaría un gran regalo diciendo "soy su primer seguidor, denme sus autógrafos aunque estén improvisados"?

Nadie lo sabía. ¡Cómo duele la incertidumbre!

Todos se acercaron a la caja y Murdoc acomodó la barra bajo la tapa para empezar a hacer fuerza, pero algo sucedió:

Desde los confines más profundos del cajón se escuchó el exquisito acorde de una guitarra que hizo pegar un salto a todos menos a Stuart, quien apoyó la oreja sobre la madera intentando escuchar más. Quizá fuera un nuevo equipo de sonido que alguien había dejado prendido para sorprenderlos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hobbs exaltado.

-Ni idea.- respondió el satanista, y las cuerdas de la misteriosa guitarra volvieron a sonar.

-Stu, deberías alejarte de ahí.- advirtió Evelyn cuando oyó un quejido y dos fuertes golpes desde adentro. Lo que siguió después fue una especie de protesta que no pudo entender, en una de esas porque la madera la amortiguaba.

Más golpes, Stuart no se movía de su lugar, si hubiera podido habría abrazado esa caja sin saber la razón. Algo lo llamaba, ¿qué era eso que hablaba? "Quién" más bien. ¿Trataba de decirle algo?

-No te entiendo, ¡sal de ahí!- ordenó, seguro ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo dijo, pero al segundo siguiente la tapa de la caja salió volando (no sin darle un porrazo al pobre vocalista) y una pequeña figura salió tocando el mejor solo de guitarra que los oídos mortales pudieron haber escuchado. Murdoc pudo distinguir en su asombro que aquélla era una Les Paul.

La figura, que parecía ser un niño, saltó e hizo mil piruetas impresionantes que se mezclaban con patadas voladoras y movimientos de Kung Fu, Karate y quién sabe qué más, todo sin dejar de tocar su instrumento.

-¡Sabía que mi anuncio serviría!- exclamó Niccals, que no podía con su euforia- ¡Nos mandaron un guitarrista!

-¿Quién manda a un guitarrista en una caja de FedEx, genio?- ironizó Bann. Ésa fue una pregunta a la que el bajista no supo responder, estaba absorto admirando las acrobacias de aquel ser que llegaba para bendecir a su banda. Le costaba horrores no arrodillarse, no hacerle una reverencia a tan hábil intérprete; ¡si hasta las cuerdas lloraban de emoción!

Allí fue cuando el solo terminó y el niño aterrizó con una destreza digna de un atleta o un doble de riesgo. Ni siquiera jadeaba.

-No lo sé, es sólo… un niño.- opinó Evelyn mirando al nuevo huésped con sospecha. Claro que estaba impresionada, pero todavía tenía sus dudas.

-Diría que es más una niña.- corrigió Russel.

-¿Una niña? ¿Estás seguro?

-No sé de dónde venga, pero lo parece.

-Una niña no podría tocar así.- espetó Murdoc, parecía que no quería más mujeres en su banda.

-¡Sí es una niña!- dijo 2D, no supieron cómo o cuándo, pero ahora estaba en frente de la pequeña y le sonreía destartaladamente, aún aturdido por el golpazo que había recibido- ¡Hola, linda!

Ella levantó la cabeza y dejó la guitarra a un lado. A Stuart le encantó su extraño atuendo que la hacía ver como chico y su casco, por las antenas estaba seguro de que serían audífonos.

-_Kon'nichiwa! _(1)- dijo la niña sonriendo ampliamente. Tenía los ojos rasgados y el pelo negro azabache- _Watashinonamaeha Mihodesu! _(2) ¡Noodle!

-¿El qué?- preguntó el joven de ojos negros alzando las cejas. ¿De qué planeta venía esa chica?

-¡Noodle!- repitió ella, pero no aclaró nada.

-Creo que es de Japón.- señaló el baterista. Si era de Japón, eso explicaría la extravagante ropa que tenía puesta y las cosas que traía dentro de la caja. Además, tal vez no hablara japonés, pero sabía cuándo alguien lo estaba hablando.

-¿Y qué es "Noodle"?

-Quizá sea la única palabra en inglés que sabe.- contestó Russel encogiéndose de hombros, era lo único que se le ocurría.

-A lo mejor tiene hambre y quiere fideos.- sugirió Evelyn, ya que "Noodles" se les decía a los fideos instantáneos- Después de todo, debió haber sido un viaje largo.

-¡Es cierto! Debería comer algo. ¿Tienes hambre, amor?- preguntó 2D cariñosamente a la pequeña.

-_Hai! _(3)- exclamó ella totalmente encantada con el delgado joven. Russel por dentro sintió ternura, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tal inocencia y acompañó al par a la cocina para conocer más a…

A…

-¿Cómo se llama?- cuestionó Hobbs. Hasta ese momento no había considerado que no sabían el nombre de la niña, ¿cómo iban a reconocerla, a llamarla o a hablarle? Ya era suficiente que no hablaran el mismo idioma.

-Pues… lo único que dice es "Noodle",- comentó Murdoc- digámosle así.

Era una idea extraña. Eve se giró a mirarlo con una ceja alzada, pero luego se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que podría ser raro, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa.

-Bueno,- se resignó el gran afroamericano- no está tan mal.- concluyó, y se fue a la cocina.

Murdoc y Evelyn quedaron solos en el lobby. Ambos empezaban a preguntarse por qué siempre quedaban solos, lo cual era bastante inconveniente ahora que ella estaba creciendo y cada vez se veía menos como chico.

Sin embargo, cada uno estaba más concentrado en la nueva integrante de la banda. Obvio que ya era la nueva guitarrista, Estaba escrito en su destino incluso antes de salir de la caja, pero Niccals seguía sorprendido porque fuera una niña. Ya de un niño habría sido increíble, ¡pero una niña!

La joven argentina, en cambio, estaba intrigada porque de un momento a otro Noodle se había llevado la atención de Stu, aunque por alguna razón no le molestaba de ninguna forma. No lo entendía, era lo mismo que había hecho Paula pero no se sentía igual. Quizá porque la pequeña japonesa no era una perra como Paula.

Al final decidió que lo mejor sería acompañar a los chicos, así que miró a Murdoc como avisándole que se iba y empezó a caminar.

-Espera,- la paró él a último momento. Ella se quedó inmóvil- ¿te maquillaste?

-¿Eh? Ah… sí, un poco.- admitió, tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando sintió las mejillas ardiendo- Ya sabes, para que el repartidor no me reconociera y le avisara a mi hermano. Hay carteles con mi cara en la calle y podría…

-¿De dónde sacaste para pintarte?- cuestionó su compañero acercándose y analizando sus ojos, Evelyn tuvo la sensación de que no le gustaba y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. En vano, porque de vuelta él sujetaba su mentón y la obligaba a verlo.

-Encontré… había un… delineador de mi mamá entre mis cosas.- murmuró casi temerosa- Es todo lo que me puse.

-Te ves diferente.- sentenció el bajista antes de soltarla, no obstante su voz denotaba indiferencia. A Eve le pareció una fría observación de científico y la hizo sospechar- Tus ojos tienen una forma distinta. Quizá con otro corte de cabello…

-¿Qué? ¡Sueñas!- protestó la joven castaña- Jamás me cortaré el cabello. Así como está, está perfecto.

-¿Segura? Te verías más grande.- "Me haría sentir menos pederasta."

-¿Quién quiere verse más grande?- rebatió la violinista, quería dejar en claro que no pensaba dejar a ninguna tijera tocar su pelo tan preciado- Mejor vamos a la cocina, quiero conocer más a Noodle. Y ya me dio hambre.

Eve no quiso esperar una respuesta y se fue, empeñada en no seguir con aquella discusión sobre su aspecto. No entendía qué tenía su compañero con eso de hacerla ver más femenina pero empezaba a creer que sí le haría falta en algún momento. De todos modos, aunque odiara pensarlo, los chicos "de afuera" no iban a ir a buscarla por lo bien que tocara el violín, ¿verdad?

Por otro lado Murdoc, ahora solo en el vestíbulo de Kong, sonreía: puede que Evelyn estuviera tomando un poco de su carácter, pero por más obstinada que se volviera, no se le resistiría.

* * *

(1): "¡Hola!"

(2): "¡Mi nombre es Miho!"

(3): "¡Sí!"


	14. La metamorfosis

Todo lo que pasó luego de la llegada de Noodle a Kong sucedió tan vertiginosamente que Evelyn no estaba segura de poder recordarlo. Si alguno de los que está leyendo su historia ahora mismo le preguntara, ella lo miraría con una ceja alzada, se encogería de hombros y diría "No sé, pero me acuerdo de que el día que terminó desperté en un rincón al lado de una mujer de tres pechos".

Por eso en esta parte dejamos de depender de Evelyn para contar lo que pasó.

Igual, si de algo se acuerda es cómo empezaron a hacer canciones a lo loco, así, de la nada cuando antes la inspiración les llegaba con gotero. Debía ser la alegría que Noodle les traía y eso de que nunca dejaba de tocar su guitarra: esas melodías improvisadas que iban y venían, imparables, había que tratar de recordarlas, escribirlas y expandirlas (ella nunca se quedaba tocando una sola cosa).

Sus compañeros, además, idearon un efectivo sistema para escribir canciones: escribían frases o palabras en imanes y las tiraban al refrigerador al azar. Lo que saliera lo iban modificando para que por lo menos rimara y pareciera que tenía algún significado muy profundo. ¿Alguna vez vieron el Guernica de Picasso o la fruta que mandan las vedettes cuando hablan frente a una cámara? Bueno, una cosa así.

Música aparte, la banda se encariñó con la recién llegada sin siquiera proponérselo. Esa inocencia inmensa que le brotaba de los ojos rasgados y la extraña ropa que siempre se ponía. No importaba la cantidad de trabajo que tuvieran, siempre había tiempo para dejar todo de lado y ponerse a jugar con ella cuando lo pedía en palabras que el grupo aún no comprendía completamente.

Sin embargo no podían seguir distrayéndose, suficiente rato habían estado en otra como para ignorar su oportunidad de triunfar ahora. Fue así que Murdoc le compró a la niña un videojuego, del que se prendió apenas lo vio. El problema ahora sería convencerla de que lo dejara en las grabaciones o cuando necesitaran sus prodigiosos dedos.

Así y todo, la banda progresó de una manera increíble, la inspiración iba y venía cual si pasara de cabeza en cabeza en los momentos en que amenazaba con acabarse, la compartían sin darse cuenta.

En un par de meses Murdoc había conseguido lugar para dar su primer concierto: la Candem Brownhouse, un antro para cualquier artista desesperado rogando por cinco minutos de fama. Evelyn había insistido en que aquel lugar no era digno de ellos, pero Murdoc no le hacía caso.

-Ni siquiera tenemos nombre.- se quejaba la chica, y ahí el bajista tenía que darle la razón: habían estado tan concentrados en lo que mostrarían que no habían pensado en su verdadera fachada, la palabra que haría temblar de euforia los labios de la gente cada vez que fuera pronunciada.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?- terminó preguntándole un día, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y a ti?

-Pensaba en "Gorilas".- respondió él algo dudoso.

-¿"Gorilas"? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque quiero ir por la jungla mostrando el trasero, amor.- sonrió el satanista. La joven de ojos verdes no pudo evitar reír y morderse el labio inferior tratando de espantar un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre.

2D había ofrecido sus "dotes en el grafiti" para hacer una especie de logo, algo que los identificara y se pudiera reconocer en las calles. Porque los fans lo iban a pintar en las calles, ¿o no? Pintaban la cruz esvástica y el símbolo de la paz uno al lado del otro sin saber lo que demonios significaban, claro que pintarían el logo de la banda.

Por desgracia, Stuart Pot no sobresalía por su gran conocimiento de reglas ortográficas, por lo que en vez de "Gorilas" terminó escribiendo "Gorillaz". En una de las paredes más vistosas de todo Kong.

Evelyn se llevó una mano a la frente. Murdoc fue menos diplomático y se acercó a él con las manos extendidas, dispuestas a ahorcarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Hey, se ve muy bien!- exclamó Russel un segundo antes de que Niccals alcanzara el cogote de 2D.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo, incrédulos (menos Noodle porque, así como ellos no la entendían, ella no los entendía tampoco), cualquiera hubiera pensado que Hobbs habría sido el primero en oponerse al descuidado garabato de letras enormes y casi amontonadas tratando de fundirse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eve, aunque en su mirada se leía "¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?"

-Se ve muy bien, me recuerda a los grafitis que se hacen en Brooklyn. Me hace pensar en Hip Hop, ¡es genial!

-¡Pero está mal escrito!- se quejó Murdoc- Este imbécil no pud—

-¿Y qué?- cuestionó el baterista encogiéndose de hombros- Si estuviera bien escrito no impactaría, la gente pensaría en monos mostrando el trasero y no en nosotros. Yo creo que el nombre está perfecto.

Los dos escépticos volvieron a mirar el enorme garabato, reconsiderándolo (instante que Stu aprovechó para alejarse de su compañero). Tenía cierto estilo, y las letras desparejas le daban movimiento al nombre. Viéndolo así no estaba tan mal.

-_Watashi wa sukidesu! (1)_- exclamó Noodle de repente, apuntando al grafiti. Claro que nadie supo con claridad qué demonios había dicho, pero a juzgar por su sonrisa Russel adivinó que le había gustado- _Sore wa nani? (2)_

Ah, cómo se había encariñado el afroamericano con la pequeña… Transmitía vitalidad en cada movimiento, en su ropa y hasta en la forma en que su cabello se movía al correr por los estudios. Siempre que se prendía a él en busca de guía y cariño Russel se sentía como un padre, _su_ padre, y habría estado dispuesto a todo para protegerla, quererla cual si fuera su propia sangre.

Pero cuando de entenderla se trataba, estaba al horno.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando ella hizo aquella extraña pregunta.

-_Sorehanandesuka? (3)_- mierda, ésa estaba todavía más complicada.

-No, no sé lo que…- balbuceó Hobbs confuso.

-_ Sore wa nani!_- casi gritó Noodle, parecía a punto de perder la paciencia. Se acercó al logo e intentó leerlo- _Kono (4), G-Gori… Goril…_

-¿Gorillaz?- la ayudó 2D.

-_Gorillaz!_- repitió. Luego su expresión alegre cambió a una pensativa y Evelyn se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, temió preguntarle algo porque sabía que no entendería un pomo. Ninguna de las dos. Hasta que se dio vuelta mirando al baterista una vez más- _Sore wa watashitachidesu ka? (5) Gorillaz?-_ cuestionó extendiendo los brazos como si estuviera tratando de encerrarlos a todos en un abrazo. Russel alzó las cejas e intentaba saber qué le hacía creer a Noodle que él podía comprenderla.

-Nosotros,- comentó Stuart- algo de nosotros está diciendo.

-_Hai, _¡"nosotlos"! ¿"Nosotlos" Gorillaz?

-Que… ¿Qué si Gorillaz somos nosotros?- se aventuró a decir mientras hacía señas con las manos. Ella asintió- Claro que lo somos.

La nipona no estuvo segura de lo que su compañero había dicho. Sentado en uno de los sillones Murdoc veía aquel juego de "dígalo con mímica" pensando que estaban perdiendo el tiempo y terminarían como habían empezado: con una pared manchada y ganas de tener a mano algún traductor para japonés.

De un momento a otro el satanista se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando y se cayó del asiento cuando la pequeña comenzó a gritar. En realidad no tenía claro si estaba gritando o riendo, solamente supo que, saltando y corriendo de acá para allá, lo había tirado de culo al suelo.

"¡Nosotlos Gorillaz!" exclamaba sin parar en su corrida, la cual por supuesto dejó atónitos a sus compañeros hasta que desapareció desviándose hacia uno de los pasillos.

-Qué cara…- murmuró el vocalista de pelo azul luego de un incómodo silencio.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.- agregó Russel.

-Ni yo.- secundó Eve.

-Yo tampoco, pero me aseguraré de que no pase de nuevo.- advirtió Niccals y se puso de pie para cumplir lo que había dicho.

-¡Espera!- pidió Evelyn tomando su brazo. No podía permitir que le hiciera algo a Noodle, y menos ahora que iban a presentarse en concierto.

-¿Qué?

-Deberías llamar al dueño de la Candem Brownhouse y decirle que ya tenemos nombre, ¿no crees?- sonrió ella, aunque él no se vio muy convencido. Casi seductora la violinista se le acercó y susurró:- ¿Vas a volarle la consciencia al público para que después no se acuerde de nosotros? Anda, ve y que se asegure de dejar en claro quiénes somos.

Murdoc le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que Bann le devolvió antes de acompañarlo a hacer su llamada; estaba satisfecha porque lo había hecho olvidarse de Noodle por un rato.

-Es genial que hayamos encontrado nombre tan rápido, ¿verdad?- comentó el baterista una vez que él y su colega estuvieron solos.

-Sí, lo es…- respondió 2D mientras hacía un bollo con una hoja de papel escrita. Haciendo gala de una habilidad poco común, tiró de espaldas el bollo por una ventana que daba al basurero. Allá iban todas sus sugerencias.

* * *

El concierto tenía lugar un mes después de aquel día en que Gorillaz había terminado de desarrollarse. Ya teniendo todo para ser la banda más exitosa del mundo, los chicos no podían estar más felices y emocionados. Stuart incluso había encontrado nueva novia, Rachel se llamaba, y Evelyn no pensaba interferir entre ellos esta vez. Además, la chica era muy agradable y le caía bien.

Al igual que a Murdoc… tal vez Eve no estuviera haciendo nada para separarlos ahora, pero a él parecía gustarle mucho la chica y constantemente la perseguía con halagos poco finos e insinuaciones menos finas todavía. La pobre Rachel intentaba ignorarlo sólo porque amaba a 2D, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil no querer romperle la mandíbula.

Arriba del escenario (bastante precario honestamente, las tablas de madera parecían temblar siempre que Noodle saltaba o Russel tocaba muy fuerte la batería) Gorillaz impactó, asombró, enmudeció a la gente, ni siquiera existe una palabra que alcance para describir cómo quedaron las personas en el público; y en ese instante en donde el final de la música les dio unos segundos para admirar los rostros maravillados, embobados de los espectadores, supieron que habían hecho historia.

Aquel fue el primer concierto en el que Evelyn tuvo que esconderse para tocar. Más allá de la emoción y el éxtasis no podía olvidar que seguía en Essex, como su hermano, y cualquier testigo podía llevarla ante él en un inocente acto de solidaridad que la mataría.

El demonio de Stoke-on-Trent no creía en esas cosas, pensaba y le decía continuamente lo paranoica que la chica se había vuelto. Había cambiado mucho y era imposible reconocerla: sus ojos habían tomado otra forma con el delineador puesto, había crecido (¡demonios si había crecido!) tanto que su figura distaba mucho de una niña común, y ni hablar de su ropa. Lo único que la anclaba a su apariencia anterior eran su sombrero y su cabello largo, pero ella igual se negó a salir al escenario: prefería ser un quinto miembro escondido a servirse en bandeja de plata ante Exequiel.

Para sorpresa del grupo, Murdoc había llamado nada más y nada menos que al ejecutivo de la EMI, Smiffy Whimffy… Whiffy Smiffy… no sé, algún nombre ridículo era, ¡pero eso no importaba porque podía lanzarlos a todos en un cañón al carajo de la fama!

Todo el show que había deslumbrado a los mortales había sido hecho para impresionarlo solamente a él y lo habían conseguido con la primera canción. Si antes hubo alguna duda sobre su éxito ahora ésta estaba machacada y a la altura de una mierdita seca que se sentiría honrada si alguna vez uno de los integrantes la pisaba en la calle.

Smippy, sin embargo, los puso en manos de Parlaphone, su sello. Cuando lo dijo, Evelyn soltó un gemido y abrió grandes los ojos, ¡Parlaphone estaba incluso muy por encima de la disquera de su padre! De allí habían nacido bandas históricas como Los Beatles y ahora no podía recordar cuáles otras, pero sin duda habían sido legendarias.

La fiesta de "bienvenida" fue lo más decadente y extravagante que Eve había visto y pensaba que vería jamás. Una cascada de vodka, una especie de circo al fondo del salón y una mujer de tres tetas en un pastel fueron lo que más curiosidad le dieron, todo en un palacio decorado como un burdel, aunque lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que no debieron haber llevado a Noodle. Al parecer Russel se había preocupado por lo mismo pues no dejó que la niña se separara de él en ningún momento.

Aquélla fue la primera fiesta de Eve y había cometido la estupidez de tomarse su medicina para la catalepsia antes de ir, sin considerar que le daba un sueño terrible luego de algunas horas. Se divirtió como nunca hasta que en un momento se desmayó de golpe a la mitad de un baile desenfrenado entre una multitud totalmente ebria. Claro que no había sido un ataque, sólo cansancio, nada más supo que al despertar estaba junto a la mujer de tres pechos y realmente no quería pensar en cómo había terminado allí.

Los cinco pudieron levantarse casi al mediodía e irse a Kong dejando al resto de la gente tirada descuidadamente por todo el sitio. En el camino a casa la joven violinista intentó recordar algo de la fiesta pero muchas partes estaban borrosas. De algunas cosas estaba segura, como de cuando conocieron a Damon Albarn e insultó las botas de Murdoc, quien ahora cargaba con tedio un inmenso cheque de cartón con muchos ceros en el número escrito. Recordaba cuando se lo dieron y le sacaron fotos con él.

Vio que Stuart caminaba a su lado cabizbajo y apagado, no supo por qué. Era una lástima que no recordara que finalmente Rachel se había hartado de Niccals y terminó con el joven de pelo azul porque sabía que ellos nunca se separarían. Difícil hacerlo estando en el mismo prometedor grupo musical.

-Siento lo de Rachel, 'D.- le dijo Russel mientras cargaba a una Noodle muerta de sueño en sus brazos- Y lo de tus amígdalas también…

-¿Qué pasó con tus amígdalas?- preguntó Evelyn, no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ocultar su preocupación por su amigo. Él, sin embargo, no pudo hablar, y se lo indicó dándole unos toques a su garganta.

-Tú estabas dormida,- relató el baterista- casi al final de la fiesta empezó una guerra de comida terrible, no vi nada así ni cuando estuve en la escuela. Hubo gente que tiró pedazos del pastel dentro de sus zapatos de golf para decir que seguía valiendo como comida. En un momento hubo alguien que arrojó un panecillo con tanta fuerza que prácticamente le voló las amígdalas a 2D.

-Oh, cielos…

-Está bien, al final sólo las escupió y no pasó nada. Ya sabes que Stu tiene mucha suerte.- dijo Hobbs sacándole importancia al asunto en un intento por consolarla.

Pero ella ya sabía la suerte de su compañero, aún le resultaba increíble que después de todo lo que le había pasado todavía siguiera en pie. Algo roto, claro, pero en pie.

La joven violinista tomó su mano con una sonrisa y recibió el apretón de él al instante. El destartalado vocalista la miró y se sorprendió cuando ya no tuvo que inclinar la cabeza tan abajo, al parecer la chica había crecido escondida detrás de los sillones o debajo de la mesa porque él no se había dado cuenta de nada. ¡Ya le llegaba al pecho! Y con lo alto que era, eso era mucho decir.

Sin soltar su mano, 2D pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de su amiga y aprovechó para quitar un pedazo de apio que había quedado en su sombrero, cosa que la hizo reír porque pudo haber estado todo el camino con aquel trozo de comida y no se habría percatado.

Yo sé lo que todos se estarán preguntando ahora, ¿cómo puede ser que Eve se mostrara en la fiesta si estaba siendo tan cuidadosa para que nadie la delatara con su hermano? ¡Todo el mundo la había podido ver!

Fácil: a no ser que esté en la mafia, a nadie le importa un bledo la familia de la competencia.

Llegando a casa Murdoc no perdió el tiempo y fue a cobrar el inmenso cheque para empezar con la grabación. No la grabación en sí, la verdad, ya tenían como veinte canciones hechas pero el equipo en los Estudios Kong dejaba qué desear y realmente distorsionaba el glorioso sonido de la banda.

Ése fue el inicio de lo que a Evelyn más le costaba recordar, tuvo que anotarlo que había pasado cada día porque sino se le hacía una laguna profunda y sin orillas.

Sabía que Whiffy Smiffy había llamado a Damon Albarn para que les ayudara con las canciones, y que éste a su vez había llamado a Dan Nakamura para lo mismo. Según ellos Gorillaz tenía un futuro brillante, pero por ahora el álbum estaba muy oscuro, casi deprimente. Nakamura se fijó especialmente en "Clint Eastwood", y sugirió agregar un rap en lugar de la rasposa y desentonada voz del satanista Niccals. Puede que Eve no se acordara bien de cómo hicieron el disco, pero lo que sucedió en ese momento no lo olvidaría nunca:

Los cimientos del edificio entero comenzaron a temblar, Noodle y 2D tuvieron que hacer un auténtico acto de malabarismo para evitar que los instrumentos nuevos se rompieran. Evelyn se sostuvo de Russel (ahora que lo pensaba mejor, todos se habían sostenido de Russel), pero él ni se movió, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba muerto o en un coma profundo. Lo único que la violinista pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y después todo fue silencio.

Luego del silencio estalló el más intenso rap que se grabaría en la memoria de los fans para siempre.

La primera aparición de Del conmocionó a todos, pero el shock no duró mucho y así pudieron disfrutar del talentoso fantasma rapero que había poseído al gran Hobbs. Aquel día sólo salió para embellecer la canción y, sin más, volvió al cuerpo de su amigo, aunque hubo otras veces en las que salió mientras el baterista dormía para entretenerse con el resto de la banda.

-Así que tú y todos sus amigos lo poseyeron cuando murieron en ese tiroteo.- repasó Eve un día que el espectro musical había aceptado contarle al grupo su historia.

-Así es.- respondió él.

-¿Y por qué sólo tú puedes salir?- se había atrevido a preguntar 2D.

-Porque los otros lo ayudan con la batería y toda esa cosa del ritmo, que es lo que le gusta a Russ, pero como no rapea yo me aburro ahí dentro, ¿sabes?- se había quejado Del- Me estaba oxidando, ¿y cómo iba a seguir girando el mundo sin mí, eh?

-_Kare wa daijōbudesuka, Russel-san? (6)_- había preguntado Noodle muy preocupada.

-Claro que sí, sólo está durmiendo.

-Espera,- lo había detenido Stuart, incrédulo- ¿puedes entenderla?

-Amigo, cuando entiendes que moriste puedes entender cualquier cosa.

-Deberíamos empezar a preguntarnos si lo necesitamos más a Russ como baterista o a Del como traductor.- se había planteado Murdoc, tenía una sartén en la mano y estaba listo para noquear al gigante americano por si despertaba.

"Clint Eastwood" había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados después de la participación de Del, pero Dan y Damon se dieron cuenta de que el ambiente en Kong estaba enfermando la música de Gorillaz. No era nada raro, la mansión tenía un pasado macabro, estaba llena de espíritus condenados y tenía un maldito agujero directo al Infierno; pero tenía también un no-sé-qué que hacía a la banda sentirse en su hogar, allí era donde debían estar. A pesar de los demonios y el fantasma que siempre asustaba a Noodle cuando aullaba por los pasillos pidiendo un vaso de agua.

Los dos músicos decidieron mover la "base de grabación" a Jamaica para liberarse de toda la horrible vibra que contaminaba el disco, ¡y vaya que había sido una gran decisión! El potencial de Gorillaz en verdad se había potenciado en aquel viaje y los chicos se sorprendieron al ver lo mucho que habían necesitado un descanso.

Todo lo que vino luego fue tan abrumador y repentino que Evelyn terminaba agotada cuando trataba de recordarlo. Flashes, imágenes, eso le llegaba a la cabeza: las entrevistas, los videos, la llegada de Jamie Hewlett y algunos otros acontecimientos que la violinista no quería recordar.

Uno en especial, muy cerca de su cumpleaños. Después de toda la agitación que estaba trayendo el parto de la banda, la joven se había dado un descanso para ver la televisión. Afortunadamente el hotel en donde estaban tenía cable y había podido agarrar la transmisión de los Grammy latinos.

Conste que no había nada mejor para ver.

Se había acomodado en la cama sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta del cuarto o vestirse, nada más tenía puesta una camiseta de mangas largas que no pegaba para nada con sus piernas desnudas. La verdad quería concentrarse más en entender lo que decían los conductores, y recién ahí se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado lejos de Latinoamérica. Inglaterra lo cambia a uno…

Entretenida, pues sabía que los chicos estarían ocupados trabajando en ya no tenía idea qué, se había dejado llevar haciendo las clásicas especulaciones sobre quién ganaría el próximo premio. Hasta el momento había adivinado a casi todos los ganadores, y metida en lo suyo ni se dio cuenta cuando el líder de la banda entró a la habitación.

-Oye, terminé antes, ¿te gustaría…?- había empezado a decir Murdoc, pero su oración jamás terminó.

Los ojos desiguales del satanista recorrieron la figura de Evelyn con rapidez insuperable, pero sin perderse ningún detalle. Sus piernas habían tomado una forma deliciosa que compensaba maravillosamente sus pequeños pechos. La curva de su cintura era casi imperceptible aún, pero ahí estaba, y si había aparecido en sólo un par de años de seguro se marcaría mucho más en algunos meses. ¡Hablando de crecimiento acelerado!

-¡Ah, Murdoc!- había gemido la joven por la sorpresa, justo cuando su compañero había decidido callarse y quedarse observándola un poco más. Sin embargo, de un salto ella había desaparecido buscando sus pantalones- La próxima toca antes de entrar, no sabía—

-Descuida,- la había interrumpido él- no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.- Evelyn le había dedicado una mirada fulminante mientras se vestía. Cuando desvió la vista, un pequeño descuido, Niccals aprovechó para deleitarse con su figura: quizá no tuviera nada que no hubiera visto, pero eso no la hacía menos deseable.

Luego de un tiempo Evelyn supo, sólo por intuición, que el bajista en aquel instante se había preguntado por qué rayos tardaba tanto en llegar a los dieciocho.

Terminaron los dos sentados en la cama viendo los Grammy latinos pues la pereza los había atacado y cualquier idea que pudo haber tenido Murdoc se había desvanecido en el placentero accidente.

Gracias a la insistencia de la chica, él la había dejado acomodarse ente sus piernas y contra su pecho con la excusa de que la cama era muy estrecha, y tal vez para ella fuera una posición muy cómoda, pero con los flashes que lo atacaban cada tanto el satanista debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que ninguna "reacción indeseada" rozara su espalda.

Ya superado (o al menos controlado) el problema, pudieron seguir viendo la televisión tranquilos.

-¿Y qué acaba de decir?

-Que van a entregar los premios a la mejor interpretación vocal rock.

Por supuesto, no habían previsto que Murdoc no sabía español.

-No conozco a ninguno de los nominados, pero la música suena horrible.

-Hay un grupo argentino ahí, "Los Fabulosos Cadillacs".- había comentado la violinista llena de orgullo- Yo creo que ellos van a ganar, son geniales.

-El grupo menos espantoso es ése de los Muppets.

-¿Maná?

-Ése. Creo que a ellos les dan el premio.

-Deliras, Muds… su canción es buena, pero no le gana a la de los Cadillacs.

-¿Quieres apostar?- la había desafiado él sonriendo maliciosamente, casi le había dado un infarto cuando su rostro se asomó por sobre su hombro, susurrándole aquello. Sin quererlo, una parte de su mente deseó que hubiera murmurado otra cosa.

-¿Qué apuestas?- había preguntado la joven, muy confiada de su anterior racha ganadora, tenía todas a su favor.

-Si yo gano,- "cerraré la puerta y ni te atreverás a decirme que no"- te cortas el cabello. Tú misma y hasta aquí.- usando el canto de su mano había marcado la mitad de su cuello, el largo que debería tener su pelo.

-¿Y si yo gano?

"Seré yo el que no se niegue"

-No golpearé al Face-ache durante un mes.- había ofrecido realmente dolido por lo difícil que sería.

-Dos meses.

-Un mes y medio.

-Un mes y tres semanas.

-Uff, muy bien, un mes y medio.

-Hecho.- había aceptado y extendido una mano para cerrar el trato. Cuando él le devolvió el apretón, había agregado:- Stuart me lo va a agradecer tanto…

Murdoc simplemente le había sonreído en respuesta. El suspenso que todos los conductores se esfuerzan por crear nunca había sido tan molesto, Evelyn ya ni notaba los dedos del bajista tamborileando en su espalda, imitando el redoble de tambores, y presionaba los labios contra sus rodillas para contenerse de insultar a las distantes figuras de la tele. Ya no estaba tan segura de su suerte.

Y lo estuvo mucho menos cuando fueron los integrantes de Maná quienes recibieron el premio.

-Oh, demonios…- había bufado la joven dejándose caer una vez más en el pecho de su compañero.

-No puedo creer que tuvieras tanta mala suerte.- se regocijaba, jugueteando con los mechones de pelo que pronto desaparecerían.

-Ya cállate.

-Vi un par de buenas tijeras en el baño, ¿por qué no vas a probarlas ahora, amor?- le había propuesto de lo más tranquilamente, a lo que ella había contestado alejándose y dirigiéndose muy molesta al baño de su cuarto.

El satanista no borraba su sonrisa socarrona mientras pensaba en la ventaja que había tenido sabiendo los resultados de aquella terna, la única de la que se acordaba, a decir verdad. El mundo entero, o por lo menos el mundo de la música, sabía ya los ganadores de aquellos tontos premios, y cómo a él en realidad no le interesaban nada más había escuchado rumores sueltos que no iban más allá de los nombres de los cantantes y bandas.

Esperando el nuevo corte de su violinista se había permitido cambiar de canal, pues no quería ver un programa que no estuviera en su idioma, aunque sintió que habría quedado muy bien maldecir en español cuando Eve salió.

-¡Ah, la m…!- había exclamado. La chica de veras se había transformado: cuerpo fino, profundos ojos verdes y rasgados de mujer, labios rosados y mechones de cabello castaño mal cortado que apuntaban hacia todos lados. Había dejado muy en claro que su especialidad no era la peluquería.

Y claro, la reacción de Murdoc había sido una estruendosa risa que casi lo tiró de la cama.

-¡Cállate te dije!- le había gritado Evelyn de muy mala gana. Había tomado su sombrero para esconder su nuevo corte- Ya vuelvo.

-P-pero… oh, oh por Satán…- seguía riéndose- ¿A… a dónde vas?

-A la peluquería de aquí al lado.- había respondido ella indiferente tomando su billetera y abriendo la puerta.

-Pffff… no, pues pobre del barbero, ¡más vale que le pagues bien!

-_¡Andá a cagar!_- había exclamado antes de salir dando un terrible portazo.

Le dio vergüenza mostrarle su cabello al hombre que trabajaba en la peluquería, debió decir que su hermana pequeña había querido jugar a la estilista con tijeras reales. Sin embargo el peluquero había hecho un excelente trabajo, nada que ver a lo que la violinista de Gorillaz se había esperado (había temido que hubiera tenido que raparse o hacerse un corte que la hiciera ver como hombre, la verdad no quería volver a esa etapa).

Algunos mechones seguían descontrolados apuntando hacia todos lados pero se veía muy bien, la mitad de su cara había quedado oculta tras una cortina de pelo castaño y el largo apenas pasaba el inicio de su cuello. Frente al espejo ni ella misma se había podido reconocer, y mucho menos pudieron sus colegas.

¡Habían creído que era una simple fan!

-¿Al final le hiciste caso a Murdoc?- había preguntado Russel, aún admirando el cambio.

-Sí…- había murmurado Eve con una pizca de sarcasmo- le hice caso.

-Tenía razón, te queda increíble.

-_Are wa daredesu ka? (7)_- había cuestionado Noodle al baterista.

-Ah… _Sore wa Ivurinda, Eburin (8)… _¡Eve B.!

-¡Eve B.!- había gritado de alegría la niña ante la respuesta del afroamericano. Acto seguido, Evelyn tenía a la pequeña guitarrista abrazando sus piernas- _Anata ga henkō sa remashita. (9)_

-¿"Eve B."?- había repetido la joven, un signo de interrogación tatuado en la cara.

-A Noodle se le ocurrió ese apodo para ti.- se había excusado Hobbs algo avergonzado rascándose la nuca- Espero que no te moleste.

-Suena a Pokémon.

-Lo sé, por eso le gustó.

-¿Y desde cuándo hablas japonés?

-No hablo, estoy aprendiendo por Internet. Nada más traduzco las frases que siempre repite y la respuesta que le tengo que dar. ¿Sabías que hay traducciones de nuestros nombres?

-¡Genial! Qué inteligente, Russ. ¿Cómo dices "yo soy"?

-_Watashi wa…_

-¿Y "me gusta"?

-_Watashi wa sore ga suki_.

-Hey, Noods, _Watashi wa _Eve B._?_- había preguntado Evelyn dulcemente.

-_Hai!_- había respondido la nipona.

-_Watashi wa sore ga suki! (10)_- se había permitido reír cuando Noodle, entusiasmada, la abrazó mas fuerte. Verla siempre hacía a Eve pensar que todavía quedaba un poco de inocencia en el mundo- ¿A ti qué te parece, Stu? ¿Te gusta el nuevo estilo?

Hasta el momento 2D no había dicho una sola palabra, nada más se había quedado mirando la escena en silencio mientras miles de pensamientos le bombardeaban la cabeza. Aquella chica que le había hablado ya no era la que había conocido, pero no estaba seguro de si eso sería bueno o malo. Era obvio que había crecido, cambiado muchísimo, y si de algo estaba seguro era de que seguiría haciéndolo, pero por otra parte su aspecto de niña era la única barrera que le había impedido pensar en su amiga como mujer.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella?

-Pues… te ves muy bien, me gusta mucho.- había dicho para salvarse, sonriendo porque parecía que la voz le había salido temblando de la duda. La mirada que le había devuelto Eve, una mezcla de agradecimiento y ternura, lo alivió y a la vez hizo arder su pecho.

El bajista de la banda estuvo más que satisfecho. Al igual que 2D, también lo había conmovido la desaparición de la niña Bann aunque él, al contrario, la había estado esperando. A esta altura de la historia no puedo hacer nada por ocultar sus intenciones, el tipo es cada vez más obvio y no hay eufemismo que lo salve, en serio. Trataba de contenerse porque el estupro no era lo suyo, a pesar de todo, sólo una fantasía; pero sabía bien que iba a ser muy difícil: los dieciséis años se le hacían tan dulces…

El éxito en ascenso de la banda siguió su curso casi sin dificultades, los singles fueron sacados a fin de año como un pequeño tentempié y el primer disco fue arrojado al mundo cual baldazo de gloria musical en el dos mil uno. Fue recibido maravillosamente por los críticos y los fans estallaban, se mataban por una copia, cosa que hacía a Gorillaz hincharse de orgullo.

Hubo algunos que no pensaban igual y únicamente hablaban basura de su trabajo, como un tal Dr. Wurzel que no sólo escribía columnas en contra de su música, sino que además robó la Winnebago de Murdoc y la paseó por todos los lugares imaginables riéndose de la banda del satanista. Esto (obviamente) puso colérico a Niccals y estuvo a punto de meterles una demanda (¡y una buena piña!) a los ejecutivos de Parlaphone, a quienes se les había ocurrido entregar una copia de las llaves del vehículo en cada CD. No se suponía que las usaran para robar la casa rodante, pensaron que nadie sería tan idiota para intentarlo o adivinar que en realidad funcionarían, ¡tenían que usarlas para jugar en la página de Internet oficial de la banda, maldita sea!

En fin, la compañía compensó a Murdoc con otra Winnebago y él no tardó mucho en decorarla "a su estilo". Siguió enfadado por lo de Wurzel y había jurado tomar venganza en cuanto lo encontrara, en especial porque según las fotos y los videos el doctor había modificado el vehículo mejor de lo que al bajista se le pudo haber ocurrido. La cosa era que, por ahora, todos estaban felices.

Además, tenía algo más importante y complicado que hacer que buscar a aquel payaso.

Después de haber tratado de recordar todo en algunas horas a Evelyn le había quedado una horrible migraña, y estaba segura de que se seguía olvidando muchísimos detalles. No quería esperar a que el dolor se le pasara pues sabía que tardaría, así que bajó hasta el estacionamiento para pedirle a Stuart un analgésico.

Seguía estando helado allí abajo, igual que cuando se había escurrido en la noche para buscar su regalo de cumpleaños. Era una suerte que esta vez se hubiera llevado un buen abrigo… y que ya no tuviera que esconderse de Paula.

-Hola, Stu.- le sonrió cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hey, Eve.- la saludó él, tenía un cigarrillo recién encendido en la boca pero se apuró a apagarlo aplastándolo en un cenicero. Exhaló el humo hacia otro lado y volvió a mirarla- Ven, pasa.

-Te sigue importando más Romero que limpiar tu habitación, ¿no?- rió la joven al entrar y darle un vistazo al lugar, lleno de ropa sucia, la cama deshecha, colillas por doquier y demás.

-Nada es más importante que George Romero, amor.- respondió 2D antes de cerrar la puerta- ¿Pasó algo? Casi nunca bajas aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la violinista, había cruzado los brazos y alzado una ceja fingiendo estar ofendida- ¿Crees que te ignoro?

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir el joven de pelo azul- No, no, cómo crees… es sólo que la última vez que viniste… ¡C-cuando vienes es porque algo pasa! ¿Me volví a perder tu cumpleaños? ¿Ya es septiembre otra vez?

-Cálmate, Stu, es una broma.- lo tranquilizó Evelyn con una sonrisa suave. Se sentó en la cama y ni notó cuando su compañero se mordió el labio inferior, tal vez si lo hubiera visto le habría echado la culpa al mal rato que le había hecho pasar, pero la verdad el vocalista estaba abrumado por sus pensamientos.

Viéndola allí, sentada en _su_ cama, había podido apreciar la forma que habían tomado sus piernas, un camino sublime y mortal hacia sus caderas.

-Te quería preguntar si me podrías dar una de tus píldoras para la jaqueca.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió confundido, la pregunta lo había sacado sin piedad de sus cavilaciones.

-Que si me puedes dar una píldora para la jaqueca. Hoy no sé por qué se me dio por acordarme del año pasado y me terminó doliendo la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?- cuestionó, ella solamente se encogió de hombros.

-Fue como si algo me dijera que debía hacerlo.

-Muy bien…- murmuró él resignado. Adoraba a su amiga, pero no podía negar algo de su locura, así como la suya propia. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

Tomó el frasco de pastillas y una botella de agua que luego le tendió a la violinista, ni siquiera se esforzó en advertirle que tuviera cuidado porque era un medicamento fuerte y podía darle mucho sueño, pues de todos modos se lo tomaría, tal y como había hecho recién.

-Gracias, Stu.- dijo Eve devolviéndole las cosas, esperaba que la medicina actuara rápido. De repente Stuart se acordó de lo que debía avisarle.

-Ah, por cierto… eh…- pero a último momento dudó de si sería lo correcto. Ella lo miró con ojos interrogantes.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es… es Murdoc.- continuó, aunque no había aclarado nada y ahora la joven fruncía el ceño- No le pasó nada, no te preocupes. Pero me pidió- bueno, "pedir" era una forma de decir- que te avisara que… bueno, te está buscando.

-Oh, entonces supongo que lo iré a ver ya. ¿Era muy urgente?

-No sé, sólo dijo que te quería ver.- la joven pudo percibir inquietud en la voz de su amigo, le intrigaba que últimamente desconfiara tanto de Murdoc. En parte lo entendía, no era estúpida, pero el satanista tampoco lo era y no tenía razones para meterse (o meterla a ella) en problemas innecesarios. Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de 2D.

-Descuida, no debe ser nada, si quieres después vengo y vemos esa película nueva que conseguiste.- propuso Evelyn conduciéndolos a la puerta.

-Pero a ti no te gustan los zombies.

-Contigo no me dan miedo.- cuántas veces había dicho aquello y a Stu nunca le había hecho un nudo en la garganta como ahora…

Dejó salir a la chica y no supo por qué, en alguna parte muy dentro de sí le dolió verla dirigiéndose a la casa rodante. No estaba seguro de si era un mal presentimiento o quizá…

Cerró la puerta. Si ella iba a volver para quedarse, sentía que para recibirla debía bañarse.

* * *

Evelyn dio tres golpes fuertes a la Winnebago, así estaba acostumbrada a llamar porque su compañero casi nunca escuchaba los llamados fuertes. Era fácil opacarlos cuando había alguien más haciendo ruido adentro.

Rogó por que la puerta se abriera pronto pues el clima de Inglaterra de por sí era muy frío, pero allí abajo se potenciaba y no podía hacer otra cosa que cerrar su saco. Murdoc apareció en la entrada y luego de un escueto saludo dejó entrar a la violinista a su cálido refugio.

-Hola, Muds.- dijo ella aliviada, miles de olores flotaban a su alrededor y viciaban el aire, mas eso no importaba mientras no corriera riesgo de resfriarse.

-Eres increíble,- comentó él mirándola de arriba a abajo- te quejas del frío y aún así bajas con un pantalón corto.

-Quería pedirle algo a Stu, no sabía que me iba a quedar más de unos cinco minutos.- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros- Me dijo que me estabas buscando.

-Sí, te estaba buscando.- concedió el bajista, sin prestar atención, mientras cerraba ponía seguro a la puerta- ¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, gracias.

-¿Segura? Te dará calor.- aseguró antes de ir a buscarse una cerveza.

-Aquí ya hay suficiente.- rió Eve al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo- Oye, ¿por qué pusiste llave?

-Por las dudas, no me voy a arriesgar a que ningún otro idiota me robe la Winnie, y menos conmigo dentro.- respondió Niccals a lo lejos. La castaña no dijo nada, entendía la precaución de su compañero e incluso aunque no la entendiera, seguro habría una razón.

Dejó su saco sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones y suspiró, recargándose en la pared. Murdoc volvió, la lata de cerveza en una mano y la otra en su bolsillo, y vio que la joven no se había sentado, señal de que estaba impaciente.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó él, se paró en frente de ella y le dio un sorbo a su bebida- ¿Ya te quieres ir?

-No, quiero saber de qué querías hablar y luego irme.- contestó la violinista, tenía los brazos cruzados y un toque de arrogancia en la voz. El otro sonrió.

-Se me vino a la mente lo bien que lo pasábamos antes de la fama, las entrevistas y todo eso.

-Cuando ya no me veías tanto como una esclava.

-Tú no eres mi esclava, Eve.- mintió el satanista. Se acercó a ella un par de pasos- Es más un… acuerdo, para beneficiarnos a los dos.- apenas había quedado un palmo de distancia entre ellos.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Recuerdas qué buenos tiempos?- siguió hablando Niccals, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho la chica. El brillo de sus ojos la alarmó, pero se encontró sin salidas y con el corazón desbocado, no le quedó otra que seguir escuchándolo e intentar calmarse- Me pareció que podríamos pasarla todavía mejor ahora que has crecido tanto.

Uno de sus dedos fríos acarició la quijada de Evelyn, haciéndola temblar entera y soltar un gemido. Su sonrisa se expandió y dejó la lata a un lado para seguir disfrutando del espectáculo.

-E-es-espera, Mu-Murdoc…- jadeó ella, trataba de zafarse pero su compañero simplemente la había acorralado.

-Mira nada más, la ropa que te regalamos ya te empieza a quedar justa.- susurró el bajista contra su oído, sus manos le acariciaban la cintura y levantaban su blusa de a poco. Siempre que la joven quería protestar él mordía suavemente su cuello y la tenía gimiendo de nuevo, recorría su muslo sólo para tocar su trasero y hacerla arquear la espalda, acoplarse a él.

Evelyn podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo al igual que todo su cuerpo al toque de sus manos, sin embargo no podía aceptarlo.

-No, basta, Murdoc, ya basta.- lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho. Se la vio muy determinada y segura, pero no podía esperar que al satanista le interesara. Él sencillamente tomó su mano y la llevó a su entrepierna empapada, manejándola para que se tocase. Fue entonces que la besó furiosamente, tragándose los gemidos y las quejas (o más bien los quejidos); el sabor a cerveza invadió por completo a la violinista y recordó de repente todas las veces que se lo había imaginado así, no sólo el gusto, sino también el tacto de su larga lengua acariciando la suya. Tenía que admitir que no era una delicia, pero no dejaba de ser terriblemente placentero.

-¿Sabes? Me he dicho "basta" durante mucho tiempo,- jadeó Murdoc mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de la chica- demasiado como para poder aguantarlo más. Contigo no se puede, Evelyn, no.

-Pero aún tengo dieciséis años…- susurró ella algo mareada, las piernas le temblaban y en realidad no le interesaba lo que tuviera que ver su edad. Su compañero la acostó en el largo sofá detrás de ellos y le bajó un poco el short y la ropa interior.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- preguntó antes de hundir los dedos en su intimidad y gruñir de excitación al verla tensarse toda- Mmh, si te mojas tan fácil…- sonrió muy cerca de sus labios, y la volvió a besar, más lenta y tortuosamente, al ritmo de sus dedos estimulándola. Tantas sensaciones juntas hacían sentir a Evelyn que caía a un abismo desconocido de placer, tenía que aferrarse a la ropa del bajista para no llegar al fondo demasiado pronto.

Sin romper el beso, Niccals tomó nuevamente la mano de la joven y la llevó a su erección. Después de todo, también quería recibir algo de lo que daba, no obstante Bann se separó y lo miró, sus ojos estaban llorosos de puro deseo.

-Murdoc, es mi primera vez.- murmuró acongojada. De pronto los nervios que había logrado reprimir brillaban en sus pupilas y pedían compasión e ir despacio, porque era él el hombre que quería para aquella experiencia, pero debía hacérselo saber.

El satanista volvió a sonreír y escondió el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Posando allí los labios podía sentir los latidos desaforados de su corazón.

-Ya lo sé, preciosa.- respondió muy tranquilo. Eso alivió ligeramente a la chica, que suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa- Quería estrenar mi nueva cama con un poco de "carne fresca".- rió.

Evelyn se quedó helada, ni siquiera le importó que siguiera besando su cuello o tocándola, todo rastro de lujuria se fue al cuerno después de lo que había dicho. ¿Era posible ser tan desgraciado, tan hijo de puta?

-Aléjate de mí.- espetó rabiosa, empujándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Quédate quieta.- le ordenó él. Intentó volver a acomodarse sobre ella, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un certero golpe en el estómago.

-¡Dije que te alejes, idiota!- exclamó Evelyn y lo pateó, su cuerpo impactó en la pared de tal forma que el coche se movió de lado a lado.

No quiso esperar a que se levantara y tratara de convencerla de quedarse. Se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa, tomó su saco y destrabó la puerta. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, Murdoc la sujetó del brazo y la hizo enfrentarlo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña estúpida?- inquirió a unos centímetros de su cara, Eve se dio cuenta en ese momento de su asqueroso aliento- Me tienes que obedecer, ¿recuerdas? Ahora vuelve al s—

No pudo terminar su frase cuando la joven violinista le estampó la lata de cerveza casi llena en la sien. El golpe no había alcanzado para dejarlo inconsciente pero sí para derribarlo, y aprovechando eso ella ahora le daba incontables patadas en el vientre.

Ya no era Evelyn Bann, parecía que alguna especie de entidad despiadada y vengativa la había poseído… sí, eso debía ser, Murdoc conocía a la chica y sabía que en una situación así solamente se pondría a llorar desconsoladamente. Por su parte la joven en efecto estaba llorando, aunque los sollozos se ocultaban muy bien entre los insultos.

Al final le dio una terrible patada bajo la barbilla, cual si hubiera querido lanzar una pelota de futbol, y salió de la casa rodante llorando, humillada y resentida con el maldito infeliz. Cruzó el estacionamiento sin ningún abrigo, el frío no le interesaba, solamente quería llegar a su cuarto y descargarse con lo primero que encontrara.

Y dormir, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto y el único efecto que había tenido la píldora de Stu era la somnolencia.

Justo en ese instante el vocalista de la banda escuchó a su amiga fuera y salió a recibirla, pero no la encontró. Lo que sí vio fue a un magullado Murdoc Niccals gruñendo palabras que sonaban a "estúpida desgraciada" y otras cosas que no quiso saber. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que había pasado algo malo.

Y que no vería ninguna película de zombies esa noche.

* * *

(1): "¡Me gusta!"

(2): "¿Qué es?"

(3): "¿Qué es eso?"

(4): "Esto"

(5): "¿Eso somos nosotros?"

(6): "¿Él está bien?"

(7): "¿Quién es?"

(8): "Es Evelyn"

(9): "Te han cambiado"

(10): "¡Me encanta!"

Quiero aclarar a todos los lectores de este fanfic que mi línea de tiempo no tiene nada que ver con la de la banda y los sucesos fundamentales no son como en la biografía de Gorillaz, "El levantamiento del ogro" ("Rise of the Ogre"). Acá tuve que adelantar, resumir y apurar todo por razones del tiempo en la trama y porque recién al final me di cuenta de que me había equivocado olímpicamente. Les pido disculpas.


	15. Más cerca

Luego del incidente Evelyn y Murdoc pasaron una de las noches más jodidas de sus vidas, cada uno a su manera, claro. Desafío a cualquiera a tratar de dormir con el orgullo herido o dos dientes rotos, admitan que es muy difícil.

Eve había podido tener unas pocas horas de sueño a pesar de haber terminado exhausta después de gritarles y pegarles a las almohadas, sin mencionar los ojos hinchados que, adoloridos, aun en la mañana le pedían descanso.

Se había levantado temprano, quizá antes que todos, y por alguna razón fue a la cocina con la excusa de preparar el desayuno. Realmente no quería, tenía ganas de hacerse un capullo entre las sábanas y seguir así hasta pasado el mediodía, pero no era así; en cambio, estaba cocinando huevos con queso y entrecerraba los ojos porque la luz de la ventana la cegaba, le ardía como los mil demonios.

Había unas gotas para la irritación en la heladera, la violinista fue a sacarlas y miró el reloj de la pared. No faltaba mucho para la hora de su medicina, así que decidió sacarla también.

Se puso las gotas y si la luz le había ardido, el líquido fue fatal. ¡Odiaba llorar! Le dejaba los ojos hipersensibles, como cuando perdió a su padre y al día siguiente había tenido que usar anteojos negros y cerrar todas las persianas. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, había pasado por mucho y le era imposible mantenerse de piedra.

Sabía que no sería la última vez.

Puso a tostar pan cuando vio a una torpe figura entrando a la cocina, sentándose a la mesa. Mirándola a ella. Escrutándola.

Era Murdoc.

Se preguntó qué hacía despierto a esa hora, al igual que él: las ocho de la mañana no era ni de lejos el momento en que el ogro se alzaba. Había sido una especie de fuerza misteriosa, por no decir su vejiga, la que lo había despertado.

Al abrir los ojos, y después de ir al baño, lo primero que pensó fue que debía buscar a Evelyn para… para… no tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, pero lo sentía, algo iba a pasar. Fue a su habitación y cuando no la encontró fue a la cocina, pues la joven siempre amanecía con hambre además de tener que obedecer a rajatabla el horario de su medicamento. Un par de años de convivencia no sólo le habían traído deseo.

Entró y de repente el dolor de la noche anterior volvió a punzar en su costado, tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse como pudo, pero eso no le impidió admirar la silueta de la chica recortada contra la luz de la ventana y reprocharse a sí mismo, ¿por qué rayos no había podido fingir que le interesaba su primera vez? Ahora entendía que la habría tenido comiendo de su mano si lo hubiera hecho…

-¿En qué piensas, Murdoc?- preguntó ella justo antes de que él dijera palabra, su voz fría e indiferente lo tomó por sorpresa, mas no por eso tenía la batalla ganada.

-Pienso que… anoche me encontraste un poco borracho,- comenzó a hablar con lentitud, con cautela- y te enojaste demasiado por una tontería que se me escapó. Eres tan dramática a veces.

El pan saltó del tostador pero Evelyn no lo sacó. Inclinó la cabeza y suspiró. Ese suspiro no demostraba cansancio o arrepentimiento, sonaba a decepción.

-Soy adolescente y estaba excitada, pero no me tomes por idiota.- le recriminó. Fue recién en ese momento que lo miró.

El satanista tuvo una desagradable sensación dentro de su pecho ante esa mirada: su ojo visible estaba rojo y ya no tenía la misma expresión de todos los días, la sensación se hizo mucho peor cuando pensó que no volvería a ver ese mismo brillo.

-Yo creí, de veras creí que ibas a valorar ser el primero.- dijo dolida la violinista- Al principio de este "trato" que hicimos me imaginé que la iba a pasar terrible contigo mandándome, sin poder negarme a nada, me lastimaste muchísimo hace años y sólo volver a encontrarte me hacía querer saltar de una ventana.- continuó. Paró para tomar aire mientras su compañero la veía atento- Pero… no fue tan malo después de un tiempo y terminé- "queriéndote"- respetándote, yo te admiraba, ¿sabes? Y no sé cuándo o por qué pensé que podrías verme de la misma forma. No creas que no noté todas tus insinuaciones,- espetó tan segura que no dejó al bajista oportunidad de defenderse- y la única razón por la que no dije nada fue que me sentía segura, de verdad te imaginaba _guiándome_.- su mirada se ablandó unos segundos y se mostró afligida, justo como la otra noche- Murdoc, yo confiaba en ti.

Niccals desvió la mirada y no respondió. No sabía qué decir ni cómo explicar el nudo que se le había hecho en la boca del estómago.

Ella entendió y creyendo que la conversación había terminado, se giró para seguir haciendo la comida, había dicho ya lo suyo y el resto dependía de él.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, lo único que hacía ruido era la máquina de café y los platos mientras la joven servía el pan con huevo. Una galletita de agua habría servido para cortar la tensión.

-Lo haces parecer tan terrible.- murmuró de pronto el satanista. Evelyn lo miró por sobre su hombro- Hubiera sido cuidadoso de todos modos.

-No creo que lo estés entendiendo.- contestó Bann, y se volvió para enfrentarlo- No se trata _sólo_ de ser cuidadoso, iba a dejar que fueras mi primer hombre: el primero en tocarme, el primero que me enseñara. El primero al que me entregara.

-Ah, qué tierna, ¿todo eso para mí?- ironizó Murdoc alzando una ceja, no podía creer que se pusiera tan cursi por sexo- Me parece que lo idealizaste demasiado, linda.

-No pretendía que me amaras,- siguió Eve- sabes que no soy así. Solamente esperaba que me valoraras un poco más.

-Igual te estaba gustando.

-Eres un buen amante, Murdoc.- admitió ella con mucha sinceridad, cosa que le sacó a su colega una sonrisa satisfecha- Pero no voy a acostarme con alguien que me considera "carne fresca". Tal vez más adelante, cuando ya no sea virgen, ¿quién te dice?

-¡Yo lo digo!- exclamó bruscamente él, y dando un golpe a la mesa asustó a la violinista. Ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla de dramas mediocres, debería entender que lo que él quería, siempre lo tenía- Parece que te olvidas de nuestro acuerdo, seguro algo dije sobre no llevarme la contra nunca, ¿verdad?

La castaña permaneció impasible, sabía que si contestaba terminaría en un callejón sin salida y tendría que ceder ante su compañero. No lo dejaría, por supuesto, no esta vez.

-¡Contéstame! ¿Es verdad?- gritó, empezaba a enfurecerse y por su propio bien ella asintió- Y de seguro te acuerdas de lo que haría si me llevabas la contra, ¿no es así?- Evelyn movió la cabeza en un "sí" otra vez- Sí, lo recuerdas… se ve que después de todo sí quieres volver con tu hermano. Eres mala, Evelyn Bann, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar en cuánto debe estar extrañándote el pobre diablo?

No podía soportar más la extorsión, siempre que la amenazaba ella se veía aprisionada por grilletes en los tobillos, cuyas cadenas acarreaban pesadas bolas de metal. Eso debía acabar.

-Sí, de veras soy una basura malviviente.- comentó muy natural, haciendo un gesto que decía "si es una boludez tan obvia, ¿cómo no la vi antes?". Murdoc sonrió.

-Ya lo estás entendiendo.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas ahora?- propuso tan tranquila que le borró la sonrisa a su compañero, seguro estaba tramando algo.

-Sabes que puedo.

-Anda, hazlo.- lo animó- Llévame con Exequiel y olvídate de mí para siempre. Te desafío a que encuentres a alguien como yo.

-¿Crees que no puedo conseguir a un estúpido violinista?

-No un violinista,- rebatió la joven argentina- a _alguien_ como yo.

El bajista gruñó mas no dijo nada, porque al fin y al cabo tenía razón: debía haber muy pocas personas que aguantaran lo que Eve, y fueran capaces de callarse la boca pasando por encima su propia integridad. Él indudablemente usaría ese gran nivel de imbecilidad/altruismo para su beneficio, y ella lo había sabido desde el primer momento, pero estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para mantener unido lo que más amaba. No obstante, no necesitaba estar esclavizada para eso.

-Si crees que me dejaré coger bajo amenaza, se terminó el trato.- sentenció mientras se servía café con leche y chequeaba la hora- Quizá así veas que no tienes que chantajearme para conseguir lo que quieres.

Murdoc estuvo a punto de alegar, pero justo llegó el resto de la banda a la cocina. ¿Desde cuándo se levantaban todos tan temprano?

-Chicos, Jamie dice que tenemos que estar en el set a las diez.- avisó Russel. Fue hacia la nevera y tomó ingredientes para hacerles a todos el desayuno. Si Evelyn hubiera sabido lo habría hecho ella misma, pero no creía que se fueran a despertar hasta dentro de un par de horas más.

-¿El set?- preguntó Murdoc.

-Sí, hoy filmamos el video de "19-2000", ¿recuerdan? Cerraron la autopista para que podamos hacerlo.

Claro, por eso estaban de pie a las ocho y media de la mañana, el video era el gran acontecimiento.

Niccals no le quitó los ojos de encima a la violinista durante un rato, igual que 2D, aunque el joven de ojos negros se aseguraba en silencio de que su amiga cumpliera con el horario de la pastilla. Lo hacía siempre que podía en un intento de no volver a verla como la había encontrado en el basurero: en muchas ocasiones le dijo que se había parecido a una gran muñeca, una marioneta sin hilos nada más, pero ambos sabían que lo único similar a Evelyn durante un ataque de catalepsia era un cadáver reciente.

Stu se sorprendió, sentía distinta a su amiga esa mañana, era como si la energía que desprendía fuera diferente. Quizá sonara tonto, mas ésa era su impresión y estaba seguro de que se debía a lo de la noche anterior, Murdoc debió haberle hecho algo. ¿Y si la había lastimado?

El sólo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre. Se preguntó si debería, esa nueva "aura" que Eve tenía se sentía fuerte, se daba cuenta de que no solamente había crecido sino también madurado, de seguro cualquier problema que tuviera podría arreglarlo ella misma.

-Oye, Muds, ¿quieres tocino?- ofreció Russel por sobre el fuerte sonido de la panceta cocinándose.

-No. No tengo hambre.- gruñó el bajista. Se puso de pie y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo- Estaré afuera, avísenme cuando nos vayamos.- agregó. Antes de salir al balcón le dedicó a la joven violinista una mirada amenazante, la cual fue respondida por un gesto orgulloso de ella mientras tomaba su café.

2D sonrió. Claro que podría cuidarse sola.

Evelyn se sentó en la silla que Niccals había liberado dejando en la mesa su taza y el plato de pan con huevo y queso. Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y Noodle la miró curiosa.

-_Sorehanandesuka? (1)_- preguntó acercándose y analizando la taza.

-¿Esto? Es café con leche.- respondió Bann, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho, pero por sus gestos creyó que quería saber qué estaba tomando.

-_Watashi wa ikutsu ka shitai! (2)_- alegó la pequeña nipona- _Anata wa watashi no ikutsu ka o ataeru koto ga dekimasu ka? (3)_

Eve se le quedó viendo por unos segundos con los ojos bien abiertos, pensó en pedirle ayuda a Russel, pero él insistía en que ellos también trataran de entender a Noodle, porque al final él terminaba siendo un traductor deficiente y si se equivocaba recibía puras quejas (de Murdoc, principalmente). Tenían suerte de que la niña hiciera muchas señas.

-Ah… c-claro, aquí tienes.- dijo dudosa, y le ofreció la taza humeante, la única pista que había tenido para saber que quería probar fue su dedo señalando sin parar el pocillo.

- _Arigatō. (4)_- Noodle bebió ávida y contenta el contenido, quizá demasiado ávida, pues recién luego de unos instantes su cara cambió completamente y le devolvió el café a su compañera- _Mattaku hidoi monoda… (5)_- se quejó- _Watashi wa sore ga kiniiranai. (6)_

La violinista rió y acarició la cabeza cubierta por aquel extraño casco que ella siempre llevaba puesto. Tal vez no la comprendiera, pero era tan expresiva que no era necesario tener un diploma en lenguas extranjeras para saber lo que pensaba.

-No te pongas así, sólo le falta azúcar.- la consoló Evelyn- Ten, esto te gustará más.- aseguró tomando una de sus tostadas y se la tendió. Ella y el cantante de pelo azul sonrieron divertidos por la minuciosa inspección que hizo la niña a la rebanada de pan antes de comerla gustosa, quizá habría concluido en que Eve comía y tomaba puras cosas amargas, y había querido comprobar.

-¿Vendrás a la grabación?- inquirió 2D a la joven argentina.

-Sí, no me gusta quedarme sola aquí.- respondió ella- Además, me encanta verlos en los videos.

-Podrías aparecer en ellos si nos dejaras presentarte, Eve.- propuso Hobbs sirviendo los huevos fritos y el tocino.

-Estoy bien así, no se hagan problema.- se excusó la castaña- Ya les dije por qué no quiero mostrarme. Odiaría que mi hermano quisiera separarme de ustedes.

Stu quiso corregirla, lo importante no era que la encontrara y la apartara de ellos, sino que le hiciera daño; pero entonces sintió que tomaba su mano, y al verla sonreír las palabras se le derritieron en la garganta.

-Pero… no lo hará, ¿cierto?- preguntó, y sostuvo la mano de la chica como si quisiera comprobar que aún seguía allí.

-Claro que no,- rió Evelyn- él no es _tan_ inteligente. Aunque igual me tengo que cuidar.

Stuart contestó esbozando una sonrisa cansina para hacerle saber que había entendido, no tenían que presentarla para los videos musicales. Noodle miraba la escena sin comprender mucho, pero tampoco era que le interesara: tenía hambre y ésa era su prioridad por ahora.

* * *

Como había dicho, la fama de la banda crecía y crecía y se volvía cada vez más abrumadora para todos. Llegaban los ensayos diarios, los fans, las entrevistas, los conciertos, el dinero… Gorillaz estaba en su auge, por más cansados que estuvieran no lo podían negar. Les fascinaba.

Tan ocupados habían estado que los meses habían pasado volando (de nuevo), y Murdoc y Evelyn no habían tenido ni un instante para resolver su situación, porque se notaba la tensión entre ellos incluso cuando no se hablaban. A Eve, sin embargo, no le molestaba, pues el rencoroso era su compañero bajista y el asunto era hacerle entender que por una vez no tendría las cosas fáciles. Qué problema que él nunca hubiera tenido las cosas fáciles como aparentaba.

Ella optó simplemente por dejar que las circunstancias se arreglaran solas, de una forma u otra, terminarían reconciliándose. O no, no lo sabía. Lo cierto era que el conflicto pasaría.

Volviendo al trabajo de la banda, los chicos tenían varios conciertos y una gira por delante, así que estaban ensayando como nunca. Damon incluso había ido a quedarse algunos días para ayudarlos, tenía un miedo terrible a que algo saliera mal encima del escenario. 2D agradeció tremendamente las lecciones de canto que le dio. Noodle, en cambio, casi le dio una patada voladora cuando quiso corregirle una nota en la guitarra. Russel estimaba y respetaba mucho al ex vocalista de Blur, pero estaba convencido de que estaba haciendo todo bien y no hacía mucho caso a sus sugerencias, igual que Murdoc.

Eso, pensaba Evelyn, era lo mejor de no tener un rol protagónico en una banda: al no cantar, tocar la guitarra o la batería, su "parte" no importaba realmente sino como una simple melodía de fondo, que sólo se podía escuchar poniendo mucha atención. Era así que ella no necesitaba más que un par de horas de práctica y el resto de su tiempo estaba libre, por lo que casi siempre era la encargada de las compras (la comida se acababa rapidísimo en Kong Studios).

Aquella calurosa tarde volvía del mercado cargando tres pesadas bolsas llenas de carne, frutas, verduras y otras cosas tan extrañas que no entendía cómo habían podido ponerlas en la lista, o venderlas en aquel negocio. Debió darse cuenta de que el dueño era un loco cuando lo vio un día en la caja registradora con pinta de villano de película, acariciando a un gato de la calle y diciéndole "No vemos otra vez, chica del sombrero negro"; pero justo ese día se había olvidado su sombrero y el hombre le pidió perdón, pues la había confundido con alguien más.

Por otro lado, viéndose a sí misma, cómo y dónde estaba viviendo, no sabía si podía decir que la gente del lugar era extraña.

En eso pensaba cuando de repente el alma se le fue a los pies y se le heló la sangre. Había un hombre de traje gris caminando en dirección contraria, su cabello oscuro estaba atado tan pulcramente como su corbata, y los lentes nuevos reflejaban el sol con prepotencia. Hablaba por teléfono enérgicamente, parecía tener ganas de insultar a su interlocutor y golpearlo vía mensaje de texto.

Era Exequiel Bann.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Ese niño canta horrible!- le recriminó él a uno de sus ejecutivos. Demonios, el que no hubiera tan buenos talentos como antes no significaba que pudieran hacer de cualquier idiota una estrella de la música, eso costaba mucha plata- "Potencial" un cuerno, tiene cinco años. ¿Quieres hacerle honor al nombre de tu padre o no…? Entonces ponte a trabajar, y bien, sería terrible ver que todas recomendaciones que me hizo sobre ti antes de retirarse, son mentira.

Evelyn torció los labios. Seguía siendo el mismo desgraciado.

Siguió su camino, agachando la cabeza, esperando que no la notara y continuara basureando a su empleado. Pobre chico, sí, pero la estaba cubriendo.

-Bien, dime qué más tienes.- indicó el joven. No obstante, no siguió escuchando al hijo del señor Hezzelburg, pues había puesto los ojos en la chica que se le acercaba- Espera, tengo algo que atender. Voy para allá en media hora.- sentenció, y cortó la llamada.

"_Puta madre, me está mirando_" se dijo Eve, lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo apenas y trataba de ocultar su rostro detrás del cabello. Su corazón se aceleró cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue alzar la cabeza y esperar estoicamente lo inevitable, pensando, aterrada, que no podría despedirse de sus compañeros, o más bien, su familia.

-Hola, hermosa.- la saludó, galante. Debido al asombro, la violinista sólo pudo mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿qué carajo…?- ¿Qué haces llevando esas bolsas tú sola? Deja que te ayude.- ofreció Exequiel muy amable, y extendió las manos para alcanzar la carga, pero ella la alejó en un acto-reflejo.

-Este… oh, no, no se preocupe,- sonrió ante la mirada atónita del contador- no son tan pesadas como parecen, yo puedo sola.

-Entonces deja que te acompañe hasta tu casa, una chica como tú no debería andar sola por aquí ahora.

-Pero si son las cuatro de la tarde.

-¡Uno no puede estar seguro a ninguna hora!- advirtió él- Aquí hay de todo, robos, accidentes horribles, secuestros y mucho más. Recuerdo… ah, recuerdo que hace unos años un loco estrelló su auto contra un negocio de teclados y dejó en coma a un tipo que trabajaba ahí.- fue lo único que pudo acordarse, en realidad en Essex no pasaba demasiado, o era que él no leía la sección de policiales en el diario.

-No me diga.- respondió la castaña, se aguantaba las ganas de romperle un zapallo en la cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que había sabido del accidente! Seguro que si no hubiera sido por ella, su hermano jamás se habría enterado de él.

-Es horrible. Por eso te digo q—

-Oiga, le veo cara conocida.- comentó Evelyn, hipócrita como había aprendido a ser- ¿No es usted el tipo que estuvo en las noticias tanto tiempo?

-Oh, creí que todos lo habían olvidado ya.- dijo Exequiel con falsa modestia. ¿Cómo iban a olvidarlo? Hasta aquel día estaba en las noticias pidiendo datos sobre su "queridísima" hermana a pesar de que la policía la hubiera dado por muerta hace mucho tiempo, los carteles ofreciendo recompensa seguían pegados en los muros y ahí se quedarían hasta que alguien encontrara a la maldita chiquilla.

-Disculpe, no recuerdo su nombre.- sonrió ella fingiendo estar apenada.

-No te preocupes. Soy Exequiel Bann.

-Elegante hasta en el nombre.- concedió Eve, y lo miró de pies a cabeza, interesada. Aquel traje era nuevo, seguro se lo había comprado con el dinero que salía de _su_ disquera, el muy bastardo.

Él también la examinaba con interés: la veía joven pero muy bien formada, delgada pero finamente curveada, y no sabía si era su mirada o su cabello lo que la hacía lucir tan misteriosa. Sus ojos verdes le daban una sensación que no podía definir, le movían todo, y de repente tuvo ganas de verlos despertar en su cama.

-Si te soy sincero, ni el dinero, ni el nombre, ni nada me llena después de lo que tuve que pasar. No te imaginas cuánto extraño a mi hermana y a mi padre.- se lamentó Exequiel, se había convertido en un talentoso farsante, tanto que si ella no lo conociera, habría sentido alguna chispita de lástima.

-De veras lo lamento,- dijo la violinista. Trataba de no inmutarse por lo bizarro de la situación, su propio hermano, el mismo que había intentado matarla, estaba intentando seducirla mediante la pena y habían terminado mintiéndose el uno al otro magistralmente, aunque Evelyn tenía ventaja, pues él sólo sabía la mitad de la verdad- lo que le sucedió a su padre fue horrible, y vi que cerraron la investigación de su hermana hace unos meses. ¿No encontraron ningún rastro de ella?

-No, y no lo puedo creer, nadie desaparece así como así.

-Bueno, atropellaron a su padre con una patrulla de policía. Eso me suena a que le deben un favor.

-Ah, no van a re abrir la búsqueda de todos modos. Además, la gente ya me está ayudando, aún quedan personas caritativas por aquí.

-Me imagino...- murmuró la chica para sí misma- Perdone, ya me tengo que ir. Me encantó hablar con usted, señor Bann.- mintió, sólo para poder irse al diablo. Se sorprendió cuando le agarró la cintura antes de que pudiera salir corriendo.

-Odio las formalidades, "Exequiel" me gusta más.- qué ganas tuvo Evelyn de borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de un golpe certero en la barbilla- Tú no me has dicho tu nombre.

La joven de ojos verdes se sonrió, delicada, y alejándose suavemente de él le dijo:

-No creo que sea mi nombre lo que quieres conocer de mí, Exequiel.- reanudó su camino y antes de seguir caminando, se le ocurrió una nueva maldad. Se giró y agregó:- Paso por aquí todo el tiempo, tal vez nos volvamos a ver.

-Eso espero.- respondió el empresario. Ambos emprendieron el camino a casa y el trabajo. Esa tarde Evelyn fue consciente de su cambio y estuvo ansiosa por avisarles a los chicos que quería estar en el próximo video, ¡si no la reconocía su hermano, no la reconocería nadie!

Su sonrisa satisfecha no se había borrado ni siquiera llegando a casa. Se permitió ver hacia atrás, su hermano había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo ya, y se prometió a sí misma que jamás volvería a tomar aquella calle para ir al mercado.

* * *

Los conciertos y las giras pasaron, el tiempo pasó. Russel, Murdoc y Evelyn tuvieron que festejar sus cumpleaños en los hoteles de Inglaterra, pues el viaje de ciudad en ciudad duró alrededor de tres meses, cosa que los dejó exhaustos, pero sin duda la habían pasado impresionante.

Eve incluso se había animado a tocar el violín sin esconderse en varias funciones, y la adrenalina de escuchar las ovaciones, la gente cantando, le había dejado muchas ganas de seguir haciéndolo, aunque a ella casi ni la miraran. Un día que tocaron "New Genious" y 2D se le acercó mientras interpretaba su parte, todos la miraron cuando por poco la ropa interior de una fan le cayó a ella en lugar de a su compañero.

Dejando eso de lado, los espectáculos de la banda habían sido un éxito rotundo, más de lo que podían aguantar. Se sintieron aliviados el día que Damon les anunció el plan que tenía de hacer una banda "real", es decir, una banda irónicamente falsa de sujetos que dieran la impresión de que los integrantes de Gorillaz en realidad no existían, para que no tuvieran que sufrir la fama y sólo se ocuparan de la música. Ahí entendieron por qué en los shows habían tenido que mostrarse a través de pantallas gigantes.

Francamente nada de eso les importó al volver a Kong, cada uno necesitaba relajarse a su modo u ocuparse de sus propias cosas. Russel, por ejemplo, iba a iniciar las clases de inglés de Noodle; Murdoc iba a brindar consigo mismo muchas veces por su triunfo en la industria de la música; Stuart había extrañando sus películas de horror durante la gira y planeaba mandarse una maratón de sus favoritas, aunque se quedara dormido en la mitad de algún film; y Evelyn, aprovechando que finalmente tenía edad suficiente para salir, quería ir a bailar a un club nocturno que había a unas calles de allí.

Lástima que la diversión empezara como a la una de la mañana, ella ya había terminado de vestirse y aún faltaban tres horas. Tendría que pensar en cómo entretenerse hasta entonces.

2D controló que todo estuviera listo para su noche de películas: tenía las palomitas, gaseosa, píldoras contra la jaqueca (por si acaso), los clásicos del terror preparados, el cuarto hecho un completo desastre igual que siempre; estaba listo.

Agarró el control remoto y justo antes de acostarse en la cama, oyó a alguien golpeando su puerta. No pudo evitar bufar con impaciencia. ¿Qué diablos querrían a esta hora?

Abrió la puerta violentamente y se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio a Evelyn parada frente a él, gracias al cielo se había tragado el tono de voz molesto antes de hablar.

-Hola, Stu.- le sonrió la joven. ¡Otra vez ese maldito nudo en la garganta! Seguro se le había trabado el tono de voz molesto.

-Ho-hola, Eve.- respondió él luego de pasar saliva- ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que ibas a salir.

-Voy a salir, pero aún no es la hora. Entonces me acordé de que te debía una película y se me ocurrió que podría "saldar la deuda" ahora.

-Ah, escuchaste en la cena lo que iba a hacer esta noche…- entendió 2D de repente, y se permitió reír por lo bajo. Sin querer, un pequeña parte de su mente agradeció haber comentado sobre su maratón de filmes, pues si no hubiera sido por eso, su amiga violinista quizá no estaría allí.

-¿No te molesta que venga a hacer tiempo contigo?

-Claro que no, pasa.- la invitó el cantante de pelo azul. Ella entró y esta vez ni se molestó en comentar el desastre de la habitación, mientras no saltara nada a atacarlos en la mejor parte, se lo bancaba.

-¿Sabes? Si no te gustara ir a bailar, te llevaría conmigo a la discoteca.- confesó Evelyn con aire distraído al tiempo que se quitaba el modesto abrigo y lo dejaba en el cabecero de la cama.

-Eh… creo que preferiría quedarme aquí, amor.- contestó Stuart luego de cerrar la puerta. Cuando se giró, no supo si había hecho bien dejándola entrar, porque recién ahí se dio cuenta del vestido que tenía puesto: blanco, inmaculado, se ajustaba a las curvas de su nuevo cuerpo, era alarmantemente corto y dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación. Al contrario de lo que pudo haber pensado, 2D no tuvo miedo por lo que le fuera a pasar en la calle, sino lo que le fuera a pasar en su cuarto.

Tuvo miedo de él mismo.

-Sí, lo sé, esos lugares te revientan la cabeza.- suspiró la joven del sombrero negro, el cual se quitó junto con los zapatos antes de acomodarse en la cama. Ni siquiera había notado la tortura interna de su amigo, y si lo hizo fue sólo para empeorarla, pues con total impunidad había extendido sus piernas frente a sus ojos.

"Demasiada confianza para mí…" pensó Stuart. Se aferró a la esperanza de que su repentino deseo desapareciera pronto y le dejara ver otra vez a su compañera como era, su amiga, la joven por la que haría cualquier cosa si se lo pidiera.

Entonces recordó ese beso un par de años atrás, ella se lo había pedido. Ahora era toda una mujer y su curiosidad sería diferente, pero lo peor era que él no querría negarse a nada.

Tal vez no fuera lo mejor pensar en eso en aquel instante, recostado ya al lado de Evelyn y con un brazo sobre sus hombros. ¿Cómo había llegado su brazo ahí? ¡El maldito debía estar conspirando en su contra!

-¿Cuál vamos a ver?- preguntó Eve, sacándolo de su debate mental sobre si debería cortarse el brazo traidor.

-¿Alguna vez viste "El exorcista"?

-No, pero ésa no es de zombies, ¿o sí?

-No son las únicas películas de terror que veo.- sonrió Stu. Eve se encogió de hombros, acomodó la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero y 2D dio comienzo a la función.

Había olvidado cuánto le gustaba a ella estar acurrucada tan cerca de su cuerpo, justo donde latía su corazón. Al posar una mano sobre su cabello castaño él se acordó de cuán bien lo hacía sentir y no pudo evitar sonreír. Incluso en las peores escenas de la película, cuando la violinista ocultó el rostro contra su camiseta y se mordió fuerte los labios, jurando que se largaría del cuarto, siguió sonriendo.

-Tranquila, ya está terminando.

-¡Al fin!- se alivió la chica después de lo que le habían parecido siglos, ya sólo miraba la pantalla con un solo ojo, y tenía una mano cerca de su cara por si necesitaba tapárselo. Ella no era siempre tan cobarde, pero simplemente no le gustaban las películas de terror, aquél era un sacrificio por Stuart.

Para cuando puso "El amanecer de los muertos" su amigo ya estaba bostezando. Por su medicina, de seguro, presentía que pronto caería rendido y se perdería el final del film que había visto tantas veces, el que ella no terminaría tampoco porque pronto tendría que irse.

En efecto, algunos minutos después el joven de pelo azul tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, había cerrado los ojos y dejado que el control remoto cayera al piso sin miramientos. Ni se dio cuenta de cuándo se durmió o en qué posición lo había hecho, por lo que Evelyn tuvo que acomodarlo, taparlo y apagar la televisión. Se sorprendió por que no despertara con el ruido que había hecho al buscar el control entre todo el desorden, aunque estaba tan profundamente dormido que pudo haberlo cacheteado y no habría tenido reacción. No supo por qué, verlo así le dio mucha ternura.

-Ya me voy, Stu.- susurró en su oído. Él, antes de que se pudiera alejar, la agarró del brazo.

-Quédate…- pidió en un murmullo torpe, Eve no pudo entender cómo no había despertado con los fuertes sonidos de la película y ahora volvía en sí cuando estaba a punto de irse. Sin embargo, su voz era lejana, quizá apenas la había sentido y estaba hablando dormido.

-No puedo, llegaré tarde.- volvió a susurrar, pero 2D no la soltó.

-No vayas…- dijo, y luego de unos segundos siguió:- él está allá…

Evelyn no comprendió aquello, debía estar teniendo un sueño complicado. Su agarre se había aflojado por fin, y decidió que mejor lo dejaría hasta el día siguiente, si tenía un poco de suerte podría contarle lo que había soñado.

-Volveré contigo, Stu, no te preocupes.- musitó la joven. Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su amigo, pero él justo se movió y el beso fue a caer en sus labios. La violinista se retiró como si el contacto le hubiera pasado corriente eléctrica, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Por qué de repente le pasaban esos tontos clichés de romance barato? ¿Por qué con su mejor amigo? ¿Y por qué él no se había dado puta cuenta? La hacía sentir idiota.

Salió de la habitación antes de pasar otra situación incómoda, primero debía comprender lo que había sucedido o, por lo menos, por qué le habían entrado deseos de repetirlo. Mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el sombrero le entró la duda: ahora que Paula y Rachel se habían ido, ¿la satisfaría un simple beso?

De repente la imagen de él encima de ella apareció en un flash frente a sus ojos. Algunas veces su imaginación podía ser muy privilegiada, fue así que pudo "ver" su propia boca formando un círculo perfecto en un gemido mudo mientras el vocalista se movía lentamente y la miraba desde arriba entrecerrando los ojos negros.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y se mordió los labios, le resultó tan extraño pensar esas cosas acerca de Stuart, sobre todo porque nunca lo había visto como algo más que un amigo. Uno muy cercano, por cierto.

-_¡Hormonas de mierda!_

Le fue imposible sacarse la idea de la cabeza, por lo que apuró la marcha, quizá en el club nocturno se olvidaría de aquello (y del calor en su bajo vientre, de paso).

Sin embargo, decidió retrasar su salida un poco más pues debía ayudar a Murdoc, que estaba tirado, fuera de la Winnebago y sin camiseta, un montón de botellas vacías de cerveza lo rodeaban, parecían estar haciendo, en vano, guardia ante cualquier amenaza que pudiera atacar o despertar al bajista. Evelyn las corrió y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Murdoc.- lo llamó- Hey, Murdoc.- repitió, y lo movió para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Él gruñó- Anda, levántate, no te hace bien estar aquí. Vamos, yo te ayudo.- insistió, pero Niccals apenas se dio cuenta. A la joven le costó hacer que su compañero se enderezara y se sostuviera de ella, mucho peor porque no se movía y lo único que podía era mirar a su alrededor intentando procesar qué estaba sucediendo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, escenas azarosas lo atacaban y no encontraba la conexión entre ellas ni el origen del perfume que le llenaba la nariz.

Al entrar a la Winnie (Eve dio gracias a Dios por que la puerta estuviera abierta) el vaho nauseabundo le golpeó de lleno la cara e instintivamente salió corriendo al baño para darle al excusado lo que le pertenecía desde el fondo de su estómago. Aquello no impresionó a la violinista, lo había visto antes y era lo único bueno del hedor en el vehículo, podía devolverles o quitarles la consciencia a las personas. Pero notaba algo diferente, olía distinto, una colonia ordinaria que sin éxito intentaba camuflarse la guió hasta la habitación, donde encontró unas bragas de vibrante color rosa sobre la cama. Parecía un regalo, lo cual de cierto modo alivió a la joven Bann, pues la cama ya había sido estrenada.

Oyó el agua correr en el inodoro y luego la de la canilla junto con algunos golpes torpes del satanista. A Eve le hizo sonreír levemente pensar que aún mareado y tambaleante, Murdoc no podía soportar el mal gusto en su boca; a muchos otros borrachos les chuparía un huevo.

Evelyn se dio el lujo de tirar el calzón rosado junto al resto de la ropa sucia. El hombre de pelo negro salió entonces del baño apoyándose en la pared para poder caminar y ella se acercó dispuesta a ayudarlo. Las confusas imágenes seguían apareciendo ante sus ojos pero ya no le interesaban. Lo único que le interesaba en aquel momento eran _sus_ manos en su brazo desnudo, la forma en que lo rodeaban se sentía igual a como lo había hecho la joven anterior mientras gemía (o fingía gemir) de placer.

Miró a la violinista y se encontró con sus ojos cruelmente ocultos bajo el ala del sombrero, se preguntó si ella podría hacer lo mismo que aquella chica, se preguntó si podría hacerlo a él sentir igual; pero todos sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando cayó sentado en la cama y recibió su mirada desde lo alto. A una parte suya le pareció increíble cómo, incluso ensombrecidos por el ala a contraluz, sus iris verdes brillaban.

Quizá sólo estaba alucinando otra vez.

-Deberías acostarte a dormir, Muds, la próxima no quiero encontrarte en el basurero.- le aconsejó Evelyn sonriéndole y palmeando levemente su hombro. Él no respondió- Ya me tengo que ir, descansa.

Se giró para emprender su camino a la disco, pero antes de poder dar un paso, Murdoc la dio vuelta, la apresó de la cintura y escondió el rostro contra su vientre, volvió a embriagarse aspirando el aroma del vestido y una de sus manos se aventuró a recorrer el sinuoso camino que marcaban la cintura y la cadera. Cómo la había deseado, cuántas veces la había imaginado allí con él y ahora la tenía, la sola idea lo llenaba de éxtasis y lujuria. ¡Al fin!

Eve se quedó helada, el cuerpo no le respondía. ¡El muy hijo de puta no le respondía justo cuando sentía los dedos recorriendo su muslo! Tuvo ganas de tirarlo al piso y matarlo a patadas igual que un año atrás, el bajista había pasado a un estado de ebriedad que ella no había visto nunca, había pensado que se desplomaría en el colchón sin más, pero él efectivamente creía estar en un sueño muy consciente y realista. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

La mano se coló bajo la falda del vestido apenas rozando su trasero y entonces la joven reaccionó empujándolo bruscamente, retrocedió espantada y soltó un leve gemido al chocar su espalda contra la pared. A pesar de que el sombrero de su papá se le había caído de allí no se movió, sólo lo miró incrédula y con el corazón en la boca, se puso a pensar que si la noche estaba poniéndose tan agitada, en la fiesta no se quería imaginar, quizá volvería sin su último rastro de pureza.

Pero cuando Murdoc le devolvió una oscura mirada eso no le importó, tenía que salir de la casa rodante cuanto antes.

El satanista la vio recoger el sombrero y salir casi corriendo hacia el pasillo. Ladeó la cara sin entender, hasta aquel momento no se había opuesto y ahora quería escapar.

"Otra vez" le susurró una vocecita en su cabeza que le hizo recordar la pelea entre ellos dos.

El rencor lo llenó, era más fuerte de lo normal, tenía sed de hacerle pagar por haberlo desafiado. Se creía mucho, ¿no? Pensaba que lo pasaría por encima. Se puso de pie para seguirla, quien mandaba en sus sueños era él y no la dejaría escapar, le enseñaría a respetarlo otra vez.

De todos modos, sería una pequeña venganza onírica.

Evelyn no estaba lejos de la puerta, si estiraba el brazo casi podía alcanzar el picaporte, mas éste se alejó despiadadamente cuando sintió un brazo rodear su cintura y una mano tirar de su pelo hacia atrás. El preciado tesoro de su padre volvió a caer y no pudo hacer nada, pues Niccals la había inmovilizado. Soltó un ligero sollozo cuando la mano que había sujetado su pelo se movió hacia su frente y la obligó a mirar al techo mientras la larga lengua de él acariciaba su cuello.

-Murdoc, para…- rogó la violinista, intentando zafarse sin éxito- por favor, para…

-Cállate.- gruñó el satanista en su oído para luego seguir saboreando la piel de la chica. Aunque las súplicas lo excitaran, quería imponerse.

-Es-escúchame, Muds, suéltame ahora y te juro que no le diré nada a nadie. No sab— ah… no sabes lo q-que estás haciendo. ¡Podemos olvidarlo!- aseguró ella entre jadeos- Podemos olvidarlo, pero suéltame…

-¿Qué hay que hacer para que cierres la boca de una maldita vez, eh? ¿Esto?- preguntó, y enterró una mano entre sus piernas robándole a Evelyn un grito de horrible sorpresa. Sus manos, a pesar de estar libres, no podían alejarlo de ella y sus intentos por inclinarse terminaban en espasmos desesperados. Era inútil, la tenía bien sujeta- Tal vez sólo buscas algo de atención.- murmuró Murdoc, una sonrisa macabra se posó en sus labios y comenzó a frotar la entrepierna de la joven. La llenaba de odio e impotencia el calor que no podía controlar y los gemidos que se le escapaban.

El bajista no hacía caso a los pedidos pues sabía que luego no se resistiría, nada más se estaba haciendo la difícil para provocarlo. ¡Lo hacía muy bien, por cierto! Su cuerpo entero se movía como un pez fuera del agua, además de estar mojándose como uno…

Ya se iba a dejar. Mientras, disfrutaría el juego previo.

Evelyn apretó los párpados al sentir una mordida en su hombro, no necesitó mirar para estar segura de que le dejaría marca. No podía decidir qué le dolía más, la humillación, la imposibilidad de defenderse, los dientes hundiéndose en su carne o la luz del techo cegándola. Diablos, si había tenido que mantener los ojos cerrados todo el rato, pero eso hacía que escuchara mejor cuando él susurraba "relájate, al final te gustará"; ojalá el sonido de sus propios dientes rechinando hubiera sido más fuerte que sus gemidos cuando le restregaba su incipiente erección.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes, carajo!- gritó Eve fuera de sí. Aprovechando que tenía los brazos libres, enterró el codo en el costado de Murdoc esperando hacerle ver su rabia. Ah, con qué gusto lo habría hecho de nuevo, pero el adolorido satanista automáticamente la había liberado y dejado caer al suelo.

El daño del impacto no impidió a la joven violinista arrastrarse en busca de su sombrero y tratar de ponerse de pie para salir, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar atrás. Lo único que tenía en mente era un infinito agradecimiento a Dios, pues no había esperado que aquel golpe funcionara.

Niccals, doblado por el dolor, maldecía incansablemente sin preguntarse si era posible sentir tal sufrimiento en sueños. El codazo había caído justo en sus costillas y por reflejo palpó la zona queriendo asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pero claro, dejó de hacerlo cuando recordó que no era real.

Buscó a la chica (no sabía en qué momento la había soltado) y la cólera lo asaltó al verla arrodillada cerca de la puerta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya te quieres ir?- cuestionó. Ella no respondió, se levantó con torpeza y volvió a estirarse hacia el pomo, pero tan mala fue su suerte que no vio venir a la mano que apresó su cuello y la devolvió al suelo- Tú no te vas a ningún lado, preciosa.- gruñó Murdoc, e hizo más fuerte el agarre, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de la expresión de la violinista pidiendo aire.

Claro que no se iría. La haría pagar primero.

* * *

(1): "¿Qué es eso?"

(2): "¡Quiero un poco!"

(3): "¿Me das?"

(4): "Gracias"

(5): "Está horrible…"

(6): "No me gusta"


	16. Lo peor

Advertencia: este capítulo tiene escenas que pueden afectar a las personas sensibles debido a su violencia y sexo explícito. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

Murdoc era un hombre inteligente, pero lo que tenía de listo lo tenía el doble de impulsivo. Fue por eso que no se detuvo a pensar en una forma ingeniosa de hacer sufrir a la castaña, simplemente alzó el puño y lo dejó caer en su vientre repetidas veces. No importaba lo que hiciera, Evelyn no podía evitar los golpes, incluso si se cubría sus brazos salían heridos, y si intentaba ponerse en posición fetal sentía mucho más fuerte los porrazos.

-Qué estúpida, ¿no sabes que si lloras se te va el aire?- espetó divertido por sus sollozos y gritos. Bann cerró los dedos en torno a la mano que la sofocaba y lo miró a través de las lágrimas que terminaban mezclándose con el maquillaje.

Separó los labios, mas de ellos no salió palabra, el dolor traía consigo a la inconsciencia y empezaba a percibir cómo la abrazaba, cómo le ofrecía la salida que no había logrado alcanzar; vio el brillo de odio en los ojos del que antes había estimado tanto y sus párpados lentamente comenzaron a caer. No pensó en lo que sería de ella luego, necesitaba abstraerse y desear con fervor que todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla.

Porque eso debía ser, un mal sueño. Estaba convencida de que Murdoc jamás le haría tal daño en la realidad.

El bajista notó a la joven a punto de desfallecer y detuvo los ataques. Las mujeres inconscientes lo excitaban de una manera increíble y sintió que pudo haberla tomado allí mismo, pero no era lo que quería. Fue así que la despertó dándole un potente golpe directo al estómago, tanto que no sólo volvió en sí sino que también la dejó escupiendo sangre.

-¡Agh, mira lo que haces!- exclamó él asqueado, la violinista vio la mancha roja en el piso. Su mente estaba en blanco, ni sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pero podía sentir algunas gotas del líquido carmín salpicando su cara, deslizándose suavemente desde las comisuras de la boca. Degustó el sabor metálico cuando tragó saliva, cosa que le costó un esfuerzo impresionante, pero le hizo entender que la sangre era suya.

Estaba muy débil, veía todo a su alrededor como si estuviera drogada, pero podía jurar que no estaba en su cuarto y que no había despertado del mal sueño.

-Tal vez… tal vez no estoy soñando.- susurró aterrada. La única respuesta que recibió fueron los dedos de su compañero asiendo nuevamente su cuello.

-Levántate.- le ordenó. Al parecer no la había escuchado.

-No…- contestó la joven por lo bajo, y soltó un gemido igual de quedo cuando las uñas de él se le clavaron en la piel.

-Dije que te levantes.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Cómo puedes seguir diciéndome que no? Eres pésima para aprender lecciones.- alegó el bajista. Su cara estaba cerca y Evelyn, percibiendo el peligro, cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, la expresión rabiosa de él se ablandó- Quizá debería enseñarte más duro.

A la joven no le gustó nada el tono en que había dicho aquello.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- cuestionó, mirándolo aterrada, y él respondió con una sonrisa torcida que no sirvió para calmar a la violinista.

Murdoc tomó sus manos, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cuarto arrastrándola detrás. Era fácil tenerla así, sus muñecas eran delgadas, con una mano podía sostenerlas sin esfuerzo, y ella estaba tan débil que su forcejeo no cambiaba nada. Incluso cuando usaba las piernas para aferrarse a algo, un fuerte tirón la devolvía a su lugar.

Eve no era una chica religiosa, a veces se burlaba de la gente que creía en Dios y rezaba sin parar creyendo que así las cosas cambiarían, pero en aquel momento elevar una oración era lo único que se le ocurría. Susurraba la plegaria mientras sentía su cuerpo rozar la basura en el piso, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y la sangre secándose en su boca; el dolor extendiéndose por su abdomen le hizo pensar que Dios hacía mucho que la había abandonado, en una de ésas tenía miedo del Diablo mismo.

Al llegar a la habitación, el satanista la levantó cual muñeca de trapo y ella no puso resistencia esta vez, se había resignado y lo que fuera que le hiciera, solamente esperaba se pasara rápido. La puso frente a él pero la castaña no pudo mantenerse, de pronto le dieron ganas de vomitar y las piernas le temblaron hasta casi hacerla caer. Niccals la atrapó antes, no porque le importara, sino para recargarla contra la pared y que allí se sostuviera.

La miró detenidamente durante largo rato. Examinaba cada detalle de su rostro sucio enmarcado por el cabello despeinado, y tuvo ganas de lamer su hombro herido una vez más: sus dientes habían hecho en su piel el tatuaje más perfecto, ¿cómo no querer saborearlo?

Bajó la mirada y notó que el pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Adoró de una forma muy bizarra la cara que ponía mientras apretaba los párpados y se mordía los labios. Por poco Evelyn le pidió que le diera una golpiza de una puta vez y la dejara ir, ya no aguantaba estar allí.

Pero el aliento se le fue cuando lo que sintió fue un par de manos acariciando sus pechos y la lengua del bajista rozándole el cuello otra vez. Demonios, no podía creer lo difícil que era hacerle entender un "no".

Evelyn metió las manos entre sus cuerpos y trató de alejarlo, pero él parecía pegarse a ella como un poderoso imán. Intentó cambiar de posición, ponerse de lado, pero sólo logró que el escote del vestido se rompiera y dejara al descubierto sus pechos. A pesar de su esfuerzo por cubrirse con el saco y apartarse, Niccals pudo más, usó el abrigo para atarle las manos y las suyas se dieron el lujo de colársele entre la ropa. Su tacto era suave, a la joven le dio la impresión de que se tomaba el tiempo para degustar la piel bajo sus dedos, y aunque no lo quisiera advertía que sus caricias surgían efecto.

-Basta, Murdoc, por favor… en serio no quiero.- jadeó. Antes de poder seguir hablando una punzada de dolor intenso atacó su pezón.

-Tsk, tsk,- chasqueó él la lengua, y los ruegos de la chica fueron seguidos por un sollozo lastimero cuando estrujó, disgustado, aquel punto tan sensible- esa palabrita de nuevo.

A ella no le interesaba cuánto le molestara su negativa, seguiría así hasta que la liberara, y sino, por su cuenta lo haría.

El roce de sus manos se volvió más rudo y demandante. Aumentaba siempre que Evelyn se oponía y llegó un punto en que los dedos raspaban, se hundían en la piel y dejaban un rastro enrojecido tras de sí. La violinista soportaba todo apretando los dientes mientras deshacía el nudo que ataba sus muñecas. Cómo odió su ropa en ese instante.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando logró zafarse, el satanista lo confundió con un suspiro de placer y siguió en lo suyo, lo que le dio a Eve la oportunidad para empujarlo y salir corriendo. Lástima que desde hacía rato Murdoc había estado agarrándole un brazo en caso de que se moviera demasiado o quisiera escapar, por lo que le volvió a arrebatar la libertad de un tirón y la estampó contra la pared, esta vez haciendo que le diera la espalda.

-¿Sabes? Se me ocurre un juego.- murmuró el bajista en el oído de su compañera, quien hiperventilaba del puro terror. Lo peor que le podía pasar era tener a Murdoc atrás: si ya era terrible ver sus movimientos, ¿cómo aguantar la incertidumbre de no saber qué haría después?

Él pegó el pecho a la espalda de la joven y sintió sus sudores mezclarse, aunque el de ella estaba helado. La parte de arriba del vestido se le había caído hasta la cintura y su cuerpo virgen estaba a su merced. Oh, qué maravillosa idea… tan sutil que lamentaba estar soñando.

Mientras sacaba una navaja del bolsillo del pantalón y la acerca al rostro de la joven se preguntó si tendría otro sueño igual de realista que aquél, estaba seguro de que al despertar le sería difícil distinguir la realidad, pues las sensaciones lo invadían de la misma forma que en el mundo real.

Hizo saltar la hoja de la cuchilla frente a sus ojos y no pudo contener la sonrisa al oírla soltar un gemido de miedo.

-Se me ocurre que por cada vez que me digas que no, o no quieras hacer lo que te digo, te haré una marca aquí atrás.- ronroneó Niccals acariciándole la espalda- El truco para ganar es que cierres la boca y me obedezcas, ¿entendiste?- Evelyn se estremeció y no pudo contestar, le pareció increíble que el líder de la banda se las arreglara para llevar su lado sádico a niveles superiores- Dije, ¿entendiste?- gruñó él, se pegó todavía más y le hizo sentir el metal frío sobre su piel, casi cortándola.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a ella?

-Sí.- respondió al final con la voz quebrada.

-Así me gusta.- concluyó satisfecho el satanista. Se alejó un poco pero no apartó la navaja, señal inequívoca para Eve de que no tenía que moverse.

Murdoc desabrochó su pantalón, metió una mano dentro de su ropa interior y sacó su miembro aún algo flácido, pues tratando de "educar" a la violinista casi no había tenido tiempo de disfrutarla. Sin embargo ahora era el momento y el sólo verla así, tan sumisa y temerosa, bastaba para ponerlo más duro.

Volvió a acercarse. Enterró el rostro en su cabello castaño, su aroma en aquel instante fue el más potente afrodisíaco y se lo mostró restregándole su creciente excitación. Eve mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados e intentaba abstraerse, había tenido buenos momentos y pensaba que le serviría recordarlos para hacerse la ilusión de que todo estaba bien, se hacía a la idea de que podía viajar a otro tiempo y lugar, donde el hombre que había aprendido a querer no estaba abusando de ella. Si fuera tan fácil…

Él aprovechó y la tocó entera, hizo que los pezones se le endurecieran y la piel se le enchinara con el contacto de su lengua. Era salada. Era deliciosa.

Para Evelyn era cada vez más complicado ignorar cómo su cuerpo la traicionaba respondiendo a las caricias, ese placer tan sucio, tan despreciable la intoxicaba y la hacía sentir como una puta barata por estar "gozando" aquello. Entonces el bajista tomó su mano y la llevó hacia atrás, pero ella se quedó dura.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Murdoc entre jadeos. La joven advirtió el filo del cuchillo presionando en su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- rebatió. "Una salida ingeniosa" pensó el satanista, la hacía ver obediente y cubría su rebeldía, mas no la iba a salvar.

-Relájate.- le dijo suavemente, y a ella no le quedó otra que hacer caso.

Manejó la mano para que rodeara su miembro excitado y comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo muy despacio, gemía de placer y se torturaba un poquito a sí mismo ignorando la voz que a gritos pedía más. Ya iba a tener más, por supuesto, pero todavía no la había explorado toda y no quería perderse un solo detalle de su compañera.

Su mano libre dejó que la de ella hiciera el trabajo y se deslizó a su entrepierna. No podía creer que su ropa interior siguiera allí, aunque encontrarla mojada por su esencia le encantó. Comenzó a tocarla por sobre la tela tratando de identificar cada parte: no le costó hallar el clítoris y la unión entre los labios mayores y menores, pero a la entrada debía buscarla dentro de su ropa.

Fue así que sus dedos invadieron aquel precioso territorio debajo de las bragas, y se llenaron de los jugos calientes que manaban de ahí. Con inmenso deleite dejó que lo guiaran hasta su fuente, pero antes de examinar su interior notó algo fuera de lugar:

Evelyn no estaba haciendo lo que debía. En cambio, encontró a la estúpida llorando por lo bajo y escondiendo la cara contra su brazo. ¿De verdad necesitaba decirle todo el tiempo lo que tenía que hacer? No había creído que la violinista fuera tan idiota para no ver la obviedad de su orden. Es decir, si la manipulaba para que lo tocara y luego la soltaba, ¡tenía que seguir sola!

-Tú dijiste...- murmuró entre dientes. Un movimiento rápido y la joven pegó un alarido- que habías entendido.- limpió la pequeña línea de sangre de la navaja con los jirones del vestido, un leve hilillo del líquido vital descendía siguiendo el sendero de la columna vertebral.

Primer corte.

La violinista temblaba y por su bien se tragaba los gritos de auxilio. Movió apenas su mano pero a los pocos segundos se detuvo, la sensación de aquella dureza caliente le daba náuseas. Así se ganó un segundo corte.

-Maldita puta, no puedes hacer nada bien.- le escupió furioso- ¿Sabes qué? Cambio de reglas: no hagas nada, no te muevas, a ver si para eso eres útil.- Evelyn alejó su mano de Murdoc y decidió obedecer. Pensó entonces que no volvería a sentirse limpia nunca más, aunque eso fuera la punta del iceberg.

Sólo quería que acabara.

Niccals continuó explorando la intimidad de la joven Bann sin que ella se opusiera, en aquel punto creía que al menos podría intentar bancárselo pero no había forma, como el bajista lo hacía no era ni de lejos el modo en que le gustaba tocarse y la hacía sentir terriblemente invadida. Para colmo le jadeaba sobre la piel del cuello y le daba escalofríos de asco. ¿Las fanáticas se desvivían por él, por _eso_? Imbéciles…

De repente dos dedos entraron en ella y se arqueó siseando de dolor. Él, sin embargo, no paró, gozaba cada milímetro y para ser honestos, no se había esperado que estuviera tan apretada.

-Te gusta, ¿cierto?- sonrió orgulloso- Mira cómo estás, te encanta.

-N-no, no me gusta, Murdoc.- musitó Eve, tenía el cuerpo entero tenso y no se daba cuenta de que rasguñaba la pared- Detente, duele mucho…

-¿Qué dices?

-Duele mucho, basta…- gimoteó. Soltó un quejido cuando los dedos siguieron entrando y reparó en que sus uñas la estaban lastimando por dentro.

-No te escucho, linda.

-¡Déjame en paz, la puta madre!- gritó, al segundo siguiente otro tajo se abría en su piel y no sabía si era peor eso o las heridas en su interior. Así y todo, el bajista siguió penetrándola, algunas gotitas de sangre se escaparon y mancharon la tela de la ropa interior.

Tercera cortada, cuarta cortada, quinta, sexta… miles, perdió la cuenta cuando se abandonó a los gritos de socorro en vano, se daba cuenta de que si lo hacía los cortes que recibía eran más largos y profundos, pero a esa altura del partido le importaba un soberano bledo; cualquier cosa con tal de que alguien la ayudara. Golpeaba la pared llamando a 2D, a Russel, incluso a Noodle; ¡alguien!

Pero nadie escuchaba.

Él había terminado tomándole gusto a la navaja, ya ni necesitaba excusas para dejar marcas en la espalda de la chica, pero esos alaridos… ¡no podía soportarlos! Tenía que callarla o le iba a reventar los tímpanos.

La tomó de los hombros y la giró, ella se detuvo un momento, dolorida, pues todas sus heridas se habían aplastado contra la pared. Otra vez tenía a Murdoc en frente pero no le interesó mucho, el ardor de los cortes la había tomado por completo y la pérdida de sangre la tenía muy débil.

"Por fin" pensó el satanista, quien se inclinó sobre la joven para quitarle las prendas (o los jirones de ellas) esperando que se quedara callada el resto del tiempo. No era que le quedara mucho, tampoco.

Eve en su estado no podía hacer mucho pero no por eso se iba a dejar. Se escabulló torpemente hacia el pasillo retomando los gritos que parecían más lamentos de un alma perdida, estaba bañada en su propio carmín casi seco, las piernas le fallaban y sentía la garganta desgarrada igual que su sexo; mas no podía rendirse.

En la carrera se le enredaron los pies y se fue de cara al suelo, tosiendo desesperada. Quiso arrastrarse, intentar levantarse, pero antes de poder pensarlo siquiera Murdoc la puso boca arriba, la agarró del pelo y golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el piso repetidas veces con odio; la pendeja ya lo tenía harto, literalmente hasta los huevos.

Evelyn había quedado aturdida, el impacto había resonado en todo su cráneo como una batería mal tocada a todo volumen. ¿Alguno escuchó ese pitido constante que suena después de poner la música muy fuerte? Eso era lo único que Eve podía oír. La voz de Niccals no pasaba de ser un murmullo amortiguado e inentendible y de repente las lastimaduras en todo su cuerpo quemaban igual que el fuego corriendo en sus venas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, gimió agotada por el dolor y apenas notó que el satanista la cargaba para acostarla sobre la cama. Su espalda tiñó de inmediato las sábanas de rojo intenso y ella siseó frunciendo el seño, sin embargo más allá de las sensaciones no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Mejor que no la tuviera: Murdoc había aprovechado el atontamiento de la joven para desnudarla y manejarla a su gusto, su toque se había suavizado un poco recorriendo pacientemente los recovecos más íntimos. Aquélla era la forma en que una mujer deseaba ser tocada, pero había llegado demasiado tarde. Y no contaba el nuevo placer, Eve sentía que seguía estando mal.

La violinista fue recobrando despacio el sentido y aunque no estaba segura de querer volver a percibir, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Descubrió al bajista encima de ella lamiendo, ávido, la sangre seca en su rostro; resoplaba y sabía que no podía estar más excitado, pues la punta de su erección rozaba su bajo vientre como tratando de calmar la calentura. La repulsión le hizo torcer la boca, había pasado a ser un mero objeto de alivio.

Gimió de horror cuando él se separó y le abrió las piernas, el miedo la llenó más de lo que lo hubiera hecho enfrentando a la muerte: tal vez al morir el sufrimiento duraría sólo un segundo, pero con esto tendría que lidiar el resto de su vida.

-¡E-espera!- exclamó apoyándose en sus codos. El brusco movimiento la mareó y tuvo que acostarse de lado.

Niccals gruñó ya harto mas la dejó hablar, sabía que al final se sometería y dejaría de joder.

-Sé qué quieres hacer,- dijo ella mirándolo apesadumbrada- lo único que te pido es que uses un condón.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó él receloso.

-Piénsalo, ¿qué si me contagias algo o me dejas embarazada? No sería fácil ocultárselo a los chicos y en algún momento se sabría que fue tu culpa.- Murdoc se quedó callado. Ese escenario había hecho tambalear su límite entre la fantasía y la realidad, ¿cómo era posible que su mente le pusiera obstáculos así? ¿Pudiera ser que aquel sueño tan vívido, haciendo gala de la más fina quimera que su inconsciente había creado, no fuera sino la vida real?

A pesar de su expresión indiferente por dentro se sentía cayendo a un pozo sin fondo, sencillamente no podía ser, sólo pensarlo le provocaba un pánico inexplicable. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a la chica, pero ella habló antes.

-Te juro, Murdoc, te juro que si lo usas ya no trataré de detenerte.- el satanista no podía decir si eso era una promesa verdadera o alguna retorcida compensación de su mente por haberlo confundido.

Por las dudas fue a buscar un preservativo a los cajones de un aislado mueblecito, confiaba en que, al menos, valdría la pena. Escondido entre el desorden encontró un paquetito cuadrado, al parecer uno de los últimos, y no tardó en colocárselo. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para volver a la cama, Evelyn ya no estaba.

La buscó en el cuarto, lo cual fue inútil porque no había lugares para ocultarse ahí. Entonces se asomó por la entrada fijándose en las otras partes del vehículo y la vio, tenía que apoyarse en las paredes para caminar y se estremecía a cada paso, pero estaba decidida a llegar a la puerta. Claro, hasta que un irritado Niccals se le apareció detrás y, tomándola de la cintura, la arrastró de vuelta a la cama. En ese momento él entendió que sí se trataba de un sueño, sólo que conocía tan bien a la maldita violinista que ni su inconsciente podía pasar por alto su testaruda actitud: aquélla sería exactamente su reacción en la vida real.

La arrojó contra la cama sin cuidado alguno, la perra no se lo merecía. Se vio complacido con la forma en la que había quedado, arrodillada, la cara hundida en el colchón y las piernas levemente abiertas, lugar que ocupó poniéndose él mismo de rodillas atrás de ella.

-Ya tengo el condón que querías.- murmuró. Para que no intentara fugarse de nuevo, le torció el brazo derecho y se lo llevó hacia atrás- Ahora más vale que cumplas tu promesa, o yo te prometo que de aquí no sales, putita.

La cama acalló los sollozos de Evelyn, era un llanto dolido pero resignado, pues presentía lo que desde el principio era ineludible. Se sintió ingenua por no haber podido verlo venir, incapaz por no haber podido huir, y estúpida por haber pensado hasta el último instante que tendría esperanzas.

-Separa más las piernas.- le ordenó él, y así lo hizo, ya no tenía caso rebelarse. Advirtió la punta de la erección rozando su entrada, y como si fuera un acto-reflejo cerró los ojos y estrujó las sábanas entre sus dedos, pero nada la pudo haber preparado para la violencia con la que Murdoc entró en ella.

Soltó un grito desgarrador que fue opacado por los gemidos de placer del bajista, la humedad de la joven definitivamente lo había hecho resbalar muy bien, y aunque eso no quitara que había hecho trizas su virginidad, le encantaba lo apretada que estaba, el calor se podía sentir a través del látex sin problemas. ¡Exquisita!

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, no para que Eve se acostumbrara a él, sino para poder él acostumbrarse a ella, sospechaba que luego de un par de embestidas se correría culpa de su estrechez; poco y nada sabía del infierno que estaba aguantando la castaña, de lo sucia o contaminada que se sentía, mientras lloraba y ahogaba los lamentos contra la cama percibía su interior latiendo alrededor de Niccals. ¿Por cuánto tiempo aquella sensación la perseguiría en pesadillas?

Apretó los dientes cuando salió y volvió a entrar, su cuerpo entero se estremeció con la suavidad del movimiento, la espantosa lentitud que le hizo sentir cada milímetro de su dureza y el goce inmenso en sus jadeos. De nuevo tuvo náuseas.

No le quedó más opción que callarse la boca mientras Murdoc la poseía. Cada estocada era más dura que la anterior e incluso había empezado a insultarla entre gemidos acalorados, y ella, por su propio bien, lo soportaba todo pensando que terminaría pronto.

Aunque no creía que le fuera a pasar algo peor.

Terminó acostumbrándose a las idas y venidas casi al final: la velocidad de su "compañero" era incontrolable y se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse, pero en aquel punto su orgasmo era fatal, inevitable. Le había exigido que gimiera, no importaba si de dolor o deleite, tenía que gemir, aunque a la joven al final le salían suspiros lánguidos y suaves; le costaba escucharlos, pero igual lo provocaban.

A Evelyn se le escaparon verdaderos quejidos cuando Murdoc tocó una zona muy sensible. Un fuerte temblor le recorrió la espina y ésta formó un arco perfecto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el bajista. Sonriendo él se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaron la oreja de la chica.

-¿Ahí te gusta?- susurró, malicioso. Arremetió contra ella y volvió a rozar aquel lugar, haciéndola suspirar.

-No, por favor, no lo ha— ¡ah!- gimió la violinista. Otro embate y se dio cuenta de que no iba a parar, de alguna manera tenía que resistir.

Volvió a enterrar el rostro en la cama e intentó cambiar su respiración, incluso probó dejar de respirar, pero no sirvió. Era extraño. Lo que sentía no podía llamarse placer, y si lo era, sería la primera vez para Eve en odiarlo.

Cada vez la acercaba más a un clímax indeseado. Cualquiera en su situación, creía, habría dado las gracias al Cielo si le hubiera pasado, pero no podía evitar pensar que equivaldría a haber disfrutado todo aquello. ¿Quién disfrutaría de una abominación así? Nadie, por supuesto, y no quería ser la primera.

Aguantó todo lo que pudo, le trajo un ligero consuelo saber que Murdoc estaba a punto de acabar: significaba que dentro de un momento la pesadilla terminaría.

Se permitió relajar su cuerpo, una pequeña parte suya se sentía orgullosa de su esfuerzo mientras que otra le decía que estuviera alerta, pero Eve no tenía idea de cuál era el peligro. Luego lo supo (o mejor dicho lo sintió), el satanista estaba que explotaba y la seguía torturando, había retomado los ataques al lugarcito súper-sensitivo de la castaña y antes de que ella se contuviera, el orgasmo la sacudió sin piedad. Se tensó toda, azotó su cabeza hacia atrás y su boca se abrió en un grito mudo; ¿angustia o éxtasis? No estaba segura.

Recién ahí el satanista se corrió con la misma ferocidad, un alivio impresionante, a decir verdad. Se dejó caer sobre la temblorosa joven y se puso a pensar que debía ser el único idiota que se esmeraba para hacer _llegar_ a su amante en un sueño húmedo, pero la idea le sacó una sonrisa, tal vez si le decía eso a Evelyn se entregaría.

-Qué forma de dar batalla, niña.- rió Murdoc, y se puso de pie. Eve miraba a la nada, no prestaba atención a las palabras y su mente estaba de nuevo en blanco pasando los flashes de su encantadora primera vez igual que un primitivo aparato de diapositivas. La cantidad de cosas que pudo haber analizado… sin embargo algo la bloqueaba, no podía pensar. Quizá no quería. ¿Quién querría, de todos modos?

No reaccionó cuando el bajista la tomó en brazos y la acostó en la cama, a ella misma le parecía que estaba teniendo un ataque de catalepsia.

-Es raro seguir teniendo control, nunca me había pasado. Ojalá todos mis sueños fueran así.- confesó él mirándola con un brillo en los ojos que Evelyn jamás había visto, pero que tampoco pudo identificar. Parpadeó un par de veces (qué bueno, no estaba teniendo un ataque) y por más que lo intentó, no pudo entender lo que le había dicho- Quiero terminar bien esto, muñeca, así que hazme un lugar.

Ella no se movió. El satanista se hizo espacio de todos modos y se desplomó, nomás, cuando se durmió no habían pasado ni dos minutos. Evelyn reparó en las manchas que había dejado en el cuarto para luego verlo a él. Aquella última confidencia hizo eco dentro de su cabeza y por un momento envidió su espalda intacta.

"El desgraciado cree que nada de esto estará aquí mañana…" se dijo Eve acomodándose de costado, mirando a la pared. Jadeó al sentir una punzada entre las piernas, se llevó las manos a la zona automáticamente y poco se sorprendió al descubrir sus dedos teñidos de escarlata. De ese modo hizo tres marcas en el papel tapiz frente a ella, a esa altura Murdoc la podría ver cuando quisiera evitar el macabro paisaje.

Se quedó mirando sus tres huellas, el carmín se perdía en la estela que siempre dejaban los dedos siendo arrastrados y recién ahí notó unos largos rasguños que Murdoc le había hecho en el antebrazo; se parecían bastante al pequeño "recordatorio". Lo que quiso ser un suspiro se transformó en un quejido ahogado y Evelyn Bann se resignó a llorar en silencio.

* * *

Gruñó, lo primero que hacía cuando se despertaba era gruñir. Disfrutaba dormir, lo ayudaba a olvidarse de la resaca que le estaba partiendo la cabeza, ¿por qué carajo tenía que levantarse?

Le costó abrir los ojos, todo el tiempo los párpados se ponían en su contra y parecían pesar toneladas que no estaba dispuesto a levantar. Tal vez después de desperezarse podría.

Bostezó y estiró un brazo, primero hacia arriba, luego para cualquier lado, hasta que le pegó a algo detrás de él.

¡Qué excelente truco para hacerle abrir los párpados! Lástima que no funcionara para alejar la jaqueca.

Por encima de su hombro alcanzó a ver un cuerpo de mujer y sonrió, pero cuando se giró, la sonrisa resbaló por su garganta y casi lo asfixió. En una de ésas solamente era flema, aunque no le interesaba averiguarlo teniendo a su violinista desnuda delante. Estaba en su cama, tapada hasta la cadera con la sábana, igual que en sus fantasías, mas había algo horriblemente mal en ella; se veía muerta.

Sus ojos, sí, veían un punto fijo en la pared y estaban enrojecidos. Temió que se hubiera quedado tiesa hace mucho y los tuviera así por no poder parpadear pero lo descartó, su pecho se movía cuando respiraba y cada tanto pestañeaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la joven, con la voz apagada y sin expresión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- rebatió el bajista, lo sorprendió que pudiera ignorar tan fácilmente su posición y su falta de ropa.

En realidad Evelyn estaba consciente de todo, sólo que su desnudez no era lo más importante y por eso no se desesperaba buscando algo para cubrirse. Se encogió, pues el cuerpo le seguía ardiendo. ¡La noche entera lo había hecho! No había podido pegar un ojo entre el dolor, la humillación, la traición y los millones de pensamientos y sentimientos que hasta aquel momento la irrumpían. El peor descanso de su vida, podía decir.

Miró a Murdoc, impertérrita.

-No lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?- musitó, y ahora no pudo ocultar una chispita de angustia creciéndole dentro.

-No sé qué debería recordar.- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, pensando que no le convendría acordarse de nada porque el dolor de cabeza podría empeorar.

La chica se mordió los labios y se tapó la cara con las manos. No pensó que le afectara tanto, era obvio que estando tan ebrio como anoche luego se olvidaría de todo, pero sentía que nada de lo que le sucediera importaría una mierda.

Niccals se quedó mudo cuando la escuchó llorando. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo… la otra noche?

Notó unas pequeñas manchas carmesí asomando debajo de su cuerpo y se maldijo a sí mismo, si había hecho lo que creía sería una tremenda cagada. ¡Sólo a ella se le ocurriría ir a buscarlo para tener sexo estando borracho!

¿Lo habría hecho bien, al menos?

-Oye, oye, tranquila, no es tan malo.- trató de calmarla posando una mano sobre su cabello, pero Eve se sentó y se alejó lo más posible de él.

-¡No me toques!- gritó entre sollozos, dándole la espalda- Dime, ¿soñaste anoche?

-De qué demonios es…- estuvo a punto de llamarla delirante o algo así, pero giró el rostro y se dio cuenta de las múltiples heridas en su espalda, además del gran manchón rojo que se extendía sobre la cama.

-Sólo contéstame, ¿soñaste?

-No.- respondió sin saber qué rayos decir. Quiso preguntar sobre las cortadas, mas prefirió callarse pues la joven violinista estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, cosa complicada de lograr llorando.

-Ni eso, carajo, ni de eso te acuerdas…- hipaba ella por lo bajo, no se le podía entender. Gran cosa, al satanista le preocupaba más entender todo, unos simples susurros no valían mucho- Tú creías que estabas soñando, ¡no te dabas cuenta, maldita sea!

-Cómo eres jodida para explicarte.- bufó Niccals.

-¡Tú me violaste anoche, infeliz!- bramó la chica. La frustración, la vergüenza, la ira y otras mil emociones le estrujaban el estómago cuando recordaba.

-Oye, lo siento si fui muy duro pero no tienes que ser tan extremista.- dijo él rodando los ojos, ¿siempre tenía que exagerar todo?

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- cuestionó Eve indignada, al girarse vio al bajista estirándose para tomar sus cigarrillos. Claro, para él nada había cambiado, quizá sí valía lo mismo que una estúpida fanática. De un zarpazo tiró la caja de cigarros al suelo ya sin saber qué hacer para hacerle ver su dolor, la rabia creció un poco más- ¡Mírame, carajo! ¡Mírame y mira las paredes! Todo lo hiciste tú.

Cansado, Murdoc echó un vistazo como la castaña le había dicho, y le resultó muy difícil ocultar su sorpresa ante los rastros rojos que cubrían la habitación. Cerca de donde habían caído sus cigarrillos estaba un condón usado, bañado en más sangre de la que debería para una primera vez.

Se volvió hacia Evelyn. Desnuda, vulnerable y herida, cortes y moretones le decoraban desde el abdomen hasta los brazos, tal vez hasta los pies. Vio en sus ojos, a través del cabello sudado y los sentimientos revueltos, una chispita de expectación: guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que Niccals al menos se diera cuenta del daño que le había hecho aunque no se acordara.

Sin querer retrocedió aturdido, de repente se sintió mareado. La mirada se le perdió en el vacío y notó que su corazón había dejado de palpitar, ahora era un terror inefable el que latía y se arrastraba entre sus venas, debajo de la sangre helada.

-No puede ser. Es mentira.- salió de sus labios automáticamente, pues sencillamente no podía ser verdad, Murdoc Niccals era capaz de robar, violentar y hasta asesinar sin ningún remordimiento, pero- ¡Yo jamás!

"¡No a ti!"

-Te dije que no sabías lo que hacías, estabas borracho.- explicó la violinista pensando que la negación era normal y estaba en vías de entender. De ninguna manera minimizaba el ataque, por supuesto, pero creía que si le recriminaba ahora se saldría de control, y honestamente ya había tenido suficiente- Aún no lo tengo claro, sólo sé que creías estar en un sueño y luego…

-Basura, no es cierto.- respondió el satanista con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Suena estúpido, pero de v—

-¡No!- rugió Murdoc haciendo que la joven castaña se encogiera en su lugar- Querías vengarte, ¿no es así? ¡Querías importancia, no soportabas ser una maldita zorra detrás de mí!- Evelyn retrocedía en la cama mientras él se le acercaba amenazante, por sobre el brazo con el que se cubría la cara ella pudo ver más miedo que furia en los ojos desiguales de su compañero- Lástima que te salió mal.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Oh, lo siento, ¿pensaste que por hacer algunas manchas de pintura en la pared iba a caer? No eres especial, niña, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

-Pintura, miserable hijo de puta… ¿Y qué hay de las cortadas y los golpes, eh?

-Bueno, se ve que estás tan enferma que tú misma te los ha—

La joven Bann ya sabía cómo terminaba la frase y no pudo contenerse antes de que su puño se estampara en la quijada del bajista, dándole vuelta la cara. Hasta hoy no entiende de dónde sacó la fuerza que le imprimió a aquel golpe, sin embargo, el regocijo fue tal que las preguntas y el dolor en los nudillos le importaron una mierda.

Un tenso silencio se armó en el cuarto. Ambos se miraron mostrando los dientes como perros antes de comenzar una feroz pelea, aunque en realidad todo terminó muy rápido, lo siguiente que Eve supo es que era arrojada fuera de la Winnebago junto con los restos de su ropa y su sombrero.

-¡Le llegas a contar a alguien de tu bromita y te mato, puta! ¿Lo entendiste?- advirtió él, su grito haciendo eco en el estacionamiento. La violinista le arrojó un zapato a la cara en respuesta, pero el bajista logró bloquearlo con la puerta.

-Perfecto. ¡Te dejo la puerta de mi habitación abierta si quieres, porque haré que todos se enteren!- aseguró la joven colérica.

-Por supuesto que no lo harás.- rebatió Murdoc abriendo nuevamente la puerta y mirando a Evelyn con desprecio- ¿Quieres que se desmorone la banda? Porque el que mueve aquí los hilos soy yo, muñeca, ustedes no podrían solos. Al final, todos se irían de vuelta a casa y tú te quedarías sola gracias a un chasco mal hecho.- ella se le quedó viendo sin palabras, estaba sorprendida de lo lógico que sonaba aquello. Pero no podía creerlo, ¡no debía! Nada más quería asustarla para que cerrara la boca, cosa que no pasaría, ciertamente, no podía ser que se saliera con la suya después de cómo la había lastimado.

-No es cierto.- insistió con firmeza, aunque su voz sonó más baja esta vez.

-No importa si te parece bien, es lo que pasaría. Además, ya sabes, te mataría.- agregó Niccals muy tranquilo. Las amenazas de muerte ya no afectaban a Eve. Lo que la perturbaba ahora era la idea de perder a su familia, imaginarlo le provocaba un enorme vacío en el pecho y se preguntaba qué podría soportar más: su cuerpo y mente destrozados a cambio de las personas que amaba, o la soledad a cambio de justicia. No se olvidaba de que sus otros compañeros la ayudarían a superar cualquier cosa, ¿pero y luego? ¿Si no podían y se cansaban de ella? En el mejor de los casos terminaría como un número de teléfono en la agenda que no volvería a ser marcado.

Verla agachando la cabeza y con la mirada perdida satisfizo al satanista, quien simplemente volvió a cerrar la entrada a la casa rodante dejando abandonada a la castaña. Quién sabe qué estupideces debía estar pensando, ¡y eso que aquella tontería se le había ocurrido en el momento! Era muy sencillo manipularla cuando estaba vulnerable.

Su goce no duró mucho, de todos modos: la jaqueca regresó mucho más fuerte y decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la cama manchada con sangre falsa. Gruñó sabiendo que debería limpiar aquel desastre, culpa de una estúpida resentida…

Mientras tanto, afuera, Evelyn se apoyaba contra el vehículo para poder ponerse de pie, se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos en un rictus de profundo dolor. Tomó sus cosas con pereza y sintió la urgencia de cubrir su- "vergonzoso y repulsivo…"- cuerpo desnudo, mas era todo en vano, los pedazos de tela eran grandes pero no le alcanzaban.

Menos mal, pensó, que los chicos todavía estaban dormidos y los pasillos desiertos.

Empezó a caminar, inconscientemente sostuvo el sombrero de su papá frente a ella y estuvo a punto de ponérselo, pero se detuvo consternada al último segundo. ¡Por Dios, había estado a punto de ponérselo! Lo miró con atención sintiéndose blasfema, debía saber que ya no era digna de usar el tesoro de su padre. Él jamás habría dejado que alguien como ella, sucia, viciada por el toque de un demonio intentara agraciarse con su amuleto de la suerte; él se lo había regalado a su niña, la que había muerto aquella noche.

Casi podía ver su rostro despectivo, una mueca que jamás le había visto pero que podía imaginar, haciendo trizas el poco amor propio que le quedaba.

"Sólo tú te corres en una violación, qué decepción saber que crié a una ramera." decía en su mente "Y yo que creí que no lo heredarías. Parece que Exequiel tenía razón después de todo. ¿A ti te iba a dejar mi empresa? Qué alivio que él se ocupó de _matarte_."

No cabía duda de lo alterada que había quedado la joven violinista, sin siquiera darse cuenta distorsionaba la voz de su padre y se convencía de que valía lo mismo que un mísero pañuelo usado. El empresario, si hubiera estado vivo, jamás habría dicho tales crueldades en una situación así (de seguro se arriesgaría a ir preso por intentar matar con sus propias manos al demonio de Stoke-on-Trent), pero Eve no podía saberlo y ahora, sollozando en silencio, caminaba hacia su cuarto, las palabras imaginarias resonando dentro de su cabeza.

Ella no merecía justicia.


	17. Será mi secreto

Es difícil decir quién, de los tres miembros que no sabían lo que había sucedido, notó primero que Evelyn llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en su cuarto, lo cierto es que estaban igual de preocupados. Russel había tenido que empezar a llevarle la comida pues ya que no parecía dispuesta a ir a la cocina, temía que el hambre le hiciera mella. También trataba de hacerla salir hablándole con calma, pero sólo recibía respuestas escuetas y forzadas, sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando cada vez que hablaba.

Noodle y 2D fueron un poco menos sutiles al tratar de llamar su atención, siempre que pasaban frente al cuarto golpeaban la puerta y repetían el nombre de la chica hasta que ésta les respondía. Entonces empezaban los ruegos para hacerla salir, sin éxito, muchas veces el inocente pedido terminaba en una procesión de insultos de parte de Evelyn en los que se preocupaba por acentuar que estaba ocupada, incluso cuando en realidad no estaba haciendo nada. En ocasiones la agarraban en medio de los largos baños que había comenzado a darse para lavar sus heridas e intentar descontaminarse.

Por las noches, al abrigo de las sábanas, todavía podía sentir los dedos de Murdoc dejándole huellas en la piel y el pánico la inundaba en las pesadillas hasta sacarle gritos desgarradores, y eso cuando conseguía dormir porque si no, los recuerdos la visitaban y le recordaban el buen desperdicio que era. El tormento era insoportable, drenaba su cordura de a gotitas insignificantes que la joven había aprendido a contar y lamentar— ¡plic! —A cada segundo— ¡plic! —Hacían eco en las paredes— ¡plic! —Y dentro de todo su cuerpo.

La pequeña guitarrista cayó en la desagradable casualidad de ver a su colega sollozando desconsolada una noche en la que había dejado la puerta medio abierta. Un mal sueño no la dejaba dormir y no había podido despertar a Russel, y creyó que con algo de suerte Eve la podría acompañar.

Sin que la joven lo notara se había acercado a la cama y la encontró hundiendo la cara en la almohada, su espalda se sacudía en ligeros espasmos y musitaba palabras inentendibles, no sabía si era porque casi no sabía inglés o porque eran muy bien amortiguadas.

Estiró una mano tímidamente y le tocó el hombro. La violinista se volvió soltando un gemido que asustó también a Noodle, quien en la oscuridad pudo ver los ojos cansados de Eve, le brillaban por las lágrimas. Ver su figura recortada tenebrosamente por la luz leve de la luna a través de la ventana junto a aquella mirada lúgubre, le pareció incluso más aterrador que el oscuro personaje de sus pesadillas.

-¿Noods?- murmuró Evelyn, necesitó unos segundos para acostumbrar su pobre vista a la penumbra. Allí estaba Noodle, espantada, abrazándose a sí misma y le devolvía la mirada haciendo un esfuerzo terrible. A decir verdad, en pijamas y sin su acostumbrado casco era difícil reconocerla.

-_H-hai_…- respondió la niña- _Watashi wa akumu o motte ita, watashi… watashi wa yoru no tame ni koko ni taizai dekimasu ka? (1)_

Evelyn estaba segura de haber escuchado esa pregunta antes, algunas lunas atrás. Se sentó en el colchón tratando de traducir, pero su mente estaba tan desordenada que no se le había ocurrido pensar en la hora, el aspecto de Noodle y las pocas posibles razones por las que iría a su habitación.

-Yo… lo siento, no te puedo entender.- se disculpó desganada la joven Bann.

-_ Watashi wa akumu o motte ita. (2)- _repitió pacientemente Noodle- _Akumu wa warui yumedesu (3), _pes-pesa-ad… a-adi…

-¿Pesadilla?- adivinó la castaña mientras se frotaba los ojos- Oh, tuviste una pesadilla.

-_ Hai! Watashi wa yoru no tame ni koko ni taizai dekimasu ka?_- contenta de que había podido hacerse entender, la niña se acercó a la cama y la palpó pidiendo permiso para quedarse, pero Evelyn no se veía tan entusiasmada.

-No, Noods. Esta noche no puedo, lo siento.- musitó ella, tuvo que negar con la cabeza para que su compañera supiera su respuesta. Lamentaba que la razón no fuera tan fácil de explicar:

Al ver la alegría y la inocencia de la pequeña japonesa Eve volvía a sentirse sucia y corrompida, incluso más que la noche en la Winnebago. Pero no era envidia de la guitarrista lo que tenía, claro que no, sin embargo había una vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole que su dolor era tan grande, tan taladrante e intenso que podría hacérselo sentir a su "hermana" pequeña con tan sólo tocarla.

Imposible, dirán, mas a la joven argentina no le parecía así. Siempre que Noodle la miraba le daba la sensación de que notaba una mancha negra como brea a su alrededor que, aunque invisible, era casi palpable. Dejaba de sonreír e inclinaba la cabeza (por la preocupación, pero la violinista no lo sabía), y entonces Bann rehuía a sus ojos llena de vergüenza, justo como en aquel momento. ¿Por qué no iba a ser posible contaminarla también estando tan cerca de su impureza?

Había vuelto a usar ropa holgada para ocultar las cicatrices aún sin cerrar y Noodle de nuevo la estaba mirando _así_, maldita sea. Igual que en un acto-reflejo giró el rostro hacia otro lado y no se dio cuenta cuando un débil rayo de luz iluminó las vendas en su brazo derecho; la niña de pelo negro gimió.

- _Anata no ude! Sore wa fushō shita yo! (4)_- exclamó, e intentó tomar el brazo herido de la chica, pero ella fue más rápida y lo alejó con un miedo horrible brillándole en las pupilas- _Nani ga anata ni okotta no ka? (5)_

-No puedes quedarte esta noche, basta.- sentenció Eve. La voz le tembló apenas culpa del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- T-tú… ahm…- "Demonios, ¿cómo era eso? Lo traduje para estos momentos…"- Agh, _Russel-san to iku. (6)_

_-_ _Shikashi... (7)_

-¡_Russel-san to iku_ te dije!- repitió nerviosa al borde del grito. Quería que se fuera a refugiar con alguien menos enfermo, aunque para eso tuviera que sacarla a patadas. Quizá ahora no lo entendiera pero luego, en algunos años, podría explicárselo y se lo agradecería porque nadie se preocuparía igual por protegerla. ¿Quién pensaría tener el peligro en uno mismo, después de todo?

Todavía no se había ido, seguía allí, con sus ojos rasgados clavados en los suyos verdes, le costaba horrores mantener firme su mirada sin que las lágrimas se la nublaran. Entonces dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y otro más, hasta parecía que se iba a ir, por lo que la violinista se permitió bajar la guardia.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo la nipona fue pararse frente a ella y hacer uso de su alto grado de encanto para ablandarla.

-¿"Pol" qué temes Noodle?- preguntó suavemente. Obvio, el inglés de mierda era parte del plan.

Evelyn se mordió los labios y suspiró.

-Yo no te temo, Noods. _Ai shi teru (8)_,- repitió torpemente de todas las veces que la había escuchado diciéndolo, había aprendido tanto escuchándola…- pero no estoy bien ahora. Tal vez otro día.

La niña agachó la cabeza y se quedó jugueteando con sus dedos algunos instantes antes de volver a decir algo.

-_Watashi wa Russel-san to issho ni iki? __(9)_- inquirió al final señalando la habitación de al lado.

-Anda, ve con Russel. Estarás mejor con él.- afirmó la castaña, y le regaló a su colega una última sonrisa cansina.

A Noodle no le quedó otra opción que darse la vuelta y lentamente dirigirse a la salida. Sin embargo, había algo que no podía dejar inconcluso:

Fue así que justo cuando Eve había asumido su ida, se giró, rápida y escurridiza como una culebra, y rompió los vendajes en su brazo sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar. Una micra de segundo bastó para ver, bajo la enfermiza luz plateada, cuatro líneas oscuras surcándole la piel despiadadamente.

La violinista gimió desconcertada, ¿qué rayos había pasado? Lo siguiente que recordaba era la tela de gasa despedazada en el suelo y a Noodle hecha un bólido corriendo lejos de ella.

-¡No, espera!- le gritó y se levantó en un intento por alcanzarla, pero fue en vano, había desaparecido y hasta le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, la muy desgraciada- _¡Volvé acá, pendeja, volvé porque te mato!_- escupió fuera de control, la desesperación no le dejaba saber lo que estaba diciendo. Fue peor cuando quiso abrir la puerta, pues algo tiraba del picaporte desde afuera e impedía que saliera- _¿Sos vos? ¡Sos vos! Soltá el pomo porque te mato en serio, la puta madre, ¡dejame salir!_

Entre tirones cada vez más fuertes, el miedo llenaba a la guitarrista, jamás había visto o escuchado a su amiga tan rabiosa, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a derribar a la pobre tabla de madera y se la comería a ella viva. Mordiéndose los labios, apoyó los pies a los lados del marco del portal e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contrarrestar la repentina fuerza de Evelyn.

Soportaron un largo rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de su propio cansancio. Primero cayó Noodle, quien al soltar el picaporte dejó sola a Eve tirando de su lado, cosa que (física simple) la envió volando contra su cama. A través de la oscuridad sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo antes de que la nipona se levantara y entrara al cuarto del baterista: no iba a arriesgarse a un nuevo ataque de ira.

Pero la joven violinista no tenía intención de perseguirla, simplemente se había quedado apoyada contra su colchón mirando el vacío frente a ella.

-_No se lo digas…_- susurró a la nada. Dobló el brazo lastimado sobre las sábanas arrugadas y en ese hueco escondió el rostro.

* * *

-¡Russel-san! _Mewosamasu, shite kudasai! (10)_- repetía Noodle mientras sacudía al titán de Brooklyn. Al parecer tan pesado como él mismo era su sueño, no podía entender cómo no había despertado con el escándalo que habían hecho ella y Evelyn en el pasillo- _Mewosamasu, mewosamasu!_

-No, ya basta…- respondió Hobbs molesto haciendo aspavientos torpes para ahuyentar a la niña. ¿Por qué no podía tener toda una noche de sueño tranquilo? Carajo, aunque la quisiera igual que a una hija, le dejaba unas ojeras terribles en la mañana.

La guitarrista bufó y frunció el seño, ¡aquél no era momento de dormir! Si tenía que despertar a Russel de la manera más difícil, entonces lo haría, no iba a guardarse lo que le había visto a su compañera.

Él se confió demasiado al dormirse otra vez, había quedado desprotegido. Se permitió sonreír levemente cuando la niña dejó su insistencia, pero no pasó mucho hasta que oyó el fatídico grito que viene antes de un ataque de kung-fu.

¡Pum! ¡Crack!

-¡Ooooouch!- se quejó el afroamericano, cuya comprensión de lo que había sucedido igualaba el tamaño de una lenteja. Se acordaba de que había dado una perfecta vuelta en el aire, quizá dos, rebotado en la cama y caído de cara al suelo; ¡eso sí! El dolor en los brazos desaparecía cada vez que ella hacía esa complicada maniobra, seguramente nunca terminaría de entenderla- Está bien, está bien, ya estoy despierto…- "Más vale que sea importante" pensó mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en el colchón perezosamente.

-¡Eve B.!- exclamó la nipona- _Kanojo wa fushō shita ude o motte iru, watashi wa sore o mitekimashita, kanojo wa kanojo jishin o kizutsukeru! (11)_

-Ugh, amor, es muy difícil adivinar lo que dices a esta hora.- bufó Hobbs, de más está decir que tenía un humor de perros.

-¡Eve B. lastima ella se!- tradujo ella.

-Querrás decir que Eve se lastima.- la corrigió Russel frotándose los ojos. Sin embargo, los volvió a abrir antes de poder terminar- Espera, ¿cómo que se lastima?

Noodle suspiró frustrada, pero no perdió el tiempo. A un lado, sobre la cajonera, había quedado un plato con la cena a la mitad y cubiertos, ella tomó el cuchillo y simuló estar haciéndose cortes en el brazo derecho.

-Oh, Dios, sabía que debíamos sacarla de ahí…- se lamentó el baterista. Rápidamente se puso el primer pantalón a la mano y abrió la puerta- Ven, vamos a buscarla.

Así los dos fueron por la violinista, sólo para descubrir que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

-¡Evelyn! ¡Evelyn, ya sabemos lo que estás haciendo! Sal de una buena vez.- la llamaba Russel a gritos, mas no recibía respuesta. Noodle tenía la oreja pegada a la madera intentando escuchar algo, alguna señal de que la joven estuviera dentro ignorándolos- Anda, Eve, sólo queremos ayudarte.

-_Watashitachi wa anata o aishite… (12)_

-No queremos que termines mal, linda.- agregó él en un suspiro. Nuevamente el silencio les contestó a ambos y luego de un rato insistiendo decidieron que volverían a intentar al día siguiente, cuando la violinista necesitara ir al baño o algo de eso.

-De verdad es increíble, hermano, parece que le salieron raíces en el piso. ¡Ya nunca sale!

Lástima que Eve conociera el plan de antemano y se les adelantara mientras dormían.

-¿Y dices que se está lastimando? ¿A ella misma?- preguntó 2D ante las quejas del afroamericano.

-Sí, Noodle la vio anoche. Yo creí que sería, no sé, cosa de que estaba "en sus días", pero fue demasiado lejos.- agregó Hobbs, el vocalista de pelo azul lo miraba sin expresión: se le hacía tan particular esa preocupación de padre. Por un momento pensó que si no decía algo que mostrara su propia inquietud, creería que era un estúpido desalmado.

Pero Stuart sí estaba preocupado, quizá aún más que su colega, solamente no creía que su amiga fuera a cometer la estupidez de herirse a sí misma. Podía estar en un pozo sin fondo, enterrada en los más turbios problemas, a punto de dejarse caer al abismo del desconsuelo, pero siempre se lo diría a él antes; valga la redundancia, Stu confiaba en la profunda confianza que ambos se tenían y esperaba que pronto ella sola sacara todo a la luz.

De todos modos, se dijo, haría lo que fuera necesario por Evelyn.

-Deberíamos tirar abajo su puerta, no se me ocurre cómo hacerla salir.- propuso el baterista mientras freía huevos para una Noodle igual de intranquila que ellos.

-No, ella se aleja de la gente que la presiona. Tal vez si la dejamos unos días se arreglará.

-El puto volumen de lo que hablan deberían arreglar.- gruñó Murdoc en una gloriosa entrada a la cocina. Se dejó caer en una silla y bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Russel encendió un cigarrillo, exhaló una profunda bocanada de humo hacia el techo antes de decir algo- Los escuché desde el otro lado del pasillo, de seguro por su culpa me desperté tan jodidamente temprano.

-Bien, a lo mejor tú sabes qué le está pasando a Evelyn.- comentó Hobbs sirviendo el desayuno, resignado al humo invadiendo el lugar.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Ha estado encerrada en su habitación las últimas dos semanas.

-Ajá.

-Oigo que llora por las noches.

-Ajá.- repitió el satanista dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

-Y Noodle vio que tiene cortes en el brazo.

-¿Nada más en el brazo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó 2D.

-Esa niña está muy mal, no me extrañaría que tuviera cortes en las piernas también.- respondió Niccals, una sonrisa torcida le tensaba los labios- Créeme, con este asunto de la fama me han llegado algunas chicas igual de trastornadas que debajo de la ropa parecía que las había agarrado Freddy Crugers en un ataque de epilepsia. Terminará matándose un día de éstos.

-No sé qué me da más asco de todo lo que dijiste, así que haré de cuenta que no escuché nada.- resolvió Russel tratando de esconder su desagrado- Intenta hablarle a Evelyn, 'D, ustedes dos se llevan bien.

-Mmh, cierto…- respondió el joven cantante, distraído, "llevarse bien" solamente le estaba pareciendo muy insulso.

Se sorprendió al descubrirse pensando aquellas cosas, Eve parecía querer terminar su vida y él imaginando lo que podrían hacer juntos.

"La necrofilia también es una opción"

"¡Oh, por Buda…!"

-Si… s-si no lo hace esta semana, yo… bien, trataré de convencerla para que salga.- balbuceó él, nervioso por culpa de sus ideas indeseadas. No sabía de dónde demonios habían salido cuando sus deseos no iban más allá de simples besos en los labios.

"Sí, claaaaaaro"

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel día y la violinista seguía en su cuarto. Sin éxito Stuart había intentado varias veces hablarle, abrir la puerta siquiera, pero el seguro permanecía en su lugar todo el méndigo tiempo. Casi se había roto el hombro derecho queriendo imitar la maniobra de las películas en las que un simple empujón es suficiente para tirar una puerta.

Prácticamente habían dejado sobre sus hombros la tarea de devolver a la vida a su amiga, pues él sólo debía cantar, pero ellos estaban obligados a ocuparse de los "negocios" de la banda. Murdoc y Russel al menos, porque Noodle quería ayudarlo pero poco podía hacer sin saber hablar inglés.

No era que todos debieran estar pendientes de lo que le pasara a la violinista, al fin y al cabo (desde un punto de vista frío y cruel como la entrepierna de una monja) cualquiera podía prescindir de su presencia, sin embargo 2D notaba que el bajista estaba siendo particularmente distante en todo aquello. Esto extrañó a Stu, ¿qué había pasado con la camaradería entre ellos?

Bueno, tal vez era sólo su imaginación, conocía a Murdoc lo suficiente para decir que no admitiría nada "sentimental" (o, mejor dicho, que no tuviera que ver con su vida sexual), así que… sí, él estaría bien.

Le dolía darse cuenta de lo normales que se estaban volviendo los días sin Evelyn: se seguían programando conciertos, entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos, las fanáticas seguían entrando a Kong y la seguridad seguía siendo una mierda. Cada vez que lo pensaba soltaba un suspiro, pero tomando en cuenta cuán jodidos estaban sus pulmones gracias al cigarrillo, tendría que sacarse ese hábito o se le acabaría el aliento.

Aquel día Damon y Jamie habían ido a visitarlos para proponerles hacer otro video, uno para "Rock the house", y querían preguntarle a Russel si podría hacer que Del participara; el baterista les preguntó de qué rayos estaban hablando.

-Está dentro de ti, ¿no le puedes preguntar?- cuestionó Hewlett- Deben tener algún, no sé, contacto sobrenatural.- agregó haciendo extraños movimientos con sus manos.

-Deja eso, es más perturbador que hablar con fantasmas.- se quejó Damon.

-Del sale cuando se le da la gana, no puedo controlarlo.- respondió Hobbs encogiéndose de hombros- Podrían intentar "frotar la lámpara".

-¡Yo no pienso frotarte nada!- aseveró Murdoc de inmediato.

-Al diablo con tu mente podrida, digo que Del sale cuando escucha un buen ritmo. Toquen el inicio de la canción o lo que haga falta.

Stuart estaba lejos, tan hundido en su mente que no sabía siquiera de qué estaban hablando sus compañeros, menos seguía el hilo de la conversación. Noodle fue quien le llamó la atención sentándose en su regazo, rompiendo su concentración. Se preguntó qué tanto tendría eso de pérdida si no estaba pensando en nada.

-Voy al baño, ya vuelvo.- le sonrió bajándola suavemente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y regresó a su lugar.

Se sintió aliviado cuando se fue de allí, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. ¿Iba a regresar? La verdad no tenía ganas, tampoco tenía nada que ver en lo que discutían sus colegas. Si lo tuviera de seguro le habrían hablado, y si lo iba a tener lo iban a llamar, no parecía que lo fueran a extrañar.

El camino al baño se le hizo pesado, el silencio de los pasillos lo envolvía, el eco de sus pasos le decía que algo estaba por pasar, parecía que los pies golpeando el suelo no eran los suyos sino de alguien que lo seguía. En el piso de arriba se oían ruidos extraños pero los ignoró, debían ser esos molestos demonios o algún fantasma. "Curioso" pensó entrando al sanitario, "cómo estamos acostumbrados y vivimos con lo que espanta al resto del mundo, incluso cuando en realidad no lo ven".

"Curioso" volvió a decirse mientras levantaba la tapa y el asiento del retrete en el cubículo tres, "cómo las cosas más profundas se me ocurren cuando vengo a orinar".

Se entretuvo analizando los caprichos de su mente hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpe justo encima de su cabeza, algo pesado había caído y por alguna razón estaba seguro de que esta vez no era cosa de los diablillos. Luego, asustado, se acordó de que en ese mismo lugar, en el piso de arriba, estaba el cuarto de Evelyn.

Tratando de subir el cierre de su pantalón lo más rápido posible casi se agarró la piel del prepucio. Se permitió morderse los labios unos segundos y después salió corriendo, ni siquiera paró a esperar el ascensor, directamente subió las escaleras. Dios, ¡jamás le habían parecido tan largas!

-¡Evelyn!- exclamó jadeante, pero su voz hizo eco en los pasillos sin recibir respuesta- ¡Eve, háblame! ¿Dónde estás?- se sintió estúpido haciendo aquella pregunta. ¿En dónde más iba a estar si no había salido de su habitación en semanas?

Intentó calmarse al ver que el miedo lo tenía desorientado: ya se había equivocado de camino y de puerta un par de veces. Sin embargo no podía estar lejos.

Cuando al fin llegó se preparó para hacer de nuevo la técnica policial para derribar puertas, pero reparó en que la puerta tenía una pequeña rendija y no sería necesario volver a romperse el hombro.

Se acercó y antes de tomar el picaporte se descubrió alarmado, ¿por qué la puerta estaba abierta? ¿Estaría su amiga todavía allí? ¿Habría entrado alguien, quizá? ¿Exequiel la habría encontrado?

No quiso esperar más, aunque luego de abrir la puerta deseó haberlo hecho. No hizo falta volver a llamarla pues la violinista estaba en el cuarto.

A sus pies. Inmóvil. Mirándolo con esos ojos muertos y abiertos de par en par que tanto lo aterraban.

2D apenas se fijó en el inusual desorden del lugar, simplemente ahogó un grito y juntó fuerzas para cargar a la joven en brazos. Lo preocupó lo fácil que le resultó la tarea, estaba demasiado liviana.

¡No podía perder más tiempo! Tenía que ir con Murdoc y Russel, pedirles ayuda y rogar por que no estuviera sosteniendo un cuerpo sin vida.

Pero ahora sí tenía que esperar el ascensor.

* * *

-¡Russ!- gritó Stuart desde el fondo de su pecho cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, a la mierda si la voz le saltaba o desafinaba- ¡Russel, ven! ¡Mur… Murdoc, Evelyn no se… uff… no se mueve!- jadeaba casi corriendo mientras buscaba el camino a la sala de estar.

-¿Oyeron algo?- preguntó el baterista a sus compañeros.

-El timbre del elevador.- dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros.

-La música del videojuego de Noodle que me está dando dolor de cabeza.- gruñó Niccals.

-No, no es eso.- negó el afroamericano, y se enderezó para poder escuchar mejor.

-¡Jamie, Damon! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- rogaba el cantante de pelo azul cuando ya no pudo correr y se volvió a perder en los pasillos. Se quedó apoyado contra una pared sacudiendo y hablándole a Evelyn en un intento por hacerla reaccionar, pero ella estaba floja y quieta como un títere sin titiritero. Casi podía sentir sus hilos cayendo y rozándole las piernas.

Decidió cerrarle los ojos a la joven pues aquella mirada sin brillo le daba escalofríos, abrazándola fuerte la acomodó contra su cuerpo y retomó su camino diciéndose que no debía dejarse tomar por el terror: si Eve de verdad había cometido una estupidez, no podía permitirse perderse otra vez.

-¡Russel!- volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Tuvo suerte de estar cerca del living y que lo hubieran podido escuchar hasta los dos invitados.

-¿Qué, qué sucede?- preguntó Hobbs sobresaltado, y se giró para ver a Stuart jadeando y aguantando el cuerpo inerte de la violinista en sus brazos.

-¡No se mueve!- exclamó al borde del pánico- La encontré e-en el… el piso de su cuarto y no…

-¿Está muerta?- cuestionó Albarn muy curioso.

-¿La puedo picar?- agregó Jamie sonriendo igual que un niño que encuentra dinero en la calle. Su compañero le dio un codazo justo en las costillas- ¡Oye!- se quejó el dibujante- Sabes que no lo voy a hacer, no tengo una rama. Sólo mi lápiz. Tendría que sacarle punta.

-No es gracioso, me estás dando ganas a mí.- protestó Damon. Murdoc alzó una ceja, Russel los ignoró.

-Llévala a alguna de las habitaciones de por aquí, 'D, tengo una idea.- le indicó al joven de ojos negros, quien nada más asintió y se fue a buscar un cuarto que tuviera cama. Noodle se puso de pie y lo siguió.

-_Matte,- _exclamó-_ watashi wa anata to issho ni ikitai. (13)_

-No, tú te quedas aquí.- la detuvo el baterista, ella bufó.

-_Shikashi…!_

-Volveremos pronto, Noods, Eve B. va a estar bien.- le sonrió él. Carajo, ella no podía discutir esa sonrisa. Volvió a su asiento murmurando cosas no muy agradables en japonés- Ustedes asegúrense de que no se mueva de su sillón.- ordenó Hobbs al resto de sus colegas; el satanista levantó el pulgar como única respuesta, pero no era que se fuera a esforzar demasiado.

-Oigan, ¿qué les parece si vamos al cementerio?- propuso el ex cantante de Blur ya contagiado por el entusiasmo de Jamie.

-¡Le sacaré punta a mi lápiz!- agregó el otro, y se ganó una perturbada mirada de parte de Murdoc.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes con los cadáveres?

* * *

-Es sólo un ataque.- avisó Russel mientras una gotita de sangre roja brillante de deslizaba por uno de los dedos de Evelyn. Después de saber que la joven era cataléptica él sintió que debía informarse por si aquello llegaba a suceder, y leyó que para saber si una persona de verdad estaba muerta debía hacerle una pequeña herida para ver la sangre: si era oscura y espesa, ya se la podían tirar a los gatos; pero si era de un color rojo vivo como la que le brotaba a Eve, estaba todo bien.

Bueno, lo que se dice "todo bien"…

-Pero no lo entiendo,- comentó confundido el baterista limpiando la herida y el alfiler con el que le había pinchado un dedo a la violinista- yo creí que estaba tomando su medicamento. ¿Lo habrá dejado cuando se encerró?

-No, lo seguía tomando.- aseguró 2D, estaba aliviado y ya podía respirar de vuelta.

-¿Tú la viste?

-No, pero se levantaba antes que todos y siempre dejaba en el lavaplatos el vaso de agua que había usado. Estoy seguro de que lo dejaba como una señal.

-Ésa no es una señal.- dijo Russel frunciendo el ceño- Es una méndiga costumbre suya.

-Algo le está pasando, Russ,- aseveró Stuart sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho su compañero- y debe ser muy duro si le dio un ataque cuando estaba tomando la medicina.

-No nos lo va a decir fácil.

-No va a callarse para siempre tampoco, explotará en algún momento.- respondió con pesar 2D mirando a Evelyn. Como la vez que la había encontrado en el basurero, parecía estar plácidamente dormida en vez de casi muerta- ¿Sabes? Mejor vuelve con los chicos. Yo llevaré a Eve a su cuarto y me quedaré a cuidarla, tal vez despierte pronto.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, de todos modos me estaba aburriendo.- rió el vocalista antes de volver a cargar en brazos a la chica y encaminarse al primer piso.

-Avísanos si se despierta.- pidió Russel, y pronto 2D desapareció de su vista. Tenía que admitir que él mismo se sentía bastante aliviado, y más después de aquel comentario de Murdoc que lo había dejado tan intranquilo. Sin embargo se reprochó el haber desconfiado de Eve, quizá estuviera mal pero no era de las que consideraban quitarse la vida. De todos modos tendría una seria charla con ella.

Pero antes tenía que reunirse con sus compañeros.

-¡Hey!- soltó confuso cuando volvió a la sala de estar, vacía- ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

* * *

Stu había leído muchas veces que las personas inconscientes podían escuchar cuando se les hablaba (él mismo lo había comprobado), aunque hacerlo en realidad era muy extraño, y no hacía parecer a la joven más viva, sobre todo porque jamás recibía respuesta. Se decía tonto a sí mismo siempre que le preguntaba si había estado comiendo bien, cómo había hecho para evitarlos a todos durante tanto tiempo, "seguro ya ni duermes a la noche si estás despierta tan temprano" le decía. Había hecho que sus brazos lo "abrazaran" por sobre sus hombros, el rostro de la joven estaba más cerca y por alguna razón su silencio se sentía más cruel e indiferente.

Ojalá algún día, esperaba Evelyn, él pudiera saber con qué ganas le habría respondido.

-Has estado aquí tanto tiempo y mira qué desorden, se ve que estuviste ocupada.- rió entrando a la habitación de la violinista; se fijó en ella y la sonrisa se le aflojó en dos segundos, era como una dolorosa cachetada para llevarlo de vuelta a la realidad- No te puedes mover, pero tal vez estés despierta y quieras descansar, así que mejor te llevo a la cama.

2D agradeció que ésta estuviera deshecha, no se imaginaba lo difícil que hubiera sido correr las sábanas sosteniendo a Eve en brazos. Solamente la recostó, la acomodó (de espaldas a él porque honestamente no quería verla en aquel estado) y se ocupó de sacar con cuidado la frazada que había quedado debajo de su cuerpo.

-Trata de dormir, amor,- le dijo mientras la tapaba- para mañana ya vas…- pero se detuvo al notar algo extraño bajo la playera, que se le había enrollado casi hasta la cintura; no mucho, aunque era suficiente para dejar ver algunas cicatrices en su espalda.

El joven de pelo azul mandó a la mierda las sábanas y se acercó queriendo ver más de cerca las marcas, quizá fueran estrías o algunos raspones y estaba exagerando.

Se estremeció cuando vio que no. No sólo no eran cicatrices naturales sino que eran todas de distintos tamaños, se cruzaban, parecía que peleaban por dejarse ver. Lo peor de todo fue seguir enrollando la tela hacia arriba y descubrir que su amiga tenía la espalda cubierta de aquellas heridas.

Oh, diablos… ¿era posible siquiera hacerse aquello a uno mismo?

Abrumado, 2D volvió a dejar la prenda como estaba y ocultó la cara entre sus manos. Imposible describir la impotencia que lo atacó allí, desde hacía tiempo que Evelyn estaba deprimida y la verdad sentía que le había fallado o que no la había podido proteger de lo que fuera que la hubiera lastimado tanto. ¿Por qué no había insistido más en hablar con ella? ¡Y lo que sería su mente por culpa de aquellas cicatrices! ¿Serían las únicas?

Claro que no, algo escondía bajo las vendas de su brazo también, debían ser las marcas que Noodle le había visto la otra noche. Le asustaba el hecho de que ésas si pudo habérselas hecho a sí misma.

Se giró nuevamente para ver una vez más a la violinista con la cabeza llena de caóticas preguntas seguidas de terribles respuestas. Por un fugaz instante tuvo ganas de gritarle, aunque no lo escuchara o no le respondiera: de veras no podía creer que no le hubiera contado algo así, ¿cómo se le ocurría? Era casi imperdonable, ¡simplemente no podía!

Estuvo a punto de decirle eso y más, a punto (y con qué ganas lo hubiera hecho), sin embargo, hubo una parte que le dijo que ella no tenía la culpa, era natural pensar que uno es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder superar cualquier problema y de seguro Eve había estado tratando de ver qué camino tomar.

"De todos modos" se dijo "no debió. Debió confiar en nosotros, _en mí_, maldición".

Ya tendría respuestas cuando despertara, y oh, por supuesto que él estaría ahí dispuesto a sacárselas.

Evelyn terminó durmiéndose del puro aburrimiento (más allá del drama que podía conllevar la enfermedad, era un tremendo sopor tener que quedarse como hongo durante horas y casi siempre caía dormida. Al menos, agradecía, sus compañeros sabían que no debían enterrarla o cremarla y podía dormitar en paz), pero en ningún momento había dejado de sentir la presencia de Stuart a su lado, el pobre también había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo y se había recostado detrás de ella, posando un brazo en su cintura. Antes de quedarse dormida se había preguntado cómo debería sentirse estando así: por un lado recordaba la seguridad que su amigo siempre le transmitía, pero había veces en que el dolor ganaba en la balanza y rogaba poder volver a moverse para escapar lejos del vocalista, ése que en cualquier minuto podía volverse una bestia voraz, _igual que él_; era tan terrible e inesperada esa transformación, pensaba, que destruía el pasado en segundos, lo que aquella persona había sido dejaba de importar en lo más mínimo.

¿Y el futuro?

El futuro le parecía tan negro como la parte interior de sus párpados paralizados.

2D despertó un par de horas después, suspiró al ver que Eve seguía inmóvil. Sin embargo se emocionó cuando el pecho de la chica se expandió en una respiración profunda. ¿A quién debería aliviar más su descanso, a ella o a él? ¡Ya no estaba medio muerta!

Y se veía tan tranquila que le había hecho olvidar el enojo de hacía un rato, aunque el ahogo siguiera allí, quemándole la garganta mientras le descorría el cabello de la cara a la joven. Evelyn soltó un quejido y cuando se removió, los mechones de pelo volvieron a tapar su rostro. ¿Estaría acaso huyendo de su toque?

"Por supuesto que no, está dormida," se respondió a sí mismo, "tal vez ni sepa que sigo aquí".

Los sueños de la violinista habían sido de todo menos placenteros los últimos días: todo lo que podía ver eran imágenes borrosas, manchones que iban del negro al rojo, de repente le daba una claustrofobia terrible y el aire se le iba; pero era peor cuando montones de sonidos lejanos la envolvían y hacían eco desde lo profundo de su cabeza aturdiéndola. Entonces intentaba correr y terminaba enredándose en sus propias sábanas, en ocasiones caerse de la cama era un gran alivio luego de aquellas pesadillas, pero ahora lo único que tenía era a Stuart tratando de apaciguarla deteniendo sus brazos contra el colchón.

-¡Evelyn, tranquila!- decía él entre el forcejeo, aunque era muy difícil tener cuidado de no lastimarla con los movimientos bruscos de la chica.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!- aullaba ella y se removía como un pez que habían acabado de pescar, casi podía sentir su labio atravesado por un anzuelo- ¡Deja… déjame ir!

-Vamos, despierta, ¡soy yo!

-¡Suéltame!- volvió a gritar. Lo siguiente fue angustia pura, Eve quería escapar tan desesperadamente que logró soltar uno de sus brazos y darle una buena bofetada a 2D, quien cayó a un lado de la cama mientras ella caía del otro pensando que así encontraría la salida.

El golpe la despertó de inmediato. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y gruñó molesta, de nuevo los malos sueños… ¿era posible asustarse así por algo que ni siquiera tenía forma? Porque la verdad nada en sus quimeras se parecía a nada en concreto. La nada misma.

Escuchó un lamento del otro lado de la habitación y soltó un gemido de miedo, ¡ni loca dejaría que se aprovecharan de ella de vuelta, maldita sea! Por eso tomó un zapato de por allí cerca y se asomó lentamente a ver quién había sido el desgraciado que había entrado en su cuarto.

-¿Stu?- preguntó confundida. ¿Sería posible?- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a cuidarte hasta que despertaras de tu ataque…- suspiró el vocalista enderezándose y frotándose la mejilla dolorida- pero parece que hasta dormida te puedes defender.

La joven argentina se sintió estúpida al escuchar eso. ¡El ataque! ¿Cómo no había podido recordar que 2D había sido el único en socorrerla y quedarse hasta que pudiera volver a moverse?

-Perdóname, Stu,- dijo Evelyn viéndolo levantarse torpemente- había olvidado que…

-No te preocupes.- le sonrió él, algo atontado todavía- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y me asustaste, te agitaste mucho. ¿Qué soñabas?

-Nada.- contestó, pero luego se corrigió- Nada en especial, sólo… no lo sé, me dio miedo.

-Lo bueno es que ya se acabó.- comentó Stuart. Sin embargo, cuando quiso acercarse a su amiga, ella se mordió los labios (quizá por hacer aquello le parecía que habían sido heridos por anzuelos) y se alejó.

-S-siento que hayas… que hayas tenido que ver eso.- murmuró y bajó la vista- Y también este desorden.

-No me importa el desorden.

-Deja que acomode un poco.- pidió antes de dirigirse a la cama y recoger la sábana en el piso.

-Evelyn.

-Por lo menos quiero estirar las frazadas.

-Evelyn, y—

-Este zapato no debía estar donde lo encontré.

-¡Deja de evitarme, carajo!- espetó el cantante súbitamente, tan fuerte que la castaña tembló y dejó caer la sábana y el zapato, el ojo que no tenía tapado por el cabello despeinado se le quedó mirando con temor. El silencio reinó entre los dos y Stu-Pot fue capaz de escuchar su propio corazón precipitado.

Cerró entonces los ojos y bajó la cabeza en un intento por tranquilizarse, esos arrebatos no le sucedían siempre y se insultó a sí mismo porque lo sabía, pero demonios, tenía tanta frustración e impotencia acumuladas que no podría evitar una explosión de vez en cuando. Se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró cuando una ligera migraña le nació en el lado izquierdo de la frente, signo de que podría volverse mucho peor si no se serenaba.

Aún con los ojos cerrados irguió la cabeza e inspiró profundamente, siempre ante la mirada cautelosa de su compañera, la cual oscilaba entre él y la puerta de la habitación.

-Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando, Eve.- confesó 2D apesadumbrado, ahora sí, mirándola a los ojos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Claro que lo sabes, has estado… tan extraña, ni siquiera sé cómo has estado porque no he podido verte estas últimas semanas. No llevo la cuenta, pero estoy seguro de que tienes al menos tres semanas, ¡tres semanas encerrada aquí!

La joven desvió la vista y volvió a tomar las sábanas.

-Y esas cicatrices en tu espalda, cuán—

-Sí, sentí cuando me desvestías.- siseó ella, lo bastante alto para que el otro la oyera, mas la ignoró.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? Decírmelo, al menos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No es nada, déjalo.

-¿Tan terrible es? Fue el día en que fuiste a bailar, ¿verdad? Desde entonces ya no sales.- insistió Stuart antes de caminar hacia la chica- ¿Qué te hicieron, Eve?

-Nada…- murmuró la violinista, él pudo verla encogerse en su lugar y se paró a su lado.

-No estarías así si no te hubieran hecho nada.

-Quiero estar sola, nada más.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡Porque sí, basta!

-Bien, te dejo sola,- concedió- pero explícame de dónde salieron las marcas en tu espalda.- ella no respondió, simplemente arrugó la tela entre sus dedos. 2D hacía todo lo posible por no perder la paciencia- Porque no creo que te hayan aparecido de pronto un día cualquiera, ¿o sí?

Evelyn se sintió asediada, sin aire ni respuestas. Su compañero estaba demasiado cerca, temía volver a mentir intuyendo la furia avecinándose, y ella sabía bien lo que la furia causaba. Luego de lo que Murdoc le había hecho le resultaba casi imposible acordarse de la gran amistad que compartía con Stuart, su mente tenía lugar solamente para imaginar cómo podría aporrearla y castigarla si seguía mintiéndole. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y soltó un sollozo, ¡debía entender que no podía decírselo!

-¿Evelyn…?- preguntó preocupado el joven de pelo azul cuando escuchó aquel gemido. Se reprendió pensando que tal vez había sido demasiado insensible en su averiguación. Se inclinó para ver si su amiga estaba bien y apoyó una mano en su hombro- Eve, perdóname, yo no q—

-¡No me toques!- gritó la violinista, de un zarpazo apartó la mano y luego enfrentó al vocalista. Las pupilas le temblaban de rabia y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero 2D pudo notar que nuevamente trataba de no bajar la guardia.

-Nunca tuviste problemas con que te tocara, qué s—

- Sólo no lo hagas.- murmuró temblorosa para después seguir recogiendo las cosas en el piso. Aquella indiferencia le pegaba duro en lo más profundo a Stuart, quien no podía hacer otra cosa que ser un simple espectador del cambio en su amiga, temía que tal vez se hubiera enfadado con él.

-¿Acaso estás enojada conmigo?- se atrevió a cuestionar; Eve suspiró- ¿Es eso, hice algo que te molestó y ya no quieres hablarme?

-No, no es eso…

-¡Entonces qué!

-¡Mierda, 2D, ya basta!- Evelyn se sintió aliviada cuando Stu al fin se calló. Decirle "2D" era un extremo para ella que siempre lo había llamado y conocido como "Stuart": significaba poner un límite porque ya no podía más.

El chico de cabello azul se sentó pesadamente en la cama y bajó la cabeza cual niño regañado, estaba afligido, las veces que Eve le dijo "2D" habían sido tan escasas como sus propios ataques de cólera. Supuso que aquél era un día en que se cruzarían muchas líneas, el Universo debía estar muy desequilibrado.

"Qué estupidez. Te duermes en el cuarto de tu amiga, seguro para resistirte de darle ahí mismo, la acosas para hacerla hablar, se enfada, ¿y dices que el Universo está desequilibrado?"

"Bueno, las energías opuestas tienen que estar iguales. Tal vez ha habido dem—"

"Cobarde, lo único que pasa aquí es que ella te oculta algo, no es cosa de energías. ¿Acaso no quieres saber cuál es el secreto?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Amenázala."

"¿Cómo que amenazarla?"

"Dale miedo, acorrálala, ¿nunca has visto una película de policías? Así les sacan las confesiones a la gente."

"No puedo hacer eso."

"Pues arréglatelas."

Aquella voz en su cabeza no podía ser suya, pensaba él, debía ser algún fantasma jugándole bromas porque se había hartado de la aburrida vida en el Más Allá.

Apoyando los codos en sus rodillas miró a Evelyn, parecía moverse en automático al levantar la ropa sucia y muchos papeles rotos.

"No puedo hacerlo."

Ella sintió sus ojos negros examinándola y deseó poder esconderse de ellos, 2D lo supo por la forma en que había suspirado y le había dado la espalda.

"No puedo hacerle eso."

El vocalista de Gorillaz se mordió el labio inferior.

"Pero tampoco la puedo dejar así."

Con este último pensamiento se puso de pie y ayudó a su compañera a recoger el desorden, aunque no por eso la joven violinista se sintiera más cómoda teniéndolo cerca. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno agradecía que le tuviera tanta paciencia.

Luego de un rato en silencio y cuando la habitación ya había quedado decente, Stuart se enderezó, Eve supuso que querría irse, pero entonces chocó con ella. Estuvo a punto de caer al piso y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido porque su amigo la había alcanzado a atajar.

-Perdona, me tropecé.- se disculpó él, una sonrisa torpe en los labios y las manos en los hombros de la chica- ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- respondió ella algo nerviosa. Quiso apartarse mas el agarre en los dedos se mostró firme.

-Deja te ayudo a levantarte.

-No, yo puedo sola.- rebatió, y se puso de pie al instante. La respiración se le empezó a acelerar al notar que 2D seguía sosteniéndola.

-¿Segura que no te lastimaste?- preguntó preocupado asomando el rostro sobre su hombro, por si antes no se había puesto nerviosa… al final tragó saliva y se animó a contestar.

-Estoy bien, Stu, de verdad.- una vez más trató de zafarse en vano y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- ¿Podrías soltarme?

-¿Puedo ver debajo de la venda?- inquirió ingenuamente el otro acariciando la gasa apenas en un gesto casi de anhelo, pero Evelyn se lo llevó al pecho.

-No, no puedes. Te pedí que me soltaras, ya te d—

-No puede ser tan terrible, quiero ver.- insistió él, realmente se había vuelto un experto en ignorar sus ruegos pensó la castaña, cuyos nervios iban en aumento con la cercanía de su compañero. Sentir cómo le tomaba la muñeca a pesar de sus quejas le hizo recordar la indiferencia de Murdoc en la Winnebago y otra vez se desesperó, ¡no iba a dejar que le pasara dos veces!

-¡Dije que no!- gritó, empujando a Stuart hacia atrás logró escapar, pero descubrió que el cantante aún sostenía su brazo cuando tiró de él, la hizo girar y la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, dejándola sin salida. Forcejeó todo lo que pudo y no tuvo éxito, por lo que levantó la mirada buscando la de su amigo y se encontró con una expresión que no pudo definir.

-Ya no confías en mí, ¿cierto?- preguntó el joven de ojos negros, en cualquier otra situación aquella duda habría sido respondida con profundas cursilerías de primera mano pero la cabeza no le daba a Evelyn para inventarse una contestación. Quería mantener la calma, sin embargo todos sus sentidos estaban siendo atormentados y era inútil el esfuerzo: por un lado odiaba volver a encontrarse encerrada en un par de brazos; el aroma a cigarrillo y alcohol en la ropa, si bien era más suave, se potenciaba en su nariz y le traía las peores imágenes a la mente; oía el latido del corazón cada vez más rápido, ansioso (¿sería porque de repente quería aprovecharse de la proximidad entre ellos?); comenzaba a ver cosas, una sonrisa torcida intermitente en la cara del joven destartalado le daba escalofríos y el sabor metálico volvía a inundarle la boca provocándole náuseas.

-Ya ba-basta, Stu… por favor…- sollozó, y volvió a esforzarse para librarse del abrazo- Por favor, déjame ir…

-No, no hasta que me digas qué sucede.- espetó él muy decidido, no soportaba ver sufrir a su amiga pero tampoco quería dejar que le pasara por encima cuando sólo quería ayudarla.

-No pasa nada, ¡te lo juro!- mintió ella llorando.

-No te creo.

-Por favor, suéltame…

-No.

-¡Déjame, 2D!

-¡No! No te dejaré porque parece que éste es el único modo de hacerte hablar.

-¡No, no es el único modo!- exclamó la violinista desesperada- Tiene que haber otro modo, el que sea, no me hagas esto… no de nuevo, por favor…

-¿"De nuevo"?- cuestionó extrañado, aunque sin aflojar el apretón- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Dime de qué estás hablando!

-¡No puedo, Stuart, no puedo!- gritó Eve, la resistencia que ponía se hacía más fuerte cada segundo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-No puedo decirles…

-Dime quién te hizo esto, Evelyn.- exigió 2D para luego agarrarle el brazo herido y levantarlo para que lo viera.

-No, no puedo.- volvió a negarse ella girando la cara.

-Entonces dime quién te hizo esto.- demandó nuevamente, pero esta vez tanteó sobre la ropa las cicatrices en su espalda, cosa que le sacó a la joven un sollozo lastimero.

-Detente…

-¡Contéstame! Quiero saber quién te lastimó así, ¿lo vas a cubrir por esto?- espetó, y la mano que antes estaba sobre la playera pasó a meterse bajo la tela; la sensación de las marcas salientes en la piel le provocó un escalofrío.

"Ah, por eso no querías acorralarla, temías que te gustara."

"Cállate."

-Te prometo que no te pasará nada, Eve.- intentó consolarla él sin saber el torbellino de emociones que había desatado en su amiga, y que estaba empeorando con la mano en su cuerpo.

-¡Déjame, ya basta!- rogaba ella todo el tiempo, empezaba a sentirse impotente y débil, ¿acaso su palabra tenía tan poco valor?

-Sólo quiero ayudarte…

-No…

-No aguanto verte así.- le dijo el chico de pelo azul igual de acongojado, ya no quería forzarla a confesar, tenerla desamparada frente a él le daba unas ganas tremendas de simplemente secar sus lágrimas y quedarse allí confortándola.

-Suéltame, Stu…

-Escúchame, Eve, necesito—

-¡Por favor…!

-Necesito que confíes en mí.

"Eres igual a él, no escuchas."

-Dime quién fue, Evelyn.

"¡Dime por qué no me sueltas!"

-No volverá a hacerte daño, créeme.

Y entonces en su cabeza ella escuchó un fuerte "crack", incluso más fuerte que sus gritos desesperados. No supo de dónde había venido ni por qué pero su eco sonaba a dolor, a vergüenza, a desprecio infinito y muchas otras cosas que no creía que se pudieran escuchar. Algo le dijo que aquella horrenda cacofonía continuaría si no le daba a 2D lo que quería y al final también se quebró.

-¡Murdoc!- soltó de repente la joven, su amigo se asustó pensando que estaría llamándolo para que la ayudara, pero hasta eso hubiera sido mejor que lo que vino después:- ¡Murdoc me violó…!

* * *

(1): "Tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo… puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?"

(2): "Tuve una pesadilla"

(3): "Una pesadilla es un mal sueño"

(4): "¡Tu brazo! ¡Está lastimado!"

(5): "¿Qué te pasó?"

(6): "Ve con Russel"

(7): "Pero…"

(8): "Yo te amo"

(9): "¿Voy con Russel?"

(10): "¡Despierta, por favor!"

(11): "¡Tenía el brazo herido, yo la vi, se está lastimando ella misma!"

(12): "Nosotros te queremos…"

(13): "Espera, quiero ir contigo"


	18. Será nuestro secreto

De la impresión, el coraje, los brazos, todo el cuerpo se le aflojó y Evelyn aprovechó para escapar, tuvo que apoyarse en una pared por culpa de lo devastada que se sentía, envidiaba a su compañero porque él se podía mantener en pie. Sin embargo lo hacía de puro milagro pues se veía a sí mismo balanceándose en la única, pequeña saliente de una gran montaña, cerca de la cima: lo que la joven había dicho le había provocado exactamente el mismo vértigo.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó ausente. No podía creerle a sus oídos, y si en verdad había entendido bien, esperaba que fuera alguna especie de mentira macabra que usara para librarse de él.

"Murdoc me violó"

¡No podía ser cierto!

-No debías saberlo, ¡nadie debía saberlo!- sollozó la castaña, apartaba la mirada y parecía ser que sólo tenía ojos para el techo- Maldito tramposo, te dije que no me tocaras…- agregó rencorosa, mas la actitud amenazante volvió a ser opacada por el llanto y las manos que le cubrieron el rostro vejado.

Entonces sí era cierto.

-¿Querías esconderte de nosotros? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- espetó, indignado por la sola idea de que los creyera tan idiotas.

-No lo entiendes, Stu…

-Claro que no lo entiendo, explícame porque parece que soy muy estúpido para comprender. O para tratar de ayudarte.- agregó resentido, ella seguía temblando y evitando mirarlo. Tantos sentimientos juntos estaban haciendo estragos en él, no sabía en cuál concentrarse: se debatía entre el odio por el bajista, la compasión por su amiga, y el dolor y la rabia que le provocaba el que no pudiera confiarles un secreto tan dañino.

Evelyn no sabía qué hacer, podía ver cómo iba perdiendo a su mejor amigo haciendo justamente lo que evitaría que se alejara. Se preguntó si pasaría lo mismo con Russel y Noodle y una vocecita en su mente le dijo que definitivamente sucedería ahora que Stuart _sabía_; aquel negro panorama la devastó aún más, si era posible.

-Al menos ahora sabes por qué no quería que me tocaras.- intentó sonreír Evelyn, pero el gesto no pegaba para nada con la situación y le terminó saliendo una mueca forzada- Me trae muchos malos recuerdos.

-No sé si me arrepiento.- respondió 2D pesadamente- ¿Te habrías quedado callada si no lo hubiera hecho?

-Tal vez.

-¿Por qué?- Eve no contestó, frotarse los ojos le resultó más fácil- Lo estás protegiendo, ¿verdad?

-¿Protegerlo?- repitió la joven quitando la mano de uno de sus ojos. Había sorpresa allí, y aunque el vocalista pensara que no lo había entendido, ella en realidad se preguntaba cómo demonios podía preguntarle algo así.

-A Murdoc.

-Qué pregunta idiota.- señaló la violinista de forma despectiva.

-Pues eso es lo que parece.- rebatió su compañero- Se llevaban bien antes, Eve, pero si te lastimó—

-Cállate, no entiendes nada.- gruñó Evelyn sintiendo que un nuevo nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

-Entonces dime.

-No puedo,- dijo antes de volver a bajar la mirada y frotarse distraídamente el brazo herido- es… complicado.- Tenía claro que Stu no iba a conformarse con aquella respuesta, porque al fin y al cabo, ahora que sabía de su violación no había razón para que siguiera ocultándole nada. Sin embargo, él ató los cabos de otra manera.

-Estás enamorada de él…- murmuró, su voz estaba teñida por una mezcla entre perplejidad y tristeza que supo disimular muy bien. De repente la chica abrió los ojos como platos y le clavó la mirada.

"Sí, lo está" pensó él.

"Está en pedo" pensó ella.

-¿Cómo…?

-Por eso lo proteges, ¡estás enamorada!- insistió él. Su compañera se quedó sin palabras unos instantes y creyó que estaría pensando en cómo justificar sus sentimientos, pero la verdad era que estaba asombrada de lo simple y estúpida que era esa explicación. ¿Acaso la pensaba tan ingenua?

-Stuart, y—

-No vale la pena, Eve, mira lo que te hizo, menos podría hacerte feliz.- la interrumpió 2D, que en un intento por convencerla la había dejado todavía peor que antes.

-Déjate de estupideces.

-Tú deja de mentirme.

-¡No estoy enamorada de él! ¿Cómo puedes creer…?- exclamó ella, sin embargo calló al no ver sentido a la discusión- Ya… ya no, por lo menos.- confesó en un suspiro, pesado y exhausto como sentía todo el cuerpo.

El vocalista se vio confundido una vez más: ¿qué debía interpretar? ¿Debía preguntar, acaso, esperar? ¿Una chispita de esperanza estaría fuera de lugar?

"Por supuesto que sí" se dijo, casi podía verle el corazón roto a su joven amiga y querer sacar ventaja de aquello estaba simplemente mal, no podía.

-¿Lo estabas?- se atrevió a cuestionar él, a lo que la violinista volvió a encogerse cual si la estuviera abrazando el frío de a poco y quisiera detenerlo.

-No esperaba que sintiera lo mismo, sabía que no lo haría.- relató Evelyn con la voz débil, temblorosa- Sólo quería que… me valorara, aunque fuera, yo siempre estuve ahí para él y por un momento creí que podría importarle.- calló unos segundos para pasar saliva y tratar de ignorar el vacío en su pecho- Me equivoqué.- agregó amargamente, las lágrimas de decepción habían empezado a quemarle la cara.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Había mucho, eso era seguro, pero las palabras estaban tan mezcladas en sus cabezas como sus sentimientos.

Evelyn sintió la mirada de su compañero inspeccionándola, o eso le parecía, pues solamente la veía sin fijarse en nada particular. Qué ganas le dieron de tenerla entre sus brazos para mostrarle que estaba allí, apoyándola tan o más devotamente que ella con Murdoc, pero lo atormentaba la idea de que lo alejaría sin acordarse del cariño o la forma en que había dejado sus deseos de lado para ayudarla.

Era muy difícil negar ahora que quería una amistad más "cercana" con Eve: le partía la cabeza, lo torturaba a cada minuto, se sentía tan bien y tan enferma al mismo tiempo la necesidad de recorrer su delicada figura y explorar los puntos escondidos que la hicieran estremecerse entera… pero si había algo más seguro que su ambición, era el amor que le tenía a su compañera. Como amigo o como hombre había dejado de importar, lo único que sabía era que haría cualquier cosa por ella gracias a ese amor.

Algo faltaba, ya había confesado lo del abuso pero no la veía aliviada, aún no le estaba diciendo algo; ¿qué era?

-No lo entiendo,- comentó inseguro rompiendo el silencio- si no lo delatabas porque estabas enamorada, ¿entonces por qué?

La castaña cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, si hubiera podido escapar del interrogatorio, lo habría hecho.

-Él me dijo algo.- contestó por lo bajo.

-¿Te amenazó?- preguntó 2D mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a la chica.

-No…- mintió ella- Me dijo la verdad.- el vocalista de pelo azul se le quedó viendo, interrogante, mas la joven no hacía otra cosa que entrelazar y juguetear con las yemas de sus dedos. Quizá el secreto se escondiera en el roce de sus manos y podría atraparlo si las dejaba quietas.

Sus ojos volvieron a alzarse en súplica hacia los suyos. Aquellos vacíos negros que le devolvían la mirada eran más fuertes que su voluntad y no podía aguantarlos, por eso sus ojos siempre volvían al mismo punto en el piso.

-Él me dijo que debo callarme porque es el líder de la banda, y que si… _esto_ se sabe, él tendrá que irse y Gorillaz se separará.- sollozó. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo Evelyn juntó coraje y miró directamente a su compañero, con los ojos vidriosos- Yo no puedo dejar que eso pase, Stu.

-Eve,- suspiró él- la banda no es lo importante.

-No es por la banda, ¡ustedes son mi familia!- soltó la violinista, impaciente porque creía que era evidente la razón de su silencio- Que Murdoc se vaya al diablo si quiere, pero Russel, Noodle y tú… son lo único que hace que todo valga la pena, no soportaría perderlos.

-Nosotros jamás te dejaríamos, Evelyn…- aseguró Stuart, acaso las palabras más sinceras que dijera hasta aquél instante. No pudo resistir más el impulso de acercarse a ella e intentar tomar sus manos, pero en el último segundo:

-¡Claro que lo harían!- espetó la castaña indignada antes de evadir el toque y dirigirse a su cama. Cuando 2D la sintió pasar a su lado recordó que por miedo a aquella reacción había estado conteniéndose- Ninguno de ustedes tiene un motivo para quedarse más que la música, y aún si intentaran mantener el grupo no podrían llenar el lugar de Murdoc.- lloraba Evelyn estrujando la sábana entre sus dedos- Entonces se irían para volver a donde estaban antes y otra vez… me quedaría sola…

Ella se hizo ovillo al borde de la cama ocultando la cara entre sus rodillas: sólo pensarlo la hacía trizas, aunque esperaba que así él pudiera entender cuánto los quería y cuánto estaría dispuesta a sacrificar por su familia. La violinista hablaba con tanta convicción y dolor que su compañero no se animó a decirle que las cosas no eran como pensaba. La verdad, estaba asombrado de cómo el bajista había logrado manipularla tan cruel y magistralmente, ya no sabía qué hacer para traer de regreso a su amiga.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se sacudía violentamente al llorar, ya no quedaba nada más que decir, se había liberado. Le costaba mucho imaginarse el tormento que debía haber pasado la joven y de seguro estaba agotada emocionalmente; fue por eso que decidió no preguntar ni seguir con el tema, simplemente se sentó a su lado, dejándole su espacio y mostrándole que estaba acompañándola al mismo tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y esperó. Esperó a dejar de oír gemidos y sollozos, a que terminara de desahogarse en paz, e increíblemente sentía que así le estaba haciendo mucho más bien que acorralándola o exigiéndole respuestas.

Al abrir los ojos no supo cuánto pasó exactamente, pero dejó de interesarle cuando vio que ella asomaba apenas los suyos rojos e hinchados, fijándolos en un punto en la pared. Lo miró de soslayo, a lo que él sonrió.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó, Evelyn contestó parpadeando lentamente- Vas a estar mejor.

La violinista no le creyó, aunque nunca dejaba de asombrarla el optimismo de Stuart, no importaba qué pasara, siempre veía el rayito de luz en la tormenta. Quizá no lo hiciera en voz alta, pero agradecía aquella ingenuidad: igual que Noodle, le hacía pensar que no todo era malo en el mundo.

-Me asustó mucho tu ataque.- comentó él- No sé si me asustó o me sorprendió, nunca te había pasado tan de repente.

-A mí también me sorprendió.- admitió la argentina mecánicamente.

-Estabas tomando tus pastillas, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Entonces… ¿por qué crees que fue?

-No lo sé… pero menos mal que pude abrir la puerta antes de dejar de moverme.- murmuró distraída.

-Es la primera vez que te agarra estando despierta, ¿cierto?

-No. Fueron pocas, pero las suficientes para saber qué esperar: empezó con un mareo muy brusco que me hizo caer. Luego, queriendo levantarme, sentí que el cuerpo se me entumecía, supe lo que se venía cuando dejé de sentir las piernas. Me tuve que arrastrar hasta la puerta para que me pudieran encontrar, nunca sé cuánto tiempo durarán los ataques y no me podía arriesgar con los demonios de Kong.- relató Evelyn, aunque en realidad no le preocuparan los monstruos o los espíritus tanto como la horrible sensación de estar indefensa, sin nadie que la cuidara.

-Sigue siendo extraño.

-No he estado durmiendo muy bien, tal vez eso me hizo mal.

Sin saber nada de medicina el chico tuvo razones para dudar de aquello, no creía que el sueño tuviera algo que ver con los efectos de un remedio. Lo que sí le interesaba era cómo no había podido dormir bien estando todo el día encerrada en su habitación, uno pensaría que podría hacerlo perfectamente entre tanta tranquilidad, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- preguntó, pero Evelyn no respondió al instante. Al contrario, se sumió en una especie de trance donde, en unos pocos segundos, el cansancio de semanas se hizo mil veces más evidente en su rostro.

-Yo… tengo pesadillas. Casi todas las noches.- dijo al final quitándose el cabello de la cara; las ojeras y la irritación salieron entonces a la luz- Estoy harta.

-¿Sueñas con lo que te hizo?- inquirió su compañero. No fue necesario aclarar de _quién_ estaba hablando para causarle un escalofrío a la violinista.

-No.- recusó decidida- En realidad… no veo lo que sucede, pero oigo cosas que me lo recuerdan.- se corrigió. Su mano le cubrió los ojos antes de seguir- Es horrible despertar en medio de la noche después de escucharlo decirme "puta" una y otra vez, y no poder hacer nada para callarlo. Terminé… es increíble, me lo terminé creyendo.- ante un perplejo Stuart, ella rió desganada, y en unos instantes su risa rota se transformó en otro sollozo que en vano intentó matar mordiéndose los labios.

¿Cuántas veces habría querido hacer aquello, esconder su pena tras una risa débil y enferma? ¿Sería capaz de contarlas? Agradecía no tener (o poder) hacerlo.

-¿Pero sabes qué?- dijo Eve, y se descubrió un ojo para mirar a 2D. Su voz se había vuelto extraña y él ya no podía definir su expresión.

-No, ¿qué?- contestó algo nervioso.

-Algo que siempre veo claro en mis pesadillas son sus ojos.- murmuró ella- Me mira con… odio, tanto odio que me parece imposible,- al hablar no se daba cuenta de que el labio inferior le temblaba- me hace creer… que lo hizo porque quería lastimarme.- no pudo aguantar, volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas y rompió en llanto- M-me ha… me hace p-pensar que me lo merecía…

-¡No!- rebatió el vocalista entre triste y escandalizado- No puedes pensar así, ni tú ni nadie se merece esto, Eve. Qué t—

-Me siento tan sucia, Stu,- lo interrumpió ella tragándose las lágrimas- ya no importa si me lo merezco. Yo… simplemente siento que no valgo nada…

Sólo entonces Stuart entendió lo devastada que había quedado su amiga. Una cosa era que estuviera herida y le quedara fuerza para recuperarse, pero en lugar de eso estaba diciendo que era basura inútil y no haría ninguna diferencia si se moría allí mismo, frente a él. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarla a volver a ser la de antes?

No iba a poder, claro. No iba a poder si no le recordaba que sí valía y había gente que la amaba y que jamás le haría daño, él mismo era el perfecto ejemplo.

Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza mas la desechó al instante, era absurda y algo le decía que empeoraría las cosas si lo intentaba; debía pensar otra solución.

-Dime qué puedo hacer, Evelyn, no quiero que soportes esto sola.- le pidió angustiado, sentía que la abandonaría si la dejaba guardar el secreto y hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido- Puedes enfrentarlo.

-No, no puedo.

-No estarías sola, Russel y yo iríamos.

-No importa quién vaya, él no lo va a creer…

-¿Cómo que no lo va a creer? ¡Él lo hizo! Tienes pruebas, todas esas cicatrices son su culpa.

-¡Estaba borracho, no recuerda nada!- soltó la joven, más alterada a cada minuto- Tampoco me creyó cuando amanecí en su cama, sangrando. Me sacó de la Winnebago, desnuda y a patadas…

-Ésa no es excusa.- rebatió Stu.

-No es una excusa.- continuó diciendo Eve- Es una razón para que no vayas a desafiarlo porque te va a matar. Y a mí también.

-¿Entonces qué?- volvió a rogar él, quizá más desesperado que ella por una solución.

-Sólo… no le digas nada a nadie.- respondió ella en voz baja pero teñida de firmeza. Estaba empeñada en lograr que no se supiera nada así tuviera que arrastrar a su amigo consigo. Le dolía tener que hacerlo, pero era la única opción.

-¿No podrías ir a ver a alguien, como un doctor?

-¿Un doctor?

-Sí, de ésos que te analizan cuando les hablas por horas.

-Un psicólogo.

-Sí. Nadie lo sabrá, te lo juro.

-Jamás me han servido.- arguyó ella resentida- Ya tuve suficiente de doctores cuando empezó lo de la catalepsia, después de que mi madre se fuera.

-Pero…

-Todo estará bien, Stu, te lo prometo.- concluyó impaciente, quería zanjar el tema de una vez por todas. Sin embargo la violinista creyó menos que su amigo sus propias palabras; "al final," pensó, "a mí no me sale tan bien como a papá".

2D resopló de frustración y se revolvió el pelo, ya no se le ocurría más nada, cualquiera otra idea tenía el fracaso seguro, igual que la negativa de la joven. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera la solución que había descartado parecía tener oportunidad, pero—

-¿Y… si te hiciera sentir querida de nuevo?

Había que probar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Eve frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo de costado.

-Bueno… lo que Murdoc te hizo te lastimó mucho, pero siempre se usa para mostrarle a alguien que lo amas.- explicó él, los nervios aumentaban con cada palabra y la poca seguridad que le quedaba se drenaba y resbalaba dentro de las gotitas de sudor en su frente.

-No exactamente.

-Al diablo la exactitud.- soltó inquieto- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tal vez si te mues— si te… sientes querida otra vez, olvides ese odio que te hirió.

Evelyn frunció aún más el ceño y le clavó la mirada al cantante. Creía haber entendido el plan.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- cuestionó casi despectiva. Stuart dudó en contestar y al final no lo hizo, en su lugar acarició, apenas con la punta de los dedos, la mano de su compañera, la cual le rehuyó enseguida- Muy efectivo.- gruñó ella ponzoñosa, poniéndose de pie.

-¡No, espera!

-Sólo quieres lo mismo que él, ¿verdad?- siguió diciendo con la voz trémula, debatiéndose entre la rabia y la decepción- ¿Así será si le cuento a alguien más, seré una maldita ramera?

-No, no es así.- se apuró a responder Stu levantándose también de la cama- Sabes que nunca querría hacerte daño, Eve, pero no puedo pensar en otras opciones si quieres mantener el secreto.

-Oh, entonces es una salida razonable, ya lo veo claro.- escupió sarcástica la violinista, y aunque aquellas palabras le estaban doliendo en el alma a 2D, no iba a rendirse.

-Mira, no sé si funcione, pero por favor, déjame intentar. Debes confiar en mí.- rogó el muchacho de ojos negros, cuyas manos se estiraron en vano buscando las de su amiga, pues éstas habían esquivado el toque nuevamente.

-¡Ya no puedo confiar, idiota! ¡Mira lo que me gané por confiar!- rebatió ella, y le puso muy cerca de la cara las cicatrices en su brazo- Un hijo de puta hizo de mí lo que quiso, le chupó un huevo que confiara en él y que lo amara. ¿Crees que puedo olvidar eso?

-¡Pues a ti tampoco parece importarte si _yo_ te amo!- saltó el otro a defenderse luego de quitar bruscamente el brazo de delante de su rostro, en aquel punto ya ni pensaba lo que decía.

-¡Me importa un carajo!- bramó la castaña en respuesta. Evelyn no sólo no pensaba lo que decía, sino que tampoco se detenía a escuchar: le era imposible entre tantas emociones mezcladas- Vete de mi habitación y no vuelvas a hablarme. No necesito otro desgraciado que me quiera sacar provecho.

-¿Qué? No, Eve, yo no q—

-¡Dije que te vayas!- repitió, como en un acto reflejo comenzó a lanzarle cualquier objeto tirado en el suelo que estuviera cerca de ella. De nada sirvió que 2D, cubriéndose con los brazos, intentara calmarla, ya que si se quedaba quieto era más fácil que le atinara con zapatos, discos, basura y demás cosas que no tuvo tiempo de ver bien. Se apresuró a salir del cuarto, la chica había empezado a insultarlo en español (una señal pésima) y antes de cerrar la puerta alcanzó a notar sollozos ocultos tras los gritos.

Agitado y ya en el pasillo, lo atacó una jaqueca que lo hizo tambalearse y caer al piso. Apoyándose contra la pared frente al portal pensó que aquélla sería su versión de un ataque cataléptico, mas el insulso chiste no logró hacerle olvidar la realidad.

"La cagué, maldición, la cagué" se lamentaba repetidamente en voz baja escondiendo la cara entre las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿De verdad la había perdido para siempre?

"No seas tan dramático, nada dura para siempre."

Decidió no discutir con la voz en su cabeza, honestamente ya había tenido bastante de disputas por aquel día y hasta para lo que restaba del mes. Se quedó allí sentado, mirando la puerta, una mano soportando su cabeza inclinada mientras millones de pensamientos se alborotaban dentro de su dañado cráneo; parecía la mejor opción en el momento, un rato de resignación antes de idear un nuevo plan para recuperar a Evelyn.

-¡Oye, 'D!- lo llamó Russel a lo lejos, se le veía el semblante preocupado- ¿Qué sucedió? Escuché gritos, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien…- murmuró 2D desganado.

El baterista supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, era fácil darse cuenta por la actitud de su colega, dónde estaba, la situación… en fin, no era necesario ser un detective para derribar las mentiras más débiles.

-¿Se despertó Evelyn?

-Sí.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

-Yo… sí, pude.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí afuera, qué te dijo?- siguió preguntando Hobbs. Stuart levantó la cabeza hacia él.

-Evelyn me…- empezó a decir él muy decidido, pero se detuvo a último momento pues recordó que el último rastro de confidencia que su amiga le había depositado estaba en su secreto; ¿qué podía hacer, si revelándolo, estaría traicionándola y ocultándolo, sólo podría hacerle peor?

"Dijiste que harías lo que fuera si te lo pidiera."

-Evelyn…

-¿Y bien, qué te dijo?

-No… no me quiso decir nada.

* * *

Tal y como Stu lo había previsto, la violinista se alejó de quien la presionaba. Había decidido salir del encierro para simular que ya estaba mejor de lo que fuera que le hubiera dado, pero evitaba cualquier encuentro o contacto con 2D sabiendo que querría una segunda oportunidad, una que, por supuesto, ella no pensaba darle. Era muy difícil ignorar al que había sido su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo pesaban más la repugnancia y la decepción que le había provocado, quizá peor que con Murdoc por haber sido tan inesperado.

Varias semanas pasaron, el ambiente en Kong se había vuelto más denso y lúgubre de lo normal, cosa que encantó a Damon y a Jamie, pues era exactamente lo que habían querido cuando pusieron las cámaras en todo el lugar para la página web de la banda. En cualquier otra situación a los miembros de Gorillaz les hubiera dado lo mismo ser grabados a todas horas, pero por los tiempos que estaban pasando no pudieron sentirse más invadidos; fue así que Russel llamó a un técnico para que hackeara las cámaras y que pareciera que los pasillos estaban siempre vacíos, de esa manera tendrían tiempo de resolver los problemas y luego volverían a filmar normalmente.

Cabe aclarar que nunca llamaron al técnico otra vez.

Cámaras o no, el salir del cuarto no cambió la situación de Evelyn. Seguía evadiéndolos a todos, incluso a Noodle, quien a pesar de la cantidad de veces que la joven le había repetido que no quería jugar, insistía con voluntad de hierro; claro que no entendía un pomo de lo que sucedía, mas no la iba a detener.

El baterista, a diferencia de Noodle, había decidido respetar el espacio de la chica, estaba seguro de que si ya había salido, en cualquier momento se animaría a contarles su problema. Eso esperaba, al menos, pues no parecía estar teniendo un gran ambiente de contención. Cada día se hacía más notoria la apatía de Murdoc hacia ella y de repente 2D no sólo había dejado de hablarle sino que Evelyn, de alguna manera, parecía haberle contagiado su tristeza.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Russel no tenía idea, pero comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente excluido, como si fuera el único que no sabía un secreto a voces.

El boom de Gorillaz se había calmado un poco, Jamie y Damon se encargaban de los conciertos (eso de la "banda real" había resultado ser muy conveniente) y habían mejorado la seguridad se Kong para que no se metieran tantas fans de bragas flojas. Ahora las próximas que se atrevieran a entrar debían ser ninjas especializadas en informática, robo de bancos, artes marciales, falsificación de identificaciones y llaves, y debían tener el tamaño de un ratón. La seducción no les serviría porque se habían asegurado de que todos los guardias fueran homosexuales, detalle que Niccals no sabía porque seguramente hubiera preferido ser acosado por jóvenes locas antes que tener "maricas" en su casa.

Tenían tiempo y tranquilidad, una pobre lógica llevaba a Hobbs a creer que todo mejoraría a partir de ahora, incluso estaba pensando en sugerir empezar a grabar un segundo álbum, aunque dudaba poder hacerlo viendo el mal momento que pasaban algunos de sus compañeros. Quizá más adelante.

Evelyn, contra los pronósticos, jamás habló. Y no pensaba hablar tampoco, si era necesario se llevaría la verdad a la tumba con tal de tener cerca a su familia; no le importaba estar demasiado dañada para disfrutarla, era un sacrificio que debía hacerse. Ya pasaría.

Hacía grandes esfuerzos para no volver a encerrarse, le sorprendía cuánto se había acostumbrado a la protección de su habitación y cómo se había aprendido los momentos en los que sus colegas estaban en otros sitios para poder evitarlos. O eso creía.

Una tarde había ido a la cocina a buscar su almuerzo pues horas antes, y con la excusa de que estaría ocupada practicando una melodía en su violín, no había querido sentarse a la mesa a comer con el resto de la banda. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no le duró, ya que mientras se calentaba la comida en el microondas oyó pasos a sus espaldas.

No quiso girarse, prefirió sacar conjeturas de quién sería juzgando el sonido de los pies, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía tal habilidad de detective, se quedó quieta y callada esperando a que (quienquiera que fuera) la notara.

-¿Ahora te decidiste a salir?- le preguntó una voz áspera que Eve reconoció de inmediato. Maldijo en su fuero interno.

-Sí.- respondió escuetamente, rogaba en silencio que los segundos que le faltaban a su almuerzo pasaran más rápido.

-No te escuché tocando.- comentó él al tiempo que abría el refrigerador y sacaba una botella medio vacía de vodka. Ella no la vio, pero el aroma a alcohol invadió el lugar apenas su compañero abrió la botella.

-Terminé yendo al estudio para no molestar a nadie.- arguyó la violinista, su vista estaba fija en el plato que giraba lentamente dentro del horno microondas.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo el otro antes de beber un trago del líquido cristalino y devolverlo a su lugar en la heladera- Qué cosa rara, yo estuve ahí hasta ahora y no te vi. Se ve que te escondiste muy bien.

Evelyn se vio acorralada y no contestó, sólo desvió la mirada al sentir que él se acercaba lentamente por detrás de ella. La respiración se le empezaba a acelerar.

-¿Sabes qué creo?- casi escupió el bajista cuando de pronto apareció frente a su cara, buscando sus ojos esquivos y temerosos- Creo que ni siquiera sacaste el violín del estuche. Solamente fuiste y te encerraste para hacerte la víctima como te gusta.

-Ya cállate, Murdoc.- gruñó la joven. Un segundo después el timbre del aparato sonó y ella quiso sacar el plato, pero el satanista se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre la puerta de la máquina.

-Sí, hazte la ofendida. De veras te sale creíble verte como la pobrecita, no sabía que fueras tan buena actriz.

-Yo no actúo.

-¡No lo parece, al menos!- rió Niccals- Te sale tan natural, igual que ser una zorra.

-Basta.

-Una gran…

-Cállate.

-…y mentirosa…

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Eve dándole la espalda y apretando los dientes, debió hacer un gran esfuerzo para no taparse los oídos, eso lo haría pensar que tenía el control.

-…zorra.- terminó Murdoc con una sonrisa macabra. La forma en que degustó aquella peyorativa palabra resonó en los oídos de la chica y le dio un escalofrío de repulsión.

-¿Para qué viniste? ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- espetó ella, y lo enfrentó queriendo matarlo con la mirada.

-Quiero que te olvides de tu bromita.- dijo el satanista casi en un susurro rencoroso- Ya te dije lo que pasará s—

-Y yo ya te dije que no es una broma, carajo.- protestó Bann. Sin embargo, no le provocó a Murdoc más que una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya hasta te lo crees, ¿no es así?- comentó muy tranquilo- Estuvo bien hecha, eso te lo tengo que reconocer.

-No vales la pena.- concluyó Evelyn muy determinada y, dispuesta a irse de una vez, sacó el plato de comida caliente del microondas.

-Qué enferma hipócrita que eres…- soltó él con infinito desprecio en su voz, a lo que ella se le plantó a un palmo de distancia. Aún quería matarlo mirándolo.

-Qué encantadoramente irónico: tú me violas, lo niegas, y yo soy la enferma hipócrita.- murmuró sarcástica. Quiso continuar, pero sólo alcanzó a hacer una mueca antes de que Niccals, furioso, la tomara del cuello y la acercara todavía más a su rostro.

-A ver si lo entiendes, puta idiota: me das asco, el día que te fuiste corriendo fue la última vez que tenía pensado tocarte y no supiste aprovecharlo. Fui generoso, te di una segunda oportunidad y de nuevo la dejaste pasar. Ya no me interesas. Búscate a otro que te coja porque tu extorsión barata no va a poder conmigo.- murmuró el bajista usando esa voz oscura y siniestra que reservaba para ocasiones especiales en las que debía dejar algo bien claro a alguien que detestaba.

Pero al mirar a los ojos a la violinista se preguntó qué tanto la detestaba, de repente recordó lo bien que se habían llevado los dos y se planteó si quizá, y sólo quizá, no había malinterpretado lo que quería de ella. Después de todo, la habían pasado muy bien sin sexo; aguantándose, en una de ésas, pero con Evelyn había sentido una confianza y, hasta se arriesgaría a decir, un cariño que poquísimas cosas y personas habían logrado sacarle.

La soltó bruscamente y la alejó cuando percibió que su guardia se debilitaba. La Evelyn que había querido había desaparecido, la que tenía en frente era un intento de manipuladora que caminaba sobre un suelo minado y no podía detectar las bombas, un par más y la dejaría lo suficientemente herida para hacerla rendirse.

La joven tuvo que recuperar el equilibrio para que no se le cayera de las manos el plato con estofado de carne. Por un segundo se preguntó qué hacía dándole importancia a su almuerzo sobre un psicópata que no dudaría en ponerle cualquier electrodoméstico como sombrero, y otra parte de su mente le respondió que si salía viva de aquella situación, no iba a querer pasar hambre, lo cual era un buen argumento.

O algo así.

-¿Por qué piensas que quiero chantajearte?- le preguntó hastiada- ¿No crees que si quisiera hacer eso, ya se lo habría dicho a todos o haría alguna otra cosa que no fuera esconderme?- agregó mientras dejaba la comida sobre la mesa- Usa la cabeza, Murdoc, todo esto del chantaje te lo inventaste tú porque no quieres creer que me v…- se detuvo, sus labios temblando ligeramente ante la sola idea de pronunciar aquella infame palabra- que lo que pasó fue verdad. ¿Te da miedo, acaso?

-No me da miedo, me da náuseas, puta cobarde. Eso eres y por eso te ocultas.

-Seré todas las putas que quieras,- murmuró Evelyn preguntándose de dónde salían las respuestas que danzaban ahora en su lengua- pero yo tengo más pelotas que tú para encarar lo que hago.

Un gruñido furibundo y lo próximo que la violinista supo fue que su cuerpo caía sobre la mesa, haciéndola deslizarse algunos centímetros, y su mejilla ardía. Soltó un gemido dolorido, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, con lentitud se llevó una mano a la cara pero no pudo tocar nada, pues la mano de Murdoc, la misma cuyo dorso la había cacheteado, se enredó en sus cabellos. El agarre no era tan fuerte, pero bastaba para manejarla y levantarla.

-Ésta es la última maldita vez que te lo digo, mejor que te quede claro:- amenazó en un siseo mirándola a los ojos, el iris rojo de Niccals parecía despedir llamas- yo no te toqué esa noche. Eras y eres la última con la que querría acostarme. Tú te metiste en mi Winnebago para tenderme una trampa que descubrí. No te funcionó, supéralo.

Estar frente a frente con el hombre que la había violado provocó en Eve que los recuerdos más terribles le volvieran a erizar la piel, pero aún peor fue ese "supéralo" tan insensible y desdeñoso cual si fuera no sólo cosa fácil, sino que también irreal. Otra vez Evelyn Bann no había conseguido detener sus lágrimas, pero la única que resbaló de su ojo ya no era producto de la angustia o la impotencia, era la concentración de su rencor reprimido, ése que le quemaba como ácido en el pecho cuando quería vengarse de su compañero y se decía siempre que no podía. Frunció el ceño y de su boca la saliva, igual de contaminada por el odio que sus lágrimas, salió disparada en un escupitajo hacia la cara de Murdoc, para luego patearlo en el estómago, lejos de ella. Su presencia se había vuelto insoportable.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar pero no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el satanista se le abalanzó y la tiró al piso quedando a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo, delgado y débil, incapaz de detener las manos que la asfixiaban. Los gritos la aturdían, le resultaba difícil creer la desesperación desbordante cada vez que bramaba sobre su locura, que él no le había hecho nada. Evelyn pensó que si no la había herido antes lo haría ahora, y ahí sí no iba a poder negarlo.

-¿Pero q—? ¡No, basta! ¡Aléjate de ella!- escuchó decir a una segunda voz a lo lejos. No tuvo el valor para abrir los ojos y fijarse quién era, sin embargo sintió en la forma en que era arrastrada de un lado a otro que su potencial salvador estaba intentando quitarle a Murdoc de encima, aunque no parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito- ¡Basta, déjala!

La joven echaba la cabeza hacia atrás buscando tomar un poco de aire, cuando de repente oyó un ruido terrible y los dedos en su cuello se aflojaron al instante junto con un gruñido. Loza rota, algunos pedazos de ella acompañada por gotitas de salsa le habían caído en el rostro y la ropa.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó débilmente. Abrió los ojos y obtuvo su respuesta: el bajista de Gorillaz tenía la cabeza cubierta con estofado de carne y lo que quedaba del plato que ella se había servido, en su cara un rictus de dolor y por lo cerca que estaba de Evelyn, más restos de comida caían en su ropa resbalando desde su cabello. Detrás, la violinista pudo ver a 2D respirando agitadamente y devolviéndole la mirada con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

Niccals se giró hacia él colérico y cuando se puso de pie un pedazo de carne cayó al piso. Bufaba como un toro, los otros dos pensaron que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las fosas de su estropeada nariz, y cerró los puños tan fuertemente que Stuart creyó que recibiría el golpe de una masa de acero.

Sólo pudo retroceder hasta toparse con la pared. Sabía lo que se venía, pero también tenía claro que había hecho bien.

La lluvia de porrazos cayó sobre el joven de pelo azul sin piedad, en su cara, su abdomen, sus brazos y cualquier otra parte que hubiera intentado cubrir; la táctica de Murdoc era ésa, si quería defender un lugar, ahí debía poner el golpe, porque significaba que era un punto débil. 2D trató de devolver las agresiones, pero el otro siempre lo detenía y aprovechaba su inmovilidad para estamparle la nuca contra la pared. "Qué rata inmunda" pensó Evelyn, quien había sufrido lo mismo, parecía que al demonio de Stoke le encantaba aturdir a sus víctimas.

Ella se levantó y decidió ayudar a su amigo, en aquel instante se olvidó de la pelea que habían tenido y simplemente se concentró en hacer que Murdoc dejara de hacerlo bolsa. Sujetó al satanista del cuello de la playera y tiró de él hasta casi alejarlo de Stuart, pero él consiguió liberarse dándole un manotazo hacia atrás que fue a parar a la boca de la violinista.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti!- le escupió apenas mirándola mientras la joven veía sus dedos manchados con la sangre de un corte que se había hecho en el labio inferior- Maldita perra, cuando termine c—

-¡No l-la llames as… así!- logró exclamar Stuart entre espasmos de dolor, pero había determinación en sus ojos negros. El hombre de piel oliva lo miró una vez más, hastiado y asqueado por la miserable imagen frente a él.

-¿Qué, no te gusta que le diga lo que es?

-T-tú la dejaste… tú la dejaste como está.- respondió jadeando el vocalista.

-Yo no la hice una lunática.

-Evelyn no… no es una lunática,- rebatió- pero se-seguro le va a joder la cabeza t-tener q… que vivir con el tipo que la violó.

Detrás de él, Eve miró al bajista con temor, el silencio que hizo después del comentario de 2D no podía significar nada bueno.

-Se lo dijiste.- gruñó rabioso, girándose tan rápida como espeluznantemente. La chica se reprendió en su fuero interno no haber podido contener un gemido de horror- ¡Creí que había sido claro cuando te dije que cerraras la puta boca!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Murdoc soltó a Stuart para atrapar a Evelyn, quien apenas pudo moverse antes de que un par de brazos se cerraran alrededor de su cintura y la llevaran consigo al suelo, quizá, pensó, el lugar a donde pertenecía. Un golpe castigó su estómago, y habrían sido más si 2D no hubiera tirado del cabello grasoso del satanista, distrayéndolo. Qué bueno hubiera sido tenerlos a los dos en un solo lugar, ¡tener que concentrarse en dos a la vez era muy frustrante!

Volvió con el joven de pelo cian, ya que le molestaba sobremanera la forma en que repetía que había abusado de la violinista cuando sabía perfectamente que no era cierto. ¡Era sólo una mentira, una historia inventada! ¿Le creía por la cantidad de detalles? Cualquier desequilibrado podía inventarlos por un poco de atención. ¿Heridas? ¡Sí, él también las veía! Cuando estaba sobre ella la camiseta se le levantaba y las cicatrices se lucían al sol, pero podían hacerse con una navaja y mucho masoquismo.

-¡Dile que me deje en paz!- rugió a Stu, algunas gotas de saliva le fueron a caer en las mejillas inflamadas. Siguió aporreándolo cual si de veras quisiera hacerlo añicos e ignoraba a la castaña luchando por detenerlo.

-¡Déjala tú en paz!- alcanzó a responder el cantante, escupiendo sangre, luego de que otro puñetazo impactó en su costado. Eso seguro le iba a doler al día siguiente.

-¡Yo no le hice nada, carajo!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- contestó la violinista justo antes de darle a Niccals un fuerte golpe en la espalda con una sartén. Sus pulmones estaban tan desgastados por el cigarrillo que el ataque le quitó el aire de inmediato y tuvo que parar; el pecho le silbaba, su boca y sus ojos estaban igual de abiertos, y respirar le costaba tanto como a Evelyn, que no caía aún en lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, pasó saliva y agregó:- Sólo eres demasiado cobarde para admitirlo.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- oyeron decir a Russel. A su lado estaba una asustada Noodle, la misma que había ido a avisarle cuando pasó por allí y vio el inicio de la pelea. Había corrido tan rápido como había podido y rogó por que, en el tiempo que le llevó hacerle entender a Hobbs lo que quería decir, nadie terminara muerto- ¡Explíquenme! ¿Qué sucedió?

Murdoc apenas lo miró. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano simplemente salió de la cocina y el baterista no intentó pararlo, si no podía hablar, tampoco le sería útil para obtener información.

2D soltó un suspiro dolorido y se dejó caer al piso, arrastrando su espalda contra la pared. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y el sabor metálico inundando su lengua le daba unas arcadas punzantes, no cabía duda de que tenía una o más costillas rotas. Evelyn se arrodilló a su lado de inmediato, un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Stu…- susurró tomándole una mano, en cuya palma se había enterrado un pequeño pedazo de loza de cuando él le tiró el pelo al bajista. Se lo quitó con cuidado y volvió a hablarle- Stuart, contéstame, ¿me oyes?

-Sí…- musitó él en el borde de la inconsciencia- ¿Es-estás bien?

-Sí, p—

-Valió la pena…- concluyó, y esbozó una sonrisa luciendo sus dientes ensangrentados. A la joven le sorprendió, ¿cómo podía sonreír estando tan lastimado y hecho pelota? ¿Ponerse en su lugar había valido la pena?

-Evelyn,- insistió Russel- ¿Qué sucedió?

-N-nada, Russ.

-No me digas que nada, ¡mira este desastre! 2D y tú están heridos, y a saber qué le habrá pasado a Murdoc. Es cualquier cosa menos nada.- arguyó el afroamericano, ¿de verdad creía que lo iba a satisfacer una respuesta tan tonta?

-Fue un accidente…- dijo Eve- sucedió que… estaba calentándome el almuerzo cuando Stu llegó. Me quiso acompañar a comer, así que sacó el plato del microondas y dijo que lo llevaría él, entonces llegó Murdoc. Nosotros ya nos estábamos yendo, pero… m-me resbalé,- continuó, dudando un poco- caí sobre la mesa, como tenía a Murdoc cerca tropezó también, y quiso sostenerse de Stuart, pero lo desequilibró y le tiró el plato de comida en la cabeza.

-Así que se cayeron todos.- resumió Hobbs, no sin una pizca de sarcasmo en la voz, pensando "qué historia idiota"- Debió haber sido muy duro, por cómo quedaron.

-Eso fue después.- atajó la joven. No le prestaba atención a Noodle mientras intentaba mantener despierto a 2D cacheteándolo- Ya sabes qué fácil se enoja Murdoc, y como sabía que había sido yo la que había resbalado primera, estuvo a punto de golpearme—

-¿Cómo?- saltó el baterista, escandalizado.

-Stuart lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo y se la agarró con él.- se lamentó la violinista- Tuve que usar una sartén para que lo soltara, le pegué en la espalda.

-Ya veo.- murmuró Russel. Aunque la explicación pareciera encajar, no le convencía para nada; de todos modos no discutió, no creía que fuera a obtener algo si indagaba más en aquel momento.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.- apuntó Evelyn poniéndose de pie.

-Yo iré, tú ve a curarte esas heridas.- contestó él señalando el corte del labio y otros raspones que ella ni se daba cuenta de que tenía. La castaña desvió la mirada y asintió sin decir nada para luego emprender su camino al baño, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral su compañero la detuvo. Al mirarlo vio que había piedad en sus ojos blancos- ¿Segura de que no pasa nada?

El corazón de Evelyn comenzó a latir desbocado, ¿sería posible que Russel supiera algo? ¿Acaso era tan transparente, o era que con eso de su contacto con lo paranormal podía adivinar cosas? Si se enteraba de su secreto estaba en el horno, eso era seguro.

-Sí, segura.- respondió, y sonrió levemente. Debía hacer un intento, así si al final la descubrían iba a poder decir que por lo menos se había esforzado.

En un gesto de resignación la dejó ir. A los pocos segundos su figura había desaparecido al final del pasillo pero él no la vio hacerlo, había ido a alzar en brazos a su colega desmayado. Sólo cuando vio a la pequeña guitarrista ayudarlo en la tarea, levantando del suelo los largos miembros del cantante, notó la indiferencia de Evelyn al partir sin siquiera insistir en acompañar a su amigo al hospital.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba continuamente, ¿en qué momento y cómo 2D se habría metido en el asunto? Lo peor era que no podía manejarlo, al juzgar por cómo había terminado el pobre infeliz, aunque presentía que no se "apartaría" si la violinista tenía algo que ver. Eve simplemente no lo notaba, ella tenía más claro el límite entre la amistad y un amor indeseado y no iba a cruzarlo; sin embargo Stuart no era bueno controlando sus pies.

El satanista era una de dos: el problema o un mero cómplice, pero fuera lo que fuera no soltaría palabra, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber eso.

Evelyn. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella le había mentido, la cuestión era _por qué._

-_Russel-san!-_ exclamó Noodle, ansiosa- _Sā, wareware wa kare o tasukenakereba narimasen! (1)_

-No creo que nos esté yendo muy bien con las clases de inglés, ¿cierto?

Ella bufó.

-_Kuso, tsuneni onaji... (2)  
_

* * *

(1): "¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudarlo!"

(2): "Mierda, siempre lo mismo…"


End file.
